BlazBlue X J-Stars: Requiem Revolution
by Lux21
Summary: Relius returns, with his dream of become the god of his own ideal world still going strong, and he intends to use the 11th Nox Nyctores to do. Now, it is up to Ragna the Bloodedge and his companions to put a stop to the man, once and for all. Only this time, they'll have some serious back up. Set after the events of Central Fiction. M for Gore, Launguage, Sexual Theme and FURRIES!
1. Chapter 1: Return of the Reapers

Hello, peasants. I am Rachel Alucard of the BlazBlue world and luckily for your feeble minds, I will be the one telling the tale of Ragna's greatest adventure yet. Now sit back and-

Vegeta: Wait! Why is this spoiled little brat telling the story?! I'm the Prince of all Saiyens, I should be telling it!

Rachel: Spoiled? Little Brat? ?

Vegeta: Hahahahahaha! Aww. Is the little brat gonna cry? That right! Run to mommy you lowlife hu- hey, wait. W-what are you doing with that Anal Probe?! No! No! Stay away! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! AAAAAHHHHH!?

Rachel: ... discipline, at it's finest.

Vegeta: AAAAHHHH! You little witch! When I get this thing out, I'll kill you along with your stupid planet!

Rachel: What is that? You would like some rusty nails and glass sprinkles glued on as well. Very well. Now, hold still.

Vegeta: No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rachel: Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the show.

Nago & Gii: Princess, you're too sadistic...

(set after the Thousand Year Blood War)

There was blue all around. Nothing but blue light surrounding every inch of space. The light was warm, yet cold. Bright, yet dark. Harmless, yet harmful. This light was everything the world was, and it is called...The Azure.

A man was floating aimlessly in this strange space by himself, curled up and almost not even breathing. He had white hair and was wearing a red coat with a black shirt and pants. The man started to open his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light and looked around his surroundings. Nothing but empty blue everywhere, and he was in the middle of it. The man then saw a flash of green light appear right in front of him. He shielded his eyes to protect himself from going blind and soon enough, the light died down.

The man opened his eyes again to see a gigantic creature floating in front of him. It was huge! REALLY huge. It then started to speak.

"I am Shenron. Why are you here, human" It spoke.

The man just stared in awe at the beast, unable to say anything. He finally got the balls to talk and took a deep breath.

"Uh, I should be asking you that, big guy! Oh, also, where are we?" The man responded.

The creature brought its head down to the man and stared at him with its deep red eyes.

"This space is know as the Boundary. It is where I reside until someone summons me with the seven-"

The man's eyes shoot open and he sits up while trying to catch his breath. He looked at his surroundings and noticed that he was in a hospital bed with bandages around his right arm and eye, yet none on his left. He shook his head and tried to remember what happened to him. All he remembers is that he said goodbye to two people who were very precious to him. His little brother, and a good friend.

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're at my clinic."

He looked to his right and saw a man in a white coat with wild chestnut hair and a clip board. He walked over and sat in a chair next to the wounded man.

"I found you unconscious by the road so brought you into my clinic. Me and my wife were able to patch up your injuries so you should be ok in a few days, but..."

The doctor looked at the man's right arm.

"There was something...strange about your arm." He finished.

The doctor shook his head and continued.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Dr. Kurosaki. What's your name?" He asked.

"My name? I'm..."

His head was still foggy so he needed a little time to remember. Finally, it came to him.

"Ragna"

"Uh... Just "Ragna?" Like Drake? Rihanna?" The doctor joked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not much but it's all I got for a name. Also, sorry about causing any trouble Dr. Kurosaki." Ragna apologized.

The Doctor shook his head and smiled.

"Hey, you didn't cause any trouble at all and you can call me Ichigo. So... why were you injured on the side of the road like that? Did something happen?" Ichigo asked.

Ragna couldn't find an answer to that question. He remembers being in the Boundary and seeing that monster by that was it. Though, he didn't tell Ichigo about that because he would probably think that Ragna was on some weird drugs, so he just answered with "I don't know."

"Well, doesn't matter. You can stay here for as long as you want, Ragna. We got plenty of space and I'm sure we can make du-"

"Hey, Ichigo. I see he's up." A voice came from behind the two.

It was a woman with long light chestnut hair and a star shaped hair pin.

"Oh, Orihime. Sorry Ragna. This is Orihime. She's my wife and nurse." Ichigo introduced.

"Hello sir."

"Hi"

"So what's up, honey?" Ichigo asked his wife.

"Oh yeah, dinner's ready. I just finished making a salty, maple syrup and peanut butter green salad with wasabi mustard and on the side are jam glazed carrots with sweet and sour dipping sauce with just a tiny bit of cumin." Orihime replied.

Ragna and Ichigo's faces went green.

"Uhh. Great honey..." Ichigo lied

'Oh jeez. I bet even Tao wouldn't eat that.' Ragna thought.

A few hours after the deadly dinner, Ichigo and Orihime were in bed together, asleep. This gave Ragna the chance to sneak out. He was grateful to the Kurosaki family for helping him but he couldn't stick around forever. He grabbed his red coat and snuck out the back door. He looked back at the clinic and bowed his head in respect and gratitude as he walked of into the night.

As he made it to the corner of the street, he saw something unbelievable. Ichigo was standing right in the middle of the road with his arms crossed. How did he get there so fast?! When did he wake up?! And what was he wearing? He was wearing a black kimono and he had a giant sword on his back.

"The hell?! How did?!" Ragna stuttered.

"So you can see me? I knew there was something strange about you the moment I saw you." Ichigo said seriously.

Ragna got confused by what Ichigo said.

'I can see him? What the hell's he talking about? How can I NOT see him, he's right in front of me, and why's he dressed like that with a big ass sword? Is he not a normal human or something?' The man in red thought.

Ichigo stared straight into Ragna's eyes.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you? Where did you come from?" Ichigo questioned.

Ragna lowered his head and grunted. He rose up and looked at Ichigo.

"I told you, I don't know what your talking about. Anyway, thanks for the help, but I have to go." Ragna said.

"Is this about Saya?" Ichigo asked.

Ragna's eyes widened.

"You mumbled that name while you were unconscious. Who is she?" He asked again.

The Grim Reaper started walking.

"She's none of your damn business, that's who." He said coldly.

Ragna walked passed Ichigo, but the orange haired man grabbed his right arm and felt something. Something... powerful.

'What the?! This Spiritual Pressure! It's huge!' Ichigo mentality shouted.

Ragna tugged his bandaged arm.

"Let go!"

Ichigo looked at Ragna with a questioning expression on his face.

"Answer me! Who are you, damnit?!" Ichigo raised his voice.

"Who I am is none of you-"

"He's the Grim Reaper."

A voice spoke. Ragna and Ichigo looked at the building on the right and saw someone standing on the roof.

"He's the enemy of all. The Destroyer. The one man rebellion. The Black Beast. Ragna the Bloodedge, a true monster at heart." It spoke

Ragna stepped back from shock. Who was that person? How did he know who he was?

"How do you know me? Who the fuck are you?!" Ragna shouted.

The figure chuckled.

"I am your new master, Black Beast.

Lord Frieza"

Next time...

Ragna and Ichigo are forced to take on the tyrant Frieza and try to escape with their lives. But without a weapon, how is Ragna supposed to protect himself?


	2. Chapter 2: The Azure Flame Grimoire

Universe 1: Karakura Town, Modern day

Ragna and Ichigo stared at the mysterious figure with a sense of caution in both of their eyes. This figure was short, around the size of a 12 year old. He was white and purple all over with horns and a tail, and was wearing some uniform that looked like it belonged to a male stripper. His eyes were filled with murderous intend and he had his sight on the duo.

Ragna laughed at what the creature said to him:

"My Master? Hehehe. Good one, midget! You ain't MY master!" Laughed the Grim Reaper.

This angered the monster.

"Midget am I?! Alright, it appears that this human thinks he's funny. How annoying." Frieza said.

Ichigo felt how powerful this being was so he pulled out his massive blade and went into a stance.

"Stay back, Ragna! His Spiritual Pressure's way too high! I'll handle this!" Ichigo advised.

"Huh? Hey, don't tell me what to do! In case you don't know, I don't back away from a-"

Ragna then remembered something EXTREMELY important. HE WAS UNARMED!

"Damn! I left my Blood Scythe back at The Gate!" He thought.

Ichigo walked towards the being with his sword on his shoulders and looked at him dead on.

"If you want Ragna you have to go through me! He's my patient, so I'll protect him with my life! So come get some, you freak!" Ichigo shouted.

The being chuckled at what Ichigo stated.

"Hahahahaha! A little human thinks he can stop the mighty Lord Frieza? How laughable! Fine. I'll carve upon your flesh just as hopelessly as the thought of defeating me really is." The Tyrant taunted.

Frieza pointed a finger at Ichigo and it lit up.

"Huh? What's this? An E.T. Imper-"

A small laser beam shot at Ichigo and sent him flying into a wall. The beam was tiny but it packed a wallop!

"ICHIGO!" Ragna cried.

The doctor got right back up and brushed himself off to clean his kimono of dirt. Frieza just stood there, astonished.

"What?! You shouldn't even be alive! How is it that you're not dead?!" Frieza exclaimed.

"Well that hurt. Alright, time to get serious." Ichigo mumbled.

He put his sword over his shoulders and energy waves started to gather around him. Frieza then felt a surge of power coming from Ichigo.

"What is this? His Power Level is increasing!" He exclaimed.

"Awaken, ZANGETSU!"

Ichigo slammed his sword on the ground as a flash of light engulfed him and sent debris flying in different directions. Ragna and Frieza had to cover their eyes to prevent blindness and when the smoke cleared, Ichigo was seen with a completely different weapon. His sword had changed shape and resembled a massive butcher knife.

"What?! How did his appearance change? Who are you?!" Frieza demanded an answer.

Ichigo swung his gigantic blade and looked up at Frieza, grinning.

"Hehehehe...You wanna know who I am? I'm the Substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo dashed towards Frieza with blinding speed and stopped in front of his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

He then slashed Frieza in the chest with his sword and left a huge cut on him, covered in blood. Frieza regained his balance and tried to blast Ichigo with an energy bomb, but the Soul Reaper sliced it in half and punched Frieza square in the face, then kicked him in the gut and sent him flying into a car, witch exploded.

Ragna jaw dropped at the performance Ichigo demonstrated. The only doctor he knew who could kick THAT much ass was Litchi!

"Shit! Not bad, kid." He commented.

Ichigo gave Ragna a thumbs up but then felt a power surge around the area Frieza was sent flying into. The creature got right back up but with a different look. His stripper suit and horns were gone and he looked more humanoid now, but his power received a major boost.

'What the hell?! His Spiritual Pressure just... Exploded!' Ichigo thought.

Frieza looked annoyed and clenched his fist.

"I never thought I would have to waist my Final Form on a lowly Human..! Damn you!" Frieza roared.

He fired a laser at Ichigo but it was blocked by his sword. Frieza then launched himself at Ichigo and dropped kicked him in the head, sending him plummeting into the ground.

"Take THIS!" Frieza screamed.

The mad creature then shot a barrage of energy bombs at the Soul Reaper's crater to finish him off but Ichigo got up and grabbed his sword. It then begun to glow.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

A slash of white and blue light fired from Ichigo's sword and crushed all of the bombs Frieza fired. It then came into contact with Frieza but he sliced it with his hand.

'Ha! That useless attack is nothing compared to MY strength.' He thought.

Ichigo grunted and decided to step it up a notch or fifty thousand.

"FUCK! Alright then..."

He grabbed his sword's hilt with both hands and he started to glow yet again.

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo was now consumed by a flash of white light which soon turned black. Once the energy dissipated, his kimono then became some kind of light coat with a torn bottom. His sword had changed too. It was now a long, skinny nodachi katana with a black blade and a long chain hanging from the but of the hilt.

"Tensa Zangetsu"

Frieza looked like he was about to faint from the power surge Ichigo gained.

"His Power Level rose again? How is that human doing this?!" Frieza said to himself.

Ichigo then launched his slash of light again, only it was now as black as the night and even bigger. The slash flew towards Frieza with incredible power and speed making it too fast for Frieza to dodge, so he took it head on.

"Rrrrrr! I'll send it back!" He grunted.

Ichigo then wrapped his sword with the black light while Frieza was occupied and Flash Stepped right behind him.

"Gotcha. GETSUGATENSHO!"

He blasted Frieza and sent him into the pavement with enough force to turn a normal man to goo, but not this guy.

"That did the trick" Ichigo said.

Frieza got right back up and appeared right behind Ichigo and punched him in the spine, then kneed him in the face, finishing with a finger laser.

"Not quite, though you did manage to break my fingernail." Frieza cockily said.

Ichigo came crashing into the ground, bruised and coughing up blood. He hadn't felt pain like that since Ulquiorra blasted him through the chest with a Gran Rey Cero.

"Hahahaha! Oh wow! What a weakling! I had no idea humans were THIS weak! Ahahah! This one is even more pathetic than a Saiyen! Ahahahah-"

"SHUT UP YOU GOD DAMN CUNT!"

Frieza turned to his left and saw Ragna radiating with a strange energy.

"Well, well. What's this?" Frieza pulled out his Scouter and scanned Ragna.

"Ha! This is supposed to be my new slave? This human Power Level is only 3! I thought that masked puppeteer said that the Black Beast would make the Frieza Force unstoppable. Oh well. It will have to do." Frieza yammered.

Ragna started growling and his teeth sharpened into fangs. He began to talk in his head.

'Ichigo... You were just trying to protect me, now your laying there like a corps because of me! I swear to you that I'll make sure this bastard pays! I'll make sure you get through this!" He roared.

"If that's the case, then you'll definitely need a weapon." A voice suddenly said.

Ragna nearly jumped when he heard it. He knew that voice! The Grim Reaper turned around to see a man with long purple hair and wearing a pink kimono, holding an umbrella.

"Amane Nishiki?!" He exclaimed.

Amane nodded to answer. He released a blue flame from his hand witch traveled to Ragna's bandaged right arm. The flames burned off the wrappings and revealed something's incredible to Ragna. His arm changed.

It now was completely blue and black with claw like nails and his crest on the hand. It looked a lot like Hakumen's arm except the shoulder decor looked like one of the Black Beast's heads with a glowing red eye. Ragna's eyes were as wide as dinner plates when he saw his arm's new transformation.

"Holy shit! What happen to Azure Grimoire?! Wait. No way! Could this be..." He hesitated.

'His arm... What happened to it?' Frieza thought.

Ragna turned around and showed his new appendage.

"Tch! If it's a fight you're lookin' for, this'll be the the last one you're gonna have! Plus, no way am I dressing up like a space hooker!" Raga shouted.

Suddenly, a long sword made out of blue flames appeared in Ragna's right hand.

"Woah! This thing can make me weapons? Nice!" Ragna said, with a hint of excitement. He then raised his right arm to his chest while holding the fire sword. Frieza looked confused at what he was doing.

"Get ready, Frieza. Cuz shit's about to get real! Restriction number -666 released, dimensional altarization wave unleashed!"

Ragna was soon engulfed in blue flames as Frieza stood in horror as his Scouter broke.

"What?! What is going on?! How has his power increased so much?!" Frieza said surprised.

Ragna has had enough of this purple brat!

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Ichigo! Idea Engine linked!"

"AZURE FLAME GRIMOIRE ACTIVATE!"

Ragna was consumed by blue flames but soon vanished. He was now completely different. His right arm was larger and resembled a demons claw and his one red eye started to glow. He disappeared with a burst of speed and reappeared right in front of Frieza. Ragna slashed him in the chest with his fire sword and the alien was sent flying into a skyscraper 50 miles away, then came out the other end only to see Ragna waiting on the other side!

Frieza recovered and slammed his feet on the ground to break. He looked at Ragna with rage burning in his eyes. Ragna on the other hand was completely cool and controlled now.

"Curses. Where did you get such power?" Frieza questioned.

"How about you stick around and find out?" Ragna replied.

The alien grunted. He charged up an energy bomb and shot it at the man in red, but Ragna's giant hand blocked the attack before it hit him. Frieza was surprised by this action.

'With his bear hand?! I would understand if he dodged or tried to deflect it with another attack, but he blocked it with an appendage?!" He thought.

"That all?" Ragna asked.

Frieza snapped out of it and looked at Ragna.

"If you're not gonna take this seriously, then I got no quarrel with you. You can run your mouth and show off all you want, but don't waist my time by holding back. So you got two choices, fight me for real, or act like the baby your are right now and walk away. Your pick." He spoke

Frieda's head veins started to pulsate. He was mad. REALLY mad.

"Why you..! YOU DARE MOCK ME?!"

The alien started to glow with energy. His power was increasing rapidly.

"Good choice, but before we do anything, I got something to ask." Ragna said

Frieza glared at him.

"What?!" He growled

"How do you know who I am?" Ragna asked.

"The puppeteer told me all about you when before he sent me to do this assignment." Frieza answered.

"Puppeteer?" Ragna wondered.

"Yes. He noticed your presence and worried that you would get in the way of his plans, so I offered to take care of this problem." Frieza explained.

The alien then pointed a finger at Bloodedge.

"He told me before I departed that I could do as I pleased with you, and after he told me about the power you hold, I thought you would make an exceptional addition to the Frieza Force, but seeing just how powerful and rebellious you are, it would seem that that would be a grave mistake." He told Ragna

"So this guy wants me out of his way, huh?" Ragna said.

Frieza called this person 'puppeteer'. There was only one guy Ragna knew that had that name.

"Hmph. Here I thought you were just some weird monster prostitute who wanted to have his way with me." Ragna said.

"That's honestly what you thought?!" Frieza yelled.

"Shit no. So you're like this guy's drone?" Ragna asked.

"How dare you compare me to something so feeble as a slave! I am Lord Frieza, the greatest fighter in the universe, and I bow to no one! I only side with this man out of debt and nothing more, and once his goals have been achieved, I will destroy him myself!" Frieza stated.

"I see." Ragna said.

"I'm guessing you're only telling me this because you don't intend to let me live."

Frieza then poured all of his energy into his fingertip and it flowed purple.

"Quite clever for a brute."

Frieza then pointed his glowing finger at Ragna.

"DEATH BEAM!"

He fired a powerful laser from his finger and it zoomed towards Ragna, but the Grim Reaper blocked the attack with his sword of flame.

"What?!" Frieza exclaimed.

Ragna then ran at high speed towards the Tyrant until he came face to face with him.

"The next time you pick on a doctor, you better make sure I'm not around!" He said aggressively.

Ragna landed a powerful knee to Frieda's chin and sent him into the air. He then jumped up and thrusted his fist straight into the alien's face.

"Ichigo told me through his wife's shitty ass dinner that my wounds were apparently so great that I would have died if he hadn't come along!"

He smashed the alien's head into the earth, making a large crater in the ground due to the impact.

"I owe that man and his wife everything for what they did for me!"

Ragna then held Frieza by the head and threw him with all his might into a building. He then charged at Frieza with his transformed right hand cloaked in blue flames, clenched into a fist.

"Anyone who threatens them gets no mercy from me!"

Ragna slammed his giant fist into Frieza and sent him flying through the building. Frieza screamed in pain as he was being burned alive by blue flames. Ragna then appeared some distance away from the flying Tyrant and summoned a large flame scythe, ready to deliver the final blow.

"No! It can't be! Beaten by a human?! I refuse to believe that this is happening!" Frieza screamed.

"Believe it, freak." Ragna said.

He spun 360 degrease and slashed Frieza with his fire scythe, cutting him in half.

"SEED OF TARTARUS!"

Frieza's halved body fell to the ground in a bloody mess with his eyes both wide and rolled back into his head. The scythe then disappeared and Ragna's arm turned back to normal. The Grim Reaper took a look at the busted up buildings around him and then looked at his new appendage in awe.

"Unbelievable. This is what Terumi tried to get his hands on? It's so powerful." Ragna mumbled to himself.

However, this wasn't the time to gawk at his arm. He just remembered that Ichigo was still at risk of dying, so he turned around and headed back towards Kurosaki Clinic, and as he was on his way, the mysterious man the the pink kimono was watching from afar.

"Well now, that was quite a performance, my good man. Things are sure to get interesting."

Next time

Noel jumps into an experimental portal Sector 7 made so she can try to find Ragna and bring him home but ends up in different a world. One with a lot of pirates! ARRRRRG!


	3. Chapter 3: Noel and the Straw Hats

WARNING: Slight rape and exposure to Noel's cutting block. :D

Noel: Cutting block?! How cruel...

Universe 11: The 6th Hierarchical City: Yabiko, 2210

"What the hell?! Why is it turning on?!" A woman shouted.

She was mashing keys on her computer trying to stop something from activating. Just then, a man came into the room. He had black hair and attire with purple eyes and a huge black sword on his back.

"Hey, Kokonoe. What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

The woman known as Kokonoe turned around to the man. She had pink hair and yellow eyes like a cat along with cat ears and two feline tails, also pink. She also was wearing a lab coat and had a bell hanging from here belt over her pelvic area.

"Kagura, someone's turned on my Prototype Dimensional Transporter without my permission!" She explained in a panicking tone.

"Who?" Kagura asked.

"Like hell I know! Check the fucking cameras!" Kokonoe ordered.

Kagura rushed to the security terminal and checked the Transporter room. What he saw made his heart stop.

"Damnit! I knew she would go after him! Kokonoe, get everyone you can find down here!" He shouted.

In the transporter room, there was a woman standing in front of the portal, staring at it with her emerald green eyes. She had long blond hair and a white tank top with a blue skirt and coat. She also had two of the biggest pistols anyone's ever seen.

"Ragna..." She said.

"I still remember you. You thought you erased all traces of yourself from all of our memories when you returned the Master Unit to the Boundary to save the world, but I still remember you. We ALL still remember you! I just can't stand the fact that you just took off without saying a proper goodbye and. And..." The girl hesitated for a minute.

"NOEL!" Multiple voices yelled.

Noel turned around to see a great number of her friends behind her, trying to stop her from doing something stupid. She jerked her head forward and ran into the Transporter. Everyone went in after her.

"Noel, come back, kiddo!"

"Stop! Lacking Lady!"

Kokonoe stood from her station and witnessed everyone going into the Transporter.

"What the fuck are you people doing?! That Transporter was set to send someone into the deepest corners of the Boundary! There's no guarantee anyone will come back! Hey, are you retards even listening to me! Hey! HEY! Oh, MOTHER FUCKERS! How many time do we have to go though shit like this?!" She screamed in frustration.

Kokonoe sighed.

"I need a vacation..." She mumbled.

Meanwhile...

"Ichigo! Hang on I'm coming!" Ragna shouted as he ran to Ichigo's crater and found him laying there, barely conscious.

"Hey, come on, stay with me!" Ragna said, gently slapping his face to keep him awake.

"Ugh... Ragna, are you ok?" Ichigo asked, weakly.

Ragna picked him up by the shoulder and carried him back to his clinic.

"You carrot headed dumbass, I should be asking you that! Also, how did do all that?" Ragna replied and questioned.

Ichigo put his hand on his head to cope with the headache he got from fighting Frieza.

"Ok, I'll tell you. You see, I'm a Sou-"

"Ichigo!"

A voice interrupted Ichigo. It was Orihime. She came rushing over as fast as she could.

"Orihime! Hey, we gotta get Ichigo some help, fast!" Ragna said, with worry.

"That's why I'm here. Lay him down" Orihime ordered.

"Huh? Why here?" Ragna questioned.

"Just do it!" Orihime barked.

Ragna just did what she told him to do and laid Ichigo down. Orihime then put here hands out.

"Hang in there, Ichigo! Soten Kishun! I reject!"

A glowing force field surround Ichigo and in no time flat, his wounds were healing. Ragna sat in awe at what he saw. Only Celica had healing powers that worked THIS good.

In just a few short seconds, Ichigo was completely healed of his wounds and jumped back on his feet.

"Thanks, honey! You really never loose your touch." Ichigo thanked.

Orihime blushed at this and smiled.

"Hehe. No problem." She replied.

Ragna just sat there, drop jawed with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Wha? But? How? Who? Wha? Whointhewhatnow? AGH, my brain! Ok you two, you better start telling me what's going on with those powers of yours!" Ragna demanded.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright. You did save my life, so owe you THAT much. Come inside and I'll tell you everything. Kurosaki said.

So Ragna, Ichigo and Orihime went back inside clinic.

Meanwhile...

*gasp* *cough* *cough* "I thought I was gonna drown!" Noel gasped for air.

When she finally exited the Transporter, she ended up in the middle of an ocean with no land in sight.

As soon as she caught her breath, she heard two voices. One sounded like a cat meowing, the other sounded like a redneck.

"Dag Flabbit! Someone help! I can't swim!"

"Meow! Meow! Tao hates water! Tao hates water more than anything! Even more than Squiggly! Even more than Donald Trump! Get me out, neow!"

Noel turned to her right and saw a girl in a yellow cat cloak with two big pig tails and a barely visible face with two red eyes and fangs. The other was a male cat with two tail, also wearing a cat cloak. He had an eye patch on his right eye and he had a sword scabbard on his back that held two swords on each side.

"Huh? HUH?! Taokaka! Mr. Jubei! Ha-hang on, I'm coming!" Noel shouted as she swam towards the drowning cats.

She grabbed the two felines and held on to them tight. Though she saved them, it was now harder to stay afloat because of the weight.

"Are you to alright?" Noel asked.

"Tao's all wet, but she's good! Thanks, Lacking Lady." Tao replied.

"Ugh. This is why I rarely ever took baths together with my wife, but I'm ok." Jubei said.

Noel sighed in relief but was then bonked on the head by Jubei's paw.

"Heeeey! What what was that for?" She groaned.

"For jumping into a Dimensional Whatchamacallit like an idiot! What the hell were ya thinken kid?!" Jubei nagged.

Noel tried to reply, but couldn't. She wanted to say she did it to find Ragna, but Jubei was right. She did a pretty stupid thing. Noel looked down with a frown on her face.

"Noel... I know it's hard loosing someone you care about but- Hold on, why are we in the ocean in the first place?" Jubei just now realized.

"Cat person's right! Just a meownut ago, we were in Tail Lady's house!" Tao agreed.

"Don't you guys remember? We all went into the Professor's Dimensional Transporter." Noel explained.

"Hold the phone! That hunkajunk actually works?!" Exclaimed the cat.

Noel nodded.

"We must be in another world." She said.

"Tao doesn't quite understand." Tao meowed.

"Well well, look what we have here!"

The three looked up and saw a huge wooden boat right in front of them. It had a dragon hood ornament and a skull and crossbones flag on it.

"Uh, Mr. Jubei. Are those..." Noel dared not say something so ridiculous.

"I think so... Pirates..."

ARRRRG! ;D

Moments later, Noel, Tao and Jubei were forced on the ship, stripped of their gear and tied up. Without their weapons, they couldn't escape.

The captain of the crew walked up to Noel and licked his lips in lust as he inspected Noel's figure.

"Hehe. Well well, Purple Dragon Pirates, we got our selves a special treat today, right?" The captain said, lustily.

"Hell yeah, captain!" The crew replied.

Noel was getting scared at what he said.

"Huh? HUUUUUUUUUH?!" Noel shrieked.

She knows what guys like this have on their minds! The captain grabbed her by her breasts and groped her hard.

"N-no! Stop!" Noel begged.

"Just shut up bitch, your gonna like this." The captain whispered.

Jubei and Tao desperately tried to break free to help Noel, but to no avail.

"Hey! Get yer filthy hands off her, ya pervert!" Jubei hissed.

"Hissss! Let Lacking Lady go! Bad Pirate! Bad!" Tao growled.

The captain smirked and looked back at the cats.

"Oh, shut up. I'm letting you two watch, so consider yourselves lucky, also she's not half bad for a flat chick!" The captain chuckled.

Noel's head vein popped.

"Oh for god sakes, I'm not THAT flat!" She yelled.

The captain said as he ripped Noel's shirt along with her bra, Exposing her breasts. She started to cry but the captain licked her tears off her face lustily.

Seeing this horror reminded Jubei of his wife when she was taken from his arms by Terumi. He started to flail wildly like a rabid animal and started shouting.

"You sick freak! If you don't take yer hands off her I'm gonna rip yer fucking cock off and feed it ta ya! YER DEAD, YA HEAR ME?! YER FUCKEN DEAD!" He roared.

The captain was about to reach for Noel's paints until...

"Hey, jackass! Didn't your mom ever teach you to get to know a girl before you stick your hand in her chest?"

A voice was heard from the back of the ship the crew and captain looked up at the second story balcony and their faces went white.

There was a man with green hair, a scar on his left eye and 3 golden ear rings on his left ear. He was wearing a green cloak with a black bandanna tied to his left arm and he had three katanas strapped to his belt.

Jubei couldn't believe what he saw. They were unphased by his death threat but when this guy showed up, they all looked like they were gonna piss themselves.

"Cat Person, who is that?" Tao asked.

"Ya got me, but I'm gettin' a weird vibe from em." Jubei replied.

One of the Pirates fell over in fear and pointed his sword at the mysterious man.

"It's him! It's him! It's the demon! It's Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates! The guy with the B 320,000,000 bounty on his head! Captain, what do we do?!" The pirate panicked.

The captain grabbed his sword and pointed it at Zoro.

"Full force attaaack! Wait, were did he go?"

"Wow, was I all the way over there?"

Zoro appeared right behind everyone in a flash. They turned around and charged at him with swords and muskets. Zoro pulled out two swords and went into a stance.

"Two Sword Style: SABERTOOTH FANGS!"

He swung his swords down and hit the deck, causing the whole ship to shake and make everyone fall down.

"Damn you, Zoro!" The captain yelled as he got up and charged at Zoro.

Suddenly, something flew though the air and smashed into the captain's face. He fell to the deck, unconscious with a dent on his forehead. The object was a small cross made of metal rods and was blowing out some strange substance. The cross then landed in a woman's hand. She had long chestnut hair and was wearing a bikini top with jeans, and was holding a long metal staff.

"I'm not late, am I?" She said with a smile.

"Not at all, Nami." Zoro assured.

The crew grew angrier due to the Captain getting knocked out like a light, so the charged with swords swinging and guns loaded.

"I got it!" Nami said as she walk towards them.

"Be careful." Zoro sarcastically said.

Nami took apart the cross on the top of her staff and spun the two rods in her hands. Air was being released from them as she kept spinning them. Some of the air was hot, the other cold. Soon, a thunder cloud was created and she then clicked the two small rods back on her staff. Nami then raised her staff and swung it down hard.

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!"

A huge bolt of lightning came down and struck the crew. The massive amount of electricity surge through their bodies and fried them to a crisp within seconds.

"That was easy." Nami said.

The trio was left speechless after witnesses the display of their strength. Zoro grabbed a blanket from inside the ship, cut Noel loose and covered her.

"Now then, are you ok, miss?" Zoro asked.

Noel wiped away some fear tears and nodded her head.

"Y-yes. Thank you very much." She replied.

Zoro smiled and went over to Tao and Jubei and cut them loose.

"MEOW! Tao's free! Free at last!" Tao cheered.

"Noel! They didn't hurt ya did they?!" Jubei asked, in concern.

Noel shook her head.

"No, I'm ok. Thank you for asking, Mr. Jubei." She replied.

Jubei hugged Noel tight and kissed her forehead like he did his daughter long ago.

"I am so so sorry I couldn't protect ya, kid. God damn. Ragna would cut me in half for this." The cat said, sadly.

Noel smiled and petted his head.

"It's ok. If Ragna were hear, he would just be glad we're all ok. Right?" She said.

Jubei nodded his head and smiled.

"Hey guys! I found your weapons!" Nami shouted as she carried a pair of white guns and a scabbard with two swords.

Everyone geared back up and Noel's mission to find Ragna the Bloodedge was back on.

"Thank you again, both of you. You were amazing." Noel said, bowing her head.

"Don't worry, It was nothing. Besides, we were hired to hunt those guys down anyway. So win win." Nami replied.

Zoro nodded his head as a reply.

"By the way, just who are you guys, anyway?" Tao asked.

Zoro and Nami looked at each other and turned back to the trio.

"Well to put it simply, were part of the-"

Zoro was interrupted as to arms came out of nowhere from behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"MEOW! What the heck?!"

"What? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAM HILL!?"

Next time

Noel, Tao, and Jubei are all guests aboard the Straw Hat Pirates' ship and are getting along pretty good. However, Zoro asks Jubei to face him in sword combat and the two face off. Who will win? The Straw Hats' Swordsman or the warrior of the Six Heroes?


	4. Chapter 4: Zoro vs Jubei

Universe 12: The New World, The Great Pirate Era

"No! Please! Not again!" Zoro stuttered as he was pulled back at blinding speed while screaming.

"NAAAAAAH!LUFFYITOLDYOUTOSTOPDOINGTHISTOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CRASH*

"Oh, sorry. My bad." Luffy apologized.

"One of these days I'm gonna cut you to pieces..." Zoro groaned.

...

"Welcome aboard the Thousand Sunny you guys! I'm the captain of this pirate crew. The name's Monkey D. Luffy and we're the Straw Hat Pirates!"Luffy greeted.

He was a skinny kid with black hair and eyes with an X shaped scar on his chest. His most noticeable feature was his straw hat. The rest of his crew finally introduced themselves.

"Oh yeah! Forgot. I'm Roronoa Zoro, the crew's Swordsman second best fighter." Zoro said.

"The name's Nami. I serve as the crew's Navigator" Nami said.

Noel, Jubei and Tao bowed their heads.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Noel Vermillion." Noel replied.

"Name's Jubei Mitsuyoshi. Thanks for saven our keisters back their." Jubei thanked.

"I'm Taokaka, meow, but just call me Tao!" Tao said.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Luffy. I have to ask how your arms stretched so far like that. How did you do that?" Noel asked.

Luffy pulled his cheek and it stretched like gum.

"Oh yeah, one time I ate a Devil Fruit so now I'm a Rubber Person." He oh so casually said. The three sweat dropped.

"Huh?" They went.

Zoro started to explain.

"You see, guys. There are these thing called the Devil Fruits, they're fruits that possess ancient and dreadful powers. There are a shit load of them and there are only one of each out there." Zoro explained.

"Yep! I ate the Gum Gum Fruit so now my body's made of rubber!" Luffy explained.

Zoro continued.

"They have all sorts of powers. They can make you fly, control water, split your body into pieces and reassemble, bring you back to life, give you aging powers, invisibility, read minds...

Invert your penis."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Jubei panics.

"Hahaha! I'm kidding, kitty. However, there is always a great price for great power. Once consumed, the Devil Fruit will always be a part of you so you can never be human again, plus it takes away your ability to swim. Once your in the water the Devil Fruit locks up your body so you can't move. So there you have it." He finished.

The trio gulped.

"So... these Devil Fruit thingies are bad?" Tao asked as if she was born yesterday.

"Wha- Of course there bad! Why do you think there called 'DEVIL' Fruits?!" Zoro replied, a little annoyed that Tao would ask such a stupid question.

"Don't mind her, she's kinda dumb." Jubei explained.

"Hang on. Luffy, I always thought pirate crews were huge, is this all you have?" Noel asked.

Luffy shook his head.

"Nah! There are actually nine of us but this is their week off! Me, Zoro and Nami are the only ones here right now. Anyway, I'm hungry! Wanna go get something to eat in town? We got a lot of money from out last adventure so my treat!" Luffy offered.

Noel shook her head and turned down his offer.

"Oh no. That's ok. We really don't want to be a burden like tha-"

"OOH! OOH! FOOD?! FREE FOOD?! CAN WE GO GET MEAT BUNS, PLASTIC MAN?! TAO LOVES MEAT BUNS!" Tao yowled in excitement.

Luffy jumped for joy.

"HAHAHA! YOU BET YA, TAO! NOW LETS GO GET SOME MEAT!" He said, happily. They both ran down the port singing...

"MEAT MEAT MEAT MEAT MEATY MEATY MEAT BUNS!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, Noel. We've finally found someone as dumb and hunger crazed as Tao." Jubei said.

"Huh. Looks like we found Luffy a girlfriend." Zoro said.

Suddenly, Tao reappeared right in front of Nami.

"Whoopsie! Almost forgot about "those!"

"Huh? What are you- HUUH?!"

Tao gropped Nami's chest. Zoro's face went as red as a tomato while Noel and Jubei's faces stayed the same. This was just a usual habit of Tao's

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The nav screamed.

"Hmm... There not as big and bouncy as they appear to be. Not bad, but not great eather. I'd say they're about average." Tao evaluated.

"What did you just say?!" Nami growled.

sigh* "Tao feels so much better now, now to go get some food!"

Tao ran off again leaving Nami steaming.

"How the hell could she call these "average"?! They're not average! Are they?"

Over in town, Luffy and Tao, the two hunger crazed dummies were inhaling HUGE amounts of food at a local buffet. Luffy had ten plates cleaned and Tao had twenty.

"HAHA! I LOVE THIS STEAK!" Luffy exclaimed, with his mouth full.

"MEOW! THESE PIZZA BUNS ARE GREAT!" Tao meowed, also with a full mouth.

Everyone at the restaurant were just staring at the duo, dumbfounded by how much these two ate.

They finally slowed down as they finished their final plates and were both stuffed like briefcases.

"Man, that hit the spot!" Luffy sighed.

"Tao's stuffed, meow." Tao purred.

The waiter then approached the table.

"Oh god, I'm going to regret saying this but... is there anything else you two would like?" He asked.

"Umm. How about the bill. Me and my friend are stuffed." Luffy replied.

The waiter's heart started up again as he heated the word 'bill'.

"Very well! Here you go." He said, handing Luffy the bill.

"Thanks! Now to just... hm?"

Luffy felt nothing in his pocket, and that's not a good sign. He checked his other pocket, nothing. He checked his back pockets, shirt pockets, even in his straw hat, NOTHING!

"Oh fuck..!" Luffy mumbled in desperation.

"Is something the matter, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong heh heh." Luffy replied, sweating.

He then moved beside Tao and whispered in her ear.

"Tao, have you seen my wallet?" Luffy whispered.

"Wallet? What's a wallet? I mean I saw you drop something on the street but I thought you were just littering, being a Pirate and all." Tao replied.

Luffy's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Straw Hat snapped.

"Was this 'wallet' thingy important, meow?" Tao asked.

"And Nami calls ME an idiot! Without my wallet I can't pay!" Luffy explained in a panicked tone.

"Is something wrong sir?" The waiter asked.

Luffy chocked. couldn't come up with an excuse to get out of this.

"Oh, please don't tell me you just realized that you have no way to pay off your bill?" He asked.

Luffy sighed.

"I didn't wanna have to do this but..."

Back at the ship.

Zoro and Jubei were sitting on the deck, drinking a bottle of vodka together. Noel and Nami were both out shopping so they had the whole ship to themselves. Zoro just finished jugging back the last of the Booz and took a look at Jubei's swords.

"Hey, Mitsuyoshi. What kind of swords are those you carry?" He asked.

Moss head was very curios about what kind of swords they were since they recovered it from the other ship. Jubei turned to his blades and took them out the scabbard.

"These? They're called the Nox Nyctores: Mucro Somnio: Musashi. They're special blades that my wife created that can cut 'what normally can't be cut'." Jubei explained.

"Soooo. What you're saying is that those things can cut through pretty much anything?" Zoro guessed.

Jubei nodded his head yes. Zoro went wide eyed. He never heard of swords that can cut through anything!

"Wow, Mitsuyoshi! Your wife must be something if she can make swords like that." Zoro complimented.

Jubei rubbed the back of his hood and chuckled, but it soon turned into a frown as he remembered what happened to the love of his life. How she sacrificed herself to help him and his friends against Izanami.

"Nine..." Jubei said, under his breath.

Zoro saw Jubei's expression and recognized it. It was the expression someone makes when they loose someone precious to them. He knows. He lost someone too. Zoro smiled and stood up.

"How 'bout a dual?" Zoro offered.

Jubei looked up at Zoro.

"Huh?" The cat went.

"I wanna see the power of those Nox whachamacallits! What do ya say, kitty?" Zoro said.

Jubei thought for a moment. He could use something like this to take his mind off Nine but he didn't want to hurt Zoro. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Just do go easy on me just cuz I'm an old man!" Jubei replied.

A few moments latter, Zoro and Jubei were standing on opposite sides of the ship, about to draw their swords. Zoro's swords were different from his other ones. They were all green.

'If what he said is true and if his sword's CAN cut through anything, then I don't want my best swords to get snapped.' He thought.

Jubei grabbed his swords and unsheathed them. There were holes in the sides of his cat sleeves so he could just slip them in like rods and hold his swords with his paws like handles in his gloves. Thankfully, the holes in his sleeves are tight so they wouldn't fall out so easily.

"Summon Musashi." He growled.

Zoro pulled out two swords and put one in his mouth, then he pulled out the third one.

"What in tarnation? He's usen all three?" Jubei exclaimed.

They both stood their ground, wind blowing, water flowing, silence in the air. The two eyed each other for a while now. This is it. The Straw Hat's Swordsman vs one of the Six Heroes.

...

...

...

...

Zoro was the first to go!

"ONI GIRI!"

He attacked Jubei with two swords in his hand and turned his head to strike with the other one in his mouth two, attacking with all three swords at once! Jubei crossed his Musashi and blocked Zoro's attack. The Swordsman seemed surprised.

'What?! He blocked my Oni Giri?! No ones ever done that before!' Zoro thought.

Jubei grinned.

"My turn, son!" He said.

The cat swung his swords like a maniac with incredible speed. Sparks flying everywhere and Zoro could barely keep up! For an old cat he sure is agile. Zoro stood his ground and swung his swords hard to the right, forcing Jubei to loose his groove.

"Shit!" The cat exclaimed.

Zoro pointed his swords at the cat and turned his head to point the swords in his mouth too.

"Three Sword Style: SWORDFISH STRIKE!"

He leaped towards Jubei and grazed his arm a little. The feline jumped onto the balcony railing and put a paw in his wound. Zoro jumped over Jubei and swung his swords hard, creating a wind projectile.

"Three Sword Style: 1080 lb. CANNON!"

Jubei jumped out of the way in time before he could get crushed by the shot but Zoro appeared behind him and drop kicked him into the deck. Jubei got up and Zoro was charging at him with great speed. Musashi was knocked clean out of the cat's sleeves and Zoro had a sword to Jubei's throat.

"Seems like your out of options, old timer. No swords and all." Zoro said with a muffled voice due to the sword in his mouth.

Jubei chuckled.

"Now who said Musashi were my only weapons, sunny?" He said back.

Suddenly, razor blades popped right out of the claws in Jubei's paw sleeves and caught Zoro off guard.

'What the?! He got razor blades in his coat?!' Zoro mentality shouted.

The cat kicked Zoro in the gut and charged at him, baring the biggest claws you ever seen.

"Alright, Let's see ya dodge this, ya little whipper snapper!" He chuckled.

Jubei swung his claws at Zoro and collided with his swords. The cat's barrage was relentless! He just kept slashing like a mad man until he finished with a cross slash and sent the pirate back. Zoro stabbed the deck with his swords to slow down and he eventually stopped.

"Damn! Alright, take this! TATSUMAKI!"

Zoro created a huge blast of wind that looked like a Dragon and shot it at Jubei, but he sliced it in half with his claws. The feline grabbed his Nox Nyctores with his tails and charged.

'He can swing his swords with his tails?!' Zoro mentality shouted.

Now wasn't the time for thinking. He had to counter and fast!

"Three Sword Style: GIANT HORNET SWARM!"

The two were like rabid wolves fighting over food as they collided swords and sparks flew like fireflies. Zoro managed to knock one of Jubei's swords out of his tail's grasp and struck, but the feline jumped into the air at high speed to avoid the slash and grabbed his blade with his mouth. Jubei then launched like a missile at Zoro, slashing his side. Zoro flinched and turned around to see the cat launching again, only this time the pirate reacted in time to avoid the attack. Jubei halted to avoid flying straight into the ship's side and removed the sword from his maw. They jumped back and landed on the sides where the started from. Zoro was completely out of breath as he tried to catch some air.

'Are you kidding me? How is this cat so strong?!' He thought.

Jubei looked like he was about to pounce again and Zoro finally caught his breath and resumed his stance.

"Hehe. What do ya say we end this, kid?" Jubei said with a smile.

Zoro put on his black bandanna and tightened it around his head, while Jubei removed his hood, revealing his long, ebony black hair and holding his swords with his tails as his paw blade unsheathed.

"Fine by me. Come on, kitty cat!" He taunted.

Jubei leaped towards Zoro with his blades ready. The wind causing his long hair to fly through the air. He mid air summer salted Sonic the Hedgehog style and struck the pirate with his Musashi on his tails, causing the wood to crack and form a small crater. Jubei's eye widened as he saw Zoro has blocked his attack, with his arms! They were covered in some strange black aura and seemed unharmed. It was Zoro's Armament Haki!

"I call this No Sword Style!" Zoro exclaimed.

He cross chopped his arms and a huge typhoon was generated, trapping the cat inside.

"GREAT TATSUMAKI!"

The typhoon tore the ship's deck to sheds as it rampaged around the Sunny until Jubei broke free. He placed a sword in his mouth and dived at Zoro with blinding speed.

"Twin Guardians: MOURNING SHORE!"

Zoro dodged Jubei's attack but just barely as the impact of Jubei's attack broke through the deck of the ship leaving a large hole. Zoro looked down into the hole and saw no signs of Mitsuyoshi.

"Not exactly the brightest kitty, using an attack like that on a ship over water." Zoro snickered.

He turned around and walked away from the hole only for Jubei to reappear behind him and slash the pirate from behind.

"Not exactly the brightest pirate, turning his back to a still able opponent!" Jubei retorted.

Zoro jumped away from the cat sheathed two of his swords, except one. He then covered it in Armament Haki. It was time to end this

Jubei charged at Zoro and they were about to use their best attacks.

"Here I come, Roronoa Zoro!" Jubei hissed.

"Bring it on, Jubei Mitsuyoshi!" Zoro taunted.

"Thousands Hands:

"Black Sword:

ROARING PILLAR!"

DEATH LION'S SONG!"

...

...

...

"Sorry, kid. I may be old, but this kitty's still got claws" Jubei said, as he sheathed his swords.

click*

snap*

Zoro's spare swords broke. He turned towards Jubei and bowed his head in respect. He had never faced an opponent THIS strong before.

"Thank you for the fight." Said Zoro.

Jubei turned around and bowed back.

"Hahahaha! No problem, kid. I should be thanken you for helpen me get my mind of my wi-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The two went white and turned to the dock with fear in there eyes. Luffy was back, pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO THE SHIP?!" He yelled.

It appears that the ship was a reck after the fight and it looks like they're about to pay the price.

"Oh shit..." They both went.

Next time

Kagura wakes up in a house on an island with an old man and some people who can to visit the old timer.

However they are approached by a strange man who is looking for some one by the name of...

Kakarot!


	5. Chapter 5 The Return of Goku

(Set after the the events of Dragon Ball Super)

Universe 7: Earth, Age 779

It was a hot summer day in the Grand Canyon. On top of one of the ridges was a man looking out at the world. He was wearing a white cloak and turban but the weird thing was that he was green all over, had pointed ears, yellow eyes and claws. The man sensed something coming and he turned around.

"Wha-what is this power? Don't tell me... Goku?!" He stuttered.

Suddenly, a figure jumped onto the ridge the man was standing on. It was a little girl with blond hair in a braid and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and blue dress and she was holding an enormous blue sword. She looked at the strange man with an emotionless expression.

"Are you Piccalo?" She questioned.

The man looked surprised. How did this child know his name.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Piccalo asked back.

The girl sighed in relief and walked towards Piccalo.

"My name is Es. I come here from the Gate to warn you that your world is in danger." She explained.

Piccalo looked more confused than ever.

"What do you mean in danger, and what is the Gate?" He questioned again.

Picalo took a stance and looked like he was about to attack.

"More importantly, how can I know I can believe you, Miss Es?"

Es rubbed her eyes and turned her head from Piccalo in dissatisfaction.

"Oh goodie, another neanderthalic, fighting crazed fool, just like a certain someone I know." Es said to herself.

Piccalo on the other hand took it the wrong way.

"Why you little brat! Do you have any idea who your talking to?! I should kill you where you stand!" Piccalo shouted.

Es looked at the green man with an emotionless expression.

"Kill me? You talk as if you're a god. Amusing on two levels." Es said.

She then looked at her sword and caressed the flat of the blade.

"Besides, If you even try anything, the pain you will feel from my blade piercing your heart will be over in an instant." Es continued as she looked at her massive blade.

Piccalo grunted in frustration.

'In an instant? You gotta be kidding me?! No way this kid's THAT powerful?!' The green man thought. He charged an energy bomb.

"Guess there's only one way to find out!" Piccalo exclaimed.

Es' face got serious.

"Target's threat level increasing. Initiating self defense protocol." She said.

Piccalo launched the energy ball at Es only to have in sliced in halve by her giant sword with insane speed, almost as if it didn't even move. Piccalo was speechless at how Es reacted so fast.

"Es, cool it!" A voice said.

A man came out from behind Es and the man started to approach.

"Damnit, Piccalo. Would you just listen to her for a second without blowing her up!" The man yelled.

He was wearing a blue combat suit with a silver chest plate and he had black, spiky hair.

"Who are you people?" Piccalo demanded.

Meanwhile

"No! No! Don't go! Selena Gomez! Meghan Fox! Lady GaGa! Come on, ladies! let me just have one grope!" A man cried in his sleep.

The man's eyes shot open as he woke from his erotic dream. It was Kagura. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was in a small house. His massive sword was up against the wall and his cloths were out to dry on a clothes line. Kagura put his hand on his head as he tried to remember what happened. He remembered chasing after Noel, trying to stop her from going into the Dimensional Transporter, but he failed.

"Oh! I see your awake." A voice said.

It came from an old man with a walking stick that just entered the room. Kagura sat up on the bed he was on and rubbed his head.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked, still a little groggy.

"I'm Roshi. I found you on the beach a few hours ago so I brought you into my home and patched you up." Roshi explained.

Kagura looked at himself. His chest was covered in bandages witch were soaked in blood. He must have landed on something when he escaped the Transporter and broke his ribs.

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate it. I'm Kagura, and sorry if I caused any trouble." He apologized.

Roshi laughed and pushed up his glasses.

"Hehehe. No trouble at all! I wasn't just going to leave a man out there to die." The old man chuckled.

Kagura smiled. This old timer reminded him of his old master, Tensho. Kind hearted and always laughing.

Just then, a huge crashing sound came from the outside of the house.

"What was that?" Kagura asked.

"Stay here!" Roshi ordered.

The old man rushed to the front door as fast as his aging bones could go. Kagura got up, despite his injuries and grabbed his sword. If there was something bad going on out there, he wasn't going to let an old man get hurt, if not worse.

He moved quietly to the front door and looked out from a wall he was hiding behind. There was Roshi along with a man with black hair and an orange martial arts gii, a woman with blue hair, a chrome domed small guy, a man wearing a gym teacher uniform and a 7 year old child. They were all standing there looking at something so Kagura moved closer to see.

There was a man with long black hair, a strange device on his left eye and he was wearing what looked like something a male stripper would wear, but even weirder, he had a monkey tail.

"Wonder what's going on?" Kagura said to himself.

"Kakarot, what the hell have you been doing all these years? Why haven't you completed your mission?" The stripper demanded.

The man in the orange gii looked confused.

"Kakarot? What are you talking about?" He asked.

The stripper just looked annoyed.

"Hello? Are you stupid, Kakarot?! I said why haven't you completed your mission?! You were supposed to cleanse this world of all life!" The stripper yelled.

Kagura's eyes widened at what he heard.

"Wipe out all life?!" He mumbled to himself.

The man in orange stepped forward.

"I don't know what your talking about, and you can stop calling me this Kaka whatever! My name is Goku!" He yelled back.

"Kakarot, what has happened to you?" The stripper questioned.

"Daddy?" The child whimpered.

Goku crouched down to the boy.

"It's gonna be ok, Goten. Gohan, come get your brother." Goku said to the man in the teacher uniform.

"Ok. Come on, Goten." Gohan said as he picked up his little brother.

"Tell me something. Have you ever suffered any serious blows to the head when you were younger?" The stripper questioned.

"What does that have to-"

"ANSWER ME! Did you or did you not fall on your fucking head?!" The stripper interrupted.

Goku grunted and put his hand on his head.

"I did, but when I was really little, like 2 or something." He answered.

"Ok, that explains it." The stripper said.

"Explains what?!" Goku yelled.

"Goku..."

The man in orange looked back at Roshi.

"There is something that your grandfather told me once that I think you should know." The old timer spoke.

"One day, your grandfather, Gohan, was walking in the woods and saw a strange machine that looked like it fell from the heavens. Inside was a baby with the tail of a monkey. When Gohan brought him home, the child was angry and cautious around Gohan as if the child saw him as a threat. They had a rocky relationship but one day, the boy fell down a cliff and cracked his skull open. The hospital said that the injuries would kill him but somehow, the boy survived. After that, the child wasn't protective and angry anymore and grew up as a happy young boy." Roshi explained.

Goku put his hand on his head and felt the scar on the back of his head.

"That child was me, wasn't it..?" He asked.

Roshi nodded his head.

"But if that's true, does that mean Goku's from another planet or something? What's he doing here on earth?" The woman questioned.

"I'll tell you." The stripper said.

Everyone looked at the mysterious man. Kagura, still hiding was completely astonished by what he had just heard.

'Wait, those two are aliens?! Holy crap! Wha-wha-wha-wha-what kinda place did Kokonoe's Trans-Dimensional Yiff Machine send me to?!' The Black Knight thought to himself.

"First, let me introduce myself. I am Raditz. Kakarot's older brother." He said.

Everyone was shocked at what the stripper said.

"Goku has a brother?!" The short guy panicked.

Raditz continued.

"We are from a planet named Vegeta, home to a race of beings called Saiyans. We are the most powerful fighters in the galaxy but we are also legitimate business men. We travel the galaxy in search of planets to wipe clean of life and then sell to the highest bidder. For worlds that have beings with high Power Levels, adult Saiyans are sent in. However, for worlds with beings that are pathetic and weak we send our offspring. You were sent here with the simple mission of wiping out this planet's worthless and pathetic race." Raditz explained.

Kagura clenched his teeth together. Humans? Pathetic?! These Saiyans are even more arrogant then Relius or Izanami.

"Powerful as we Saiyans are, we were never good when fighting alone, also Planet Vegeta was wiped out when a giant meteor destroyed it. Counting you, there are only 4 Saiyans left. Me, Nappa and our race's prince. We recently found a planet that would fetch us a good price but even the 3 of us would have trouble taking it over. That's where you come in." He said, pointing at Goku.

"Kakarot your going to hel-"

"Forget it!" Goku yelled.

"I know what your going to say and NO! I rather die than join a gang of ruthless pirates like you! My name is Son Goku and earth is my home, and your not welcome here! So GET LOST!" He shouted.

Roshi stepped forward.

"Yeah. It doesn't matter what you say! Goku is one of us now and more human than any of us!" He yelled.

"Yeah! He saved the whole world before! Would an alien warrior do that?!" The short guy yelled.

Ratidz sighed and took a malicious expression.

"So be it." He mumbled.

Raditz elbowed Gohan in the gut and sent him flying into the water.

"GOHAN!" Goku exclaimed.

Ratidz then kicked Goku in the gut and chopped his shoulder, sending him into the ground. This made Goten charge at the Saiyen.

"You leave my family alone!" Goten screamed as he kicked Raditz in the face. Looks like Goku taught his kids how to fight pretty good as Raditz was sent into a tree. He soon got up and kicked Goten into the house's outside.

"No! Goten!" The woman exclaimed.

Raditz picked up the unconscious Goten by the shirt.

"Put him down!" Goku ordered.

Raditz started to walk off with the child.

"Your not bad at raising warriors, Kakarot. This brat will make a great Saiyan." He said as he started to fly away. These Saiyans can fly?!

Goku was in too much pain to get up and fight.

"No! GOTEN!" He shouted.

Raditz was about to reach max speed until Kagura appeared right in front of him."

"What the-"

The black swordsman snatched Goten from Raditz's grasp and swung his sword down, witch was flowing with black energy.

"DRAGON LORD'S STRIKING FANG!"

Raditz was gnashed by Kagura's huge sword and they fell straight down like a meteor. Once they reached the ocean, there was a huge explosion of black flames all around the area they landed.

Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. Raditz one shouted both Goku and Gohan but Kagura blasted him to dust like nothing.

"Kagura..?" Roshi said, in awe.

"No way! Wasn't that the same guy who washed up to shore this morning, Master Roshi?" The short guy asked."

"Yes, Krillin. That's the same guy, and to do a technique like THAT with those injuries... Incredible." The old man exclamed.

Goku got back up while trying to help Gohan to his feet. They looked at the crater Kagura made and prayed that Goten was ok.

"Goten..." They both said.

In the crater, Raditz was covering his gnashed shoulder and had a shocked face.

"How did he?! When did?! No! NO HUMAN COULD HAVE DONE THIS TO A SAIYAN! THEY'RE THE MOST PATHETIC INSECTS IN THE GALAXY! HE COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS TO ME!" Raditz shouted, consumed in rage.

"You are so loud! Seriously." A voice said.

Raditz turned around and saw Kagura with an unconscious Goten in his arms. He placed the child in a small hole to keep him safe from what's to come.

"You underestimate humans, and that's a fatal mistake. Still, getting taken down by one of my weakest attacks? I've seen school nerds take harder hits than that" The Black Swordsman mocked.

That made the Saiyen go ballistic.

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE FUCKHEAD! HOW DARE YOU!" He roared.

Raditz he charged at Kagura with an energy bomb in his hand, only for Kagura to dodge and kick the Saiyan in his face and send him back. Raditz regained his stance and landed on his feet, but Kagura was right behind him.

"What?!"

"Hehe. Nut shot!"

Kagura punched Raditz in the balls and the Saiyan screamed like a little bitch. Raditz fell to the ground, holding his privates.

"I love doing that." Kagura laughed.

Raditz looked up at the swordsman with eyes filled with anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are, human?!" Raditz grunted.

Kagura looked down at the Saiyan and put his huge sword over his shoulder.

"I'm the Knight of the Black Gale, Kagura Mutsuki."

Next time

The fight against Raditz begins as Kagura and Goku team up to take him down. Only to find out Raditz has some new surprises up his sleeve. Meanwhile, Kokonoe is forced to call in a favor from an old acquaintance.


	6. Chapter 6 Kagura and Goku vs Raditz

Raditz charged at Kagura and unleashed another swarm of punches and kicks, only for them to be blocked by Mutsuki's massive blade. Kagura then, after blocking the final punch, slammed his foot right into Raditz' face, sending him flying. He then cloaked his sword in black flames.

"SUPREME DRAGON'S INFERNO!"

He launched a huge black of black fire that tore through the earth as it headed for Raditz, but the Saiyan got back on his feet and jumped upwards to avoid the attack, then pointed both hands at Kagura.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

Two energy beams fired from his hands and were heading towards Kagura. He was about to counter them when a beam of light got in the way and the beams collided and exploded. The blast came from Goku who flew in seemingly out of no where.

"Hey man, I had that!" Kagura whined.

"Let's not take any chances." Goku said seriously.

Raditz came down and laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Please! If YOU think you can beat me your even stupider than I thought, Kakarot! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL SAIYANS!" Raditz yelled.

Goku's face didn't change. He didn't care what he was. He saw himself as a human no mater what. He ignored Raditz's shouting and turned to Kagura.

"Where's my son?" Goku asked

"He's safe. I put him in that hole there to shield him from the danger here." Kagura replied.

Goku saw the hole where Goten was and sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." Goku said.

"No problem. I'm Kagura Mutsuki, by the way." Kagura replied.

Goku put his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Kagura. My name is Son Goku." Goku greeted, as Kagura shook his hand.

"HEY! ARE YOU TWO LISTENING TO ME!?" Raditz yelled.

The Saiyan grunted and spat at the ground, then smirked.

"Hmpf. Very well, little brother. I'll show you the meaning of fear." Raditz spoke.

Soon, he was being surrounded by energy as the earth around him cracked and shook. He screamed at the top of his lungs and he was engulfed by the energy. Raditz's eyes turned green and his long black hair turned gold and started to glow.

Goku and Kagura stepped back to keep themselves from falling back due to the shockwave created by Raditz's transformation. They were both trembling from the amount of power they felt coming from the space man.

"What the hell happened to him?!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I don't know, but his Power Level increased dramatically!" Goku replied in a frightened tone.

Raditz turned his attention to Kagura and Goku with eyes consumed with rage.

"Remember this well, human and Kakarot. I am Raditz and I am a SUPER SAIYAN!" Raditz roared.

The Saiyan vanished, then reappeared right behind the two and punched both of them in the spine. Goku and Kagura quickly recovered and unleashed a flurry of punches, kicks and slashes on Raditz, but he dodged all of them no problem. He then grabbed Kagura's sword, threw it into the sky and then kneed the black swordsman in the gut. Goku took this opportunity to sneak behind Raditz but was kicked in the chest. Raditz flew to a far distance above them and looked down on them like insects.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Your even more pitiful than I thought!" Raditz mocked.

Kagura and Goku got back on their feet, panting and in pain. Kagura caught his falling swords and looked at it, then got an idea.

"Hey, Goku." Kagura said.

"Yeah?" Goku replied.

"Can you buy me some time? I've got something that could beat this guy." The black swordsman said with a smirk.

Goku caught on to what Kagura was talking about and used his insane speed to get behind Raditz. He then drop kicked the Saiyen into the ground witch gave Kagura the time he needed to charge up his ultimate attack. He raised his sword high and I was engulfed in black flames.

"Duodecum's Secret Form:"

Goku was also charging up HIS best attack on Raditz. The Saiyan got up off the ground and his Scouter beeped. He turned to Goku with a face of shock.

"What?! Power Level 9000?! But how?! Ah! THEY'VE BEEN HOLDING BACK! THEY CAN ALTER THEIR POWER LEVELS AT WILL!" Raditz screamed.

Goku's attack was fully charged.

"KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!"

A huge beam of blue light was fired at Raditz at incredible speed. The Saiyan had no were to dodge.

"Fine, lets have it!" He yelled.

Raditz took the beam head on and he was pushed back due to the beam's velocity. The beam was too powerful for him to take any longer, so he redirected it into the sky. He then vanished and reappeared behind Goku and pile drived him into the ground. Goku was laying on the ground, hurt and bleeding with no strength to get up. Raditz was about to deliver the final blow until his Scouter beeped again.

He turned to Kagura and saw his sword covered in black flames and increased in height. It was enormous! It pierced the very heavens! Raditz's face went white as he saw his Scouter's readings.

"No way..! That human's Power Level! It's at... 470000..!" He gasped.

Kagura smirked and focused his sight on Raditz.

"Take this, Saiyan! BLACK DRAGON'S SKY-RENDING BLADE!"

Kagura swung his gigantic sword at Raditz as it crushed everything it came into contact with.

"NO! I WILL NOT FALL! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Raditz screamed.

He launched a ball of blue light into the air and it started to glow. Soon, Raditz's eyes glowed red and he started to get hairier and hairier as well as increase in size. His face molded in shape to resemble that of a gorilla and he got slightly fatter. Soon he became a huge ape monster and he grabbed Kagura's flaming sword.

"No way! He blocked my Astral Heat?!" Kagura exclaimed.

Goku looked in horror at Raditz's monstrous transformation as if he was about to vomit.

"A Great Ape?! Wait. If Saiyans turn into that, then the monster that killed grandpa and destroyed the stadium that day... That was me!" Goku exclaimed.

"That's right, Kakarot." Raditz roared, in a deep, almost demonic voice.

"We Saiyans transform into these creatures known as Great Apes when we are exposed to the light the moon, and that ball I threw up there works just as good." He explained.

Goku was at a loss for words. Raditz threw Kagura's giant sword away from himself. The blade crashing into the ocean, the flames died out and a massive cloud of steam erupted from the water, covering the area in scalding hot steam and reducing visibility big time.

Kagura looked around to try and find ether Goku or Raditz. Then, out of nowhere, Raditz's enormous foot came crashing down on Kagura.

"And our power increases ten fold!" Raditz laughed.

"KAGURA!" Goku yelled.

Raditz turned to the man in orange with a confused look.

"Wait! Why aren't you transforming?" He questioned.

Goku got a furious face and stepped forward.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" He wailed.

Goku jumped at Raditz and kicked him in the gut the fired multiple energy bombs into his chest. As the Ape monster was knocked off balance, Goku charged up another attack.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

A saw of energy flew from Goku's hand and sliced through Raditz, definitely cutting an important organ. The monster fell to the ground on his back, moaning in pain from his wound. Goku landed on Raditz's giant nose and chuckled.

"Guess you Saiyans aren't as tough as you say. How about you kiss my ass and scram!" Goku mocked as he pulled down his pants and exposed his ass.

Raditz's eyes widened as he saw something truly shocking.

"Ka-Kakarot..! Your tail..!" He stuttered.

Goku got confused and pulled up his pants.

"Uh... Excuse me?" Goku said.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR TAIL?!" Raditz roared.

"My tail? It got cut off a long time ago. Why?" Goku answered.

"You god damn idiot! How could you let that happen?! Now you'll never transform again! That explains how you've been able to fit in so well with these insignificant humans!" Raditz howled as he tried to grab Goku.

Suddenly...

"DARK FLAME OF THE BELLOWING DRAGON!"

Kagura appeared, spinning like a buzz saw and slashing Raditz's hand, then blasted him in the face with black fire. Kagura then landed on Raditz's nose.

"Thanks for that, Kagura. You ok?" Goku asked.

"Feel like I got crushed by a boulder, but I've taken worse." Kagura answered, rubbing his neck.

"Good. Man, you're really strong, Kagura." Goku complimented.

"Thanks. I'm actually the strongest member of my family. I'm known as the Black Knight. Ruler of Ikaruga, head of the Mustuki family and chief of the Duodecum." Kagura bragged.

"Never heard of ya." Goku said.

Kagura went stone cold.

"KAKAROOOOOOOT!"

Raditz grabbed the two and attempted to crush them to death. Goku and Kagura screamed in agony as they were being crushed by the ape monster's hand.

"HAHAHA! Die!" He laughed.

"GALICK GUN, FIRE!"

"Type Shooter- "PALOMINDES"!"

Suddenly, a purple laser and a blade of crystal struck the back of Raditz causing him to release Goku and Kagura. They fell to their knees and saw a short guy with spiky black hair and a little girl with a huge sword.

"P-P-Prince Vegeta?!" Raditz stuttered.

Vegeta smirked and walked towards the ape creature.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Raditz, and your a Super Saiyan now. I have to say, well done reaching that." Vegeta congratulated.

"My lord, why are you here on Earth?! Your suppose to be with Nappa on Tyona!" Raditz questioned.

Vegeta stopped in front of Raditz's face.

"Nappa? He's been dead for years. Haven't you seen him in hell? Oh well, I guess I'll send you back there to see him." Vegeta said as he kicked Raditz in the nose and sent him flying.

Kagura and Goku dropped jawed.

"My Prince, what are you doing?" Raditz roared.

Vegeta flew towards him at blinding speed.

"Sorry, Raditz, but my day of bowing to Frieza are over!" Vegeta shouted.

"Whoa! Who's the midget?!" Kagura asked Goku.

The man in oranges clenched his teath.

"Damnit! He's another Saiyan! One was bad enough! We're in big trouble, Kagura!" He grunted.

Vegeta let loose a storm of punches and kicks at Raditz's gut and blasted him in the nuts with an energy bomb before going up to his face and round house kicking him. The monster crashed into the ground and coughed up blood as Vegeta landed in the beast's nose.

"I don't know, Goku. He's kind of helping us." Kagura pointed out.

"I'm glad I found him when I did then." A voice said.

Goku and Kagura jumped as they saw the little girl behind them. Kagura recognized this child.

"Es?!" He exclaimed.

"Hello, Kagura Mutsuki." Es greeted.

"Kagura, you know this girl?" Goku asked.

"It's a long and confusing as hell story." Kagura replied.

(Considering it's Blazblue, that an understatement.)

Raditz tried to swat the little guy off, but not before Es fired a large crystal projectile from her sword, knocking the gorilla's hand away.

"Hey, brat! I could have dodged that easily!" Vegeta bitched.

"Your welcome." Es sarcastically said.

She then turned back to Kagura.

"Kagura Mutsuki, you should not be in this universe." Es said.

"Universe? What do you mean by that?" Kagura asked.

"You and I are inhabitants of Universe 11, and this is Universe 7."

"Hu-HUH?" The Black Knight went.

"Yes, it would seem that you have somehow traveled through the Boundary and ended up in a parallel universe." Es explained.

Kagura's eyes widened.

'Parallel universe?! WTF! I mean I know that the Transporter in Kokonoe's lab works cuz I was there when she tested, but it's powerful enough to send someone into a parallel universe?! That's completely crazy! All I was expecting was like Mars or something?!" Kagura mentally panicked.

"Say, kid! You know that guy?" Vegeta yelled from afar.

"He is from the same world as I." Es answered.

"Name's Kagura Mutsuki!" Kagura introduced himself.

Vegeta just turned his head away and grunted.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagura asked Es.

"That is Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince. He is a bit arrogant and headstrong, but he is a formidable warrior." She answered.

"Prince, huh? He must be one heck of an ego-maniac then." Kagura joked.

"That's an understatement." Es replied.

Meanwhile...

Kokonoe was in her lab, eating her favorite Silver Vine Candy and trying to find everyone who went into the Dimensional Transporter.

"I've tried reaching Makoto, Tsubaki, Kagura, Valkenhayn, and my old man but no response. *sigh* Guess I'd better call in a favor" She sighed.

She turned on her computer and contacted the one person who could help.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Long time no shit." Kokonoe replied.

"Ah, Ms. Kokonoe. What brings me the pleasure of hearing your angelic voice once more." The voice said, almost purring.

"I already told you, enough with that crap whenever you hear me talk. Anyway, I've got a problem." She replied with a hint of irritation.

Kokonoe explained her situation to the voice.

"That does sound bad." The voice spoke.

"Yeah. So can you find the idiots who ran into the Dimensional Transporter for me? In case you forgot, you still owe me from that one time." Kokonoe said.

"For a woman who's beauty rivals that of a goddess, I will do absolutely anything for you, my tigress." The voiced purred.

Kokonoe bit on her candy so hard it shattered.

"Shut your trap, Beerus."

Next time

Goku, Kagura, Vegeta and Es continue their fight with Great Ape Raditz and are on the verge of defeat. Will they succeed long enough to hear what comes next?


	7. Chapter 7: The Mad Puppeteer Lives

Goku, Kagura, Es and Vegeta were panting hard, trying to catch their breath, while Raditz didn't even break a sweat.

"Ha! Two humans, Kakarot and our

Prince thought they could beat a Great Ape Super Saiyan?! How laughable." He laughed.

Vegeta clenched his teeth.

"Shut your trap, Raditz! He yelled.

Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and dashed at the ape beast, consumed by anger.

"What?! The prince is a Super Saiyan as well?!" Raditz gasped.

Vegeta landed underneath Raditz and gathered all his energy at once.

"BIG BANG!"

A huge explosion engulfed Raditz and blew a hole in the earth below. That was one of V's best attacks, but Raditz was unaffected. He picked Vegeta up and threw him back with the others.

"Hey, are you ok?" Goku asked, lending him a hand.

"I'm fine, Kakarot!" Vegeta grunted, swatting Goku's hand away.

"Geez. Just asking. Still, how do so many of you Saiyans know me?" Goku questioned.

Vegeta went wide eyed and turned to Goku.

"What?! Kakarot, don't tell me you don't remember ether. It's me! Vegeta!" He said.

Goku scratched his head.

"Uh. Sorry, pal. Don't remember you." Goku replied.

Vegeta was shocked.

"You can't be serious! First, Piccalo doesn't remember us, then Bulma doesn't remember me and Trunks, then Krillin doesn't remember 18 and now this?! What the hell is going on here?!" Vegeta shouted.

"I told you, Vegeta. Your world has been affected by-

"Hey, less talkie more action! Besides, I got a plan." Kagura said.

Goku, Es and Vegeta turned to him.

"If we all combine our attacks into one, then maybe we can beat that thing." He explained.

Es thought for a moment.

"Yes, Kagura Mutsuki is right. That just might be enough to stop this beast." She concluded.

Vegeta grunted. He never liked getting help from others but he has no choice this time.

"Alright, but Kakarot's going to need to power up into a Super Saiyan first." Vegeta spoke.

"Me?! How?" Goku asked.

"Oh come on, Kakarot! You've done it dozens of times! *sigh* Alright, let me tell you." Vegeta sighed.

"Just focus on all your energy in your body and release it all at once." He explained.

Goku did exactly what Vegeta said and focused on all his energy. Soon, he screamed and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His hair became golden and his eyes turned green.

"WOW! I didn't know I could do this! I feel all tingly with power!" Goku said, cheerfully.

'I hope I can find out what's wrong with everyone soon. Because if I don't, Kakarot might think me and him are best buddies.' Vegeta thought.

Kagura activated his Overdrive and Es unleashed a special enhancer move.

"Type Enhancer- "PERCEVAL"!"

Her attacks were now powered up and now she could use them much faster now.

Kagura took the lead.

"Ok, on my signal!" He shouted.

Raditz came charging at everyone while roaring with a blood lust. Too bad for him.

"Now! Everyone, ATTACK!" Kagura yelled, as he rushed towards Raditz.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Type Shooter- "PALOMINDES"!"

"SUPER GALICK GUN!"

The three projectile attacks infused with Kagura's swords and covered it with rainbow flames. He jumped into the air and held his sword high.

"Burn in hell! BLACK DRAGON'S SKY-RENDING BLADE!"

He swung his sword down hard towards Raditz and it came into contact with the ape creature. Rainbow colored bolts of energy emitted from the area where Kagura's blade hit Raditz and soon there was a huge explosion of light that consumed Raditz.

"DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" The Saiyan howled.

Kagura landed safely away from the explosion and Goku and the others showed up to see the fire works. As the smoke cleared, Raditz was still standing, except he was back to normal and his right arm was gone. He stared at the four and limped towards them.

"Hmph. Ya want some more?" Kagura taunted.

Raditz coughed up blood and almost fell over, but he regained his balance and continued to move forward.

"Impossible..! How could a Saiyan, the greatest fighters in the universe fall to humans?! I refuse to loose! I am... I AM..!"

*burst*

Raditz's head exploded. Blood and brain pieces flew everywhere but most of the brain and spinal fluid landed on Vegeta's face.

"AAAAAAHHHH! WHADAFUCK?! EWW!" Vegeta screamed like a little biatch.

Kagura almost threw up, Goku was panicking, Es on the other hand, not even phased.

"Gross! What happened to Raditz?!" Kagura freaked.

Es' eyes widened as she saw a purple, humanoid cat creature with no hair and strange clothes, almost egyptian like. She recognized this creature right away.

"Beerus the Destroyer." She said.

Everyone turned to Beerus and Vegeta almost passed out.

"Lord Beerus?! What are you doing here?" He asked, cowardly.

Suddenly, a voice popped in out of nowhere.

"Yes! Nice one, Beerus! You made it!" The voice said.

Kagura shot up as soon as he heard the voice.

"Kokonoe?!" Kagura shouted.

"Ah! There you are, ya dumbass pervert! I've been searching the Boundary for you forever." Kokonoe replied through an intervention from her lab in her world.

"Well, looks like you two had your hands full. Are you ok?" Beerus asked Goku and Vegeta.

"Uh... you know me?" Goku asked.

Beerus' face looked shocked.

"Wait, what? You don't remember me, Goku?" Beerus questioned.

Goku shook his head. Vegeta walked up and spoke.

"It's not just Kakarot, Lord Beerus. Almost everyone has lost a portion of their memory. I don't know how, but they have." He explained.

Beerus rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. I see." He said.

"Hey, Kokonoe. Who's the cat?" Kagura asked.

"That's Beerus, God of Destruction. Watch whatcha say around him, he can vaporize you with just a poke" Kokonoe answered

Kagura went white. God of Destruction?! What kind of whacked out world did he end up in?!

"You two must be Goku and Vegeta. Beerus has told me a lot about you and your race." Kokonoe said to the Saiyans.

"And just who the hell are you, Lady?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"I'm Kokonoe, a scientist from Sector 7. It's nice to meet you as well, "Your Highness"." Kokonoe said sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm I hear? If i were you, I'd watch my tone, because I'd pummel you into a wall if you talked like that to me again." Vegeta warned the scientist.

"Aww, that's cute. The little Space Chimp thinks he's tough. I oughta give you a banana." Kokonoe chuckled.

Vegeta's vein popped out.

"Why you little-! Who the hell do you think you are, you puny little bitch!" He yelled in anger and annoyance.

"I know you are but what am I?" Kokonoe countered.

Kagura giggled a bit, but stopped when Vegeta turned his head towards the Black Knight when he heard the laughter.

Later, Kagura explained what happened to Kokonoe and prayed that when he got back to his world, she wouldn't turn him into a Terminator again. With Goku and Vegeta, they were talking in private.

"So these guys are from Universe 11's earth?" Vegeta asked Beerus.

"Yes, and they're looking for a friend of theirs who stumbled into a spacial transportation device." The cat god explained.

"Sounds like Bulma when she's drunk." Vegeta joked.

"Very funny, little troll person. Also, what are you doing here, Embryo Storage?" Kokonoe asked.

"TROLL?!" Vegeta snapped.

"I came to this world to erase the irregularity who's head was blown up by Beerus." Es explained.

"That's not polite, Embryo Storage. You forgot to say Lo-"

Es pointed her giant sword at Beerus. Vegeta's face went white, but not from the sword, from Beerus' wrath against anyone who would dare piss off the God of Destruction.

"Bite me." She spat at the cat god.

"Ok! Ok! Put the sword down!" Beerus whimpered.

Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. Beerus the Destroyer, afraid of a little girl with an overgrown toothpick!?

"What do you mean 'irregularity'?" Goku asked.

Es turned to everyone.

"I was instructed by the Azure Will to come to this world to correct an irregularity that appeared in this Dimension and that is why I am here." She explained.

Everyone nodded.

"Hold on. Your talking about Raditz, right?" Goku questioned.

Es nodded.

"She's right about him being an irregularity, Kakarot. Raditz was killed by you and Piccalo a long time ago, before you and I met." He explained to Goku.

Goku was now more confused than ever.

"Really?" He said.

Vegeta nodded.

"But if that's the case, then how did Raditz come back from the dead, and he was NEVER a Super Saiyan, so how did all that happen?" Vegeta mumbled.

Beerus rose his hand.

"I can make a guess. Someone must have brought him back using the Dragon Balls." The purple cat answered.

"The whats?" Kokonoe said.

"Oh yeah! That makes sense! See, Kagura, Es, Ms. Kokonoe, there are these gems called the 7 Dragon Balls. They're legendary jewles that, when all seven are gathered, summons the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, so he may grant whoever summoned him a singal wish." Goku explained.

Kagura's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Wait, what?! Any wish?! Anything you want?! He'll make it happen?!" He asked with a hint of excitement.

"You bet!" Goku answered.

...

"Girls... Loads of em…"

*thud*

Kagura passed out.

"However, when the wish has been fulfilled, the Dragon Balls scatter and disappear all over again. So how was whoever brought Raditz back able to make another wish to turn him into a Super Saiyan?" Goku finished.

Kokonoe went through some notes on Goku's world she collected after she researched it a while ago.

"Monkey Boy's on to something. If these jewels disappear after a single use, then how was whoever revived Raditz able to find them again so quickly? Not to mention, why do Goku and most of his friends have portions of their memories gone, and why is it that Vegeta and a few others still have their memories?" She questioned.

Es walked up.

"I can answer question number 3. When I came to this world, I sensed something off and soon after, I met Vegeta, his son and Android 18 and used the Azure Will's power to restore their memories, as well as Piccalo's" Es explained.

Kokonoe was still rummaging through her lab's note pile and finally found some papers.

"Ok, but that still doesn't answer 1 and 2. I'm guessing whoever brought Raditz back to life must have used some kind of temporal and spacial distortion abilities to collect the Dragon balls quickly. That's MY guess, anyway." Kokonoe explained.

"Hmm... Kokonoe has a point. Maybe whoever it was teleported to the Dragon Ball's locations or warped them to THAT person's location, but that still doesn't explain how that person sheared the memories of Goku and his friends." Beerus added.

"He's right. I mean the only way anyone can both shear someone's memories or cause temporal and spacial distortion is with..."

Kokonoe's face went white and she dropped the papers.

"With what? Kokonoe, are you there? Hey, Kokonoe?!" Kagura shouted.

"...Phenomena Intervention..!"

Kagura and Es' eyes widened.

"Phenomena Intervention? What's that?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Kagura, its him..! He's alive!" Kokonoe gasp.

"Who's alive? Hello?! We are addressing you, Kokonoe!" Vegeta yelled, in irritation.

Kagura turned to the Saiyens with a face as solid as stone.

"Relius Clover..." He spoke.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

Es used her power to project Relius' crest in the palm of her hand.

"Relius Clover, the Pupet Master, is a mad scientist from our world who sees all living things as objects. He is a heinous man who used his own wife and daughter in a twisted experiment to create living weapons. He transformed his daughter in an ancient weapon named Nox Nyctores: Deus Ex Machina: Nirvana. His wife followed soon after as she also was transformed into a robot named Ignis. Not to mention, he is a master at toying with his victim's minds and exposes their weaknesses. In short, that man is insane." She explained.

Kokonoe picked up the notes she dropped on the floor and fixed her glasses to look over them better.

"Relius had a goal of creating his own "perfect" world where he could oversee all as it's god, but he never really managed to make that dream a reality, thankfully." Kokonoe added on.

"Wait! Even If Relius is here, there's no way he can pull of a Phenomena Intervention. Not even HE'S able to pull that off unless..."

"Unless he had something like the Master Unit." Kagura finished for Kokonoe.

The cat scientist looked over some past notes from their previous adventure and found something disturbing.

"Oh my god..! No, It can't be! IMPOSSIBLE!" Kokonoe shrieked, as she ran to her computer.

She quickly started up a scanning program and scanned Goku's world. A few seconds after, the results came in and Kokonoe looked as if she was going to have a heart attack.

"Kagura, I found how Relius caused the Phenomena Intervention..!" She fearfully said.

"Well don't leave me hanging. How'd he do it?" Kagura asked.

Kokonoe gulped.

"He used something the same class as the Master Unit..!" She explained.

Kagura and Es' hearts almost stopped.

"No! It can't be! Ragna, Noel and Minerva destroyed it!" Kagura argued.

"Impossible. That irregularity was erased." Es said.

Goku was scratching his head in confusion, Beerus just ignored everything but Vegeta was about to explode.

"AAAAHHHH! WILL YOU EXPLAIN WHAT GOING ON TO US ALREADY!" The Saiyan shouted.

Kokonoe pulled up an image of the most heinous thing she ever laid eyes upon on her screen.

"The imitation god, Nox Nyctores: Corpus Sepulcro: Reqium..!

Next time

Kokonoe is attacked and forced out of her lab by an unknown assailant. Will she regain control of her lab?


	8. Chapter 8: Intruder

Kokonoe could not believe it. Relius was still alive, and he found a way to resurrect the 11th Nox Nyctores?! She looked as if she was about to have a stroke.

"This can't be happening! Not again! Damnit!" She growled while she slammed her fists against her desk and cringing her teeth.

"Are you alright, lovely Kokonoe?" Beerus asked.

Kokonoe sat back down into her chair.

"I'll be fine. Just need to think this through. Tager! Get me some coffee from Starbucks! White Mocha Cap! Espresso shot! Extra Large! 30 Sugar packs! Need to use my head here!" She ordered.

...

...

...

No answer.

Kokonoe was getting a little annoyed.

"Tager! TAGER! Are your ears malfunction again?!" She shouted.

"Is Tager the big red guy who was guarding the door?" A voice said.

Kokonoe turned around to see a boy with spiky pink hair, black clothes, a white scarf and a strange tattoo on his right shoulder.

"Cuz he, uh... He's napping." The boy said.

Kokonoe glared at the strange boy.

"You managed to get past that overgrown lump? Not bad, kid. So... What do you want? You came to find me, right?" She questioned.

"I want answers. For starters, who's Relius Clover?" He questioned.

Kokonoe' eyes squinted.

"Your a nosy one. How long have you been listening to my little chat?" She asked.

"Long enough. So you gonna tell me what I need to know or what?" The boy replied.

Kokonoe reached for a button under her desk but the boy rushed over and grabbed her arm.

"Refuse, huh? Then I hope you don't mind if I take a look at your stuff." The boy said.

Kokonoe chuckled.

"Just one problem, kid." She smirked and clicked a button on her shoe.

Suddenly, a huge pack of weapons emerged out of the back of Kokonoe's coat and she grabbed the handles while the visor fell onto her head. The man jumped backwards.

"I'm a little personal about stuff on my computer! Armament No.11 "FUL METAL HEAVY WEAPON v2.05"!"

Kokonoe fired multiple bullets and mini rockets at the boy, but he dodged them all with amazing agility. Kokonoe then activated the electric antennas on the pack and rushed towards the intruder. She came into contact with him and electric sparks were flying all over the place. She laughed like a mad scientist in victory. However...

"That's all you got?" The boy asked.

Kokonoe then noticed something off. The bolts were being redirected from the antennas. The electricity was being absorbed by something. She saw that it was all being sucked into the boy's mouth!

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

Kokonoe then jumped away, still in shock from what she saw.

"Hehe. What's wrong? Kitty cat can't take down some snotty kid?" The boy mocked.

Kokonoe just got more and more pissed. She threw off her empty weapon pack and snapped her fingers. A button appeared on the floor and she stomped on it.

"Let's see you block an under attack!" She exclaimed.

The boy looked down and saw the floor had opened and he was about to fall in. Luckily, he grabbed the floor before he plummeted to his death.

"Trap doors? Really?" He mocked

Kokonoe grinned.

"Not a trap door." She corrected.

The boy looked down and saw a huge rocket zooming towards him.

"AAH!" He cried.

"Armament No.8 "CRIME OF GREED v1.00"!"

The boy pulled himself up before the rocket hit him and it blew a hole through the ceiling. Kokonoe grabbed an enormous wrench out of nowhere and swung it at the boy only for it to be blocked by his arm. She swung and swung but the boy kept blocking and dodging her strikes. Finally, he grabbed the wrench, pulled Kokonoe over to him, then he grabbed her arm and then threw her out the door, then sealed it tight.

"Hey! Let me in! That's my lab, you little bastard!" Kokonoe screamed.

"Sorry, you need to go outside. You've been cooped up in your room for too long." He joked.

Kokonoe's vein was literally about to pop out of her head. She had to find a way back into her lab. She turned around to see Tager. He was a large, red cyborg with yellow glasses and had black hair with a single white streak. He was wrapped up in layers and layers of melted steel beams.

"Jesus, Tager. I kinda wondered how he got passed you. He really turned you into a piece of junk." She joked.

"Very funny, Kokonoe. Can you get me out of here?" Tager pleaded.

A few moments later, Tager was free.

"So, what does that boy want in your lab, Kokonoe?" Tager asked.

"Like shit I know, but no one and I mean NO ONE kicks me out of my lab and gets away with it!" Kokonoe growled.

She pulled out a button from her coat that read "only for emergencies... or fun" on the back.

"Alright, it's time!" She said.

"Time for what?" Tager asked.

"What do you think, Tager? Adventure time? It's time to try out your newest function!" Kokonoe giggled.

Tager looked worried.

"Newest 'function'? *sigh* I've got a bad feeling about this..." He groaned.

Kokonoe pressed the button.

"And... click"

Meanwhile, in the lab.

"Uh... ok... uhh... let's see... uh..." The boy mumbled and mumbled.

He looked over the holographic screens and shiny colorful buttons with fear and confusion. Sweat dropped off of his face like rain falling out of the sky. It's as if he's never seen a computer before, but the truth is... he really HASN'T seen a computer before.

"...AHH! I can't use this! I'll just have to see if she has some papers!" The boy shouted.

He moved to the cabinet on the right and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Greeeat." He whined.

The boy had no choice. He ripped the drawer right out of the cabinet. He then started to rummage around the old files, hoping he would find something useful. Finally, he found and old file, covered in dust, labeled. 'Relius Clover, the Fuckwhole'.

"Wow! This chick REALLY hates this guy." The boy said.

Suddenly...

*BURST*

The door came flying of and revealed Kokonoe wearing Tager like a suit of Power Armor.

"Sooo, you thought you could just waltz into Sector 7, steal my data, MY data and walk away free? My friend, your gonna regret the day your old woman popped you out! That I swear! Armament No. 7291.48 1/2 "KOKONOE'S SUPER BADASS MECHANIZED TAGER POWER ARMOR v19.95"! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed maniacally!

Tager was in full panic mode.

"K-Kokonoe, when did you install this?!" He panicked.

"Just last night after you fell asleep watching Hanna Montana." Kokonoe answered.

"Why do I even ask..." Tager groaned.

The boy had the file that he needed, bows the time to get away. He ran to the side in attempts at slipping past her, but Kokonoe locked on to him and pressed the buttons on the handles. Tager's fingers turned into gatling guns and fired.

"I'll turn you into swiss cheese, you little prick!" She hissed.

"Hey! When did you instal Mini Gun Fingers?!" Tager shouted.

The boy jumped into a vent to avoid the gun fire and slid down into another room downstairs.

"Thinks he can run, huh? Don't think so! Activate secret/inappropriate function that Tager doesn't know about!" Kokonoe yelled.

"You put MORE junk in me?!" Tager groaned.

Suddenly, a green blade of light extended out of Tager's, uh... you know where I'm going with this!

"WHAT?! What the hell is this?!" Tager shrieked.

"Light Saber penis." Kokonoe just oh so casually said.

"Kokonoe, we REALLY need to talk about what you do to me in my sleep." Tager said.

The boy fell out of the vent and into the Sector 7 cafeteria. He looked around to make sure that no one was around. He then sighed in relief.

*sigh* "Least I got away from that lunachick."

Oh how wrong he was...

*CRASH*

Kokonoe came crashing down from the ceiling and landed on a table, crushing it in the process.

"Think again, ya little dildo!" She yelled.

They looked down at Tager's "Thing"

"Uhh... why is that guys, uhh... "thing" glowing?" The boy struggled to ask.

"Welcome to the insanity that is Kokonoe." Tager replied.

Kokonoe looked up at her robo butler's head.

"You say something?"

"No."

"Good."

She fired the Mini Gun Fingers at the boy, but he dodged them all just like before with ease. Kokonoe then pressed a button and out popped a flamethrower from Tager's mouth. He vomited flames and they engulfed the boy quickly.

"That got em!" Kokonoe said.

"Geez, you call that a fire attack?" The boy said, sounding like he had his mouth full.

The flames were then starting to disappear into the boy's mouth, just like the electricity.

"Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever fuckin' tasted." He finished.

Kokonoe's jaw dropped.

"Is he..?" Tager couldn't finish.

"Yep." Kokonoe answered right away.

Once the boy was done his "snack", he grinned.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly!" He said confidently.

He bumped his fists together and a strange circle appeared underneath him. Kokonoe's eyes widened in shock. She has seen this before.

'What?! No, it can't be! This kid can use magic?!' She thought.

"FIRE DRAGON ROOOOAR!"

The boy blew a stream of flames at Kokonoe and Tager. Kokonoe pressed a button and Tager was now cloaked in a protective forcefield. The flames made contact, but Tager was unharmed by the attack.

"K-Kokonoe, was that magic?!" Tager asked in shock.

"Yeah. I'm as surprised as you." Kokonoe replied.

"Damn, I can't believe we're facing a mage. Kokonoe, let me handle this." Tager insisted.

"Alright." Kokonoe approved.

Tager charged and cloaked his fist with electricity. The boy cloaked his fist with flames.

"TERRA BREAK!"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Their punches collided and a shockwave from the attacks blew everything in the room away, cracked the metal floor and broke the lights.

The two jumped back. Tager was shaking his hand that had a large dent in it.

"Damn, kid packs a wallop." He groaned in pain.

"Kokonoe, let's stop this. I didn't wanna have to resort to fighting if you just told me what I wanted to know. Can't we just call a truce?" The boy asked, not wanting to carry this out any further.

"After you kicked me out of my lab and hacked into the computer that I worship like a god?!" Kokonoe roared.

"Ok, uh... That's pretty sad, lady." He said.

Kokonoe rubbed her temples, trying to calm her crazed and savage nerves.

"Fine, truce. Can you at least tell me who you are and why you wanted to see me?" She asked.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm a-"

"Wizard? I can tell." Kokonoe interrupted.

"You know what a Wizard is in this world?" Natsu asked.

"This world?" Tager said in confusion.

"You're not of this world, are you?" Kokonoe questioned.

Natsu shook his head.

"Should have figured. I've seen all types of magic, and I've never seen the type you use before." Kokonoe said.

"I came here because someone named Relius Clover has done something to my world. So your old lady said that I should find you because you know more about Clover than anyone else." Natsu explained.

"Well I wouldn't say I know every- Wait, my old lady?" Kokonoe questioned.

"Yeah, your mom. She told me that you might know something." Natsu replied.

Kokonoe was now at a loss for words.

"How... How do you know my mother..?" She questioned the boy.

"Because I saved her life." Natsu replied.

Kokonoe didn't even know what to say anymore. Her mother was alive?! How?!

"Majester Nine of the Six Heroes is alive?! What the hell's going on here?!" Tager said in shock.

"I'll explain everything"

Natsu then started to tell his story.

Next time

Natsu tells Kokonoe how he met her mother. What will happen?


	9. Chapter: Nine

Unknown universe: City of Magnolia, X793

"That was awesome! 50 grand just to help steal back a pair of magic tampons, easy as pie!" Natsu cheered, holding a wad of cash in his hands.

"Easy for you, but I'm the one who had to distract the lady, Natsu." Said a blue cat, flying next to him, covered in lip stick prints.

"Sorry, Happy. Didn't know she'd go as far as kissing you all over. Can you really blame her for your cuteness?" Natsu said.

"I guess not..." Happy replied.

"Anyway, let's head ba-"

Natsu then tripped over something. He hit the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow!" He cried.

"You ok?" Happy asked.

"Yeah..." Natsu replied.

He picked himself back up.

"What did I just..."

Natsu then went completely red as he saw what he tripped over. It was a woman, extremely beautiful, had long pink hair, and was completely naked. The boy's jaw was now touching the ground and he got a small nosebleed.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh." He was at a loss for words.

"Uh, Natsu. We're attracting some unwanted attention." Happy whispered.

Natsu snapped out of it and heard a woman scream.

"Help! There's a pervert going to rape an unconscious woman!"

Natsu started to panic. The Fairy Tail Guild was already infamous for its reckless behavior, this could shut them down for all he knew. Natsu grabbed the woman and ran at full speed.

"Natsu, why are you bringing her along?" Happy questioned.

"I'm not just gonna leave a woman on the street, naked like this! She could be hurt!" He answered.

"Oh yeah." Happy said.

"Now hurry up, we gotta get out of here before the guards come!" Natsu stated.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied.

Moments later, Natsu had brought the woman to his work place, the Fairy Tail Wizards Guild. He had brought her to the sick bay and wrapped her up in blankets. His fellow guild-mates, Gray and Erza we're both at a loss for words. Gray had dark blue hair and wore a blue trench coat. Erza had red hair and wore armor.

"Natsu... why is there an unconscious woman in the sick bay?" Erza questioned.

"Uh... Ehehe. That's a funny story. I ran into her on the street. I don't know who she is but she's a real problem." Natsu said innocently.

"If she's a problem then why'd ya bring her here?!" Gray yelled.

He started to lift the blanket and saw that she was more nude than an ape. He quickly re-covered her and bonked Natsu on the head.

"Natsu, what have you done here?!" Gray snapped.

"Ahahaha... It's more like what I haven't done." Natsu chuckled.

Then, they heard someone moaning. It was the woman.

"She's waking up." Erza stated.

"Good, She can tell us who she is then." Gray said, now somehow in his undies with no shirt.

"Where are your clothes?!" Natsu yelled.

The woman slowly started to open her eyes. Her sclera was not white, but an unholy black with yellow irises. Gray got a good look at the woman's inhuman eyes and was a little intrigued.

"You guys see her eyes?" Gray said.

The woman moved her eyes around a little and saw that Gray was in his undies, and she felt that she had no clothes on.

...

...

...

...

*PUNCHINTHEFACE*

"YOU PIG!" She yelled.

The woman sent the almost naked Gray into a shelf full of needles. He screamed in pain as he was covered in syringes.

"Hehe. Serves him right." Natsu chuckled.

"Who the hell are you fuckers and why am I naked?! Start talking before I turn you all into fish!" The woman yelled, covering herself with the blanket.

"Ms. Please calm down, my friend found you unconscious in the street so he brought you to our Guild so you can recover." Erza explained calmly.

"If you're trying to help me then why is that dumbass in his boxers?!" The woman questioned.

"Gray has a bad habit of stripping." Natsu answered.

Gray slowly started to walk back towards the others, moving very carefully to avoid falling and getting stabbed by more needles.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. What's your problem, lady?!" Gray snapped.

"What's my- What other reason do I need to hurt a half naked guy staring at a fully naked lady. It always leads to a certain thing. Honestly, it's just like a always say, men have only one thing on their minds." The woman responded.

"THAT'S ACTUALLY WHAT YOU THOUGHT?!" Gray screamed while blushing.

"Can you blame her?" Happy said.

Gray put his clothes back on and removed the needles from his flesh.

*huff* "I apologize for Gray, mam. He doesn't mean any harm." Erza apologized.

The woman grunted and sat back down.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Erza Scarlet. The stripper is Gray Fullbustsr and the boy with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel, the one who brought you here." Erza introduced.

"Hi. Sorry if we made you uncomfortable." Natsu apologized.

"Hi! My name's Happy!" Happy greeted.

"Who you calling a stripper, Erza?!" Gray snapped.

"May I ask who you are?" Erza asked.

"Just gonna ignore me, huh?" Gray grumbled.

The woman hesitated for a minute before finally answering.

"Konoe." She mumbled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Konoe." Erza said.

Natsu stepped forward.

"Why were you unconscious on the street?" Natsu asked.

"I..."

Konoe put her hand on her head.

"I don't remember..." She replied.

A half hour later...

"So you seriously don't remember a thing?" Gray asked Konoe.

"For the fifth time, yes." Konoe answered, getting a little annoyed.

The pink haired stranger chugged back a scotch.

"Ok, just wanna make sure." Gray said.

"Um, Erza. Do you think it's a good idea to let her drink from Cana's secret stash?" Natsu nervously asked, fearing Cana's wrath when she finds out what happened to her booze.

"Don't worry, its just one bottle. I doubt she'll even notice." Erza assured.

"Speaking of, where is Cana?" Happy wondered.

"Better question, where's EVERYONE?" Natsu emphasized the last word.

The guild hall was completely empty and it was the middle of the day. Everyone should have been in her, drinking and talking.

"Good question, Natsu. Seems that ever since the sky started to have color flashes, less people have been showing up at the guild. What the heck's going on?" Gray wondered.

"Maybe they all took job requests?" Natsu guessed.

"No. The job board is full, so there's no way that they took any." Erza answered, looking at the board that was full of job requests.

"Even the old man hasn't been coming. He said that him and the Thunder Legion were investigating the sky problem but they never reported back." Gray spoke.

"Sky problem? What do you mean?" Konoe asked.

Erza sat down.

"It started some time ago. The sky had been constantly changing colors constantly, we don't know what the cause is so our Guild Master, Makarov, decides to investigate along with our strike team, the Thunder Legion." She explained.

Gray sat down too.

"However, once they left to investigate, they haven't returned since, and eventually, more guild members have been disappearing once by one. We tried to search for them, but found nothing." He finished.

"I hope that they're all ok..." Happy whimpered.

"Don't you worry, buddy. They're all super strong! I'm sure that they're fi-"

The door opened and a woman came in, limping, and covered in blood.

"You guys..!" She barely managed to choke out.

The team turned around and saw a girl with blond hair, a blue dress and had multiple golden keys in her hip along with a whip.

"Lucy!" They all exclaimed.

Lucy was about to hit the ground if Natsu hadn't caught her. She coughed up blood and tried to catch her breath.

"Lucy, what the hell happened to you?" Gray asked in a worried tone.

"Monster... hunting guild members... everyone's gone... I barely..." Lucy choked out.

Their eyes widened.

"What?! Everyone's... dead?!" Natsu questioned.

"No way..!" Gray gasped.

"It's impossible!" Erza exclaimed.

"Lucy, please say that you're joking. Please!" Happy whimpered.

Lucy coughed again and tried to catch her breath. Natsu put his arm around her to help her stand.

"No joke. This... thing even got the Master and the Thunder Legion. They were its first targets. That's why they haven't been coming." She explained, her voice drenched with despair.

The three Wizards couldn't believe it. Everyone was dead?!

Lucy then gagged a little and coughed up some more blood. Natsu held her closer and patted the back of her head.

"Easy, Lucy. You're ok. I've got you." He said comfortingly.

Lucy looked into into Natsu's eyes and quickly felt at ease. Tears streamed down her face and she started to cry.

"Wendy, Carla, Canna, Freid, Evergreen, Bicslow, Laxus, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Romeo, Levy, Gildarts... Everyone's gone, and if I lost you guys too... I wouldn't know what to do..." She sobbed.

Natsu gently touched her forehead with his.

"It's ok. We're here." Natsu gently whispered.

Konoe walked up to the team and looked at Lucy.

"She gonna be ok?" She asked.

"She'll be fine if we get her to a doctor, and fast." Gray answered.

"Lucy, can you describe what this creature you saw looked like?" Erza asked with a serious voice.

"Erza, I don't think Lucy want to think about that-"

"No, Natsu. It's ok." Lucy interrupted.

She placed her hand on his face.

"It'll be better if I tell you guys what it looked like. That way, we can avenge the o-"

In literally an instant, Lucy's head was sliced clean off of her body. Blood sprayed all over Natsu's face, which was full of horror and shock. Not just Natsu, but everyone else were horrified by what had just happened. Lucy's head rolled on the floor and stopped in front of Konoe's feet, one final tear falling from her now lifeless eyes. The mysterious woman fell to the ground and gasped in fear from seeing this.

Everyone was in a complete state of mortification. Lucy was dead, just like that.

Natsu looked out the door and saw with his own eyes, the killer.

It was a young girl, barely in her teens. She had long silver hair in a braid with a blade at the end of it, a gray jumpsuit, a visor with a single red dot shining from it, blades attached to her hands and feet and had eight petal blades floating behind her, in a formation that made them look like she had wings.

"Target has been terminated. Now moving on to next target." The girl said with a robot like voice.

Natsu dropped the body and stood up, not taking his eyes off the girl. His face still in complete terror from seeing his friend die in his arms. He didn't say anything or even move. He just stood there, staring.

"New target squired. Target identified as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. E.N.D. The Fire Dragon Slayer. The ultimate demon from the Book of Zeref. Target's threat level is triple X. Overriding all power limitations to ensure victory." She beeped.

The petal blades all pointed at Natsu.

"Nu. 13 MK2, ready for combat."

The girl fired her petal blades at Natsu, only for him to emit an extremely intense wave of heat from his body. The blades all instantly melted upon contact. Gray, Erza, Happy and Konoe were all blown away from the heatwave and crashed into tables.

"Error. Target's threat level... Increasing." Nu beeped.

Natsu finally opened his mouth, but it was not his normal voice, instead, he unleashed a earth shattering, inhuman, dragon like roar. Windows on the near-by buildings shattered and the cement blocks started to crack. Gray and the others were covering their ears to block out the deafening roar, but it had little effect.

"AGH! What is that?! Is that your friend?!" Konoe yelled over the roar.

"Yeah. Damn, Natsu's got some pipes!" Gray shouted.

Once the roar subsided, Natsu bursted into flames and charged at Nu with a means to kill.

"Commencing attack." Nu beeped.

Over with Gray and the others, they were all getting back up from being blown away by Natsu's heatwave.

"Jeez, that little pyro seared my eye brows." Konoe said, rubbing her brows.

She then noticed Gray and Erza's faces when they got back up. They were full of anger, just like Natsu's. They both started to move towards the battle field, ready to kick the crap out of that creature.

"Hey, where the hell are you guys going?" Konoe asked.

"What does it look like, lady? We're gonna KILL that thing!" Gray growled.

"What?! It's not my business to get in the way of a fight to the death, but are you crazy?! That thing could be the monster that your friend was talking about! You don't stand a chance if that thing killed your whole guild!" She questioned.

"YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW THAT?!" Gray snapped.

Konoe gasped a little from the outburst.

"We know full well that this thing could kill us, but it just killed our friend right in front of us! We aren't going to let that slide!" Erza yelled.

"If we die, then we die! That's fine by me, just as long as that thing suffers for what it did to Fairy Tail!" Gray growled.

They both started to glow with power and started to walk out the door. Konoe stood up and tried reached out to them.

"Stop! Don't do it, you suicidal idiots!" She yelled out.

Then, she heard crying coming from beside her. She looked to see Happy crying and holding on to the deceased Lucy. Tears were streaming from his eyes and he started to call out her name gently. Konoe felt her heart break from witnessing this.

She wished that there was something else that could be done, but what could she do?

Meanwhile, Natsu was blasting Nu with fireballs and gusts of flame, but Nu was countering and dodging all of his attacks with ease. The strange girl then summoned multiple circles of light in front of herself and pointed her hand at the boy.

"Legacy Edge, open fire."

A storm of blades was unleashed from the circles and was heading straight for Natsu. He bumped his fists together and a circle of light appeared underneath his feat.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

He exhaled a huge gust of flame and burned the blades to a crisp. Once the flames died, Natsu charged at Nu with his hands on fire. He the leaped into the air and the flames on his hands became whips of fire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

He swung the whips an the girl to burn her to ash, but she blocked them with her petal blades. She then summoned a giant circle above Natsu.

"Dropping Calamity Sword."

A massive blade was falling from the circle and was about to split Natsu in two, thankfully, he escaped by blasting a huge amount of fire out of his mouth, sending him flying backwards. The blade only managed to chop off a piece of his pink hair.

Natsu slammed his feet on the ground to slow down and come to a complete stop. Once he stopped, Nu charged and tried to slash him with her arm blades, but she was blocked Erza's blade. Gray then grabbed Nu's whole body with a huge hand made of ice and tossed her with high force. Nu crashed into a building, causing the wall to collapse and bury her in rubble.

"Thanks, guys." Natsu thanked his friends.

"Don't thank us yet, she's not done." Gray replied.

Nu bursted our of the rubble and was heading towards the trio with blinding speed.

Natsu bumped his fists together, Gray slammed his fist on his open palm, and Erza glowed in blinding light.

"REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"

Once the light died down, she was now dawning a steel armor with metal angle wings.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

"ICE-MAKE: LANCE!"

"CIRCLE SWORD!"

Natsu breathed a gust of fire, Gray fired multiple spear heads made of ice, and Erza launched a ring of swords spinning at high speed. The three attack were homing in on Nu, but she managed to dodge every one of them easily.

"No way!" Erza exclaimed.

Nu fired her Legacy Edge again, only this time there were far more swords than the last time she used this attack. Erza moved in front of the boys and started to glow again.

"REQUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR!"

She now dawned a silver and blue armor with two halves of a massive adamantine shield in each of her hands. She put them together and blocked the storm blade. However, they were quickly starting to weaken the shield with each hit.

'No way! She's actually breaking through my shield?!' Erza mentally shouted.

The shield started cracking and tiny chips were falling off of it. Is tad about to cave in if Gray didn't step in.

"ICE-MAKE: REINFORCING SHIELD!"

Gray applied a thick layer of blue ice, the hardest natural form of ice, to the damaged shield for extra protection. Nu's Blades finally stopped and she fired a huge blade out of a large circle. It easily broke through the layered shield and impaled Gray. Erza and Natsu's eyes widened in horror as their friend was skewered.

"Unleashing True Imperzia."

Multiple circles appeared around gray and fired swords from each direction, turning Gray into a human pin cushion. He fell to his knees, eyes wide open.

"Gray Fullbuster, terminated." Nu beeped.

Suddenly, Gray's corpse broke into pieces of ice. It was a fake!

"Don't be so sure!"

He then appeared behind Nu with both his arms covered in sharp, serrated ice.

"ICE BLADE: SEVEN STRIKE DANCE!"

He slashed Nu a total of seven times, slicing her jumpsuit to shreds. The blades then disappeared and a huge bow made of pink ice appeared in his hand. He pulled the string back and an arrow of freezing Magic appeared.

"Time to put you on ice! ICE DEMON'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW!"

Gray fired the freezing arrow at Nu and it struck her gut. Nu's whole body then froze instantly and she fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Natsu, let end this! Hit her with everything you got!" Gray shouted.

"Right!" Natsu replied.

The pyro then erupted in fire and electricity.

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON MODE!"

Gray then glowed bright with demonic energy. He breathed in a lot of air and was about to release it.

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

"ICE DEMON'S RAAAAAGE!"

Natsu breathed a blast of fire and lightning, while Gray exhaled a powerful gust of freezing wind. They were both heading towards the frozen Nu from both sides and collided with each other, causing a huge explosion. However, Nu emerged from above the explosion, thawed out and barely scratched.

"Are you kidding me?!" Natsu snapped.

Nu then zoomed towards Natsu and Erza with petal blades ready to strike. Gray quickly placed his hands on the ground and a circle lit up under his hands.

"Guys, hold on tight! ICE-MAKE: GUNGNIR!"

A huge lance of ice rose up from underneath Natsu and Erza's feet and carried them into the air. They both knew why Gray used this spell on them, so Erza decided to change her armor.

"REQUIP: GIANT ARMOR!"

She now dawned a yellow and black armor with a large, rocket propelled spear.

"Hop on!" Erza said to Natsu.

They were already moving very fast thanks to Gray's Ice Geyser, and if Erza throws her spear with Natsu on it while they ride the pillar, Natsu will move faster than a missile. He hopped on the spear and Erza threw it with incredible force. Natsu held on to the spear with his left hand while he charged fire and lightning in his right hand.

Nu summoned a large blade to counter. It was the same attack she used on Gray's Ice Clone.

"Unleashing True Imperzia"

"LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!"

The two attacks collided and generated a large shockwave that blew away several buildings. Gray casted a shield to prevent being blown away while Erza dug her sword into the ground and held on tight.

Once the shockwave subsided, Natsu and Nu both landed on the ground. Natsu was panting heavily while Nu seemed completely fine.

"You gotta be kiding me. Nothing's working..!" The pink haired boy panted.

Erza walked up and started to glow.

"I'll take it from here." She said as the glow subsided.

She was now in a pitch black armor with many spikes and held a large spiked sword.

"REQUIP: PURGATORY ARMOR!"

Erza then charged at Nu with intense speed, ready to cleave her in two, until she was stopped by something. She was slashed across the chest by a razor sharp claw. Erza screamed in pain from the injury as she fell to the ground.

"ERZA!" Natsu and Gray cried.

"Excellent strike, Ignis. 13 MK2, stand down." A voice said.

The thing that attacked Erza was revealed to be a robotic doll creature with razor sharp claws, blond hair and red clothing.

"What is that thing?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna burn it to ashes!" Natsu roared.

"Is incineration your solution to everything, E.N.D.?" The voice asked.

A man then walked out from complete nowhere and stopped beside the doll creature and Nu. He had long blond hair and goatee, a purple cloak, and was wearing a mask over his face to hide his identity. He was smiling and looking around for some reason.

"An impressive effort against 13. She is still quite worn out from her battle against the triple team of Gildarts, Laxus and Mirajane, Nu's still, impressive effort. Again I am show just how dangerous Mages can be." The man spoke.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu growled.

"Fascinating, I must say. A world where magic has not been erased by science, unlike mine. It truly is interesting. I must make the time to analyze it." He said as he looked around.

This just annoyed Natsu.

"Hey! Did you hear me?! Who the hell are you?!" The Dragon Slayer roared.

"To think, all this time, a world like this existed. Not just this one, but many others like it. However, they all end up the same as my own. Foolish idealist are hailed as "heroes" and refuse to realize what exactly they are. Then again, they are only human, blind by useless emotions and the irritating sense of justice. Pitiful, at most." He continued to yammer.

Gray walked up to Natsu's side.

"Hey, pal! Are you an idiot?! Answer a question when someone asks you one!" Ice Boy shouted.

"Speak up, then. I'm not deaf." He finally replied.

"Who. Are. You." Natsu asked again.

"A scientist, interested in researching the multiple worlds that exist throughout the multiverse."

The man lifted his mask a little.

"Relius Clover is the name."

Natsu and Gray just stared at this so-called "scientist". They both got a bad vibe from him. Plus, the mask facial hair were dead giveaways that he was evil.

"Quite the impressive magic the three of you wield. Magic is rare from where I am, but never have I see any as powerful and as fascinating as yours." Relius spoke.

"Cut the chatter, what do you want?" Natsu growled.

"What do I want?" Relius repeated.

Gray got behind him and held an ice sword up to his neck.

"Yeah, from the way how the girl stopped trying to kill us as soon as you and that thing showed up, I take it that she's with you, right?" He questioned.

Relius smirked.

"Very observant of you, Gray Fullbuster. Yes, Number 13 is my creation. She takes order only from me, and the orders I gave her are to wipe out Fairy Tail." He answered.

"What?! Why?!" Natsu snarled.

"Because Makarov stuck his vertically challenged nose where it didn't belong, so he and the rest of his "children" had to pay the price for getting in the way of my Observation." Relius explained.

"Observation? What the heck are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions. Besides, I already have all the data I need from your world. It no longer has any use to me." Relius said with a sigh.

He snapped his fingers.

"Nox Nyctores: Requiem."

The sky then started to flash multiple colors and soon, reviled something shocking. A strange object suddenly appeared in the middle of the sky. It was huge, and looked like an upsidown human head with a oxygen mask over it's mouth.

Natsu fell to his but in complete shock from what just happened. He just stared at the giant object with eyes as wide as plates.

"What is that thing?" Gray wondered.

"13 MK 2, destroy Gray Fullbuster." Relius ordered.

"Roger." Nu replied.

She fired one of her petal blades at Gray and it went straight through the middle of his chest. Blood spilled from Gray's mouth and he fell over.

"GRAY, NO!" Natsu cried.

Erza managed to get back up despite her injuries and summoned a straight sword in her right hand.

"The sky, it's unusual changes..."

"Was obviously MY doing." Relius interrupted Erza.

Ignis then charged at the injured woman and attempted to slash her again, but Erza blocked the strike and engaged in combat with the doll.

"But why?! What's the point?!" She asked as she slashed Ignis across the chest.

"I used Reqium's power of Phenomena Intervention to scan the data of your world for my own reasons. This resulted in the unnatural phenomenon in your world's sky. Intervention has some side effects, but causing your world to panic was well worth it for the data I collected on it, I must say." Relius explained.

"Data? Intervention? What are you talking about? Nothing your saying makes any sense!" Erza yelled, blocking Ignis' claws.

"Someone like you would never understand." Relius said coldly.

"So that's why you went after our friends? So you could protect your precious data?!" Natsu snarled.

"They meddled in affairs they could hardly understand. They needed to be exterminated like the nuisances they were." Relius spat.

Natsu cringed his teeth and charged at Relius. Calling his friend a nuisance was crossing the line for his patience.

"YOU BASTARD!" He roared.

Relius places his hands on the ground.

"REQ VINUM!"

Multiple gears and cogs sprung up from the ground and trapped Natsu in between them. The then started to move and they were crushing Natsu's body. His arms and legs were being crushed and squeezed by the gears as they tried to move. Dragneel cried in pain while Relius walked up to him.

"Getting mad over loosing people in your organization? How pathetic. Nonsense like that is exactly what makes human so useless." The masked man spat.

"What?! Of course I get pissed when something happens to my friends! That's human nature!" Natsu yelled through the pain.

"And that is what makes them flawed, useless, human." Relius said.

"You scum! What do you think humans are?!"

"Objects."

Natsu's eyes widened. Did this guy just say humans are objects?! What kind of sicko is he?!

"Humans are broken, imperfect object that have no actual value in anything. Only the most interesting, such as yourself, are worth any of my time. Which is more than I can say for those other fools who thought they could stop me." Relius spoke with an emotionless tone.

Other fools? Is he talking about the other Fairies?

"Damnit! Let me out of this crap!" Natsu demanded.

"However, I came to this world to do more than just study it and wipe out your guild. This world must be erased." Relius said.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"What did you just say?!" He growled.

"This is the imperfect world that led to the creation of the world where 'He' ruined everything. It's true that he is no longer a threat to my plans since his fall at Hazama's hands, but there will always be the possibility that Kokonoe will intervene again. So this world must be wiped out in order to insure my success." The masked man spoke.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu shouted.

"Requiem, initiate Reality Destabilizer. Wipe out this entire universe." Relius said to the giant in the sky.

The giant opened its eyes and they glowed red, then the sky started flashing colors even faster. Many people in the streets were starting to panic, wondering what was going on. Thunder boomed in the sky and the ground started to shake wildly. It looked like the end of the world. Only it was.

"Damnit! What did you do?! Stop!" Natsu roared.

"Ignis, 13 MK2, that's enough. It's time to go." Relius called to his creations.

Nu appeared out of nowhere at his side and Ignis stopped fighting Erza and jumped to Relius.

"There is no need to fight them anymore. With this world coming to a close, we can wipe them off the list." Relius said to Nu.

"Roger, Operation Fairy Hunt... Complete." Nu said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Erza shouted as she charged at Relius with a sword.

Ignis knocked the sword out of her hand and thrusted her claw through Erza's gut. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"ERZA!" Natsu cried.

"Another imperfect human." Clover spat as he started to walk away.

Natsu's eyes were wide as plates. First Lucy, then Gray, and now Erza, all taken right in front of him?! This can't be real. His friends, his family and his teammates, all taken from him. Natsu then saw something from his past.

 _Natsu looked in horror as his father, Igneel the Fire Dragon King, just had his whole right side ripped off of his body. The dragon plummeted to the ground and landed with a loud crash. Then, Acnologia blasted the fallen dragon with a powerful beam of magic from his draconic maw and seemingly obliterated him. Tears started to stream from Natsu's eyes as he fell to his knees and cried._

" _DAD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Back to the present, Relius was walking away

"Now that all obstacles have been dealt with, I can now begin the creation of my perfect wo-"

A mountain shattering roar interrupted him as he stopped and covered his ears.

"Agh! What on earth is that?!" Relius cried.

The Puppet Master turned around and saw that Natsu was free from the Req Vinum attack he was caught in.

"How did he escape?!" Relius exclaimed in disbelief as he stepped back.

Natsu was cloaked in intense flames coming from his body. This was his Flames of Emotion spell. This causes Natsu's flames to burn hotter depending on how angry he is. His flames then turned dark and more sinister. His teeth had grown into fangs and his eyes were burning with hatred for Relius.

"BLACK FIRE DRAGON MODE!"

He lunged towards the Puppet Master and had his fist cloaked in black flames.

"You already killed my friends! I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY WORLD TOO!" Natsu roared.

"BLACK FIRE DRAGON'S DARK FIST!"

He launched a punch of black flames straight into Relius' face, cracking his mask in the process.

"I'LL KNOCK THAT MASK OFF YOUR ARROGANT FACE!" Natsu roared as he continued to punch Relius in the face with both his fists.

Nu and Ignis just stood there and observed what Natsu was doing to Relius. It would seem that they can't do much unless Relius gives them an order, or unless they themselves are attacked first and retaliate with self defense protocols.

Relius's mask was surprisingly strong as it was taking hit after his from Natsu's attacks, but it couldn't take punishment like this for long as it started to crack more and more with every hit.

"WENDEY! CARLA! CANA! MIRA! ELFMAN! LISANNA! JET! DROY! LEVY! FREID! BICSLOW! EVERGREEN! LAXUS! JUVIA! ROMEO! LOKE! GILDARTS! GRAMPS! GRAY! ERZA! LUCY! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!" Natsu roared at Relius as he continued his assault.

He then charged up his right hook with both black flames and lightning.

"When I'm done incinerating you, burning in Hell is gonna seem like a hot shower! BLACK LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S DARK FIRING HAMMER!"

He blasted Clover in the face with a deadly blast of lightning and black fire, sending him flying through multiple buildings. Relius then crashed into the churched in the middle of town and it collapsed on top of him. Natsu was panting heavily from using the attack. He had never used such a combination like that before so it took a lot out of him. He fell to his knee in exhaustion and tried to catch his breath.

"That was suppose to be hotter than Hell?" A voice scoffed.

Natsu turned around and saw that Relius was right behind him. How did he?!

"No way..!" Natsu gasped.

"I've felt hotter flames from my lighter." Relius mocked.

Ignis grabbed Natsu and head him tight against her so he couldn't escape. Salamander could easily break out if he wasn't so used up from that last attack.

"You are just as irritating as your female descendant, E.N.D. I was going to let you die peacefully along with your world, but it would seem that I must dispose of you right here and now. You ruined my mask." Relius said, holding his cracked mask against his face to prevent it from falling off.

Nu appeared in front of Relius and summoned circle for her attack on Natsu.

The Wizard was struggling to get out with the last of his strength but to no avail. He was without a doubt done for.

"13 MK2, finish him." Relius ordered Nu.

"Roger." Nu replied.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, Konoe appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the captive Natsu. She spread her arms out wide as she attempted to shield him with her body.

"You want him, you'll have to go through me!" Konoe stated.

"Konoe, What are you doing?!" Natsu questioned her actions.

Relius' eyes widened when he got a look at the woman in front of him. He then chuckled.

"Well now, this is certainly an interesting turn of events.

I never would have imagined that you were still alive. Wish I could see the look on Kokonoe's face if she could see this." He laughed a little.

Natsu then got a little confused. Relius knows who Konoe is? How? Just then, Happy flew in to stop Konoe.

"Konoe, come back!" The cat begged.

Relius saw Happy and unleashed a huge animatronic fist from his coat and slammed the cat with it. Happy got pummeled into the ground and he ended up breaking a wing. He screamed in pain from the wing bone snapping.

"HAPPY!" Natsu cried.

Konoe also saw what Relius just did and that cause something in her brain to light up. She then saw some kind of vision.

She saw a cat in a yellow coat get knocked away by a man where if a yellow and black hoodie. Blood spilling from the cat's mouth as he fell to the ground. She gasped from witnessing this. What was that vision?

"Pest dealt with, now to-"

"You... BASTARD!"

An injured Erza jumped up from behind Relius with a dagger in her hand and tried to stab him with it, but he summoned a round blade from the ground and sliced her gut with it. She screamed in agony and fell back to the ground. This caused Konoe to see another vision. This time it was a man in white armor being slashed in the gut by the yellow cloaked man. A single tear ran down her face as she watched in horror. The visions... Are they memories?

"13 MK2, fire." Relius ordered.

"Legacy Edge."

Nu fired a swarm of blades at Konoe at high speed. However, instead of seeing swords through Konoe's eyes, she saw the man in the yellow cloak heading straight for her with knives in his hands. He laughed like a maniac as he charged at her with the intent to kill. She started to breath heavily from fear and stress while more tears streamed down her face.

The blades where almost at their target when Konoe heard a voice.

"Big Sis?"

She gasped from the sound and she found herself surrounded by a white void. She looked around to see where she was, but there was nothing but white.

"Sister."

Konoe turned around and saw a mysterious girl standing in place of Natsu. She had brown hair with a ribbon tied around it and wore black and white clothes. Konoe had a weird feeling that she knew this girl.

"Sister..." The girl said.

Then, a name appeared in her head out of nowhere and she said it aloud.

"Celi...ca?"

"...fight."

"KONOEEEEE!" Natsu screamed.

Konoe then started wailing out of control and a magic circle appeared from underneath her feet. The swords came into contact with Konoe's body, only for them to turn to ash as soon as they touched her. Natsu was in complete shock from what just happened.

'What? How did she?' He thought.

Then, Konoe was completely consumed by a burst of pink fire and she quickly started to change.

"Oh boy... This certainly isn't good." Relius sighed.

The flames soon dissipated and Konoe looked completely different. She wore a large, purple wizard hat, a short, purple and red dress with long, baggy sleeves along with curvy leggings. Her hands were large with claws like Freddy Kruger and dawned a red cape.

Relius smirked sinisterly.

"Ah. What a sight. I must say, that was quite a entrance, Konoe, or should I say... Magister Nine."

Konoe, or Nine, opened her eye and flared into Relius' soul with her dark, inhuman eyes.

"You're dead"

Next time

Nine and Fairy Tail go toe to toe with Relius Clover in a final attempt to stop him and save their world. Who will rise from the ashes of the bat-

Me: Ow! Why'd ya hit me?!

Gajeel: Cuz this chapter took too long, now hurry up and ad me in, ya little fuck-tard!

PantherLily: If you keep talking like that to the author, he might just replace you with Laxus, you know.

Gajeel: Shut up, Lily!

Me: Geez, what crawled your vagina?

Gajeel: WHAT?!


	10. Chapter 10: I'll be a Sunnova Witch

"RELIUS! DIE!" Nine wailed as she leaped towards Relius with a razor sharp claw.

Relius avoided the attack by jumping out of the way and Nine's claw left a huge claw mark in the ground.

"13 MK2, destroy her!" Relius ordered.

"Roger." Nu replied.

She zoomed towards Nine, only to end up getting a high heel to the gut and get sent flying into the Fairy Tail Hall, crashing into the bar. Nine lowered her leg and stared at Relius.

"Impressive strike." Relius commented.

Nine turned into a silhouette of pink flames and vanished. She then reappeared right in front of Relius' face shoved her knee hard into his gut.

"You motherfucker!" Nine cursed.

She then slammed her elbow into the back of his skull and he fell head first into the floor. Nine then slammed her high heel onto Relius' head, picked him up and threw him at Ignis.

"Heads up, Natsu!" She warned.

Natsu managed to slip out of Ignis's hold before Relius slammed into Ignis and they both went flying into a pile of rubble made by Natsu's last attack.

"Piece of shit!" Nine yelled.

"Konoe... How did you..?" Natsu stuttered.

Nine snapped out of her berserker mode and came to her senses..

"Hey, I remember everything now!" She stated.

"You just noticed that NOW?!" Natsu shouted, dumbfounded by the fact that Nine just now realized that her memories had come back.

"Not important. Are you ok?" Nine asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, exhausted from my last attack, but I've been worse." Natsu answered.

Salamander then remember that his friends were lying on the ground, hurt badly.

"Guys!" He exclaimed.

Gray had a sword through the middle of his chest and was barely breathing, Erza was cut up bad, and Happy had several broken bones.

"Shit! What do I do?! I gotta save them!" Natsu panicked.

"Easy there, Natsu. They'll be ok." Nine assured, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"How?!" Natsu snapped.

"Because I can help them." Nine answered.

She walked up to the injured Wizards and looked at all of them. A pink circle then appeared under her feet and started to glow.

"What are you doing?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know that much about Healing Magic, so instead, I'm going to do this!"

Nine shot four small balls of pink flame from her hand and they each zoomed towards one of the Wizards, Natsu included. They hit their chests and were infused into their bodies. Natsu then felt something burning inside of his body. He looked at his hand and saw that it was emitting flames more ferociously than normal.

"Whoa, what's goin' on? I feel way stronger now!" He said in amazement.

The sword in Gray's chest suddenly disintegrated, not only that, Erza and Happy's wounds started to quickly heal. They then all got up, gasping for air.

"What the hell?!" Gray gasped.

"My wounds, their gone!" Erza stated.

"Yahoo! Look at me!" Happy joyfully said, jumping up and down.

"Konoe, what did you do to us?" Natsu asked.

"I shared some of my power with you." Nine answered with a smirk.

"Konoe? That's you?!" Gray questioned.

"Yes, Gray. My memories are back." Nine said to Gray.

She took off her hat to show the others that it was her.

"Although, I prefer if you would call me Nine." She said.

Gray and Erza looked in disbelief at the pink haired woman. This is Konoe? The naked chick from the street.

"Yeah, you guys! She's a Wizard, and damn strong one too!" Natsu chuckled as he wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Take it off or I'll break it off." Nine threatened Natsu.

He then took his arm off of her.

"Also, I'm not a Wizard." Nine corrected.

"You're not?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah... I'm actually a Witch."

"HUH?!" They all gasped.

"What's a Witch?" Natsu asked Happy

"It's a female Wizard who practices in black magic." The Exceed explained.

"You're a Witch?!" Gray asked, backing away a bit.

"Yes. I take it from your faces, that you Wizards aren't very fond of Witches." Nine assumed.

Erza summoned a sword and pointed to at Nine.

"Indeed. Witches are considered enemies of the kingdom and Wizards are ordered to destroy them on sight." Titania replied.

Suddenly, Nu reappeared from the rubble of the guildhall, blades pointing at the Mages, but Erza stopped Nu dead in her tracks by summoning a giant hammer and swinging it at her with incredible force, mere inches away from her and her friends.

"However..."

Erza the launched Nu into the sky and replaced her hammer with dual crossbows with pipe bomb bolts. She fired them at the flying Nu and they exploded on contact.

"I can tell from when I first layer eyes on you, and due to the fact that you just risked your life to save us, that you mean good intentions. So, I believe that we could let the fact that your a Witch slide." Erza finished.

Nu was falling out of the sky and heading for ground, but while she was still falling, Nine's hand became covered with pink fire, and she pointed it at the falling killer.

"FLAME PUNISHER!"

Nine fired a huge blast of flame at Nu in the sky and exploded on contact, filling the sky with yet more smoke.

"Thanks." Nine thanked.

"Phantom has good intentions? That is quite humerus."

The gang turned around to see both Relius and Ignis, completely unharmed. Nu then appeared out of nowhere beside Relius, somehow unscratched from Erza and Nine's attacks.

"Seriously?! Nothing's working on these guys!" Natsu cringed.

"You believe that Phantom has good intentions? It's her fault that your world is ending." Relius said with a grin on his face.

"What are you babbling about, old man?" Gray questioned.

"Do you see Requiem, floating in the distorted sky?" Relius pointed at the monster in the sky.

They all looked at Requiem.

"It's all thanks to that woman there that your world is coming to an end." Clover explained.

They gang's eyes widened and they all stared at Nine.

"Hey, Lady. What's he talking about?" Gray demanded an answer.

Nine grunted and walked forward towards Relius.

"You're quite a shit stain, ain't ya, Clover." Nine cursed Relius.

"Now, Phantom. They asked you a question." Relius said.

She huffed and pinched her head in annoyance.

"Yes. Yes. I'm the one to blame here..." Nine confessed.

Everyone was shocked.

"Is what you would want me to say?" She continued.

Nine then pointed at the sky.

"Nox Nyctores: Corpus Sepulcro: Requiem. That is the name of the creature in the sky, and it is my creation." She admitted.

"Say what?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I created it for the soul purpose of replacing the god of our world, it can manipulate time and space through its Phenomena Intervention." Nine explained.

"Replace a god?!" Gray questioned.

"However, I can sense that something is amiss here. I can feel that there is something different about my creation." Nine said.

"Well now, you're right on target, Phantom." Relius said.

"Relius, what is going on? I can easily tell that you did something to my creation. Answer me, what did you do?" Nine demanded.

"I simply took your invention and made it better." Relius answered.

"What do you mean?" Nine asked again.

Suddenly, Requiem's eyes opened and the breathing mask over its mouth flew off, exposing is horrific, deformed mouth. The creature then made a demented and demonic noise while it's eyes were rolling into the back of its head.

"I give you... Requiem Revolution!" Relius proudly presented.

"Requiem... Revolution..?" Nine questioned.

"Yes. By infusing Requiem with an immense amount of power, I was able to increase its abilities far beyond mere Phenomena Intervention!" Relius explained.

Requiem's arms then started thrashing about as if it was having a seizure and it's screams became much more demonic and bloody.

"With this new version of the eleventh Nox Nyctores, I am able to travel across time space AND completely eradicate entire universes at will!" The mad man finished.

"Eradicate universes?! Why would you want to do something so horrible?!" Erza questioned.

Instead of answering, Relius lifted his cape and a giant robot arm sprung out, clenching a fist.

"The time for talking is over!" He said.

The gang prepared for battle again.

"It would seem that I simply can't wait for Requiem Revolution to erase you. Instead, I think I'll just kill you all right now." Relius said menacingly.

Natsu, Nine, Gray and Erza readied their magic.

"Ignis, 13 MK. 2, prepare to eradicate these pesky Ma-"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

A metal beam appeared out of nowhere and swung down hard on Relius' noggin, sending him face first into the ground. After that, a foot came crashing down on Clover's head.

"Sorry, gramps. It just seemed like you were the kind to talk all day." A ruff voice chuckled.

"Nice one, Gajeel!" Natsu complimented.

Gajeel smiled and gave Natsu a thumbs up in response. Gajeel was tall with long black hair and clothes, several piercings on his face, a yellow bandana around his head and, judging from the stain on the crotch of his pants, he might have ether spilled a little water on himself, he "sprung a leak", or he might have been masturbating but something important came up and he didn't have time to clean up so he just pulled up his pants and cane rushing over. XD

"Got here just in time." A deep voice said.

It came from a small black cat with green pants, a little red sword and was flying, just like Happy could.

"Thanks for finding me and telling me what was going on, Lily." Gajeel thanked.

Lily nodded.

"Ignis... Kill him..!" Relius managed to say.

Ignis thrusted her claw towards Gajeel, but the punk dodged and sunk his teeth into the razor sharp fingers of Ignis' hand. He ripped them off and started to eat them.

"Gotta have somethin' that tastes better than this, Gramps." Gajeel chuckled.

"13 MK. 2!" Relius ordered.

Nu launches her petal blades to try and stab Gajeel, but he transformed his skin into solid metal and the blades bounced right off of him. Gajeel managed to grab one of the blades and took a big bite out of it.

"Now that's more like it!" He said with his mouth full.

Gajeel transformed his arm into a large sword with jagged edges and swung it at Nu.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"

Nu dodges the massive blade limbo style and fired a blade at the punk, but was blocked by a huge red sword held by a now human sized Pantherlily. He swung his massive blade at the now petal bladeless Nu in an attempt to cut her in two, but she managed to block with the blades on her arms. Lily sent her flying into a building, which then collapsed on top of her.

With Gajeel, he was locked in combat with Ignis. She turned her fingerless arm into a large buzz saw and hit Gajeel in the neck with it, only for it to break on contact. Gajeel snickered and delivered a hard punch to Ignis' face.

"Incredible. In all my life, I've never seen magic like this before." Nine said in awe.

"It's called Dragon Slayer Magic." Erza said.

Nine turned to Titania.

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" She asked.

"It's an ancient and powerful type of magic that was created for the soul purpose of killing Dragons." Erza explained.

Nine's eyes widened from what she heard.

"Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer. He's able to transform his body into metal and even devour other metals in order to increase his strength." She continued the explanation.

"And Gajeel's not the only one. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. I can attack with and consume fire." Natsu added on.

"I'm a Slayer too, but instead of Dragons, my magic is more used for dealing with Demons. I'm what's called an Demon Slayer and my element is ice." Gray also said.

"I see. What about you, Erza?" Nine asked.

"My mother was a Dragon Slayer, but it never really passed onto me. I use Requip Magic. I'm able to store weapons and armor with different abilities in an alternate space and summon them at will. I've got something for any kind of situation." Erza answered.

"What kind of Magic do you use, Konoe?" Happy asked.

"Teleportation, Summoning ,as well as three different types of Element Magic. They're fire, ice and earth." Nine answered.

"Do you use more than just one kind of magic, huh? Witches have always been pretty unpredictable, I guess." Gray said.

"You can teleport?! That's awesome!" Natsu said in amazement.

"HEY, GOLDEN ASSES! It's cool that you're telling your new pal how our magic works, but can you do that AND help me deal with the crazy robo-bitches?!" Gajeel shouted, trying to hold off Nu and Ignis by himself.

Relius got back onto his feet, lifted his mask to stop If from falling off and tore off his damaged cape in anger. It would seem like he's getting serious now.

"Ignis, use Vol Tedo!" He ordered.

Ignis complied and and summoned three large metal rings around Gajeel.

"Oh boy, this don't look good." He gulped.

However, before Ignis could complete the attack, Nine used her Teleportation Magic to warp Gajeel away in the nick of time, and Nu was caught up in the attack. The three rings formed a sphere and the inside exploded with a loud BOOM. Gajeel then reappeared next to Nine.

"You ok, Metal Head?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. Wait, who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked back

"Gajeel, this is Konoe, or Nine. She's a Witch I found naked on the street today." Natsu introduced to the punk.

"Uh... Naked?" Gajeel questioned.

"It's a long stroy." Erza said.

"Moving on, Name's Gajeel, sweetheart. Big cat's Pantherlily." Gajeel introduced.

"Hello." Lily greeted.

The sphere then disappeared and all that was left of Nu was a burnt up corpse, on its knees with eyes and mouth open.

"So much for 13 MK. 2..." Relius sighed.

"That's one down!" Happy cheered.

"Now all that's left is the Old Fart." Gray pointed out.

"Yes. If we defeat him, then perhaps that will stop Requiem Revolution as well." Erza said.

Relius walked forward and stopped beside Ignis.

"Fools. What makes you think that defeating me will stop Requiem Revolution from destroying everything?" Relius chuckled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu asked.

"That Nox Nyctores can operate completely independently from its master. Even if you kill me, Requiem Revolution will not stop." Relius explained.

Erza readied her sword.

"Then if that's the case, all we need to do is capture you alive." She said.

"You can try!" Relius taunted.

The Wizards all charged at Relius.

"Come on, guys! Let's blast this old man with everything we got!" Gray shouted.

Yeah! Let's go!" Happy said, flying next to Natsu.

Only there was something different about the Exceed now.

"Whoa my god! Why do you have twice as many wings now?!" Natsu asked surprised.

Happy looked at his wings and noticed he now had a total of FOUR!

"Whoa! What's going on?!" He freaked out.

"That's a result of my magic. All of your abilities have enhanced far beyond you old limitations now!" Nine explained.

"No way! You're serious?!" Natsu questioned.

"There's only one way to find out!" Gray said, charging straight in.

"Ignis, attack!" Relius ordered.

Ignis charged at Gray with her razor-sharp claws ready to tear him apart. Gray slammed his hands together and a magic circle formed underneath him. Then, in his left hand, cold mist started to emit from his palm, and in his right, freezing demonic energy.

"ZEROTH LONG SWORD + COLD EXCALIBUR!"

Two gigantic blade appeared in both of his hands at once. One of blue ice, the other of pink.

"Slice that Ice Mage apart with Duo Bios!" Relius ordered.

Ignis then started to unleash a swarm of fast and powerful strikes, but Gray was thankfully able to block them with his giant swords, and no matter how many times Ignis slashed, the swords of ice did not even seem scratched. She then unleashed an uppercut to try and knock the swords out of Gray's hands, but he dodged that in the nick of time by stepping back. Fullbuster was now able to strike due to the opening from the failed uppercut.

He slashed through Ignis with his large blade, leaving a cross shaped slash of ice on her chest.

"MASSIVE ICE BRINGERS!"

Ignis fell to her knees and cloud now barely keep herself up. It would seem that even robots have limits after all.

"Stand!" Relius ordered.

But to no avail, Ignis was starting to fall apart and he knew it.

"Whoa! Gray, that was nuts! When did you learn how to cast your Maker Magic and Demon Slayer Magic at the same time?!" Natsu asked in amazement.

"I don't know. Like Konoe said, our powers have been increased big time." Gray answered.

"What?! Hey, lady! How come you buffed them up and not me and Lily?!" Gajeel asked rudely.

"Cuz they were gonna die if I didn't." Nine answered.

"Yeah well, it doesn't seem fair that they get a boost and we don't!" Gajeel wined.

"Calm down, Gajeel. This woman just said that if she hadn't shared her power with Natsu and the others, they wouldn't be here anymore. We should be thanking her instead of wining in jealo-"

"I KNOW WHAT SHE DID, LILY! I'm grateful for that, I admit it, but the fact that there is now a HUGE power gap between me and Salamander now pisses me of so much I could piss my pants! SO NOW I HAVE TO TRAIN LIKE CRAZY AGAIN FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG, GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING FROM THE SKY OR A PISSED OF LAXUS, AND MAKE A NEW TRAINING SCHEDULE WHICH TAKES FUCKIN' FOREVER TO DO, AND-"*gasp* *choke*

Gajeel was stopped by a shot of saliva fired from Nine's oral entrance and into his. Lily dropped jawed from witnessing this and then started to giggle a little.

"That should shut you up." Nine said annoyed.

"You shot your spit in my mouth..!" A high pitched Gajeel shrieked in disgust.

"I also shared some of my magic with you, just like Natsu. You got what you wanted. You're welcome. Now shut up or I'll spit in your ear next." She threatened.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Gajeel chocked out.

"Save that for another time. Right now, go take Ignis down. I'll power up your cat while you're at it." Nine said.

"Please just don't spit on or in me when you do." Lily begged.

"Fine!" Gajeel grumped as he charged towards Ignis.

"What are you doing, Ignis?! Get up and shred them to mince meat!" Relius ordered impatiently.

Ignis finally managed to get back up, but too little too late as Gajeel was just about to attack.

"Eat this, you bitch! IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!"

Gajeel coated his fist in metal and slammed Ignis' head into the earth. Then, spikes emerged from the knuckle of the fist and then the whole hand started spinning like a drill.

'The hell? My Hard Fist spell never did this before.' He thought.

Ignis' face was being torn apart by the metal spikes and rotation and she soon ceased any more movement at all. Gajeel lifted up his fist and saw Ignis' face torn up with both oil and blood spilled into the broken ground.

"That was messy." Gajeel said, shaking the fluids off of his hand.

Relius was in total disbelief. Ignis, his greatest creation, second only to Requiem Revolution, destroyer just like that.

"You... defeated Ignis..?" He stuttered.

Clover closed his fist in anger and veins popped out all around his mask.

"That's... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He lost control.

"Believe it, gramps. That's what you get for killing Levy, and everyone else!" Gajeel spat at the scientist.

"You... WORTHLESS OBJECTS!" Relius howled.

He charged at Gajeel with blade emerging from inside his cape, ready to kill, but Erza appeared in front of the Iron Dragon and charged towards Relius.

"My turn! REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!"

She flowed and soon dawned her go-to armor, only now it was completely different. Instead of silver with wing ornaments, the armor was now a glorious gold with REAL angel wings.

'My armor! I've never seen anything like this before!' Erza thought.

"DIE!" Relius screamed in rage.

Erza summoned twin swords, but instead of normal steel broadswords, they were now massive two-handed titanium claymores with a streak of gold running from the base of the blade to the tip. Erza struck Relius with her massive blades, slashing him in a pentagram pattern.

"PENTAGRAM SWORD!"

Blood flew from the slash wounds and hit the ground, painting it crimson. Relius then fell onto one knee, struggling to stand.

"No! This can't be! I'm so close! So close to my goal! So close to becoming God! The TRUE God" He rambled.

"Konoe, let finish this!" Natsu said.

"Don't need to tell me twice! I've been waiting FOREVER to murder this fucker!" Nine said in a sadistic tone.

They both charged at Relius with intent to kill. Relius tried readying a Distortion Drive to defend himself.

"REQ VI-"

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART!"

"Say goodbye, you fucking cocksucker!"

The two both erupted in flames and prepaired their final attacks.

'No! This can't be! No!'

"AZURITE INFERNO!"

"FLAME LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADES!"

Relius was now completely consumed by a swarm of flaming azurite shards and a hive typhoon of swirling fire hot enough to melt Neptune. He screamed in both agony and defeat as his body was being roasted alive.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Once the fire subsided, Relius was now completely blackened by the intense flames and shredded from the azurite shards. Blood covered his charred body and he then started to crack and break a little.

"This... can't be... I was so close... to my goal... Bested by Kokonoe's... bloodline... again..." Relius chocked out.

"It's over." Natsu said, extinguishing the flames covering his body.

"Maybe... but I won't go alone..." Relius said, coughing up blood.

He started to smirk and chuckle.

"I will finally destroy this cursed world... and that pink cat witch as well..." He softly laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Nine asked.

"Phantom... this is our world... over 1400 years... in the past..." Relius answered.

Nine gasped. She was in the past?!

"W-what?!" She asked surprised.

"Hold on, the Old Man is saying that Konoe's from the future?!" Gray questioned.

"That's impossible!" Erza said, not believing a word.

"Yes... she and I... are from... the year... 2200... Phantom failed... in her mission to... destroy the god of our world... so she was... sentenced to death by... Izanami's hands..." Relius explained.

Gray looked at Nine with a shocked expression.

"You really DID try to kill your world's god?!" He questioned the Witch.

"Yes, and I would have succeede if not for someone I knew too well..." Nine confessed.

She turned to face the Fairies.

"Thanks to him, I remembered that without that god, I would loose not only my whole world, but also the most important and precious things I had." Nine spoke.

She pulled out a picture of her with three figures.

"My husband, child and sister."

She then put the picture back in her pocket.

"I fell unconscious while trying to protect them in the end, but when I came to I was here. I don't know why..."

"Requiem... saved you..." Relius spoke.

Nine looked at the burnt Relius with a puzzled look.

"You, the creator of the Nox Nyctores... should know that... the weapons are living things... that will do anything to protect their masters... Requiem... using a massive temporal distortion... sent you back in time to an age when Magic was still young... to save you..." The Puppet Master explained.

"It... it did that for me?" Nine couldn't believe it.

"As I said... they will protect their masters... like a parent would... a child..." Relius repeated.

He then started to laugh a little.

"But it is mine now... and even if I die... at least I'll... finally be rid... of Kokonoe's bloodline... Destroying her legacy... at the root of it all... that... Dragon Spawn"

Relius pointed at Natsu.

"Me? How is destroying me gonna effect this Kokonoe chick?" Natsu question.

"This... is where... the world of the Azure... meets its rightful end... with a whimper..." Relius struggles to speak.

He soon started to disappear into dust, marking the end of his putrid existence.

"Wait! You didn't answer me! What does this Kokonoe chick have to do with me?! Why wipe out my timeline instead of taking her on directly! Tell me!" Natsu demanded.

Instead of an answer, Relius laughed an insane laugh as he started to crumble into dust.

"May you burn in the darkest pits of hell, Konoe A. Mercury... descendant of... Etherious... Natsu... Dragneel..."

Nine and Natsu gasped from hearing the last words of the Puppet Master as he faded into oblivion.

Nine and Natsu then turned their heads to each other's. Their faces full of surprise, disbelief, amazement and confusion. The two did not say word as stared into each other's eyes, even souls.

Then, out of nowhere,Requiem Revolution'a screams became even more horrendous and violent. It started to glow gold and emoted immense waves of energy. The Wizards got knocked off their fear from the waves, while Happy got sent flying into a brick wall.

"Ouch." Happy groaned.

"Ms. Konoe, what's happening?" Lily asked.

"Got me! I only ever used that thing once, and considering that Relius made changes to Requiem without my knowing, I'm not even sure what it's capable of anymore!" Nine replied.

"I think I know!" Erza said.

Everyone turned to Titania.

"Perhaps it's getting ready to eradicate our world!" She assumed.

"Well if that's the case, then we need to take it out!" Natsu said, pointing at Requiem Revolution.

"Yeah, I think he's right!" Gray supported Natsu's call.

Gajeel hardened his Iron Dragon Scales and Lily extended his sword.

"Well, I don't know what the hell's goin' on, but if that thing's gonna kill us all, then let's go!"

The Wizards of Fairy Tail all charged towards Requiem Revolution, determined to save their world.

"Wait, you idiots! Stop!" Nine called out.

They all jumped into the air and unleashed their Magic

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!'"

"SUPPER FREEZING ARROW + ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW!"

"SCATTER PETALS!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

Natsu's giant fire ball, Gray's arrow of ice, Erza's countless blades and Gajeel blast of metal shavings all combined into one giant attack in hopes of taking down Requiem Revolution. The attack fusion hit the Nox Nyctores square in the face and covered the whole thing in a huge explosion. The Wizards landed on the ground, spent from the amount of power they put into their attacks.

"Did that... do it..?" Natsu asked.

The smoke quickly cleared and showed that the Nox was completely unharmed.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Normal attacks won't work on Requiem, idiots!" Nine told the Fairies.

"Well what will work?!" Gray asked impatiently.

"Even if we try to find it, we won't be able to use it in time. It's too late" Nine said in hopelessness.

The earth started to shake violently and the sky turned blood red. Buildings started to collapse and the oceans were set a blaze. This truly was the end of everything. Many people ran through the streets in fear for their live but alas, there was no escape from the destruction and chaos that speed through the world like a wildfire.

Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"No! It's NOT too late!" He growled.

Nine looked at Natsu with surprise on her face. She would have expected the Wizard to fall to his knees in despair, but this was the complete opposite.

"I'm not just gonna sit back and watch the world end in a whimper! I've fought WAY worse monsters than this and I've managed to pull through every time! This thing is nothing!" Natsu spoke bravely.

Never giving up, never backing down, fighting to the end. This boy... he reminded Nine so much of... HIM.

Natsu pointed his finger at Requiem Revolution.

"Hey ugly! You picked the wrong world to mess with!" He shouted.

Natsu then pointed his thumb at the area of his chest where his heart is.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer, Son of Igneel and Brother of the Black Wizard! If you want to destroy our world, then you gotta go through me!" He yelled fearlessly.

Flames then consumed Natsu's whole body and his guild emblem started to glow a fiery red.

"Get ready, Cuz I'm gonna take you on with everything I've got and then some!"

He exploded in a burst of flames and a started to glow red with magical energy. Then, out of nowhere, a red dragon tattoo appeared on his right arm below his emblem.

"FIRE DRAGON KING MODE!"

The Wizard then charged at Requiem Revolution with blinding speed. Nine tried to reach out to try and stop him, but he was so fast that she couldn't reach him in time.

"Natsu!" She cried out.

Natsu was now face to face with the Nox Nyctores, ready to smash its face in. His right arm became cloaked in hellish flames as he pulled his arm back, reading a punch.

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!"

He fired a light-speed fire punch at Requiem, causing a massive explosion of fire that could probably reduce a mountain to ashes. However, Natsu wasn't done. He then inhaled a massive amount of air.

"FIRE DRAGON KING'S..."

"Crap! Everyone, take cover! This is honna be big!" Gray shouted to everyone.

They all took shelter behind rubble, not wanting to get caught in this attack.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

Natsu unleashed a blast of fire so powerful, it not only consumed Requiem, but the town behind it as well! Hundreds of building were consumed and obliterated by the massive fire blast and the roads were melting away like butter in a microwave.

Nine could not believe what she was seeing.

'This is... unbelievable! Even I can't do that, and I'm the strongest magic user in my time!' She though.

Natsu panted in exhaustion. Those were his best attacks so they took a lot out of him. However, Requiem's eyes shined red and fired a powerful eye beam at Natsu, sending him hurdling into the ground. He recovered quickly and erupted in fire.

"Is that all you got?! I'm just getting started here!" Natsu taunted.

He charged towards Requiem Revolution again, with fists ablaze! He wasn't going to give up just yet!

"If I'm going down, I'm going out with a bang! Come on, you overgrown hunk of scrap metal! LET'S GO!"

Natsu jumped up one more time ready to deliver another Demolition Fist, until everything, out of nowhere... turned white.

Natsu swing his fist, only to hit air and he fell to the white ground below.

"The hell?!" He exclaimed.

"What the fuck?! Where are we?" Gajeel wondered.

"Ms. Konoe, did you do this?" Lily asked.

"No. I honestly have no idea what happened." Nine answered.

"That was a close one." A sadistic voice said.

The Wizards turned to their sixes and saw something very disturbing.

Next time

Natsu, Nine and the remaining Fairytail Wizards go to Sector 7 to seek answers about Relius Clover and possibly, help defeat him. Along the way, Natsu learns something crazy!


	11. Chapter 11: Back to the Future

It was a tall, skinny man with a bald head, orange hair and very creepy clown makeup. He even had the matching nose. He wore strange Egyptian clothes and had a sadistic smile to boot. In short, it was a pure bread Pennywise.

The Wizards screamed in terror from the creepy clown and readied their magic in case of a fight.

"W-w-what are y-you?!" Erza shrieked.

"Yeah! A-answer the lady, o-or else!" Gray stuttered.

Unlike the others, Nine was completely calm.

"Relax, guys. Belmod isn't gonna hurt us." She assured.

The Fairies looked at her with confusion.

"Belmod? You know this creep, sweetheart?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep. He's the God of Destruction." Nine answered.

Everyone dropped jawed in shock.

"Don't worry, though. If he wanted us dead, we wouldn't be speaking right now. Judging from where we are, I take it that you pulled us into a pocket dimension at the last second before Requiem Revolution could destroy us?" Nine assumed.

"Indeed, Ms. Nine." Belmod replied.

"See. You guys should thank him." Nine said.

The Fairies just stood there in awkward silence.

"Anyway, how'd you do this, Clown?" Nine asked.

"I sensed an unusual energy anomaly in Earth's distant past, so I used the Supreme Kai's Time Ring to travel in time and see for myself what was going on, and what do I find but you and a machine that is powerful enough to eradicate existence itself." Belmod answered.

He looked directly into Nine's demonic eyes.

"Is this YOUR doing, Witch?" The clown asked.

"Well, that WAS my creation, but Relius managed to rebuild it, and if that's not bad enough, he found a way to evolve it to the point of erasing universes." Nine explained to the Destroyer.

"I see..." He said.

Belmod then looked at the others behind Nine.

"And... you are?" He asked Natsu.

"Uh... We're... the Fairy Tail Guild. Wizards. My name's, uh... Natsu." Natsu nervously answered.

Belmod looked at Natsu carefully.

"Ahh. So YOU are the Witch's ancestor. It explains where she got that hideous pink hair." He joked.

"WHAT'S SO HIDEOUS ABOUT MY HAIR?!" Natsu and Nine both said at the same time.

"Hey, Natsu. Even the clown said that you and Nine are related." Happy said.

"Of course you two are related." Belmod confirmed.

Nine and Natsu then looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Are you... sure..?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I'm sure, Dragon Hunter. This is Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, your granddaughter." Belmod confirmed again.

"NO WAY!" Natsu exclaimed in total shock.

"Ms. Nine, didn't your mother tell you anything about your grandparents?" Belmod asked.

Nine thought for a moment on what her mother told her. She then remembered her mother saying something about her grandfather. Her grandfather, the founder of Ishana, the legendary Mage's City... Magister Dragneel!

"I... I remember!" Nine exclaimed.

Back then, Nine was still only a child when she last saw her grandfather, Head Magister Natsu Dragneel, who was approaching his dying days after over a millennium of living. She barely ever knew him because she was so young.

"Natsu... you ARE my grandfather!" Nine confirmed.

Natsu's jaw was so far dropped that it hit the ground.

"Hold on, Konoe. Are you serious?!" Gray questioned.

"Yes, I'm positive! Head Magister Natsu Dragneel, the founder of Magister's City, Ishana. That's also the name of my grandfather." Nine explained.

All of the Fairies were in complete surprise and shock from hearing that.

"Once they build the city, he had a daughter. That girl was my mother." She continued.

"Natsu gets MARRIED?!" Erza exclaimed in jealousy.

"Yes, but he passed when I was very young. So except his name, I barely ever knew my grandfather." Nine finished.

Everyone could not believe what they had just heard. Natsu gets hitched and builds a city, (probably more than once since Natsu always burns half of it down) has kids and becomes a Magister. This was completly crazy.

Gray was in shock, Erza was jealous, Gajeel didn't care, and Natsu had a giant smirk on his face.

"I'M A GRANDDAD!" He shrieks in joy while jumping onto Nine, hugging her tight.

"Natsu, get the hell off!" Nine said annoyed.

After a few minutes...

"So our world was destroyed..." Gray said in sorrow.

"Indeed, but their is way to restor it." Belmod said.

Everyone looked at the clown with hope in their eyes.

"There is?! How?!" Happy asked anxiously.

"Relius Clover came from the future to wipe out Nine's bloodline where it began, so both her daughter, Kokonoe, wouldn't be able to stand in his way anymore, and to completely wipe out all universes in existence to create his own world to rule over as its god." Belmod explained.

"Ok, we got that, but why not go to his present where he can attack a Kokonoe directly?" Natsu asked.

"Nukes." Nine said.

The Wizards looked at Nine.

"What are those?" Gajeel asked.

"They're the most powerful weapons in my world. Nukes are the only things that can destroy Requiem. All Kokonoe would need to do is point them at Requiem Revolution and it would be done like dinner. So Relius must have thought it would be easier to wipe out her ancestor, who lived in the dark ages." Nine explained.

"Should have took his chances then." Gray chuckled.

"Getting back to the topic. The only way your world can be restored is by traveling to an alternate timeline, set a few days before Relius managed to complete his little toy and stop him from traveling back to your time and destroying the universe." Belmod told the Wizards.

"That's all we gotta do?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. That could work. All we need to do is defeat him before Revolution is born, and it will save our world. Just like with the Eclipse Gate." Lily agreed.

"Alright, then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go to Relius' timeline and pound his face in again!" Gajeel confidently said.

"Right! Wait, how do we get there?" Natsu questioned.

"I can take care of that." Belmod said.

His silver ring started to glow and the white space became multi colored.

"Relius Clover came from the year 2210, ten years after the original Requiem was destroyed. I'm going so tend you to the time a few days prior to it's full completion so you can stop Revolution before it's born." The clown spoke.

"Ok, but how exactly are we gonna find Relius?" Gray asked.

"My daughter should know." Nine said.

Belmod turned to Nine with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh? I thought your daughter couldn't stand you after what you've become. Why go to her?" He questioned Nine's idea.

"Because she know Relius more than anyone else. If anyone can help us find that masked prick..."

...

"It's you"

Natsu finally finished his story on how he met Nine and what Relius Clover had done to his timeline.

Kokonoe just stood there, arms crossed, nibbling on her Silver-vine Candy and with her signature emotionless face.

"So let me get this straight, you came here from 1400 years in the past, telling me that Relius Clover has rebuild and remastered the 11th Nox Nyctores, which now has the power to erase entire universes, and so you came to me, in hopes that I would give you any info I had on him so you could find and stop him before he destroys everything, and that my mom is still alive and that YOU are my great grandfather. That about it?" Kokonoe questioned.

"Pretty much." Natsu replied.

Kokonoe pulled the finished lollipop stick out of her mouth.

"Now tell me the story about the Lusty Argonian Maid." Kokonoe sarcastically said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Natsu yelled.

"You honestly expected me to believe that horse crap of a story. How dumb do you think I am?" Kokonoe asked rhetorically.

"Don't get me started on that, sweetie." A voice said.

Kokonoe tilted her head to the right and saw a woman in a Witch getup walking towards them from behind Natsu.

"Hey, Konoe! I was wondering where you went off to!" Natsu greeted.

"Sorry, been so long since I been to Sector 7 that I forgot how big it is." Nine replied.

"M-Magister Nine?! No way! Y-you're suppose to be dead!" Tager exclaimed in pure shock.

"Hey, Red Devil. You're lookin' good. Same to you, Kokonoe." Nine greeted.

Kokonoe just stood there, no emotions showing or anything Then, a flying blue cat appeared from the shadows, screaming for help.

"HELP ME, NATSUUUUU!" It cried.

It was being chased by a giant white robot that looked similar to Ignis, only with black hair and thicker arms. It was heading straight for the cat until Natsu pinched it in the face and sent it flying into the wall.

"There. You ok, Happy?" Natsu asked the cat.

"Yeah... Thanks, Natsu. That thing looked a lot like Ignis." Happy thanked.

"He knocked out Minerva MK2 with a single punch?! Kokonoe, what's going on here?!" Tager asked anxiously.

Kokonoe just shrugged her shoulders. Then, a shirtless guy came out from the dark and hit Natsu in the face.

"Ow!" He cried.

"You charcoal brained idiot! Where the hell have you been?! We've been looking all over for you?!" The shirtless guy yelled.

"Looking for Kokonoe! Found her, by the way! You should be thanking me, Gray!" Natsu yelled back.

"Thank you for what?! Tearing half this place apart?! We're suppose to find and TALK to her, not blow her away!" Gray yelled again.

"You got a problem with how I do things?!"

"Yeah, you fire breathing dumbass!"

"Shut up, Jack Frost!"

"No, YOU shut up, ya pyro!"

"NO YOU!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"LET'S GO!"

The two then start punching, kicking, biting, scratching and beating the shit out of each other for no apparent reason what so ever. Tager and Kokonoe then sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, they always do this." Happy assured.

"Gajeel, for the last time, Nine's spit did not give your uvula an STD." A deep and masculine voice said.

"You sure? It doesn't feel as innocent as it use to be..." A gruff voice replied.

Gajeel, Pantherlily and Erza then appeared from the shadows as well, walking right into Natsu and Gray's fight.

"God damnit, not again." Gajeel groaned.

"Alright, you two. Calm down, I'm sure we can work out what ever's going on here." Erza said in a soft, caring voice.

She walked over to the two in an attempt to break up the fight. However...

"I'm sure that if we all just calm down and take a deep breath, Kokonoe might even share some sweets with yo-"

*POW*

"WE DONT WANT ANY!" Gray and Natsu yelled while punching Erza in the face, unaware that it was Erza.

Time seemed to slow in suspense as Erza fell to the ground with a thud. Happy and Lily both screamed in terror from witnessing Erza get hit, completely aware of what happens when someone would dare attack the Queen of the Fairies.

Erza got right back up. Her face, horrific and full of rage, veins popping out like crazy and eyes burning with anger.

"You're dead." She growled.

Natsu and Gray got a better look at who they just punched and then started shaking in fear.

"E-ERZA?!"

"W-WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

Erza summoned her spiky Purgatory Sword and the two boys screamed in fear.

A little while later, after Natsu and Gray almost died...

Nine and Kokonoe we're now face to face with each other once again after ten years. Last time they saw each other, Nine was trying to destroy the Mater Unit, Amaterasu with Requiem and Kokonoe fought against her to stop that from happening. So saying that these two had problems is an understatement.

"It's been a long time, Kokonoe..." Nine said in a sad tone.

Now that she no longer under Izanami's malfunctioning Mind Eater Curse, she really regretted all of the things she had done in the past.

"Won't work." Kokonoe said.

"Huh? What won't work?" Nine asked.

"Posing as my mother. Nice try, jackass, but my mother is dead. I'm not gonna fall for that." Kokonoe replied.

Nine huffed in irritation. She figured Kokonoe would do something like this.

"Kokonoe, it's me. Really." Nine assured.

"No it's not." Kokonoe protested.

"Ok then, what can I do to prove it to you then?" Nine asked.

Kokonoe smirked.

"Oh, this should be good. How about answer five questions that only my mother would know." She suggested.

"Fine." Nine agreed.

"Ok, first question. Where did my mother propose to my father?" Kokonoe asked.

"At my study in Ishana. Sweet talked me and brought me to the rooftops to watch the stars together. Real surprise when he pulled out that ring." Nine answered.

Kokonoe chuckled in amusement.

"Nice one, but it's gonna take more than that to convince me. Next question. My godfather was one of the Six Heroes, which one?" She asked.

"Hakumen." Nine answered.

Kokonoe raised an eyebrow in surprise. Two questions answered correctly? That can be.

"Name Terumi's vessel's origional name!"

"Kazuma."

Kokonoe gasped and her eyes widened.

"W-what was the name of the device created to nullify all Seither?"

"Kushinada's Linchpin."

Kokonoe took a step back in anxiety and disbelief. This could t be possible! No way!

"F-fine! Last q-question!" Kokonoe stuttered.

"Oh, come on! How much more dorm Konoe need to prove?!" Natsu yelled, still covered in bruises and cuts.

"Shut up!" Kokonoe shouted back.

"It's ok, Natsu. This is something I've got to do." Nine said to the Dragon Slayer.

She looked back at Kokonoe.

"O-ok, last one. Sometimes, at night, I hear this song in my head when I'm trying to go to sleep. C-can you tell me what it is?" The scientist asked fearfully.

"I can answer that one no problem." Nine chuckled.

Slowly, she walked over to Kokonoe with a smile on her face. When she was close enough, she pulled the cat scientist into her embrace, holding her close.

"It's the lullaby I use to sing to you at night when you were still a little girl..." Nine softly whispered.

Kokonoe's eyes were wider than dinner plates and she couldn't even speak anymore. She couldn't believe this. It was impossible. Yet, it seemed so real. A single tear ran down her face as she slowly but surly, wrapped her arms around her mother, accepting her embrace.

The two didn't speak. They just stood there, holding each other. Tager's jaw dropped to the ground in shock. Kokonoe CRIED and is HUGGING someone...

That's a sure sign of the Apocalypse.

"Ok, you had your touching moment, ladies. Can we get back to the issue at hand?" Gajeel rudly broke the silence.

"Dude!" Natsu yelled.

"What is wrong with you?!" Erza asked, raising her voice.

"They're trying to have a moment here!" Gray shouted.

Next time

Ichigo tells his story to Ragna at last, but they are then attacked by an unknown assailant. Will they survive?


	12. Chapter 12: Escape from Karakura

"Soul Reaper? The hell is that?" Ragna asked.

"It's what I am, a guardian of the dead." Ichigo answered.

He paused to sip some tea and then continued.

"A Soul Reaper's duty is to help long lost spirits who had long since died find their way into the afterlife." He explained.

"Spirits? Wait, do you mean... G-g-gh-" Ragna couldn't finishe that last word.

"Ghosts?" Ichigo finished for him.

"GHOST?! WHERE?! DON'T LET IT GET ME!"Ragna shrilled like a little girl."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little. This tough guy was afraid of ghosts? That's hilarious!

"Moving on, a Soul Reaper's job isn't as easy as it sounds, there are also these demons that come to consume the souls of the dead for nourishment. They're known as Hollows." He continued.

"Ah, ok. How bad are these things?" Ragna asked, just now calming down.

"Pretty bad. They identifiable by their white masks and holes in their chests. Some Hollows are about as strong as an everyday bear, others..."

Ichigo hesitates for a moment. He then started to remember his battles with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Some are powerful enough to level entire cities." He finished.

Ragna's eyes widened. They can wipe out cities? That's insane!

"And you're crazy enough to fight those things?" Ragna asked.

"Well, I'm not alone when I do. I've got all my friends to back me up." Ichigo answered.

Ragna nodded his head. Before he met Noel, he never really relied on the help of anyone before, due to his tragic past, and the fact that he wasn't down with getting innocent people in danger.

"And the sword?" Ragna asked again.

Ichigo pulled out his giant sword.

"The Zanpakuto. This is a Soul Reaper's primary weapon. Each one has its own unique name and powers and can only work in the hands of its owner." He explained.

He held up his weapon.

"This is Zangetsu, my Zanpakuto. It lets me focus my Spirit Energy into the blade and then unleash it in a super high-density beam." Ichigo continued.

"And that's how you pulled off those attacks." Ragna said.

Ichigo nodded.

"And your wife?" Ragna asked about Orihime.

"She has the ability to heal wounds or even regenerate limbs. Well, "heal" isn't actually accurate. It's more like she reverts the body to its original condition before it suffered damage." Ichigo answered.

"I see." Ragna said, laying back in the chair.

Ichigo took another sip of tea and munched on a cookie.

"I answered your questions, Ragna. Can you answer mine?" Ichigo asked.

Ragna stayed silent, and Ichigo sighed in irritation.

"Can you at least tell me what kind of power that was? It clearly wasn't spiritual." Ichigo asked again.

Ragna grunted. He should at least tell him THAT much.

"Drive." He answered.

Ragna lifyed his hand and it transformed into a pitch black demon claw.

"Its a power that comes from the soul itself, it would take way to long for me to explain the basics of how it works." He explained.

Ichigo nodded in understandment and turn his gaze to Bloodedge's right arm.

"But... what about your right arm? It didn't look like that before. What happened to it?" Ichigo asked.

Ragna looked at his right arm, now the Azure Flame Grimoire that Yuuki Terumi desperately sought after. It destroyed his entire right sleeve, true, but it's power surly made up for the ruining of his favorite coat.

"My arm..."

*SHATTER*

"AAAAAHHHHH! ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed.

Ichigo and Ragna rushed to the kitchen with their weapons and saw Orihime in the corner of the room, cornered by a strange monster.

It was a black canine like creature that looked like it was made of black fog. Ragna's eyes widened. He new what this thing was.

"What the?! A Seither Beast?! What's one doing here?!" He gasped.

Ichigo ran towards the beast and tried to slash it, but his sword went right through it.

"What the?!" He exclaimed.

"It's no good! That thing's called a Seither Beast! They're 100% gas Seither! It can't be hurt so easily!" Ragna explained.

Ichigo grunted and grabbed Orihime. He handed her over to Ragna and the beast ran towards Ichigo with bloody fangs. He stepped out of the way and the beast crashed into the China Cabinet.

"Hehe. Least I don't have to make a plan to get rid Uryu's stupid wedding China anymore." Ichigo joked.

Kurosaki slammed the kitchen door shut and locked it to keep the beast from escaping.

"Orihime, hide upstairs. I'll call Chad to come over and make sure your safe. I'm gonna try to get these thing away from the town, ok?" Ichigo said, sternly.

Orihime nodded her head.

"Of course, Ichigo." She replied.

She ran up to her room and locked the door. The beast broke through the door and growled at the duo, then two more came through the kitchen door.

"Shit, there's more?!" Ragna grunted.

"We can't fight these things. We gotta lure them away from the house. Come on, we can use my car!" Ichigo explained.

They ran to Ichigo's Ferrari, got in and drove away with the beasts on their tails.

(Being a doctor, you know that Ichigo would be loaded)

He drove as fast as he could without crashing but the beasts were still following them. They sure were persistent. However, something was up. They didn't seem interested in the civilians they were scaring the daylights out of.

"The hell? Why are these things chasing me instead of mauling any people they see?" Ichigo wondered.

"Not you, kid. Me." Ragna said.

Ichigo turned to Ragna and the man in red lifted his right arm.

"This thing on my arm is called... the Azure Flame Grimoire. It emits large amounts of seither and those beasts feed off of seither. So they see me as an all you can eat buffet. That's why they're following us. They're hungry... for me." He explained.

"Oh. So if I throw you out of the car, they'll leave ME alone?" Ichigo joked.

Ragna punched Ichigo in the back of the head.

"Don't you fucking dare!" He shouted.

Ichigo slammed the brakes as there were numerous car in front of them, honking like crazy.

"Damnit! Sunday night traffic, I forgot." He grumbled.

A whore walked up to the side of the car.

"Hello, boys. Would you like to enter my "tunnel"?" ;D She offered in a sexy tone.

"No thanks, local whore. We have to go." Ragna replied as he and Kurosaki jumped out of the car and ran with the Seither Beasts still after them.

"I meant my secret tunnel that leads outside of the city! You looked like you were in danger!" The whore shouted as she opened a hatch. ?

The duo ran into an alleyway to try and shake off their gassy pursuers. Ichigo's Soul Reaper Badge started to blink and say 'safe house'.

"Hey guys, there's a Soul Reaper safe house up ahead! We gotta loose these things before we get there." He explained.

The Seither Beasts were quickly catching up to the Reapers, who were starting to tire, so Ragna stopped and summoned a blue flame sword.

"Enough of this!" He grunted.

Ragna slashed a small building to his left and it crumbled instantly, creating a wall of rubble between the beasts and him.

"Nice one!" Ichigo complimented.

"That won't hold em for long. Let's move!" Ragna said, resuming his running.

The team bolted towards the safe house and bursted inside, then Ichigo grabbed a broom and shoved it into the handles to lock the doors. They both sighed in relief as they assumed that they were safe... until Ragna got a better look at the "Safehouse".

"Ichigo... This isn't a safe house! It's a friggin' Burger Priest!" Ragna ranted.

"A Burger Priest run by Soul Reapers! They had it built here to keep an eye on everyone in case something happens. Plus, Soul Reapers get discounts!" Ichigo explained cheerfully.

Ragna face slapped himself.

"I'm not even gonna say anything anymore." He mumbled.

Ichigo walked to the counter and rung the bell.

"Hello! You here? I know you were stationed here so you don't need to hide! Hey! Shuhei!" He called.

"Ugh! Fine, I'm coming." A voice grunted.

Out came a man with spiky black hair, a scar on his right eye and a 69 tattoo on his left cheek. He was wearing a Burger Priest uniform to stay undercover.

"What do you want, Ichigo? It's Sunday, so we're closed for church." Shuhei complained, yawning.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it. Your upset that you're stuck with the night shift. Look, we've got trouble!" He explained.

Shuhei looked worried.

"What kind of trouble? Hollows? Espada? 'gasp' Did something happen to Rangiku?!" Shuhei panicked.

"No, no, and get a life! We're being chased." He explained.

Shuhei looked confused until he saw what was on the other side of the screen doors. He saw three creatures that were trying to get into the restaurant, but the door was blocked by Ragna. They seem to have already found a way through the rubble.

"Oh... ok. Yeah, that, uh... that looks bad." Shuhei said.

"Look, those things are after us. Well, actually they're after the guy in red and we can't hurt them. Those doors won't last very long. Can you buy us some time to escape?" Ichigo asked.

Shuhei went to the back room and unlocked the door there.

"Here, you can get out through the back." He said.

Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks" He replied

The broom in the handles was about to snap and Ragna could see that the glass doors starting to crack.

"God damnit, I don't wanna die a virgin!" Ragna cried.

Ichigo and Shuhei came out from the back room.

"Hey Ragna! Shuhei gave us a back way out! Let's go!" He called.

"What about you?" He asked in concern.

"I'll be fine." Shuhei replied.

He pulled out his sword and started to release it.

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

His sword became two big scythes both starched by a chain. Ragna rushed away from the door and followed Ichigo through the kitchen and to the emergency exit.

"Wait!" Shuhei called.

They turned around.

"What is it, Hisagi?" Ichigo asked.

Shuhei held a cup in his hand.

"Before you go would you like to try our new Very Berry Milkshake?"

A few moments later, Ragna and Ichigo ran out the back door, both drinking shakes.

"You know for a fast food industry they sure know how to make a damn good milkshake." Ragna commented as he drank his shake.

They arrived at an old looking shop that read "Urahara Shop" on the sign above. Ichigo banged on the door and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"OPENUPOPENUPOPENUPOPENUPOPENUP!"

Inside...

A man and woman were sleeping in bed together but were awoken by the banging and yelling.

"What is that?" The woman groaned.

"Sounds like Ichigo." The man yawned.

The woman grabbed a robe and walked to the door.

"OPENUPOPENUPOPENUPOPENUPOPENUP!" Ichigo kept shouting.

The woman tried to unlock the door.

"Stop jiggling the handle. Stop jiggling the handle!" She shouted.

Ichigo stopped and she opened the door.

"Jeez, your worse than Jinta!" She scolded.

The two ran inside, grabbed the woman, locked the door and grabbed what ever shit they could find to use as a barrier.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" The man asks, still tired.

Ichigo turns around and has a terrified expression on his face.

"We're being chased by horrible abominations of terror and disgust who feed off of human blood and smell worse than the dead!" He explained in a panicked tone.

"I thought I told Serra Jessica Parker that you weren't into her." The woman said.

Ichigo turned and pointed at the door.

"No! THOSE abominations!" He explained.

The Seither Beasts had already caught up with them.

"Aw crap! They made it past that guy already?" Ragna panicked.

Back at Burger Priest..,

Shuhei was lying on the ground, covered in paw prints after being trampled.

"I'm never getting dogs I swear..!" He groans.

Back at the shop...

The gang had barricaded the front door with several heavy objects but that wouldn't hold the Seither Beasts for long.

Ichigo just explained what was going on and then introduced Ragna to the couple who live in the shop together.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ragna. I'm Kisuke Urahara and this is my fiancé, Yoroichi Shioen." Kisuke greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yoroichi said.

Ragna waved his hand in greeting. A dresser that was blocking the door fell over and one of the Seither Beast's heads poked through. A tall man with a mustache slammed a chair on it causing the Beast to retreat outside. He then changed some words and covered the hole with an energy barrier.

"Nice work, Tessai." Kisuke said to the man.

Tessai nodded.

"So these 'Seither Beasts' won't stop following you until they've consumed your friend here, right? Kisuke asked.

"Yeah. That's what Ragna told us." Ichigo confirmed.

Ragna scratched his chin and thought for a bit before opening his mouth.

"I don't understand, though. When I woke up, I felt no seither around this whole area so how can they even be alive? There has to be a large amount of it in the air for them to spawn." Ragna wondered.

Everyone looked at Ragna with questioning looks on their faces.

"You sure know a lot about this seither stuff, Mr. Ragna. Mind telling us how?" Kisuke asked.

Ragna might have said too much.

"Uh... So sorry. No speak English. Ask again later." Ragna badly lied.

Ichigo stared straight into his soul with brooding eyes.

"Enough with that bullshit, Ragna! I told you who I am, so you should do the same! Who are you and where did you and those thing come from!" Ichigo demanded.

Ragna just turned away. Ichigo cringed his teeth and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Can you at least tell me who these people are?" He asked.

Ragna looked back and saw a picture of him and his friends. It was him, Jin, Noel, Rachel, Kokonoe, Jubei and Celica all standing in front of a statue of an angle. It was the picture that was taken right before they went to find the 11th Nox Nyctores over in Japan. Ragna was about to ask where Ichigo found it but he was cut off.

"I found it in your jacket pocket when I brought you into my clinic." The Soul Reaper explained.

"Well, aren't you nosy." Ragna said.

Ichigo remained silent and eventually, Ragna caved.

"They're my friends. That enough for ya?" He grunted.

Kisuke looked at the photo.

"Never seen a statue like that befo-"

His eyes widened and he looked more closely at the girl in the black dress.

"Hey! Isn't that Rachel?" Kisuke said.

Ragna's ear twitches and he turned towards Urahara.

"Huh? How the hell do you know the rabbit?" Ragna questioned.

Kisuke sipped his coffee and whistled.

"Are you kidding? How can I not know that evil little bunny girl. It was back when I was a Soul Reaper Captain. She and her father came form their dimension to visit the Soul Society for a meeting with the original Head Captain." He explained.

"Wait, Kisuke. Dimension?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yep. Their vampires from a parallel dimension. Pretty cool, huh?" Kisuke chuckled.

"Hold on, Hat n' Clogs. Parallel worlds are just a theory and a shaky one at that!" Ichigo argued.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain your trip to the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo? Huh, Ichigo?" Yoroichi corrected.

Ichigo felt like a complete idiot after he heard that.

Kisuke continued.

"Anyway. I met Rachel a few weeks after I first became Captain of Squad 12. Snot nosed little brat, that girl." He finished.

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Wow, she's THAT bad, huh? Did Hyorri get into a fight with her?" Ichigo asked, hopping the answer was yes so he could laugh.

"Sadly no. I had to lock her in the barracks otherwise we'd end up with a big problem." Kisuke replied.

Yoroichi budded in on the friendly chat.

"Aliright enough dissing the blood sucker. If Ragna here knows who Rachel is then does that mean that he's from her world as well?" She theorized.

Ragna took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm from the same world as the rabbit." Ragna finally answered.

Ichigo was completely stunned.

"No way..!" He said in amazement.

"Wow. A man from a parallel earth. Mayuri would just eat this up I gotta say." Yuroichi said.

The man in red continued.

"I noticed that this wasn't my world the moment I woke up in Ichigo's clinic. I couldn't feel ANY seither anywhere in this whole city and the technology wasn't as advanced as the stuff where I'm from." Ragna explained.

He then took the picture back and put it in his pocket.

"I knew something was up the moment I saw that Shenron thing in the Boundary." The Grim Reaper finished.

Kisuke and Yoroichi's eyes widened when they heard that name.

"Shenron? Shenron?! You met the Eternal Dragon?!" Urahara exclaimed.

Ragna turned to the couple.

"You know what it is?" He asked.

They sat back down and looked at each other.

"We've only headed legends about him, but they say the Eternal Dragon is a creature of the Gods that has the power to grant wishes." Yoroichi answered.

Ragna payed back in his chair and thought about that little "contest" Nine held to see who could kill Izanami and if they won, Izanami would give them a fragment of the Azure and grant them a single wish.

"It can grant wishes?! That incredible!" Ichigo said in amazement.

Then, a loud cracking noise came from the barricade. The Seither Beasts were getting in!

"Damnit, we forgot about them!" Ichigo panicked.

"This way!" Kisuke called.

They all ran down into the basement and they found a large gate in the middle of it.

"The hell's that?" Ragna asked

"Your ticket away from here." Kisuke replied.

"Kisuke, isn't that your Senkaimon?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep. You guy should be safe in the Soul Society. Doubt these thing can follow you there. Don't worry about us. We can handle these things so just get your friend to safety. Ok?" Kisuke waved goodbye.

Ichigo smiled.

"Thanks Hat n' Clogs. Come on, Ragna! He said.

Ragna looked back at the Kisuke, Yoroichi and Tessai.

"Wait we can't just leave them here!" He worried.

"Don't worry. They've been through WAY worse together. Now come on." Ichigo said as he passed through the gate.

Ragna looked back at the couple one last time and prayed in his head that they would be ok. He then leaped through the gate.

The trio of shop keepers turned around and readied their weapons.

"Ok guys, le- huh? Hey! Aren't these things gonna warm up first?! Hey! WAAAAH!" Urahara screamed like a girl.

Kisuke was being tossed around by the foot like a chew toy, Tessai had one on his head trying to bite his chrome dome and Yoroichi was being chased like a cat. (Which is fitting since she can turn into a cat)

"Hey! My head's not a chew toy, you lousy mut!" Tessai yelled.

"Arg! I can't believe nobody's even scared of a black chick anymore! Damn you, Obama!" Yoroichi yowled.

Next time

Noel, Luffy and the others are attacked and boarded by a Marine ambush and Noel is taken by their Captain as a hostage. Will the Straw Hats be able to save Noel, or will she be another victim in the cruel and brain cell destroying world of One Piece?


	13. Chapter 13: Ambush

The local shipwrights had just finished fixing the damages that Jubei and Zoro had done to the ship during their little tussle. Nami paid them off and everyone got back on the Sunny.

"Ok. Bill's paid, ship's fixed and I turned Zoro and the cat into punching bags. I think the day starting to look better, right?" Luffy chuckled.

"Yeah... better..." Zoro groaned in pain due to Luffy twisting him and Jubei together into a pretzel.

"Can you please unpretzlize us now?" Jubei groaned.

Noel pulled one of Zoro's fingers and the two untwisted.

"Oww... thanks." Zoro thanked.

"No problem." She replied.

A few minutes later, Nami was shouting at Zoro for recking the ship again and Luffy for causing a fight the restaurant AND loosing his wallet.

"So, what were you up to, kid?" Jubei asked Noel.

"Just shopping with Nami. She pretty nice when she's not yelling at her crew." Noel answered.

Jubei looked at the enraged Nami and sweat dropped.

"That girl? She reminds me of my wife and Platinum put together." Jubei chuckled.

Noel laughed a bit, but she quickly slapped on a frown.

"What's up, kiddo?" Jubei asked.

"I asked around town for any information about Ragna." She answered.

Jubei's face also put on a frown.

"Nothin', huh?" He asked.

Noel nodded.

Mitsuyoshi put a paw on her shoulder.

"Cheer up, kid. If Ragna really is still out there, he wouldn't want ya to look so down." He said comfortingly.

Noel smiled a bit. He was right. Ragna would want her to be strong.

"So when do ya wanna tell the Pirates here that we're from another world?" Jubei asked.

"Umm. I don't think that's a good idea. They might freak out." Noel pointed out.

"Wait... Do you guys hear something?" Nami asked.

Suddenly, a cannon ball crashed into the ship's mast and almost sank the whole thing. The mast went straight into the water and water splashed on everyone.

"HEY! We just got this thing fixed!" Luffy yelled.

"Luffy, look!" Nami shouted.

Straw Hat turned and saw an army of military police charging towards the ship with swords and guns.

"Tch! That shipwright was a spy!" Zoro grunted.

"Why are those men charging us?" Noel asked.

"Seriously? You already forgot that the three of us are vicious Pirates? Doesn't matter. Time to kick some Marine ass!" Zoro said as he unsheathed his good blades.

Nami pulled out her staff and Luffy cracked his knuckles. The Marines with swords charged at Zoro only to have their sword broken in half.

"Three Sword Style: TWIST SLASH!"

He spun like a tornado, slashing the soldiers, not fatally, however.

Nami was backed into a corner with multiple guns pointed at her.

"Alright, bitch. Where's the treasure you stole?!" A soldier questioned.

Nami spun her staff around and a storm cloud appeared.

"Let me drop a little secret on you boys." She said.

A huge bolt of thunder dropped down on the soldiers and cried them like KFC. They fell to the ground in a smokey mess.

"We're actually... broke now." She answered, sticking out her tounge.

Luffy was plowing through soldier after soldier with his bare hands. Many Marines fired their muskets at the pirate only for the bullets to bounce right off him and flew into other soldiers.

"Have these back! I don't need em!" Luffy shouted.

He jumped into the air and tightened his fists.

"Now, GUM GUM GATLING!"

His punches flew like fireworks, hitting multiple soldiers all at once and rebounding off of them and hitting more soldiers unlucky enough to be in the way.

Noel, Jubei and Tao stood there astounded.

"Unbelievable. I had no idea how strong they are when they work together!" Noel said in awe.

"Damn! Looks like Zoro WAS going easy on me, that bastard." Jubei chuckled

"Yeah, Plastic Man! Sword Guy! Weather Lady! Kick some tail, meow!" Tao cheered.

A Marine pointed at the trio.

"Hey! Those must be their new crew members! Get em!" He shouted.

Many soldiers yelled and charged at the girls and cat, intending to kill.

"Aw crap! Misunderstanding! Get ready you two!" Jubei warned.

"Huh?! W-wait! We're not Pirates! We're just passengers! Can't we just talk?!" Noel panicked.

The Marines fired their muskets at them but they dodged at the last second.

"Guess not. SUMMMON BOLVERK!"

Noel's hands started to glow and two white long slide pistols appeared out of thin air. She fired them at the Marine's weapons and they were all destroyed. Noel then used close quarters combat to incapacitate them.

"Try not to kill them! They're just doing their jobs!" Noel told Jubei and Taokaka.

Over with Tao, the Kaka was jumping and hopping all over the place while dodging the bullets fired by the soldiers.

"Nyahha! Cant catch me!" She laughed.

"Hold still, you overgrown feline!" A soldier shouted.

Tao then appeared in front of the Marines and placed a bomb on the ground, then jumped away.

"Oh sunova bee stain..." One soldier said.

*BOOM*

The soldiers were sent flying into the water and Tao started to dance.

"Nyah ha! Nyah ah! Maybe in a hundred years!" Tao laughed.

Jubei was cornered by a large group of Marines and it looks like this could be it for him.

"Alright, kitty. Your under arrest! Come quietly and we won't have to shoot ya!" The Marines shouted.

Jubei smirked.

"Hehe. Sorry fellas, but I already had to live in a prison and that was at my wife's parent's house." He chuckled.

He then started to glow with yellow light.

"What the hell?" One Marine went.

"Armagus Deployed!"

Jubei zoomed through the soldiers like a bullet, then stopped on the other side with his swords drawn. Slowly, he slid them back in their sheath.

"Thousand hands:

*cling*

ROARING PILLAR!"

The men fell down into a pile on the ship's deck, crying in pain. They weren't going to die from such shallow cuts, but they were gonna be in pain for some time.

The gang gathered at the center of the Sunny, barley scratched.

"Well, that's all of em!" Luffy assured.

"Seriously, fighting the Marines is starting to get embarrassing." Zoro cringed.

"Wow. You guys put up with being attacked like this all the time?" Noel asked while straightening her hair.

"Yup! It's a little annoying but we deal with it." Luffy answered.

Just then, a voice shouted.

"STRAW HAAAAAT!"

The group turned around and saw a skinny man with white hair and beady red eyes glaring down at them from the ship's balcony. It was the Marine squad's Captain. He eyed at the Straw Hats with a murderous intent and jumped down to the deck.

"And here's the boss." Zoro smirked.

The Captain cracked his neck and approached slowly.

"I've heard the stories about the young men who call themselves the Straw Hat Pirates and I gotta say, you really live up to your bounties. Most impressive." He spoke in a sadistic tone.

"Hahahaha! Thanks!" Luffy said.

"He wasn't complimenting us, idiot." Zoro huffed.

"Look, kids. I dont feel like getting my hands dirty today so if you can all just come along quietly; that would be grand. What do ya say?" The Captain offered.

...

All three of them laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Really?! Oh sure lets just go along now! Hahaha! Seriously, you think we're just gonna come along just because you're being nice to us?!" Zoro laughed.

"Yeah! Especially since we kicked your squad's buts, dummy!" Luffy mocked while sticking out his tongue and pulling the sides of his mouth.

"You want us? Your gonna have to take us by force, creepy!" Nami taunted.

The Captain made a freakish grin.

"Oh well. Gotta try, right?" He chuckled.

He vanished and appeared right behind the Straw Hats. The trio were stunned by the man's insane speed! He poked the three of them with a small sowing pin; not enough to drill into their flesh but enough to draw blood. He vanished again and reappeared where he started.

"Oww! That stings!" Luffy whined.

"Really? That's your big strategy to arrest us? Poke us? Man, your all talk no-AAARH!" Zoro was interrupted by a wave of immense pain.

Him, Luffy and Nami fell the the deck like rag dolls and couldn't move. They all cried in pain as if it felt like every vein in their bodies were about to be yanked right out.

"Luffy! Zoro! Nami!" Noel exclaimed.

"You bastard! Whatcha to to em?!" Jubei hissed.

The Captain appeared behind Noel, Jubei and Tao and poked them just like the Straw Hats, then soon fell to the ground in pain.

"MEOW! Tao's veins feel like their being used as guitar strings!" Tao yowled.

Zoro used every ounce of his insanely inhuman strength to lift his head while feeling even more pain than when he first fought Kuma.

"Fucking bastard! You have Devil Fruit powers, don't you?!" The Swordsman growled.

The Captain laughed insanely.

"That's right! The Blood Blood Fruit. When ever someone is bleeding, I'm able to take control of every drop of blood in their body and use them like puppets or yank out their veins and let them die in the most painful way possible!" The lunatic explained.

"Yer a damn monster..!" Jubei hissed in pain.

"I'm a monster? Weren't you all the ones who kill innocent men who were just doing their jobs? The night even have families you know? Ahahahaha!" The Captain laughed maniacally.

"You mean crooked pigs who only care about money and themselves!" Nami shouted.

"Look who's talking, Cat Theif!" The Captain laughed.

One of the soldiers managed to get up, despite her injuries.

"Captain, please forgive us. They were just too strong for us..." She managed to say.

The Captain grunted and used his powers on the soldiers. They all cried and screamed in agony as the Captain controlled their blood. Then, he raised his hand up, ripping the veins and arteries out of their bodies one by one. They all died painfully and quickly from the wounds and lack of blood in their bodies.

Noel and the others looked in horror from witnessing such a scaring event.

"You scum! Those were men!" Jubei hissed in hatred.

"They failed. I gave them their punishment." The Captain coldly said.

"You're a monster!" Luffy screamed.

"Now that's not very nice. Then again, you ARE a worthless, badmouthing Pirate. Haaa... I remember that scream. It's the same one you made when your fuckwad little bitch of a big brother died at Navy HQ, right?" The Captain sighed.

That sent Luffy over the edge! He used every ounce of strength he had and stood up despite the agony. He punched the Captain in the face, jumped into the air, bit his thumb and blew into it.

'Oh my, he's resisting?' The Captain thought.

"3rd GEAR!"

His arm grew to an enormous size.

"BONE BALOON!"

The man was smiling like an idiot as he stared at the enraged Luffy.

"You piece of shit! DON'T TALK ABOUT ACE THAT WAY! GUM GUM ELEPHANT GUN!"

His arm became incased in a black energy field, making look like it was made of metal. It was Luffy's Armament Hakki! He thrusted his huge fist at the Captain and sent him flying into the docks. Luffy landed and chased after him, then jumped into the air again when he got close.

"ELEPHANT GATLING!"

His fists became giant and armored again as he unleashed a barrage of enormous punches at the Captain. His punches started to make a huge crater in the ground but he didn't care about collateral damage one bit. He wanted to make the bastard regret talking about Ace like that.

"And now!"

Luffy pulled his huge arms back like when he was using his Bazooka attack.

"GRIZZLY..."

The Captain laughed while he was in the crater Luffy created as he observed the pissed off Devil Fruit User.

"MAMMOOOOOOOOOOTH!"

He launched both fists at the Captain and caused a huge tremor upon impact. The gang saw everything from the ship while in their pain filled states and were left speechless.

"You gotta be kiddin' me..! The kid still had that kinda power left in em?" Jubei said, in awe.

"That's nothing. One time, Luffy kicked a Battleship so hard that he split it in half." Zoro stated.

The Captain reappeared with a floating Luffy, crying out in agony. That lunatic was lifting Straw Hat into the air by his veins.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I gotta say, you sure know how to punch kid. Too bad you have to die now." The Captain laughed.

He slowly moved his arms apart and Luffy roared in complete agony as the Captain was yanking the veins right out of Luffy's body. The pirate had taken some intense pain over the years, true but all that was paradise compared to what was happening to him now. Luffy was about to pass out from the pain until Noel rose her voice at the Captain.

"Leave him alone, you freak!" She shouted.

The Captain stopped.

"Ohh?" He said.

"Luffy was just trying to help me and my friends and you come in and torture him like some kind of slave?! You call yourself a soldier? Military police? A government?! You Marines are nothing but monsters who won't stop until you have the whole world under your thumbs! You're a disgrace to all soldiers!" Noel wailed as her eyes turned from her natural emerald green to a deep azure blue.

Jubei looked at how Noel's eye color changed and became worried.

"Noel, take it easy there, kiddo. You know what'll happen if-"

"I don't care!" Noel interrupted.

She turned back to the Captain. Her blue eyes burning with anger.

"Put Luffy down, or else!" She threatened.

The Captain tossed Luffy off the ship and into the water. Zoro and Nami looked in horror as the Rubber Man sank into the ocean.

"LUFFY!" They both cried.

Noel was now furious. She used every once of strength and pain tolerance in her body to stand up on her two feet. Her eyes practically glowing blue and her teeth grinding so hard that she actually chipped one.

"Not the best choice of words." The Captain said.

Noel started to walk, the power walk, the jog, then charge full speed. She grabbed one of the Marine soldiers' swords and charged at the psychopath Captain.

"YOU BASTARD!" She roared.

The Captain grinned and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Bloody Squeeze!"

Noel coughed up blood and she soon fell over onto the deck, unconscious.

"Lacking Lady!" Tao cried.

"You fuckwad! Whatcha do to her?!" Jubei hissed.

The Captain grabbed Noel by her hair and lifted her up to his chest.

"Oh quit worrying. She's only unconscious. Now if you want your crew mate to stay alive and full of blood, I suggest you all come with me." The Captain blackmailed.

Zoro, Tao, Jubei and Nami didn't say a word and just glared at the Captain with eyes filled with anger.

"Oh come now, stop looking at me like that. I killed Straw Hat and have your friend hostage! You know full well that I win." He stated, a little annoyed.

Just then, something huge jumped out of the water and landed behind the Captain.

"That's what you think, pal!" It spoke.

It kicked the Captain in the back and sent him flying into the ship's interior. It caught Noel just before she hit the ground. The thing that kicked him was a man, and damn was he huge! At least 9ft tall! He was fat but had a some muscle as well. He had blue skin, yellow eye brows and sideburns, black hair and eyes as well as a white kimono with Japanese maple leaves on it and a red sun tattoo on his chest. However, the strangest thing was that he had two fangs on his lower jaw, webbed hands and gills, and to top it off, it had Luffy in his other arm, still alive.

"No way..! That you, Jimbei?" Zoro asked.

The man, Jimbei turned to the swordsman.

"The one and only. Looks like you kids could use a hand." Jimbei answered.

"Crew mate?" Jubei asked.

"Yep, and a preticularly powerful one." Zoro answered.

The Captain stumbled out of the interior and he didn't look too happy. Jimbei placed Noel and Luffy on the ground and moved towards the Captain.

"You Marines would go as far as to take an innocent woman hostage just to catch crooks, now that's just sick." Jimbei spat.

The Captain grinned.

"Gyojin Jimbei? Well isn't this a fine day! I get to take in both the Straw Hats AND a Warlord of the Sea! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"That's Ex-Warlord, ya lune." Jimbei grunted.

"Warlord?" Jubei questioned to Zoro.

"Yeah. That's what people use to call him. Gyojin Jimbei, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. They're some of the most powerful Pirates who work under the World Government. Jimbei was one of them until he gave up that title and fought in the War against the Marines along side the White Beard Alliance. He's been a good friend to us, and we're honored to have him as part of our crew." Zoro explained.

The Captain approached Jimbei cautiously with the same needle he poked the others with in his hand.

"Come now, Jimbei. You use to be such a valuable asset to the World Government, heck you still are to me. Tell you what, why don't you help me bring in the Straw Hats and might be able to talk the higher ups into giving your title back? What do you say, big guy?" The Captain asked.

Jimbei grunted in irritation.

"Thanks for the offer, pal, but I left that life a long time ago. No way I'm going back to being the Navy's dog." The Fish Man answered.

"Come now. You want to turn down a chance of being one of the strongest, richest, most invincible pirates in the world again... and the sexiest at that?" The Captain spoke.

"Hmph! I'd rather die with the Straw Hats than- wait, wha?" Jimbei said, wide eyed.

The others were just as weirded out by what the Captain said as well.

"Uhh... Did I hear that guy right?" Nami asked, weirded out.

"What's Blood Freak meowing about?" Tao asked, rubbing her head.

"Zoro, did that freak just call yer friend... sexy?" Jubei asked, while sweat dropping.

The green haired man nodded his head as he was too grossed out to talk.

Jimbei was blushing like crazy after hearing that this lunatic called him the 'sexiest warlord'. What's up with that?

"Umm... I'm sorry but... WHA?!" Jimbei shrieked like a women spotting a mouse.

The Captain smiled.

"You heard me, big blue. I said your sexy." He flirted.

Jimbei blushed even more.

"Hu-HUH?!" The Fishman shrieked.

"Pfffft. Holy crap, Zoro, this wack 'like likes' yer friend!" Jubei exclaimed, trying to hold back his laughter.

Jimbei turned to Jubei, even redder than before.

"Hey, this isn't funny, cat!" He yelled.

"Pfffft. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hey, skinny britches. What exactly do ya find "sexy" about fish face here?" Jubei asked the Captain, hopping for something good.

"Don't encourage him!" Jimbei shouted.

The Captain blushed and started to make a face like he was day dreaming about sex.

"Well if you wanna know..."

...

...

...

...

... oh boy

Next time

YOU KNOW! Get ready to laugh!


	14. Chapter 14: The Thousand Cherry Blossoms

WARNING: Do not read if you don't like homosexual flirting. If you don't mind... get ready to laugh.

Jimbei: Do you even know the meaning of mercy?!

Me: Oh come on, big guy. You're with One Piece! You should be used to weird stuff! Now stop being a homophobe and take it like a man, Fatso!

Jimbei: FATSO?!

Begin

"What I find sexy about Daddy Bear Gyojin here is how strong he is. He's both destructive and protective at the same time. His eyes are just soooo intense that he can make you turn to stone. His hair is just the perfect amount of smooth and fuzzy that you could run you finger through it all day, and his body! Oh heavens, his big, beautiful body! It's so soft and chubby that you could lay down on him, using his belly as a bed and his pecks as a pillow and, he has the perfect amount of muscle in those arms that look like God himself chiseled them, and what a sweet ass too. There's no way of saying this... I'm in love with you, Gyojin Jimbei." The Captain finished.

Jimbei was now completely red all over his face, his eyes were about to pop out of the sockets and his jaw looked as if it would fall to the ground. That was probably the most disturbing thing he had ever heard. Zoro, Tao, Jubei and Nami on the other hand...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hahahahahaha! I can't breath! Hahaha!" Nami gasped for air as she laughed her head off.

"MEHAHAHAHAHAOW! That's the best thing Tao's laughed about since she saw Good Guy's wanted poster, meah!" Tao giggled.

"Hahahahaha! Wow, Jimbei! Seems like your reputation in the war caught more than just NEGATIVE attention from the Navy!" Zoro laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! OHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA- *gag* *puke* ha... HAHAHAHAHA!" Jubei laughed so hard he threw up.

Talk about embarrassing. Jimbei's head vein was about to pop right out of his face.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" The Fish Man shouted.

"You should be flattered that you have the attention of girls AND guys out there." The Captain said.

Jimbei shook his head and put his focus back on the Captain, then took a stance.

"I don't give a damn if you've got a crush on me! Bottom line is that ya tried to kill my friends and that's something I'm not gonna let you walk away from in one piece!" He stated.

The Captain grinned and pulled out his needle. He was going to try and take control of Jimbei's blood!

"Oh yeah. A chance to trade blows with my big blue bear? This is gonna be hot..!" He said, almost like a moan.

Jimbei looked like he was about to puke.

'Big...Blue...Bear..?' He mentally groaned.

The Captain then appeared right behind Jimbei and got his needle ready, but Jimbei was fully prepared for this strategy and he countered it easily.

"Fishman Karate, 7000 TILE ROUNDHOUSE!"

He planted his foot into the Captain's gut with high force, stopping him cold. The Captain coughed up saliva from the force of Jimbei's counter and fell to his knees. He struggled to catch his breath while Jimbei looked down at him.

"That's a warning, pal." Jimbei warned.

The Captain looked up at the Fish Man with a sadistic smile.

"Haaaa! OH YES! That's what I like, big boy! Please! Hurt me more! I've been bad!" The crazed Marine yelled in ecstasy.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Jimbei groaned.

He grabbed his needle and thrusted it at Jimbei's stomach only for the Fish Man to grab the Captain's arm and retaliate.

"ARABESQUE TILE PUNCH!"

He punched the air for some reason. Jubei looked confused by Jimbei's action.

"The heck, he didn't even touch em?" The cat said.

"Wait for it." Zoro assured.

BOOM*

An enormous shockwave generated from Jimbei's punch and sent the Captain flying onto the ship's balcony. He reemerged from the rubble and charged at Jimbei. He desperately tried to poke him with the needle in his hand but Jimbei just kept dodging and dodging his attacks over and over. For a big guy, he sure can move. The Captain tried a fast jab but missed and Jimbei was facing his back. A ball of water appeared in the Fish Man's hand.

"RELIANT PIERCING!"

Jimbei thrusted the ball into the Captain's back and it blasted clean through him. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Jimbei looked down at him in pitty.

"Your finished. Your fate was sealed the moment you first missed with you little pin and without blood to control, you've lost. Wait... Aww man, are you pitching a tent..?" Jimbei said, while trying to hold back his puke.

The Captain chuckled.

"Actually, handsome, I do have blood I can use. MY blood!" He wailed.

The Captain opened his hand and blood came rushing towards it. It started to shape and crystallize into the form of a sword witch he used to slash Jimbei in the chest. Then... out cam his blood.

"Damnit!" Jimbei grunted.

"Jimbei, get out of there!" Zoro yelled.

The Captain out stretched his free arm.

"It's too late!" He exclaimed.

Jimbei's whole body froze in seconds and he was soon overwhelmed by immense pain. He fell to the deck as the Captain grabbed the unconscious Noel and approached Jimbei.

"Oh well, looks like you underestimated me, love. Too bad, cuz now I have to kill the one man I ever loved now." The Captain sighed.

Jimbei just looked up at the psychopath as he raised his blood sword, about to deliver the finishing blow.

"Eh, I'll just take your body home with me and fuck it after I finish the other Straw Hats." The Captain said, getting a nosebleed from arousal.

Jimbei's face went red again.

"Why would you do that, you freak?!" He shouted.

The Captain laughed like a madman.

"Why do you think? Cuz I'm horny! Say goodnight, sexy!" He howled.

Jimbei closed his eyes, waiting for his fate.

...

...

...

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Suddenly, cherry blossoms started to float around the Thousand Sunny. Everyone looked around and saw the unusual phenomenon that was happening. Cherry blossoms? Here? The Captain then had a strange expression on his face and stopped his attack while making a strange sound.

"Did he just cum in his pants?" Jubei said, weirded out.

Jimbei then felt something fall on his face. It was wet and warm. It was... blood?

He looked up at the Captain and saw thin red lines all over his body. Blood soon started to leek out from these lines and even sooner, he fell apart like a tender pot roast. He was literally cut to pieces! How?! Noel started to fall but was caught by a mysterious man. He had long black hair and eyes as well as a black kimono with a white coat over it.

"What the? Who are you?" Jimbei questioned.

"..."

Jimbei's face went as cold as ice from the man's brooding glance.

The man looked at the unconscious Noel and placed his fingers on her neck. He felt a faint pulse. She was alive! The man pulled out a small ear piece and turned it on.

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, reporting in from Dimension 12. I have secured Noel Vermillion, but she is in critical condition. I require pickup immediately." The man named Byakuya talked into the piece.

"Yes sir! Preparations are underway now!" A voice replied.

Byakuya put away the ear piece. A sword was held up to his throat and a huge mass appeared behind him. It was Zoro and Jimbei, free from the Captain's Devil Fruit Powers.

"Hold it." Zoro said, coldly.

"Where do you think your going with her?" Jimbei grunted.

Byakuya looked at Zoro and then at Jimbei. It would seem he was cornered.

"Stand down, I'm not your enemy." He said.

Zoro only held his blade closer to Byakuya's throat.

"You just expect me to take your word after what you did to that Marine?" The pirate growled.

"Wait, Zoro. Those cuts on the Captain were caused by that man?" Nami questioned.

Zoro nodded his head.

"Yeah. I saw him in the distance of the port, controlling those pettles. Those weren't cherry blossoms though, they were shavings of steel... from this guy's sword, right?" Zoro explained and questioned.

Byakuya was silent for a few seconds.

"Your very observant." The mysterious man finally answered.

Everyone was astounded.

"How is that possible?! Do you have Devil Fruit Powers?" Nami questioned.

The man shook his head.

"No I don't. That's just the power of my Senbonzakura." Byakuya replied, eyeing the cook.

"A sword that can split apart and shred things from a far, eh? Pretty impressive." Zoro complemented.

Byakuya moved his brooding eyes towards Zoro.

"I get the feeling that the only reason you would say that is because you don't intend on letting me leave?" The man guessed.

"At least not with our friend. Now, drop her or else!" Zoro demanded.

Byakuya remained silent for a second before he spoke.

"Listen to me, Noel Vermillion is bleeding internally on a massive scale. Your doctor won't be able to save her. I can get people who can help her if you just-"

"No more talking! Let her go!" Zoro interrupted.

Tao appeared above Byakuya and snatched Noel out of his arms with blinding speed.

"Gotcha, Lacking Lady!" Tao said.

"Nice one, Tao! Jimbei!" Zoro signaled.

"Right!" Jimbei complied.

They both rushed Byakuya, ready to strike.

"Two Sword Style: HAWK WAVE!"

"Fishman Karate, 5000 TILE TRUE PUNCH!"

Both of them were about to make contact with Byakuya but the mysterious man help up both his wrists.

"Bakudo #8: Seki."

Two small energy shields appeared on Byakuya's wrists and allowed him to block both Jimbei AND Zoro's attacks with ease. The deck underneath them cracked and split from the force of their attacks. Heck, the ship even shook! Zoro and Jimbei were shocked by what just happened. Byakuya block both of them with his bare hands. He disappeared and then reappeared on the balcony of the Sunny, away from everyone.

"Last chance. Stand down, all of you." Byakuya raised his voice a little.

Zoro leaped into the air towards the mysterious man with fire in his eyes.

"Like hell!" Moss head yelled.

Zoro slashed at Byakuya only for him to block again with Seki. Byakuya then axe kicked Zoro in the head, sending him crashing down into the deck. The swordsman recovered quick and charged again.

"ONE GORILLA! TWO GORILLA!"

His muscled flexed and increased in size as he was about to strike.

"Three Sword Style: TWO GORILLA SLASH!"

Zoro smashed his swords into the balcony Byakuya was standing on and it was reduced to wood chips. Byakuya got away just in time before he was struck. He landed on what was left of the mast due to the earlier assault and pointed a finger at Zoro.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!"

A white bolt of energy shot from his finger and zoomed towards Zoro. Greeny slashed the bolt in half and prepared his own projectile.

"1080 lb. CANNON!"

His wind blast hurdled towards Byakuya only for him to counter.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

A blast of blue flames shot out of Byakuya's hand and collided with Zoro's cannon. They exploded in mid air causing a smoke cloud. The two rushed into it and clashed swords with each other. Zoro kicked Byakuya in the gut and sent him down, but the mystery man recovered and leaped back up into the cloud, slashing Zoro's chest. The pirate back flipped onto the balcony and stirred up the wind.

"TATSUMAKI!"

He fired a wind dragon at Byakuya, hoping to end this quick. How wrong he was.

"Hado #1: Shō!"

Byakuya thrusted his hand forward and blew the dragon away. Zoro was shock at this. How was this guy so strong?! Byakuya curled up all but one of his fingers.

"Hado #4: Jūgeki Byakurai!"

A red beam show out of his finger and hit Zoro in the chest. He was sent flying into the wall and coughed up blood. Then he saw a yellow chain on his leg.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Byakuya held the other end of the chain in his hand and tapped his sword on it.

"Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden!"

An electric current traveled through the chain and into Zoro, electrocuting him. He screamed in pain as the electricity zapped his body both inside and out. Everyone watch in horror as their friend was being beaten to a pulp.

"Zoro!" Jubei exclaimed.

Zoro fell to the ground as Byakuya stood his ground.

"Your brute force is no match for my Kido. This is child's play. You'll have to do better than that." He tainted the moss head.

Zoro struggled to get back on his feet but managed to pull himself together.

"Don't get too cocky, pal. I ain't done!" The pirate shouted.

He to a pose and started to emitted an ominous aura.

"NINE SWORD STYLE!"

Suddenly, Zoro grew four more arms and two more faces on his head. It was his Nine Sword Style illusion ability.

"Get ready cuz this attack is gonna be nine time stronger!" Zoro exclaimed.

He gathered an enormous amount of wind around himself and tensioned his muscles.

"Nine Sword Style: 9.7 TON WARHEAD!"

Zoro fired a huge blast of wind that not only shook the ship, but ripped the very pier apart along with the other ship's docked. Byakuya didn't budge from his spot.

"Bakudo #81: Danku!"

A clear wall appeared right in front of Byakuya and blacked Zoro's massive attack. However, the force of Zoro's attack was too much for the barrier to handle as it was starting to break. Byakuya grunted as vanished right before the barrier was obliterated by Zoro's blast of wind. It cut the Sea in two as it traveled across the water.

"Guess that's that." Zoro said.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Chains of light wrapped around Zoro, restraining him and cutting off his movements. Zoro looked behind himself and saw Byakuya. He had escaped the blast before the barrier broke.

"What?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujōkōrō!"

Plates of light then flew into Zoro's middle section, binding him even further.

"Bakudo #1, 4, 30 and 62: Sai, Hainawa, Shitotsu Sansen and Hyapporankan!"

Byakuya then launched a full out barrage of Kido restraints at Zoro until he was sure that he could not get back up. The swordsman was paralyzed, his swords were wrapped in a strange whipe of light and he was pinned to the deck by rods and stingers. Zoro was now completely unable to move even a finger.

"Damnit! Get these thing off me!" He grunted.

Just then, Zoro saw that Byakuya was glowing with a strange aura. No doubt about it, this would be the finishing blow.

"Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt the sleep! Crawling princess of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill the earth and know your own powerlessness! Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!"

A black cube started to rise out of the ground as they encased Zoro in their grasp. The plates kept rising until they formed a huge black box with giant blades sticking out of the top. Byakuya held his hand in the air, not activating the stabbing effect of Kurohitsugi just yet.

"Unless you want to be torn to shreds inside of a big black box, stand down!" Byakuya ordered.

Zoro was desperately struggling to get out of his restraints but to no avail. They were too strong for even him! He tried to think of a solution but given the situation he was in, he had VERY little time.

'Shit, this isn't good! Come on, Zoro, THINK! You've gotten out of worse than this! Just think!' Mosshead thought to himself.

Suddenly, an enormous light shone underneath the Sunny and it was quickly consumed by it.

"The hell's going on?!" Jimbei exclaimed.

Byakuya looked down at the light and immediately recognized it.

"It's about time."

Soon, the ship started to sink into the light and it was gone.

Next time

Ragna and Ichigo make it to the Soul Society after escaping the Seither Beasts but are then ambushed by someone. Some one Ichigo knows too well...


	15. Chapter 15: The Deal

Not too far off from the Soul Society's Rukon District, there was a rather large forest out by the lake. It was home to many animals and other creatures that inhabit the plane of the Soul Society, one of them was a rather large wolf with a scar on its left eye that was prowling around for prey to feed on. This wolf was brown and white with yellow eyes and a scar in its left eye. It soon found a rabbit casually nibbling on a carrot, just enjoying life. Jackpot, dinner is served. The wolf slowly advanced towards the rabbit, avoiding detection and in the blink of an eye, the wolf pounced and caught the rabbit in its mouth. The wolf bit down on its neck, severing the connection to its brain and killing it.

Later, the wolf arrived at its den with the rabbit in its mouth. It put the corps down on the cave floor and started to feast. One it was finished with its dinner, the wolf then sat at the front of its cave and watched the sunset. The sight was to behold as the sun's light colored the sky a beautiful orange. The wolf sighed as it thought about something from the past, something it long grieved about.

"Quite a sunset, isn't it?" A voice said.

The wolf turned around and saw a man standing right behind him. He was wearing a black suit and hat and he had green hair as well.

"Yep. You just gotta love how the sun completely changes the color of the sky as it sets. I must say, I never get tired of watching it." The man spoke.

The wolf started to growl out of caution and slowly backed away.

"No need for the growling, pal. I'm a friend." The man said.

The wolf stopped growling but remained in a stance. The man appeared without any hint of caution and patted the wolf on the head in a comforting way.

"Lost someone precious to you, huh? I know how you feel, Sajin." He said.

The wolf's eyes widened. How did this man know his name?! He then gripped his hand around the wolf's muzzle and lowered his head to eye level with the wolf.

"Sajin Komamura, former Captain of Soul Reaper Squad 7, know for his overwhelming destruction power, animal instincts, kind personality and K9 sense of loyalty. Yep! I know who and what you are." The man spoke.

Sajin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates by now. This human knew so much about him, but how?! He let go of the wolf's muzzle and smirked.

"Oops! Where are my manners? I'm Hazama, it's nice to meet you." He introduced.

Sajin remained silent.

"I know what your thinking. How do I know who you are? Why am I here? Well big guy, or, not so big anymore. I've come here to offer you the deal of a life time!" Hazama cheerfully said.

Sajin's ear twitched a little. He had peaked his interest.

"Alright, buddy. Here's what I have to offer you! A one in a life time opportunity!" Hazama said like a sails man.

Meanwhile...

"Phew! Glad to be away from those things!" A deep voice sighed in relief.

It was Ragna and Ichigo. They had just passed through Kisuke's Senkaimon to escape the Seither Beasts that were after Ragna.

"Good to know your safe. I'll be home soon. I love you too, Orihime. See ya!" Ichigo said as he hung up his phone.

"She ok?" Ragna asked.

"Chad just got in and made sure she wasn't hurt. She'll be fine. Besides, I've know the guy for years. He won't let anyone hurt her." Ichigo assured.

Ragna smiled. He was grateful to both of them for healing his wounds.

"What about the other guys, Kisuke and Yoroichi?" Ragna asked in concern for their lives.

"I'm sure they're fine." Ichigo replied.

They are NOT fine!

"So where to now?" Ragna asked again.

"We head for the Soul Society, I guess." Ichigo replied.

The orange haired man looked to the west.

"I think with their help, we might be able to find out why those Seither Beasts were sent after you, as well as why that alien thing was after you too" Ichigo explained.

Ragna nodded in agreement. He found it strange that there were Seither Beasts in a world WITHOUT Seither. That, and the incident with that Frieza guy filled Ragna's Head with many questions. Who sent them? Where did they come from? How did Frieza know the Masked Puppeteer?

But those are for another time. Right now, he has to get to the only people who might be able to answer those questions.

As the duo made their way through the forest they came upon a clearing with a pond and an apple tree. Looked like an ideal place to set up camp for the night.

A half hour later, Ragna arrived with some fire wood, Ichigo came with Ragna's coat being used as a sack to carry some apples. Ichigo attempted to start a fire and failed. He ended up snapping the sticks and squishing his thumb on the rocks every time.

"DAMNIT! I hate camping!" He snapped.

Ragna laughed a little and offered a hand. He and his master lived in the forest for years, so he knows a few survival skills.

Soon the fire was burning much bigger and the apples were roasting to a nice crisp. Ichigo blew on one to cool it down and took a bite. It was amazing. The perfect amount of crisp and the sealed juices just exploded in his mouth.

"Wow! This is great, Ragna. I didn't know you could cook so well." Ichigo complimented.

"Thanks. When you're living in a forest with your fighting teacher that can't cook shit, someone has to learn. It actually become a hobby of mine." Ragna replied.

'Trained in the forest, huh? Well that's one thing about who he is down.' Ichigo thought.

They all sat by the fire eating in silence until a strange noise was heard.

"The hell was that?" Ragna jumped.

The sound was like a wolf howling, if a wolf sounded like a demon. Ichigo lit a stick and made a torch and looked over in the direction where the sound came from.

"I'll take a look." Kurosaki said.

"Ichigo, wait! I'm coming with you!" Ragna said as he ran to catch up to Ichimaru.

They were about half way into the forest and didn't find anything so far. Ragna used the BlazBlue MK2's fire conjuring to create a blue flame on his right hand for extra lighting. Always saying it's real name, Azure Flame Grimoire, can be a mouthful and since this was the finished version of the Azure Grimoire, he gave it the nickname, the BlazBlue MK2. Quite fitting actually.

"We've been walking for a half hour, I'm telling you there's nothing here." Ragna said.

"Maybe, But I do t take chances. If it's a Hollow, I gotta take care of it before it finds a way to the Soul Society. The Rukon District would be defenseless." Ichigo insisted.

"I'm sure if it is one, your buddies should be able to- huh?"

Ragna stopped and looked at his surroundings.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I sense bloodlust. Twelve o'clock!"

Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the trees and landed right in front of Ragna and Ichigo. It landed on the ground so hard that it caused the earth to shake. Ragna was almost knocked of his feet until he grabbed a hold of a tree on his right.

"The hell?!" Ragna and Ichigo exclaimed.

The figure stood up off its knees and marched towards the two. It was huge! At least 9 ft tall! It was a man with long cream hair and fur on the tips of his ears and he had a large nodatchi sword on his back... and completely nude. He had a menacing look on his face as he approached.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ragna barked.

"Your death!" The man replied, menacingly.

He pulled out his swords and swung it down hard at Ragna, but Ichigo blocked it with his Zanpakuto. The ground underneath them cracked from the force.

"Ichigo!" Ragna exclaimed.

"I got this!" Ichigo assured.

He swung his massive blade and knocked the large sword away, causing the giant to loose his footing. Ichigo then swung it again and unleashed a blast of energy.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

The blast zoomed towards the man, but he blocked it with his hand and redirected the attack to the side, blasting many trees to mulch.

"What?! With his bare hand?!" Kurosaki exclaimed.

The giant charged at Ichigo and aimed his sword at the Soul Reaper's throat, only for Ragna to step in and punch the giant in the face. He was send back but smashed his feet on the ground to brake. He left a trail from were was sent back in the dirt. Ragna summoned a sword of blue fire and charged at the giant.

"CARNAGE...

Ragna slashed downward at the giant, but it was blocked by his sword and Ragna's sword disappeared upon contact.

"What the?!" Ragna said.

The giant grabbed the Grim Reaper by the throat and attempted to break his neck, but Ichigo slashed the giant across the gut, causing him to drop Ragna. The Grim Reaper caught his breath and kicked the giant in the gut, causing him to fall backwards. Ragna then walked over to the giant and stomped his foot down on its head.

"Alright, big guy. I think some answers are in order, and don't try excuses or lies, cuz I ain't buying em!" Ragna ordered.

The giant didn't respond, instead he just grabbed Ragna's leg then got back on his feet and threw Ragna at Ichigo, sending the both of them into a tree, knocking it down. The duo groaned as they attempted to get back up.

"That's gonna leave a mark..." Ragna groaned.

"Reminds me of the time I got thrown around by Mr. Komamura during a training session." Ichigo joked.

Then, his eyes instantly widened.

'Wait. The way this guy fights, his throwing, his sword skills. They're identical to Mr. Komamura's! On top of that, he sounds just like him! Could it be?' The Substitute Reaper thought.

When Ragna's vision cleared, he got a good look at the giant's sword and immediately recognized it.

"What the?! That sword! Ookami?!" He exclaimed.

You know that sword?" Ichigo asked.

"It's from my world. Nox Nyctores: Ookami, has the the power to shut down any Ars Magus it comes into contact with, and Ars Magus is the power I use." Ragna explained.

"So your attacks are useless against that guy?" Ichigo asked again.

Ragna nodded.

The giant charged over to the duo but before he could strike a deadly blow.

"In that case!"

Ichigo held his sword with both hands.

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo was consumed in Black energy and his sword turned into a skinny katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

He grabbed his sword by its long chain and spun it around over his head, then threw it like a sling shot at the giant's hands, knocking the Nox Nyctores out of them and into the dirt.

"Now!" Ichigo yelled to Ragna.

The red rebel conjured a blue flame sword in his right hand.

"As I was saying..."

He jumped up and down slashed the giant when he landed. The area he cut was fuming with blue flames. Then he spun around and upward slashed the giant in the same spot, causing the flames to explode and send the giant flying.

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!"

The giant smashed through 3 trees and crashed into a rock, destroying it upon impact and creating a dust cloud. Ragna walked towards the cloud with his blade ready. The giant charged out of the cloud and clocked Ragna in the face, sending him flying. He recovered by landing his feat on a tree and sprung off of it, snapping it in the process. Ragna then created another sword in his left hand. The giant grabbed Ookami and prepared to defend, until Ichigo appeared behind him.

"Let's Try this again, GETSUGATENSHO!"

Kurosaki unleashed his attack again, but was blocked by a nearly invisible wall of energy.

'What?! That's Danku! He knows how to use Kido?!' Ichigo mentally shouted.

Ragna and the giant clashed swords and Ragnas blades faded away due to the effect of Ookami. Ragna was then grabbed by the head and rammed into Ichigo, sending the silver and orange haired men flying. The giant then moved towards the crash site and grabbed Ragna off the ground, bringing the Grim Reaper to his face.

"I am sorry, but it's time to die, Ragna the Bloodedge!" The giant said, menacingly.

"The hell did I do you? I've never even met you!" Ragna questioned.

"Nothing. This is just the condition of a deal I made with someone. They want you dead and if I succeed, I'll have revenge on the man who took everything from me." The giant explained.

He squeezed Ragna's head with all his might in attempt at crushing his skull. Ragna cried out in pain as he felt like his head was in a vise.

"Now then, goodbye." The giant bid a due.

However...

"LET HIM GO!""

A blast of light smashed into the giant, sending him flying and letting go of Ragna. The giant slammed into the ground and made a hole where he fell. The blast came from Ichigo, who's eyes were now black and yellow for some reason.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Ugh. I've taken worse." Ragna groaned.

The giant got back up on his feat and had a solid look on his face.

"Nice shot. You've certainly grown much stronger since the last time we crossed swords, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

Ragna got confused.

"Huh? Ichigo, you know this big monster?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah. His appearance has changed, but I know that voice and fighting style when I see it... Mr. Komamura." Ichigo identified.

The giant, AKA Sajin stepped closer to Ichigo, his old friend.

"So you knew it was me from my voice and fighting style. Impressive, Ichigo." Sajin complimented.

"Mr. Komamura, it's good to see you again. I thought you died during the Quincy Blood War." Ichigo said.

"No, I just suffered the consequences of my Humanification Technique, robbing me of what little humanity I had." Sajin explained.

Ichigo and Sajin remained silent for some time until Ichigo spoke.

"But if that's the case, why are you human again?" He questioned.

"It's all thanks to someone... someone who saved me from my despair. In return, all I have to do is kill that man at your feet." Sajin explained.

Ichigo looked down at Ragna, then turned back to Sajin.

"But why? Why would this person want Ragna dead?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm not sure. Personal, maybe? I have nothing against that man, but he said that if I kill him, I can have my life back, and be able to seek revenge on a certain someone." Sajin answered.

Ichigo stepped forward a little.

"You're after Uryu, aren't you?" He asked.

Sajin nodded.

Uryu Ishida, Ichigo's best friend and part of an organization of exorcists called Quincys. Two year ago, they invaded the Soul Society and killed many Soul Reapers, including Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. He was Sajin's superior and someone he held unimaginable loyalty to, and when he died at the hands of the Quincy King, Sajin sword revenge on all Quincys, even going as far as using his Werewolf clan's forbidden power, Humanfication. This lets a Werewolf return to their human forms and increase their power immensely, but after, they are robbed of their humanity and become a pure wolf. After, Sajin left the Soul Society, leaving his Lieutenant in charge of his squad.

"Why? He didn't do any-"

"HE'S A QUINCY, AND IT'S BECAUSE OF HIS KIND THAT MASTER GENRYUSAI IS DEAD AND I ENDED UP A PURE MUTT! IF HE HAD JUST DIED WITH THE REST OF HIS KIND, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND EVERY OTHER QUINCY IN MASTER GENRYUSAI'S NAME!" Sajin roard like a demon.

"So that's it? Revenge?" Ichigo asked.

"More than that! Justice! Justice for all the Soul Reapers who died at those freak's hand and for the Zanpakuto who's Bankais were stolen by them. This is justice for the entire Soul Society!" Komamura yelled.

"Listen to yourself! That's insane! You've never been one to want revenge on anything! This isn't you!" Ichigo argued.

"Well, it is who I am now. Get out of my way, Kurosaki, or else I'll turn you into a thin red paste too!" Sajin threatened.

Ichigo stood in front of Ragna with Zangetsu ready.

"Sorry, but I won't. I made a promise to myself that I would protect all of my patients with my life! Even against my friends!" He boldly stated.

"And also, I made a promise to you too, Mr. Komamura..."

Next time

Ichigo thinks back to a previous mission he took with Sajin and the promise they made as fellow Soul Reapers.


	16. Chapter 16: The Promise

10 years ago...

It was night time in the Amazon Rainforest. All was quiet, until an inhuman roar echoed through the dense jungle. Many birds awoke and flew away from the demonic sound. Trees started to fall over one by one as something tore through them like paper. Many animals ran in fear as this monstrosity destroyed literally everything in its path.

Meanwhile...

"I've found it!" Sajin said.

"You sure, Mr Komamura?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I've felt that Spiritual Pressure before, I know because it was covering Captain Zaraki when he returned from Las Nochés." Sajin replied.

Ichigo thought back to when he traveled to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. The day he felt that twisted Spiritual Pressure. He couldn't sleep for a week because of it.

The duo of Soul Reapers continued to race through the jungle, tracking the presence they sensed. Ichigo was originally taking a vacation to Brazil with Orihime for a special anniversary gift and things were going pretty good, until a recent spree of killings that have happened at the resort they were staying at. At first, they both thought it was some lune, but Ichigo's Soul Reaper Badge started beeping when they were in the area where the bodies were, saying it was a Hollow. Ichigo contacted the Soul Society to report the incident and they sent in Sajin to assist the Sub Soul Reaper in the investigation.

They both entered a clearing in the dense jungle and found numerous animals torn apart. The stench of blood was all over the place as they moved further into the clearing. Ichigo examined one of the animals and took a sample of the Spiritual Pressure radiating off of it. His Reaper Badge blinked constantly while saying "Hollow"

"It's him." Ichigo confirmed.

Suddenly, something popped out of the trees and attempted to slash Ichigo, but the Soul Reaper pulled out his giant sword and blocked the attack. This figure had white clothing, an eye patch, six arms that were holding six scythes and long black hair.

"Well well, never thought I'd see you again, Kurosaki!" The figure chuckled.

"Tch! Nnoitora!" Ichigo spat.

The figure kicked Ichigo in the face, knocking him off his feat so he could slice him in two, but Sajin blocked his blade with Bakudo #8: Seki. Komamura then backhanded Nnoitora in the face witch sent him into the trees and knocking them down upon impact.

"Are you alright, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Sagin asked.

Ichigo stood up with his hand covering his bleeding mouth.

"Agh! Bastard knocked out 3 of my teeth!" He said with a muffled tone.

Nnoitora jumped out from the broken trees and landed near the Soul Reapers. His many scythes raised up in the air, ready to carve open any who stand in his way.

"Wow, that actually hurt! Nice punch, mutt!" He said with a sadistic tone.

Ichigo and Sajin readied their swords for attack.

"How are you still alive, Nnoitora? I thought Kenpachi killed you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Killed me?!" The Arrancar roared.

He charged at Ichigo and swung his scythes with tremendous force, but Ichigo used his sword's massive size to block all of them at once. Nnoitora's face was now menacing and filled with rage.

"You really think that I would allow myself to be killed by a mere Soul Reaper?! I was just in hiding until my wounds healed. There is no way I'd die at the hands of a pathetic Soul Reaper! THEY'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR!" He roared in anger.

He pushed his scythes harder against Ichigo's sword, making the Soul Reaper's feet dig into the dirt.

"Well if that's what you want, then why come out here?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Simple, I know you were on vacation here, I know you're not a REAL Soul Reaper AND I know that you managed to beat Lord Aizen! Don't you get it?! You're the warrior I'm looking for! The warrior who I will be able to fight to the death with and die gloriously in battle with! You're my match, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Nnoitora ranted.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his anger flared.

"That's why you killed all those people? Just so you could fight me?!" He shouted.

"Pretty much." Nnoitora simply replied.

Ichigo pushed Nnoitora back and regained his stance.

"I knew that was the only way I could get your attention AND make you fight at full tilt! Now we can go all out! So come, fight me Ichigo Kurosaki!" The Espada taunted.

Ichigo charged at Nnoitora with his massive sword and clashed with the Arrancar's scythes. Nnoitora kicked Ichigo in the gut and attempted to slash him, but he used his Flash Step to avoid the attack and appeared behind Nnoitora. The Arrancar turned around while swinging one of his blades at Ichigo, only for him to miss and get struck by Ichigo's attack.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

A blast of energy consumed the Espada and sent him flying into more trees. However, Nnoitora immediately sprung out of them and was heading straight for Ichigo. He couldn't move due to the amount of Spirit Energy he put into that attack so he couldn't react in time.

"Now you're mine! Prey, SANTA TEREZA!"

Nnoitora was about to finish Ichigo with one slash until...

"Roar, TENKEN!"

A huge sword came down on Nnoitora and smashed into the earth bellow, creating a large fissure in the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sajin asked, tuning to Ichigo's side.

"*pant* *pant* Remind me not to pack so much Spirit Energy into my Getsuga next time, but I'm fine." Ichigo replied.

Suddenly, a mangled Nnoitora jumped out of the fissure. He only had one arm left, he was covered in blood and his murderous intent was flaring. He targeted Sajin and tore open his side with his scythe. The wolf man cried in pain as he was forced onto his knees with blood spewing out of his gnash.

"Who the hell said you could interfere, you stinking dog?!" Nnoitora roared.

"Mr. Komamura!" Ichigo cried.

Enraged, the Substitute Soul Reaper unleashed his Bankai and charged at the Espada.

"Yes! That's it! The power that beat Grimmjow! Come at me, Ichigo Kurosaki! Let the great battle begin! FIGHT ME DA-"

Nnoitora was cut off around the same time his HEAD was cut off. Instead of giving the Espada a glorious death in the heat of battle, Ichigo gave him a quick and embarrassing kill through decapitation. Nnoitora died with a heart broken expression on his face as his head hit the ground. Ichigo removed his mask and rushed to Sajin's side.

"Mr. Komamura!" Ichigo called.

Sajin groaned in pain from the wound on his hip. Ichigo removed the captain's coat and shirt to take a better look at the injury. There was a massive amount of blood looting out from the wound. Ichigo had to act fast or Sajin would die.

"Damn! There's nothing around I can use here, but I gotta so something." Ichigo said to himself.

Thankfully, he was a quick thinker. He grabbed Sajin's shirt and tore it a piece off it in order to cover the wound. He placed it on the gnash and the wolf felt a sting from the direct contact. Ichigo then tied the coat around Sajin's waist to apply pressure to the wound and stop the bleeding, for now at least. He then picked the Soul Reaper Captain up with all his might, struggling due to his massive size and used his Flash Step to travel to a nearby cave that they passed earlier.

Once the Soul Reapers reached the cave, Ichigo placed Sajin on the ground and laid him against the wall.

"Hang in there, big guy. I'm gonna head into town and get some supplies to treat that wound." Ichigo explained.

He left the cave and used Flash Step to rush towards the town and gather medical supplies. It wouldn't be enough to completely heal Sajin due to the seriousness of the injury, but it would at least be able to keep him alive. Komamura groaned in pain from the huge hole in his side. It was already getting infected and he was getting dizzy due to blood loss. He was about ready to pass out but he use every ounce of his strength to stay awake.

"Damn, how could I let this happen to myself?" Sajin said to himself.

This was the third time he just barely escaped the jaws of death thanks to the help of another. All of which he felt completely helpless in. It was pretty embarrassing for a Captain.

"Hey, I'm back." A voice said.

It was Ichigo with a crap ton of medical supplies.

He carefully removed the shirt and jacket from the wound and pulled out a bottle of grappa from the pile of supplies.

"What is the Booz for?" Sajin questioned.

Ichigo popped the cork off of the bottle with a knife.

"Grappa is almost pure alcohol, and alcohol can be used to clean wounds of any germs and infection that may have come into contact with it. More alcohol's in the drink, more germs it kills." He explained.

Ichigo then pulled out a cloth.

"Now, bite down in this because this is gonna sting" He ordered.

Sajin took the cloth into his mouth as Ichigo poured the liquor onto the wound. Sajin's eyes widened and he bit down on the cloth with all his might. Mother of god, that stings! It felt like his flesh was on fire! The wound started to bubble and foam as the germs died from the grappa's alcohol.

Ichigo then wiped the wound carefully with another cloth and then started to bandage it up. He had Sajin sit up straight so he could wrap the bandage around his body more easily. Soon the roll was empty and Sajin's wound was now completely covered, preventing anymore blood from leaking out from his injury. Ichigo then laid him back against the wall.

"That should keep you alive until Squad 4 gets here. I already contacted them, by the way." Ichigo spoke.

Sajin nodded and laid back on the wall.

A few minutes of silence passed. Ichigo was sitting at the opposite side of Sajin, sharpening Zangetsu while Komamura was resting, breathing heavily. He was also thinking about something, something that happened a long time ago, something that broke his heart.

"Thinking about Tosen?" Ichigo guessed.

Sajin looked at the carrot head, and then to the ground.

"It wasn't your fault what happened to him." Ichigo told the wolf.

"But it's my fault that I couldn't save him..." Komamura replied.

"If I hadn't been hit by that four eyed bastard's Kido, I could have been able to reach Kaname, but I was foolish enough to let myself be hypnotized by his Kyoka Suigetsu, and when I finally did manage to reach out to him..."

Sajin shut his eyes and turned his head, trying not to remember what happened.

*Flashback*

 _"Captain Tosen! CAPTAIN!" Shuhei cried as his captain was reduced to a puddle of blood._

 _Sajin looked up into the sky and saw a man dressed in all white with slicked back brown hair, and an emotionless face. The wolf's rage inside burned like a plasma cutter._

 _ **"AAAAIZEEEEEEN!"**_

 _The man, Sosuke Aizen looked down at Sajin, and just smirked._

 _"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, AIZEN!" He roared a fiery roar._

 _Komamura was about to charge at Aizen until Ichigo came from behind the psycho, with bloodlust in his eyes. Kurosaki's black katana erupted with black light._

 _"GETSUGATENSHO!"_

 _He blasted the former captain into oblivion._

*Present*

"Still can't believe I didn't hit em, that cocky bastard..." Ichigo complained.

"Well, he was Aizen. It took everything you had to beat him to the point that Kisuke Urahara's Kido was finally able to take effect." Sajin chuckled.

Looks like Ichigo got his mind off Tosen.

"But... I've had this fear for some time now..." The wolf continued.

"That you'll loose Iba or Shuhei?" Ichigo asked.

Sajin shook his head.

"That I'll become like Kaname..."

The Sub Soul Reaper's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Are you kidding me?! Mr. Komamura, there's no way you'll end up like that, you're too kind hearted to-"

"Kaname was as well, but he ended up closing his heart and joining with evil." Sajin interrupted.

He looked at his hand.

"Kaname was consumed by revenge, so if that would happen to me, would I become evil like him? I don't want that!" He whimpered as tears came from his golden eyes.

Ichigo moved over to beside the wolf.

"Mr. Komamura, you could never end up like that. For one thing, Tosen was a nutcase." He attempted to comfort the Werewolf.

"But our paths are on the same track! Evil Town, Revenge Central, Sasuke Uchiha Junction! ;D" Sajin argued.

Out of all the Captains in the 13 Court Guard Squads, Sajin was the only one he wasn't really that close to, due to the fact that they barely ever run into each other when he visits, but he understands his pain of loosing someone he cares about. Sajin lost his friend while Ichigo lost his mom, both to monsters.

"I understand that your afraid, but something like that only happens to people who are left with absolutely nothing left to live for, and you've still got plenty left to live for." He spoke.

Sajin looked at Ichigo.

"Mr. Komamura, you still have your friends, your subordinates and the Head Captain. So there is absolutely no way you'll go nuts like Tosen did." He finished.

The Werewolf felt a little better thanks to what Ichigo said. He cracked a small smile.

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Sajin thanked.

"No problem." Ichigo replied.

"But can you promise me something?" Sajin asked.

Ichigo looked at Komamura.

"Sure. What's up?"

Sajin tightened his fist.

"If I DO end up like that... I want you to be the one to stop me. Can you promise me that, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was silent for a minute until he answered.

"You got it." He said.

Sajin smiled. Soon after, Squad 4 came to the rescue.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

Present...

"I'm surprised you still remember that." Sajin said.

Ichigo got a little irritated.

"Ok, I'm 27, but I'm not a senile old geezer yet." He grumbled.

Sajin didnt say a word. He just glared at the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"But the point is that I made a promise with you, and that was to stop you if you ever became like Tosen, and I intend to keep it."

"I see." Sajin said coldly.

He disappeared and then reappeared behind Ichigo. He had no time to react before Sajin grabbed him by the head and threw him into a tree, knocking it down.

"Ichigo!" Ragna cried out.

Sajin dashed towards the downed Ichigo and stabbed him with his sword. Ichigo cried in pain as the sharp blade pierced his gut. Blood seeped out of the wound as Sajin pulled the blade back.

"Unfortunately, Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm not that coward from back then anymore. My fear of loosing control disappeared the moment Master Genryusai was killed by Quincys. That promise we made came from the mouth of a fool consumed by fear, not me. So there is no longer a promise that can be kept." The giant spoke in a cold, murderous tone.

Ichigo struggled to get up, but the pain was too great, plus a vital organ has been punctured, so he didn't have many options of escape.

'Shit! Mr. Komamura was never this fast! Is this the power of his Humanification?!' Ichigo mentality shouted.

Sajin raised his sword into the air, ready to deal the final blow. Ichigo couldn't move, all he could do was lay there, helpless.

"Now then, goodbye, friend."

Sajin was about to swing his sword, until...

"SQUIRREL POWER!"

A fist came out of no where and struck Komamura in the face. The force of the punch was so great that he was sent flying into a nearby rock. His huge body caused the rock to brake apart into little pieces and dust.

Ichigo couldn't believe it! Komamura weighs almost 700 lbs and who ever attacked him sent him flying with just a punch?! He looked at the stranger. It was a woman. She had brown hair and eyes, a questionable outfit and for some reason, squirrel ears and a squirrel tail. She crouched down to Ichigo's level.

"You ok there?" She asked.

"Uhhhhh..."

Ichigo tried to speak but couldn't. He was too busy with a certain thing... or "thingS". The woman popped a vein.

"Hey! Eyes! Up here!" She raised here voice.

"Huh?! Oh jeez! S-sorry!" Ichigo apologized.

"Makoto..?"

The woman, Makoto turned around to see Ragna laying on the ground. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man.

"R-Ragna?!" Makoto gasped.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

"Ragna, is that really you?!" Makoto asked anxiously.

'What the hell?! Why is Makoto here?! And how does she remember me?!' The Grim Reaper thought.

Suddenly, a sword flew towards Makoto at high speed. Luckily, she dodged just in the nick of time. The sword fell on the ground and out of no where, Sajin appeared right by it, picking it up. He rubbed the part of his face that Makoto punched and growled.

"Hmph! Nice punch, little squirrel." He said sarcastically.

Makoto turned around and went into a stance. Sajin charged at Makoto with his fist tightened.

"But this is how you throw a REAL punch!"

Sajin swung his fist at the squirrelly girl but she blocked it with one hand. The force from Sajin's punch created a shockwave, blowing away several trees around them and putting large cracks in the earth.

Ragna and Ichigo were stunned. A squirrel withstood a punch from Captain Komamura?! He was known in the Seretei as the most physically powerful Captain of them all, and Makoto blocked his attack with one hand?!

"What?!" Sajin exclaimed.

"Not good enough."

Makoto pulled on Sajin's arm, forcing him to fall forward so she could close in. She then landed a powerful uppercut on the giant's chin, sending him high into the air. She then jumped and was moving faster that Sajin was flying, then, once she was at a higher altitude than Sajin, Makoto landed a punch square on Komamura's head and he was sent hurdling into the ground. His huge body made a cratter in the earth and many trees were blown away from the area. Sajin got back on his feet while Makoto landed back on the ground. He spit out some blood from his mouth due to some of his teeth being knocked out from the punch.

Makoto then landed on the ground, cracking her knuckles.

"Very impressive, who ever you are." Sajin complimented.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm Makoto Nanaya, by the way." Makoto replied.

"Even with your small body, you are able to take my attacks straight on." Sajin spoke.

Makoto chuckled and cracked her knuckles.

"However, since I now know that your fighting style relies on punches, I can find many ways to counter and victory will be mine." He finished.

Makoto didn't say anything. Instead, she stretched and then punched the ground. The force was so immense that it caused a huge earthquake that tore through the ground. The earth beneath broke into chunks and trees came down, one by one. Ichigo almost fell into a large crack but he managed to grave the edge of the fissure so he wouldn't fall in. The Soul Reaper was in complete shock.

"Hu- HUH?!" Ichigo gasped.

Ragna was in as much shock as Ichigo was.

'Where the fuck did Nanaya get THAT kind of strength?!' He mentally screamed.

Sajin just stood his ground, trying not to be intimidated by Makoto's strength. The Squirrel girl retracted her fist and raised her head.

"Good luck with that." She smirked.

'She wasn't fighting seriously!' Komamura thought.

Makoto took a boxing stance.

"Alright, sound that bell!"

Next time

The fight between Sajin and Makoto begins. Will Makoto be able to knock some sense into the former captain?


	17. Chapter 17: SQUIRREL POWER!

Makoto charged at Sajin with a fist ready to strike, but Komamura dodged the attack using Flash Step. He then reappeared behind the Beastkin and attempted to sever her head with Ookami. However, Makoto spun around and blocked the sword with the metal cross that she keeps attached to her arms. She then used her free arm to sock Sajin in the stomach, sending him flying. He stomped his feet into the ground to regain his footing and then started to charge up his Kido.

"Hado #31: SHAKKAHO!"

A fireball launched from Sajin's hand and was heading straight for Makoto, but she punched it and the fireball was flying back towards Sajin. He sliced it in half with his blade and the two halves exploded as soon as the ball was destroyed. Makoto charged with a punched pulled back while Sajin introduced it to HIS fist. The shockwave was so enormous that a large portion of the forest was blow away and reduced to mulch. Ragna and Ichigo held onto the ground to stop from being blown away. As the shockwave died down, Ragna raised his head and witnessed the aftermath of the collision of attacks.

"Makoto... did this.!? Jesus..." He exclaimed.

The two beasts jumped back and took their stances.

"Impressive. I have to say, Ms. Nanaya, there's nothing I enjoy more than a contest of strength." Sajin chuckled.

Makoto didn't say a word. Instead, she cracked her knuckles and taunted the werewolf. Sajin charged while Makoto stood her ground.

A few hours ago...

Makoto was wandering through the streets of the Soul Society. She ended up in this world after jumping into Kokonoe's Dimensional Transporter in hopes of catching up to Noel, but she didn't seem to be around when she came to. When she woke up, she was met by a man with a pink flower kimono, a hat and an eyepatch on his right eye. It was the Head Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. She explained her situation to the Soul Reapers and they understood, so they decided to help her look for her friend, Noel, but while the Guard Squads were out looking, Shunsui was taking Makoto out for a walk, showing her around.

"And here we have Squad 7's hall of Captains." Shunsui said.

Makoto looked around the hall. It was huge. Bigger than a stadium.

"Each squad has a Hall of Captains to honor the past Captain that led the division until the next generation was ready to step in and carry the torch. Squad 7 has had the fewest Captains out of them all, due to them always sticking to the office instead of the battlefield, so they all died of natural causes." The Head Captain explained.

She saw statues of all of Captains that Squad 7 has had. There were 5. Takashi Kurro, Hinata Akuma, Love Aikawa, and Sajin Komamura, and Tetzuzaemon Iba. She gasped when she saw Sajin's statue. He was a wolf.

"I see you've found Captain Komamura." Shunsui broke the silence.

Makoto nodded her head.

"Yep! Squad 7 had a werewolf for a boss. He was a good friend to me, and he had unbreakable loyalty to the previous Head Captain before he died." Shunsui spoke.

"What happened?" Makoto asked.

Kyoraku lowered his hat over his eyes.

"During the Quincy Blood War, Old Man Yamma was killed and Komamura went nuts. He said he would do anything to avenge his death, even going as far as to throw away what little humanity he had left." He managed to choke out.

Makoto scratched her head.

Shunsui continued to tell her what happened. He used the Humanfication technique to fight in the war, but his body transformed into a full wolf as payment for its power. Makoto gasped after hearing the story. Who would give up their humanity just to get revenge?

She then decided to learn more about Sajin. So at night, she snuck into the archives and looked up his file. She then learned about his past. How he was ridiculed and hated by others because of his beast blood and form. He even once tried to commit suicid, if not for the Head Captain. Makoto covered her mouth with her hand and tears came streaming down her face. Memories then flooded her mind.

 _"Eww! A Beastkin! Get out of my shop!"_

" _Just ignore her."_

 _"Go away!"_

 _"Freak! Why don't ya die!"_

 _"She's a monster, don't even look at her!"_

" _Her blood's red, I expected it to be a different color._

 _"Rodent Whore!"_

Present...

All the suffering... All the ridicule... All the hate... Sajin felt it too, just like she has. They were the same. They ARE the same. They both were looked down at by everyone else, they had no friends as kids and were both poor with nothing. A pain that no one should bear.

Sajin was about to bring his sword down on her but she dodged in the nick of time.

"Are you really Sajin Komamura?" Makoto asked.

Sajin was a little surprised.

"You know who I am?" He asked back.

Makoto stood back up and brushed off some dirt.

"The Head Captain told me all about you." She answered.

"... I see." He said.

"I wanna ask you something." Makoto said.

Sajin looked puzzled. First this woman wanted to punch him, now talk?

"Is it true, you wanted revenge for what happened to the last Head Captain?" Makoto questioned.

Sajin nodded his head.

"I had to." He replied.

"He must have meant a lot to you then. What was he like?" She asked.

Sajin put on a frown as he remembered the old Head Captain.

"Master Genryusai was someone who meant more than life to me. If not for him, I would have taken my own life in a pathetic suicide attempt. He was the most powerful Soul Reaper to ever exist and he let nothing stand in his way." Sajin explained.

Memories flooded his mind. Memories of when Genryusai fought along side him during his rookie days back in Squad 1.

"He was my hero, and I wanted to be a great Soul Reaper, just like he was." He continued.

Makoto started to feel sorry for the old hound dog. She had no idea that the Head Captain meant THAT much to Sajin.

"Mr. Komamura..." She said.

"But!"

Sajin's eyes were now filled with hate. Hate for the Quincys.

"The moment that he was murdered by those Quincy bastards!"

Komamura punched a tree and knocked it down.

"I swore I would do anything to avenge him, even if it meant a fate worse than death!" He finished.

Makoto was in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she heard. Soul Reapers all over said how kind and gentle Sajin was and how he would give his life for the Soul Society. Now, that gentle and honest man was now a complete vengeance junkie. It was very pitiful.

It broke her heart to see a kind hearted person like him become crazed with revenge and hate. Now knowing that he is beyond saving, there was only one thing left to do. She raised her fists and prepared.

"I pity you." Makoto spat.

Sajin moves his glare to the squirrel girl.

"I understand how one can feel when they loose someone precious to them, I lost my friends to a monster too." She said.

Sajin readied his sword.

"But, even so, I wouldn't go insane and crave revenge! Knowing my friends, they'd want me to keep moving forward and never turn back. They'd want me to fight, not for vengeance, but for what I believe in! Sajin, I don't wanna fight you. You're in so much pain right now and I wanna help you overcome it! You shouldn't throw your life away for something as foolish as reve-"

Makoto was interrupted by a charging Sajin and he said the words that hardened his heart.

"The moment I stepped onto the battlefield, is the moment I left my life behind!"

He slashed Makoto across the chest, leaving a crimson streak on her body.

"MAKOTO!" Ragna cried.

She quickly regained her stance however, but Komamura was still charging with another swing ready.

"DAMNIT!" Makoto screamed.

She gave Sajin a powerful fist to the gut, causing him to cough up saliva. The punch's force was so powerful, it caused the earth beneath them to crack open.

"If you won't!"

Makoto then gave him an upper cut to the jaw, sending him flying into the air and cracking the ground again.

"Listen to me!"

She then disappeared and then reappeared high in the air, Sajin, flying straight towards her. The Beastkin's fist then started to glow and a large circle of light appeared behind her.

"THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU!"

Makoto thrusted her fist forward and a giant fist appeared from the circle of light, hitting the werewolf like a flaming freight train falling on his face.

"PARTICLE FLARE!"

The force of the punch was so great it sent Sajin crashing down like a meteor, causing an enormous earthquake to shake the very earth itself. Ragna and Ichigo dug their swords into the ground to prevent being blown away by the force of Makoto's attack.

Once the dust cleared, Makoto came back down, covering the large slash on her chest. She walked over to the crater that Sajin made when he was struck by her attack. She found Komamura, standing up, brushing off the dirt from his naked body, and completely fine!

"What?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"That was indeed a lot of power behind that punch. If I had an ordinary body, I would have been reduced to mush." The Werewolf said.

He started to move towards Makoto.

"Luckily for me, my body isn't ordinary. While I'm in my Humanfied state, I not only gain immense strength, but I also gain an indestructible body that can withstand even Ichigo's Getsuga at its maximum power." He explained.

Makoto grunted. She charged and landed a straight on Sajin's face, but he didn't budge. She planted her foot on his chest and jumped away. She landed far from the giant, but was getting a little shaky.

"It took some time, but I'm use to your punches now. Now, your fists can no longer hurt me." Sajin finished.

Makoto stepped back but then came to her senses. She couldn't give up! There was way too much on the line here. She pulled her fist back and a large circle of light appeared behind her.

"Wanna bet? BIG BANG SMASH!"

A huge fist appeared and was hurdling towards Sajin. It came into contact with him, but he didn't budge. Makoto then felt the after effects of her attack strike sharp pain into her hand.

"OW! Damnit!" She swore.

Sajin then used Flash Step to appear right in front of Makoto. She jumped at the sudden appearance of the Werewolf and fell over. He raised his sword and was ready to deal the final blow. Makoto couldn't get away in time! She was cornered!

As Komamura swung his blade downward, Makoto closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but it didn't come. Makoto opened her eyes and saw something in front of her.

"What?! Sajin exclaimed.

"You're a real piece of shit ya know that?!"

It was Ragna!

He was blocking Ookami with his arms crossed.

"So you've come to let me kill you?" Sajin asked with a murderous tone.

"Your a worthless, ungrateful pile of trash!" Ragna shouted.

Sajin's temper flared.

"What did you say?!" He roared.

Sajin pushes on Ookami harder, causing Ragna's feet to dig into the ground.

"This girl here is just trying to help you! She understands what you've been through! Hell, she spilled her guts out to you so you would stop! She was trying to do everything she could to help you come back to your senses and you repay her by cutting her up?! You can't be that black hearted!" Ragna roared back.

"Black hearted? This coming from a mass murderer like yourself?" Sajin spat.

Ragna's eyes widened. He new about his crimes! How?!

"The man I made the deal with told me all about you. The lives you took, the pain you caused. The destruction you brought!" Komamura shouted.

Ragna's Mind was now being flooded by the memories of his crimes.

October 27th, 2199...

" _This is the NOL Akitsu branch! We're under attack! It's the Grim Reaper! He hit us out of nowhere! We've taken heavy casualties, if we don't get backu-"_

 _A large explosion silenced the voice pleading for help. Ragna then emerged from the flames with his Blood Scythe stained in human blood. This was his journey of revenge. Revenge on Terumi and the NOL taking his family from him._

 _Suddenly, a loud bang was head and a bullet was speeding towards Ragna, but he dodged it thanks to his superhuman reflexes. He turned to the left and saw a soldier pointing an empty gun at him. Ragna then sleekly walked towards him with his massive blade, ready to kill._

" _No! Please! I didn't mean to! I was just scared!"_

 _Ragna kept moving._

" _I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone that I saw you! I swear!"_

 _Closer_

" _Please! I'm just trying to feed my kid! I didn't have a choice!"_

 _Ragna didn't respond, instead, he slashed the man across the chest, killing him._

" _You're... not human..."_

Present...

Ragna's rage started to burn like a forest fire. He always tried to erase that specific event from his mind every day he lived, and when he finally got rid of his past, it comes right back and hits him in the face.

"You know, there just some things you just have keep your mouth shut about." The Grim Reaper growled in anger.

He erupted in black flames and pushed Sajin back somewhat. The Werewolf started to feel a sinister presence coming from Ragna.

"What is this Spiritual Pressure..? It's... dark." He mumbled to himself.

Ragna raised his right arm.

"Restriction -666 released, dimensional alterization wave unleashed! Engaging IDEA Engine!"

Blue and black flames were completely covering Ragna head to toe as they consumed him in their ominous glow. Makoto just watched in awe as she witnessed Ragna's new power first hand. Ichigo on the other hand, was being cautious due to the fact that the Grim Reaper's presence felt different from when he first activated it to beat Frieza.

'Ragna's Spiritual Pressure feels different from before. It's more savage and brutal now, not like when he was using it to protect me.' Ichigo thought.

He noticed back in Karakura Town that when Ragna first activated the Azure Flame Grimoire, his Spiritual Pressure was still balanced, controlled and restrained. That was due to the fact that he was trying to protect Ichigo against Frieza, so it was obvious that he was holding back a little, but even so, he destroyed him with a single hit! Now... now that Ragna was infuriated, his Spiritual Pressure is darker, violent, elemental and more powerful. Then, an lightbulb went on in his head.

'Could... could that thing on Ragna's arm be linked to his anger?'

Then, it hit him.

'Of course, that's it! That Flame Grimoire must grow more powerful the more Ragna gets angry!' Ichigo hypothesized.

Sajin stepped back and readied his sword for Ragna's attack.

"BLAZBLUE MK2, ACTIVATE!"

The flames around Ragna exploded and it caused an enormous shockwave to course through the forest. Sajin was keeping his ground, trying to find out just what was going on. When the shockwave died down, Ragna was standing in the middle of a circle of burnt grass and melted stones.

The mouth on his right shoulder was spewing blue flames like a geyser and his red coat was now completely black and looked as if it was made completely out of shadows. It was also giving of a murderous red aura as it waved in the air. Ragna's right eye had also been affected. It was now completely black with a red dot dead in the middle and a small amount of shadows was leaking out of the corner. He grew claws on his hands and feet and even grew a tail.

Sajin was in complete shock from witnessing Ragna's metamorphosis.

'What?! What is that form he's taken, and how did his Spiritual Pressure become so strong?!' He mentally screamed.

"You said Makoto's fists can no longer hurt you?" Ragna spoke.

"Well... What about mine, Mr. "Indestructible"?"

Ragna charged at Sajin so fast that he became invisible.

"What?!" Makoto and Ichigo exclaimed.

Ragna landed a lightning fast punch in Komamura's gut, causing the giant to not only cough up spit, but he was sent flying like a tank round. The force of the blow was so immense that the earth under Ragna cracked and formed a large crater, rocks were hovering in the air and several trees were blown away. The Grim Reaper dashed after Sajin, turning up dirt and earth due to the amount of force he put into that dash. He was moving so fast that everything around him was blown away just by passing them. Once Ragna caught up to Sajin, he went up to his face and landed a high speed, multi striking spin kick on the Werewolf's perfect face. Sajin's skull started to crack slightly from the force of Ragna's kicks. After that, Ragna then attacked his face again, only this time with a lighting fast bicycle kick. After about 50 strikes, he gave him one final kick to the face so hard, Sajin went flying even faster. He then disappeared and then reappeared far in front of Sajin. Ragna gave him an uppercut to the back and sent him flying high.

Sajin thought it was over, that he would just die once he would descend. How wrong he was. Ragna appeared above him, ready to clobber him more.

'How is this possible?! No human can move like this! Impossible to defend myself!' Sajin screamed in his head.

"I'm gonna send your furry ass straight to hell!" Ragna roared.

He wrapped his legs around Komamura's neck and spun like a tornado while doing a mid air summersault, increasing the velocity of the throw once Ragna releases Sajin from his grasp. The two hurdles towards the earth like a meteor entering orbit. Makoto took this chance to get Ichigo out of there before Ragna let's Sajin go.

She picked up the Substitute Soul Reaper and used a burst of speed to escape.

Once Ragna was literally 5 ft from the ground, he used his legs to throw Sajin at the ground. The force Ragna used was like a Sonic the Hedgehog powered megaton warhead, it was so powerful that the entire forest was actually blown away from the shockwave of his final attack. Ichigo and Makoto were watching from a safe distance as the Grim Reaper decimated not only his opponent, but the entire forest.

"Woah, I don't recall Ragna being THAT strong!" Makoto said.

"Ragna... Who or what are you..?" Ichigo mumbled.

Next time

In the aftermath of the fight, Ragna speaks with Sajin and tries to talk some sense into him one last time. Will Ragna succeed?


	18. Chapter 18: Hazama

*pant* *pant* *pant* "Woah!" Ragna gasped.

He took a look around and witnessed the amount of destruction he caused to the forest. The trees were reduced to mulch, all that was left of the grass under him were single blade, stuck in the mud and Sajin was trapped in a mold on himself, deep in the ground.

"I... did this..?" Ragna gasped as his shadowy body returned to normal.

He had never wielded so much power in his whole life. He did once transform into the Black Beast and gain the full power of the Azure Grimoire, but even THAT paled In comparison to the power he had now! He could destroy the world if he wanted to! Thankfully, Ragna wasn't crazy enough to do something like THAT. He got back on his feet and looked down at the defeated Sajin, alive but unconscious.

"Ragna!" Makoto shouted as she and Ichigo showed up.

"You guys ok?" Ragna asked, concerned about Ichigo.

"I'm alright, but this guy's hurt pretty bad, we need to get him some help." Makoto answered.

"Don't worry, I just need to get to Squad 4 and I'll be alright." Ichigo assured.

"Hmhm. You're pretty sure of yourself. Don't let anything stop ya, huh, Ichigo?" Makoto giggled.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Ichigo asked.

"I came from the Soul Society. The Head Captain told me all about you." Makoto answered.

"I heard the commotion coming from the forest so I thought I'd check it out, and what do I find? You, Ragna and a nude giant trying to kill each other. Pretty much any other day for me." She giggled.

"Hold on, Makoto. How did you even get here?" Ragna questioned.

Suddenly, They all heard a noise. It was Sajin, getting back up. Ragna picked up Ookami and pointed at Komamura, throat, daring him to get back up.

"Get back up and you die..!" Bloodedge threatened.

"Who... Who are you..?"

...

...

... "huh?"

Sajin was rubbing his head, like when a person wakes up from a night drinking and doing drugs. Ragna got a little annoyed, thinking Sajin was just playing dumb, so he grabbed him by the throat and forced him up.

"Damnit, if you're trying to play dumb, it ain't working!" Ragna shouted.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Sajin asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Cut it out with that bullshit! I want answers! Who sent you to kill me?! Why did you have Nox?!" Ragna questioned.

"I don' know what your talking about." Sajin said again.

"Are stupid or just plain retarded?! ANSWER M-"

*CRUNCH*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Sajin planted his foot right into Ragna's balls, sending enormous amounts of pain throughout his body. It was a cheap shot, but the only way to get Ragna to let go. He dropped Sajin and fell to the ground, crying like a bitch.

"As I said, I don't know what you're talking about!" Sajin raised his voice.

Ragna couldn't speak. He was in too much pain. Sajin then spotted Ichigo on Makoto's back, wounded.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! What happened to you?!" He exclaimed.

"What happened to him? You stabbed him remember?!" Makoto shouted.

Sajin was in total shock. He would never hurt one of his friends like that!

"I... stabbed him..?" He said in disbelief.

Makoto's vein was literally about to pop out of her head.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU FORGOT THAT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL US?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU RETARDED?! NO, I KNOW YOU'RE RETARDED, BUT YOU MUST BE LIKE THE TOP RETARDED IN THE UNIVERSE! The squirrel shouted.

Ichigo coughed up blood due to his wounds and collapsed to the ground. Makoto picked Ichigo up by the arm and wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support.

"Easy! You need a doctor!" She said.

"Mr. Komamura's telling the truth... I know it..." He replied.

Makoto's eyes widened.

"He is?!" She asked.

"We would both be dead by now if he was lying..." Ichigo confirmed.

She turned her face back to Komamura, who's face looked like he was born yesterday.

"You're serious? You really don't remember a thing?" She questioned.

Sajin put his hand on his head, trying to straighten out his thoughts.

"The last thing I remember... was talking to someone... he said something about a deal..." He tried to recall.

Makoto and Ichigo were wondering why he didn't remember anything and Ragna was now finally getting back up.

"Ow! Ow! Well, there goes my love life." He grunted.

Ragna was about to hit Sajin for that until Makoto stepped in his way.

"The hell are doing, Makoto?! Move!" Ragna demanded.

"Wait, Ragna! Your friend says that Sajin's telling the truth!" She explained.

"Huh?!" Ragna went.

"Yeah... He's telling the truth... I've known him a long time... He wouldn't try to kill his friends... even if he was consumed with revenge... Something must have been controlling him..." Ichigo explained.

Ragna didn't say anything. He looked at the giant and saw that he had a puzzled look on his face, not a murderous one. Maybe Ichigo was right.

"He actually doesn't remember a thing about our fight?" Ragna asked to be sure.

Ichigo nodded.

"So what? He was like under some kind of mind control? Who the hell can do that?" Ragna wondered.

Komamura walked over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, did I really..?" He dared not finish.

"Yeah..." Ichigo answered, still weak.

Sajin looked up at the sky in shame. How could he do such a thing?

'Master Genryusai... what have I done..?' He thought.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Are you kidding me?!"

They all jumped at the new voice that sounded like it was coming from behind them. They turned to see a man with green hair and a full tux.

"I went to all that trouble to restore that dog's powers just so he could loose to Rags?! For shame, Komamura!" He dramatically yelled.

Makoto and Ragna were in complete shock. It was him!

"It can't be!" Makoto trembled.

"HAZAMA!" Ragna growled.

"Seriously, I go through the trouble of using those rocks to restore your powers, then I take a week long fishing trip into the Boundary to fish that Nox Nyctores for you to cut off Rag's head with and you blow it?! Maybe I should have just did my myself..." Hazama ranted.

Ragna conjured a flaming crossbow and fired a flame bolt at Hazama, but a chain appeared out of nowhere and coiled around the man, shielding him from the attack. The bolt exploded on contact, leaving burn marks on the chain.

"Damn!" Ragna cursed.

"Well well well, so THAT'S the power of the Azure Flame Grimoire. Gotta say, Rags, if Terumi we're still alive, he be as green as his hair." Hazama joked.

"I should have know you were still alive when you jumped into that Cauldron!" Ragna said with anger in his voice.

"Yep. Relius is alive too. We didn't wanna get caught up in Izanami's little disaster so we retreated into the Boundary to save our skins. Quick thinking on the masked freak's part, huh?" He explained.

Sajin's eyes widened.

"It's you!" He exclaimed.

"Heeey! You remember me! Aww, thanks pal, I'm touched." Hazama sarcastically said.

Ragna and Makoto looked at the giant in shock.

"Wait, he's the one you struck a deal with?" Ragna questioned.

"I-I don't know. I remember talking to him but..." Sajin struggled to remember.

"What did you do to him, Hazama?!" Makoto questioned the green haired man.

"Hmm... I don't really feel like saying anything other than the fact that his Humanification's after effects should be kicking in in about 3, 2, 1."

Sajin then felt extraordinary surge through out his entire body as he fell to the ground.

"What the?!" Ragna kneeled down to try and help Komamura

"Sajin, what's wrong?!" Makoto asked in a worried tone.

Sajin was quickly getting furrier and his bone structure started rearranging and reshaping, causing him to feel pain beyond imagination. His skull reformed into that of a K9 as well as his body. He was now a full blown wolf again. He whined in pain from the transformation.

"Aww, doesn't he look adorable?" Hazama joked.

"You bastard, what did you do to him?!" Ragna shouted.

"Don't yell at me! That's what he gets for using Humanification. It makes him stronger, faster, tougher, sexier- oops did I say that? *ahem* but it take a heavy toll on his body and THIS is what happens! It's not my fault that he's an idiot!" Hazama explained.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Ragna conjured a flame sword and charged at Hazama. He swung, but Hazama dodge at the last second. Ragna tried to fire another crossbow bolt only to have it eaten by the chain's snake like head. He charge and clashed with the green man's butterfly knives.

"Change him back, right now!" Ragna demanded.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Can't we discuss this like grown ass men?" Hazama joked.

They both jumped away.

"Just as hot headed as ever I see, Rags ol boy!" Hazama chuckled.

Ragna grunted. He discarded his weapons for a bigger one. He conjured a flaming mini gun.

"Hope you like this, you piece of trash!" He shouted.

"Ooh that looks dangerous! What on earth am I going to do? Oh, I know!" Hazama came up with something.

Ragna got the barrel to start spinning, but not before a green circle appeared under his feet.

"Oh shit!" He cursed

The circle was a Paralysis Ars Magus Spell. It stopped his movement long enough for Hazama to fire his Ouroboros at him.

"ETERNAL COILS OF THE DRAGON SERPENT!"

The chain was closing on Ragna at high speed and was almost in reach of grabbing him. However, a throwing knife came into contact with the chain, knocking it away. Hazama looked where the blade came from and noticed several assassins were gathered all around the area.

"What is this?" Hazama said in annoyance.

"Hehe. About time the Stealth Force got here." Ichigo chuckled.

One of the assassins stepped forward, armed to the teeth.

"You, with the green hair! Surrender and come with us!" He demanded.

"Rather not." Hazama replied, flipping the assassin off.

He then started shouting at the sky.

"Hey, Relius! Do me a favor and get me the hell out of here!" Hazama yelled.

He then started to look staticky like a tv screen. Hazama looked at Ragna and grinned.

"We'll settle this another time, Rags. Tootles!"

Then, Hazama disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" One assassins exclaimed.

"That is irrelevant. Our top priority now is getting the wounded to Squad 4!" The leader said.

The assassins picked up Sajin and Ichigo, who then rushed onto the Soul Society for medical treatment. Makoto was about to take off but looked back and saw Ragna staring at the spot where Hazama disappeared, fists clenched.

"Ragna." Makoto called.

Ragna waved his hand, saying. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up". She nodded and started to walk.

"When you make it to the Soul Society, you've got a lot of explaining to do." She reminded him as she disappeared.

Ragna turned around and stared into space.

'The hell are you doing here, Squirrelly?' He thought.

'Better question, What are Hazama and Relius doing in this world? I know that they both jumped into the Boundary in order to save their asses from Judgment Day, but..." Ragna wondered

'Come to think of it, I think that Frieza guy mentioned something when he saw me activate the Blazblue MK2.'

Flashback. Karakura Town

 _"What is this? The puppeteer said that Ranga had only the Azure Grimoire with him!"_

Present

'He said 'Puppeteer' He was definitely talking about Relius. That means he IS back, and maybe, back with those Seither Beasts. Was he the one who unleashed them, but why? Knowing that masked freak, he wouldn't give two shits about me, so why send Frieza and those beasts to kill me? Not to mention there's also the thing with Hazama, I can tell from the look he had in his eyes that he wanted to settle the score from last time.'

Flashback. Kagutsuchi

 _Ragna and Hazama clashes blades with one another as they duked out their final battle at Sheol Gate. Sparks were flying everywhere from the clashes of Ragna's Blood Scythe and Hazama's Ouroboros chain. They both leaped away and prepared their most powerful attacks._

" _ETERNAL COILS OF THE DRAGON SERPENT!"_

 _Hazama launched his chain at Ragna in an attempt to drag him over and unleash the second part of this both long and close range attack, but the Grim Reaper countered with a blast of shadows, knocking it away. He then charged at Hazama and longed a punch to his gut with his left arm, then he transformed his right arm into that of a large demon's hand then grabbed Hazama's entire body and lifted him into the air._

" _DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!"_

 _The hand then exploded in a large blast with Hazama still in its grasp. After, Hazama fell to the ground and Ragna kicked him all the way to the other side of the room. Once the green man hit the wall, he coughed up blood and chuckled a little._

" _So THIS is anger? No wonder Terumi couldn't get enough of this shit. Anyway, I'm out of here, won't wanna-"_

 _Hazama was interrupted by a powerful slash to the chest. His blood sprayed across the floor and Ragna's face._

" _Where do you think your going?! I'm not done with you yet!" Ragna said coldly._

 _Hazama threw a knife at Ragna but he caught it and threw it back at Hazama, stabbing his gut. He caughed up more blood as his intestines were destroyed._

" _Hurts, doesn't it?" Ragna said._

 _Hazama glared at him with a blood leaking mouth._

" _But it's nothing like the pain you made Noel and the rabbit feel! NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Ragna roared._

 _He landed another huge slash on Hazama._

Present

'But if that's the case, why would Hazama send someone else to kill me in his place? Was he still recovering? Or did he just not wanna get his hands dirty?' Ragna continued to think.

He then looked up at the clouds in the sky. They were dark and covered the sun like a blanket.

"Storm coming. I better-"

Just then, a large cloud of smoke popped out in the distance, catching Ragna off guard.

"Whoa! What in the?!" Ragna jumped.

He turned to the right and saw a huge ship surrounded by a large cloud of smoke. Ragna was in total shock.

"What the hell? Why the hell is there a Pirate Ship in the middle of a forest? Huh, never thought I'd ask that." Ragna mumbled.

Then, he felt that his right arm was starting to vibrate. He grabbed it to try and see what was wrong, then he heard a voice in his head saying.

"Azure! Azure! Azure!"

He wondered why it was saying 'Azure' over and over again, then it hit him. Maybe it was telling him that there was someone else who wielded the Azure on that ship. There was only one person Ragna knew who did.

"No... it can't be."

He rushed towards the massive vessel, hopping he was wrong.

"Is that you... Noel?"

Next time

Naoto has arrived in a strange world instead of his own. Where is he?


	19. Chapter 19: Where Tree Leaves Dance

(set during Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, before the Momoshiki Arc)

It was a snowy night. Stars shining in the clear sky, snow gently falling onto the ground, the cool winter breeze passing calmly through the air... and enormous bolts of lightning erupting from the ground.

A man was seen running through the snow. He had black hair, had a cloak and a sword. His eyes were very strange looking. His right eye was red with a strange black pattering in it, while the other was completely purple with ripples. A figure was chasing the man through the snowy fields with a license to kill. The figure was white and purple. It was Frieza!

"Hahahahahaha! What's the matter, human? Are you so afraid to die that you won't fight me directly? How pathetic!" Frieza laughed.

He fired an energy blast at the man, but he turned around and emitted electricity through his sword and sliced clean through the blast while making a slash of lightning.

"CHIDORI LIGHT BLADE!"

Frieza karate chopped the slash in half, but the man was now in front of him.

"What?!" Frieza exclaimed.

The slash attack was to prevent Frieza from seeing the man charge at him due to the attack's brightness. The man widened his right eye and the black pattered started to spin like a wheel. This caused Frieza to space out. Was it some form of hypnotism? The man then emitted black electricity through his right arm and thrusted it forward.

"ONYX CHIDORI!"

He attempted to jab Frieza, but the tyrant snapped out of it and grabbed the man's arm, blocking the attack.

"Smart, using the patterning in your eyes to catch me off guard. Never in my life have I seen a power like that. Your interesting... for a human." Frieza said.

The man remained silent.

Frieza then took a look at the man's left side. He had only been using his right arm to fight. Was he hiding something in his left? Curiosity got the better of him and Frieza kicked him in the gut and ripped off the man's cloak.

The tyrant was surprised by what he saw. The man's left arm was just an empty sleeve of his shirt. He only had one arm! This made Frieza chuckle.

"Well now, you've been fighting me with only a single arm? You must be very skilled if you can fight with such a handicap. I'm impressed." He complimented.

The man rushed with a sword ready to slice but Frieza flew into the air, dodging the attack.

"Unfortunately, I highly doubt you can fly!" The tyrant mocked.

The man's left eye started to glow and he raised his hand at Frieza.

"Hm?"

"UNIVERSAL PULL!"

Frieza was now being pulled towards the man by some kind of invisible force. He tried to break free but to no avail. The man then breathed in lots of air.

"Inferno Style: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

He breathed a large fireball and it was heading straight for Frieza. He roared a blood thirsty roar and made the fireball disappear, only to see the man with a burning sword that was covered with strange black flames. Frieza prepared a glowing buzz saw of energy in order to counter.

"Inferno Style: FLAME CONTROL SWORD!"

"DEATH SAW!"

The blades clashed and caused a large shockwave witch caused an avalange on a mountain far from the battle ground. They both landed back on the ground and Frieza pointed his finger and fired a small laser.

"DEATH BEAM!"

The laser was however absorbed by the man's left eye and converted into energy for himself.

"What?!" Frieza exclaimed from witnessing the man's ability.

The man made strange shape with his fingers and his's eyes started to glow. Frieza had had enough of this, so he charged at the man with two Destructo Disks in both his hands.

"Damn you, human! HURRY UP AND DIE!" He screamed.

The man had just finished making the strange symbols with his fingers and closed his right eye. Blood started to leak out from the tear duct and the man forcefully opened his now shuriken shaped eye.

"AMATERASTU!"

Black flames appeared out of nowhere on Frieza and started to burn the tyrant alive. Frieza started to scream in pain as he felt the flames cook him like a steak. However, the man was merciful and used his eye to despell the black flames. Frieza was now too burnt up to fight back so this was the time to interrogate him.

"What are you doing?! Finish me!" Frieza tried to say with his burnt lyrics.

"I want answers. Who are you? Are you after the scroll I have?" The man questioned.

Frieza was secretly charging an energy bomb in his hand for a sneak attack.

"Why should I answer-"

"Frieza, that's enough. Call off your attack." A voice said.

Frieza obeyed and disengaged his bomb. The man looked up at a cliff and saw a figure standing on the edge.

He had a cape and mask covering his face, as well as long blond hair and some stubble around his face.

"And just where the hell have you been, Puppeteer?!" Frieza shouted.

"Well excuse me, I was just enjoying the night sky. Come up here, I can take over." The man spoke.

Frieza grunted and teleported next to the figure. The man readied his sword.

"I must say, being able to take on Frieza like that and emerge victorious. You truly live up to your expectations..."

The man surged electricity through his blade.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Meanwhile

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" *CHASH*

Something fell out of the sky and landed into a chicken pen. The birds were clucking like crazy from the sudden UFO crash.

"Oh man, that smarts..." a voiced groaned.

It was a teenage boy with brown hair and eyes. He wore a black outfit and had an artificial right arm. He picked himself up and brushed off some chicken feathers. He looked around and noticed something that was wrong with this picture.

"Wait, this isn't where I was suppose to crash land! Damnit, Naoto! How could you mess up like this?" The boy cursed himself.

Naoto was suppose to return to his own timeline after he jumped head first into the Cauldron, although, maybe it would have been better to look first before he jumped. Now he had no idea where and when he was.

"HEY!" A voice yelled.

Naoto turned to the left and got hit in the face with a chicken egg.

"Ah! What the?!"

"Who the hell are you, ya stinken' kid?! Get outa my chicken coup!" A farmer yelled as he hurled more eggs at Naoto.

"Huh? Ah! Hey! Quit it, old man! Alright, I'm going!" Naoto yelled as he climbed the fence and ran.

He wiped off the eggs while he ran from the crazy farmer. However, he tripped over something and fell to the ground. Naoto shook his head and sat back up to see himself in a beautiful garden.

"Woah..." He said in awe.

Naoto then turned to the right and saw someone. It was a woman doing garden work. She had black hair and pure white eyes and handled the plants with care. Naoto blushed due to how beautiful she was. Unable to resist his curiosity, he slowly approached the woman.

"Umm, hi." He greeted.

The woman turned and saw Naoto with an embarrassed look on his face. The woman shot up and sensed something. Something off about Naoto. Something... demonic.

"!"

The woman's eyes started to turn even whiter and the veins on her face became visible. Naoto's went from an embarrassed grin to a frightened frown as the woman rushed towards him and started gently hitting his chest in precise areas.

"Huh?! Hey! What are you?!"

"2 PALMS! 4 PALMS! 8 PALMS! 16 PALMS! 32 PALMS!"

The woman dug her foot into the ground and struck a final blow with the force of a truck.

"8 TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS!"

The last blow struck hard at Naoto's gut and sent massive pain all throughout his insides. He coughed up spit and fell to the ground, holding his gut in pain.

The woman however soon got a clue and realized too late what she had done.

"Ah! Oh my! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" She asked.

Naoto only groaned.

Meanwhile...

Many candles were lit around an eerie looking cave and an alter stood right in the middle of cave floor. Hundreds of hooded figures gathered around thecalter while chanting something in Japanese. A teenaged boy, naked and covered in orange tattoos laid down on the alter as a hooded figure stood before him.

"In the name of the nine who level mountains, the nine who summon tidal waves, the nine that bested the fourth. We offer your gift to this child. Bless him with your holy power and transform him into a pure soul." The figure, with a female voice chanted.

"Bless me, mother. Bless me, Nine." The boy said with his eyes closed.

The woman was handed a golden cup containing a blood red liquid, which she served to the boy. He gently drank it down; some running down the side if his face as he drank. The bitter tase made him gag a little and when he was finished, his eyes turned red and slitted, like an animal.

"Bless this child, oh great Nine Tails."

Meanwhile...

'Oh man, that's rank! My eyes are burning!' Naoto mentally groaned as he smelled the horrid fertilizer.

After the miss-understanding with the woman, she patched him up and starting doing garden work together.

"As you can see, I mix cow dung and Chakra plants together in order to make this fertilizer, and the best part, if you inhale a lot of it, it infuses you with healthy Chakra so your immune system builds up. It also helps release stress as well" The woman explained as she padded the fertilizer into the ground.

"Well I hope it does cuz I'm steamed! First you try to kill me and then you boss me around with garden work?! What the hell, lady?!" Naoto snapped.

"Sorry about that. I got a weird feeling from you but I didn't know what a good person you really are." She apologized.

The woman stuck out her hand to give Naoto a handshake.

"Think we can make up?" She asked.

Naoto put on a frown. She didn't mean to try and murder him, she was just scared and cautious, so he had no right to yell at her like that. He shook her hand.

"Yeah... sure..." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Great! I'll introduce myself. I'm Hinata Uzumaki." She introduced.

"Naoto... Naoto Kurogane." Naoto replied.

"Nice to meet you, Naoto." Hinata said in a happy tone.

"Ya... you too." Naoto replied.

He then saw the fertilizer marks on Hinata's hand which she used to handshake and gagged.

'She mixed cow poo with that hand...' He thought.

Then, a voiced was heard from inside the house.

"I'm home!" It said.

Hinata shot up and smiled.

"Oh! He's home early, that's a first!" She cheerfully said.

"Huh?" Naoto went.

Hinata went inside and was greeted by her husband.

"Hey, hon!" He said.

"Oh, Naruto! How was work?" Hinata asked her husband.

Naruto was a tall individual who had blue eyes and blond hair. He wore an orange shirt with black pants and had three whisker markings on the sides of his face. He went over to Hinata and kissed her cheek.

"Busy as hell. I needed this early night." Naruto replied.

Footsteps were hear coming from the upper level and then down the stairs.

"Daddy!" A high voice called.

A little girl was running towards Naruto. She resembled Hinata a lot but had Naruto's whisker marks. She jumped into Naruto's arm, causing him to fall over.

"Oof! Haha! Hey, Himawari!" Naruto happily greeted.

Naoto was watching from the garden. He smiled at the happy family. He had never seen one this close before. He never knew his father, his mother died when he was young and his sister legit tried to kill him on multiple occasions so he never knew how a real family would act together. Knowing it is like this really made him happy for Hinata and the kid.

He went inside to greet Naruto. He waved his hand and smiled.

"Hi. Naruto right?" Naoto greeted.

"Uh, who's this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh! Naruto, this is Naoto. I met his a few minutes ago and I ended up almost killing him with 64 Palms." Hinata explained.

Naruto sweat dropped. 64 Palms was Hinata's strongest attack and this kid was able to survive?! Naruto chuckled a little and went to go shake Naoto's hand.

"Hi, Naoto. Sorry about my wife." Naruto apologized.

"It's alright. I kinda jumped into your backyard trying to get away from some old man and I ended up scaring her, so I kinda asked for it." Naoto replied, rubbing the back of his head.

This made Hinata giggle.

Naruto then went over to the living room with his wife and daughter to talk about his day. Naoto smiled again, liking how they all get along so well. Something caught his attention, however. He turned to the door to the bathroom and saw something staring at Naruto. It was a boy who looked just like Naruto. He wore a black jacket with a pink inside and wore a headband with a leaf symbol on it. He didn't look very happy, more agitated than anything, and then disappeared into the room, shutting the door. Naoto looked confused. Was that Naruto's Son? If so, why wasn't he happy that his dad came home

Later that night, the family and Naoto were all having dinner. Naoto told the family that he's not from town, so Naruto allowed Naoto to stay with them as long as he needed. After the meal, Naruto was carefully lighting candles on a cake and soon was bringing it over.

"Happy Birthday, Himawari!" Hinata cheered.

Himawari smiled.

Just as Naruto was walking towards the table with the cake, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. The cake headed straight for the floor, but Naoto's quick reflexes kicked in and he saved the cake before it splatered. He sighed in relief and got back up on his feet with the cake in his hands.

"That was close..." Naoto sighed in relief.

He stood up and placed the cake on the table.

"What the heck happened to Naruto?" He asked, confused due to what just happened.

"A Shadow Clone..." The boy mumbled in an angry tone.

The boy then got up and started to walk away in until Hinata stopped him.

"Boruto!"

"Just let me go, Mom!" Boruto snapped.

"Your father works very hard as Hokage to protect the village, you know that." Hinata spoke.

'Hokage? What's that?' Naoto thought. He had never heard of that word.

"But why?! Why does MY dad have to be Hokage?! All he does is sit behind that desk and act bossy! Anyone can do that!" Boruto yelled.

"I understand how you feel. Being Hokage is a difficult job but that doesn't mean he's forgotten about you." Hinata attempted to concert him.

Boruto clenched a fist.

"It's not about me! But... Himawari..!"

Boruto just ran off to his room.

Himawari went to Hinata and held on to her. Naoto got up and walked over to the mother.

"Mind if I go talk to him?" He asked.

Hinata nodded.

Naoto went upstairs to Boruto's room, finding him throwing a kunai at a picture of Naruto. He went a little blue from seeing this.

"Oh... it's the home invader..." Boruto coldly said.

"Well, you're a real bundle of joy... Boruto, was it? I'm Naoto. I didn't really introduce myself to you, huh?" Naoto spoke.

Boruto turned his head.

"So... about your dad, you don't really see him that much, do you?" Naoto asked.

Boruto gripped his bed sheets.

"My father, Naruto Uzumaki, is the Hidden Leaf Village's Hokage." The kid spoke.

There was that word again, 'Hokage'.

"Hokage? What is that?" Naoto asked.

Boruto's was surprised.

"You don't know? Your probably the only guy in the village who doesn't know what the Hokage is." He said.

"The Hokage is the leader of the whole village. He's the busiest and most respected guy around." Boruto explained.

He clenched his fist in anger every time he said Hokage.

"But, even so, that's no excuse to ignore his family..!"

Naoto felt sorry for Boruto. He barely ever saw his father, but being the leader of the entire village, could Naoto really blame Naruto for that?

"Was it always like this?" Naoto asked.

"No, he became Hokage when I was younger, at first I was happy for him, but he showed up less and less. If you ask me, I don't even think he sees me as his son anymore." Boruto explained.

Naoto patted Boruto on the back comfortingly.

"Hey, come on. Don't say that. I mean sure he sent some weird clone here, but wasn't that still technically him? That means he DID want to see you guys." Naoto tried to cheer the youth up.

"That's not the point! He should just come in person than send a Shadow Clone, but no! He too busy! Likely excuse!" Boruto stood up and snapped.

"And this isn't about me! This was my little sister's birthday and he couldn't even come for even 10 seconds?!" Uzumaki yelled.

"Hey, kid. I get that your mad, bu-"

"But nothing! You don't know what it's like always staying in his shadow, being ignored every time, and always hearing the idiots in the street saying how great he is! He's just a stupid old man who I bet can't even fight his way out of a paper bag!"

Naoto didn't say another word. This kid just didn't understand. Even though he couldn't show up himself. He tried to at least make his daughter happy by making them believe he was there. Any father would kill to go to his child's birthday. He huffed and left Boruto alone.

"What, got nothing left to say?!" He shouted.

Naoto just ignored the kid. He just headed for the exit of the room.

"Oh I get it, your on HIS side aren't you?!" Boruto yelled again.

"It's not that." Naoto said.

He got a hold of the door nob.

"Then what?! Tell me!" Boruto demanded.

Naoto just closed the door to Boruto's room, leaving the youth to cool down and think straight.

Boruto grabbed a picture of him and his dad from when he first entered the Ninja Academy and threw it against the wall. The frame's glass shattered and he then stepped on the picture in hate.

"THIS IS SO UNCOOL!" He roared.

Over at the Hokage's office.

"Oh man... I really did it this time..." Naruto groaned.

He was sitting on the side of his desk, sweaty and exhausted from both work and keeping that Shadow Clone stable. Unfortunately, he's been so busy with work, he had no time to train and he can't keep his Shadow Clones together like he use to. He was also upset that he ruined his daughter's birthday and angered his son... again.

"I told you that using a Shadow Clone while you're this tired was a bad idea." A voice boomed in the back Naruto's mind.

The voice was deep, dark and hypnotic. Naruto's surroundings then melted away and the were replaced by a dark sewer. Usumaki looked behind him and saw an enormous fox creature, laying down on it's side with it's head being supported by his hand and elbow. It was orange all over with long ears and blood red eyes. It also had 9 gigantic tails swinging all over the place.

"Yeah... Maybe you were right about that, Kurama." Naruto tiredly said.

As soon as he heard those words, Kurama put on a big toothy smile.

"I'm right?! Well, that means I can finally do this!" He said excitedly.

The fox pulled a switch and out popped balloons, streamers, kazoo sounds and a big baby blue banner that said 'Kurama was right!' in rainbow letters.

"When... did you install all this inside me..?" Naruto asked, completely stunned.

"The day you became Hokage. I also got a clown, but I don't know what happened to him." Kurama answered.

Then, a rotting clown corpse fell from the ceiling and splattered on the ground in a bloody mess.

"Oh... Right... Clowns need food..." Kurama remembered.

Naruto pinched his forehead in annoyance.

"I still don't understand why you didn't just go home and be with the family in person instead of sending a fake." Kurama nagged.

"I wanted to! Have you seen my office? I'm literally drowning in papers." Naruto snapped a little.

"Alright, smart ass. Switch with me and let me take a- Holy shit!" Kurama exclaimed.

The fox switched conciseness with Naruto and saw mountains of paper work all over the office. Papers such as Store Shipments, Permits, Eviction Notices... and death threats from Kiba.

"Either your really slow, or the village still hates you." Kurama joked.

Naruto laughed a little. It was pretty funny. He pulled himself up and picked up his pencil, ready to kill his hand even more.

"Even so, I still think it would have been better if you went to see your family. Shikamaru would have understood." The fox said.

"I know but then I'd get a lecture from Kakashi Sensei and Granny Tsunade about how important it is for a Hokage to focus on his work above all else and not to slack off! I can't take those lectures anymore! Believe it!" Naruto shot back, imagining the lectures in his head.

"Don't. Ever. Say. Those. Two. Words. Again. I already had to hear them enough when you were 13, ya know!" Kurama growled.

He then went wide eyed from what he said. Those other words he couldn't take. 'Ya know'. The words Naruto's mother constantly said when Kurama was still sealed in her.

"Oh god, I'm turning into Kushina!" He panicked.

Naruto sat down in his chair and got back to work, until he heard a knock on the window. He turned around and saw Naoto up against it, wanting in.

"Hey, are you the real Naruto? Can you let me in?" He asked.

...

"Huh?! How the heck did you get here so fast?!" Naruto screamed.

"I'll explain if you let me in!" Naoto said through the glass.

Next time

Naruto and Naoto leave the Hidden Leaf Village to hunt down a satanic cult who kidnapped Boruto. Will they be able to find and stop them?


	20. Chapter 20: The Brotherhood of the Nine

"Thanks, didn't know if I could hold on much longer." Naoto thanked Naruto for letting him in.

"It's alright. Why didn't you go in through the front?" Naruto asked.

"I tried, but some fatass wouldn't let me in!" Naoto explained.

'Choji' Naruto thought.

"Anyway, I came here to talk about your son." Naoto said.

Naruto pulled out a chair for Kurogane. They both sat down and started to talk.

"Not trying to sound like a dick, but is your kid like a professional asshole or what?" Naoto asked jokingly.

"Sorry about him, Boruto's a little... prickly." Naruto apologized.

"It's fine. He told me that you two don't see eye to eye, right?" Naoto asked.

Naruto looked down at his desk.

"Yeah. I don't really come home that much due to work, but I miss them so much every day I'm not with them." He spoke.

"Then why become the village leader if you can't see your family because if it?" Naoto asked.

"Being Hokage has been my dream ever since I was a kid. My father, Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage. That guy was my hero, and I wanted to be a great Hokage, just like him." Naruto explained.

Uzumaki frowned from saying his father'd name.

"He died when I was born, though." He told Kurogane.

"Oh... I'm real sorry." Natsu gave his condolences.

"It's ok. I always loved looking up to my heros, that's why I made becoming like my dad my dream. Now I'm the strongest Hokage of them all. It took a lot of time, but I made it." Naruto continued.

"Wow. Heck of a dream, pal. I guess Boruto just doesn't understand?" Naoto guessed.

"Yeah, but he's young. I'm sure that, given time, he'd understand." Naruto replied.

Naoto smiled. He then saw a pictured of Naruto and Boruto together. They both looked so happy.

"That was when he first entered the Ninja Academy." Naruto said.

"Can I tell you something?"Naoto asked.

"What's up?" Naruto replied.

Naoto hesitated for a moment but found the courage to tell him.

"When I was talking to your son, he told me that you don't see him as your son anymore." He finally choked out.

Naruto was in complete shock from what he said.

"He thinks that?!" He questioned, standing up from his chair.

Naoto nodded his head. The orange Hokage sat back down.

"I can't believe it..." Naruto said in astonishment.

"No way that's true from what I've seen and heard from, Naruto." Naoto said.

"Yeah... I can understand if Boruto thinks that, but he's my family. I would never do that to him. He means the world to me." Naruto said.

He stood up and looked at a picture of the village over the door.

"And it's not just Boruto."

Naoto looked at the Hokage.

"Hinata, Himawari, everyone in the whole village means life to me. I honestly wouldn't know what to do if I lost them." Naruto spoke.

He looked at the pictures of all the previous Hokage before him. Hashirama Senjun, Tobirama Senjun, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senjun, and Kakashi Hatake. He smiled at the sight of them.

"I see the entire village as my family." He finished.

Naoto was in complete awe. He had never met someone who cared about both his family and his people so much. It made him smile.

"Is that so?"

Naruto and Naoto turned around and saw Boruto in the window, pissed as usual.

"Boruto? What are you-"

"If you family mean so damn much to you then why send a Shadow Clone instead of putting your work on hold for one lousy night and coming to your own daughter's birthday?!" Boruto yelled.

"That's what I said, kit." Kurama chuckled.

"Shut up, Kurama!" Naruto mumbled to Kurama.

"Boruto, I'm so sorry. I understand that you're mad at me for breaking the promise I made you but-"

"But what?! You have too much work?! That's what you always say, and every time I come here, all these stacks of paper are the same size they've always been. I bet you don't even do anything in here but sit at your desk with your feet up and act like the king of the world!" Boruto yelled in anger.

"Now THAT would be the best. Right, Naruto?" Kurama laughed.

"Don't make me come in there!" Naruto mumbled again.

Naruto walked over to his son and tried to put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Boruto-"

"Don't "Boruto" me!" Boruto interrupted and swatted his hand away.

"It was Himawari, your own daughter's birthday! She just wanted you to be there and you can't even do that?!" He yelled.

"Boruto, being Hokage isn't easy, in know, but you know that the whole village depends on me. I thought you understood that." Naruto spoke carefully, not wanting to hurt his son's feelings.

"And the Hokage's kids are supposed to play along with not having their dad or mom around?! You should know!" Boruto yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened at what Boruto said.

"Oh yeah, I know Gramps was Hokage too, and he wasn't even around! So your lucky as hell that you never got to experience they "joy" of having a Hokage for a father!" He spat.

Something swelled up in Naruto when he heard that. It was bubbling, boiling and rising up in him. It was anger. Boruto just said that Naruto was lucky that he didn't have his father around?!

*Flashback*

 _A young Naruto was walking the streets of the village alone and sad. He didn't have parents, siblings or even any friends for that matter. He was all alone._

 _He saw a family walking from afar. A wife, husband and son. The boy fell over and scrapped his knee, causing him to cry. The mother kneeled down and gave the boy a hug to calm him. He soon stopped crying and the father took out a piece of tissue paper to clean the wound and stop the slight bleeding._

 _Naruto started to cry a little from seeing this. A loving family. Something he longed for._

*Present*

What Boruto just said was crossing the fucking line!

"YOU OLD BASTARD, I HATE YOU!"

*SMACK*

Naruto swatted his hand across Boruto's face hard, leaving a red mark on the boy's left cheek. He then grabbed Boruto by the shirt and slammed him up against the wall, looking him straight in the eyes. Naruto's eyes full of anger and for some reason, they went from blue to red and slitted like a fox.

"YOU DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, YOU GOT IT?!" Naruto roarded.

Boruto was frightened, he'd never seen his father like this before.

"You don't have any idea what my life was like when I was a kid without my parents around! All over the people here looked at me with hate or with fear, I had no brothers or sisters, no other family to turn to, and I couldn't make any friends! That's why I wanted to be Hokage, so people would accept me or at least not hate me! Then I met Iruka Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, Pervy Sage and Octo-pops and I was happy because they helped make me stronger, but just when things were looking up a gang of lunatics called the Akasuki came after me so I had to train even harder than I did before, and even then, people STILL saw me as a BEAST! I had nothing before all that, SO YOU HAVE NO FUCKING WRITE TO SAY THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL, STICK UP THE ASS LITTLE BRAT!" He roared.

"Hey! Naruto, cool it!" Naoto pleaded as he pulled Naruto away.

He dropped Boruto on the ground and was being held back by Naoto. Naruto soon cooled down and realized what he had just done. He hit his own son! Boruto didn't say a word. He just sat there with his hand covering the red mark and tears streaming down his face.

"Boruto, I..."

"Get away from me!"

Boruto ran out the window he came in.

"Boruto, wait! Come back!" Naruto called but to no avail.

Boruto leaped from building to building as he rushed home. Naruto just stared out the window in complete shame.

"What have I done..?"

Naoto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to." He said.

Naruto didn't respond.

Moments later...

Naruto was packing up his things to go home. He owed his son a huge apology. As he finished putting everything he needed into his bag, a scroll came flying into the room and bonked Naoto on the head.

"OWW!" Naoto cried.

Naruto grabbed the scroll before it his the ground.

"What's this?" He wondered.

"A gift from Kaguya's palace." A voice said.

A man walked into the room.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke waved hello to the orange Hokage. He then noticed Naoto on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Naoto. I met him not to long ago. Naoto, this is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Hi." Naoto greeted.

Sasuke waved.

Greeting over with, Naruto opened the scroll and found that it was written in a strange language. It was a complete unknown.

"I've never seen symbols like this before." Naruto said.

"I couldn't even read it with my Rinnegan." Sasuke added.

"Well, looks like I'm not going home..." Naruto sighed.

Naoto looked at the scroll and got a little surprised. He had seen those letters before.

"Hey! That's an Ars Magus formula!" He stated.

Naruto and Sasuke look at Naoto.

"You've seen this before, kid?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes... Kind of..." Naoto answered.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" Naruto questioned.

Naoto rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Uh, hehe... How do I put this in a way you can undersrand..?" He thrice to think.

"Your from another world, aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

Naoto turned to Sasuke.

"Huh?! How did?!"

"When I first felt your Chakra, I new it wasn't of a Shinobi's, not to mention the cloths that you ware and the fact that you didn't know what the Hokage was... Plus I saw you fall out of the sky into that chicken coup." The Uchiha answered.

Naoto didn't know what to say.

"Wait! Were you spying on me the whole time?!" He screamed.

Sasuke remained silent, which meant yes. Naoto couldn't believe it, he WAS spying on him. Talk about an invasion of privacy.

"Seriously?! That's awesome! You're like, from another dimension or something?!" Naruto asked in excitement. Looks like that lovable knucklehead inside of him really DOES still exist.

"It's a little more complicated than that." Naoto replied.

They were confused.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'm from a different timeline... in a different dimension." He finally choked out.

Now Naruto was completely overwhelmed with questions. So many questions that his tiny brain was overloading and he dropped to the floor, mouth foaming. Naoto was a little concerned about Naruto but Sasuke confirmed that he'll be fine.

"Huh?" Naruto went.

"How are you from a different timeline in a different dimension?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's a long and confusing as hell story." Naoto answered.

(Got that right)

"I came to the future of my world to look for a friend of mine. Only insted of finding her, I ended up in the middle of a plot to destroy the world..." Naoto explained.

"So... the usual crap, then?" Naruto guessed.

"Pretty much." Naoto replied.

"So let me get this straight, you came from the past of your world to look for your friend but ending up fighting to save your whole world from Armageddon?" Sasuke attempted to wrap all this around his head.

Naoto nodded.

"Oh ok." Uchiha said.

"You guys are taking this surprisingly well." Naoto said in slight surprise.

"That's cuz we deal with stuff like this all the time!" Naruto laughed.

"Really?!" Naoto questioned.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Speaking of otherworldly brings, I was attacked by a strange creature while trying to recover this scroll." Sasuke told Naruto.

"You were?" He asked

"Yes. It was a purple and white creature with a tail. It didn't seem to be after the scroll though." Sasuke replied.

"What did it want?" Naruto asked.

"Not sure, but there was another one there as well." Sasuke answered, then looked at Naruto.

"He asked where you are, Naruto." He told Uzumaki.

Naruto frowned. Perfect... another bad guy who wants to kill him. Things never change. Then, someone came rushing into the room.

"Wonderful..." Naruto sarcastically said.

"Naoto, you said that you know about the writing on this scroll?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, a little bit. I learned a lot from my world's future, so I should be able to read it." Naoto replied.

Sasuke handed Naoto the scroll with the formula on it and took a look at it. He recognized some of it but most was written in a language that looked almost alien. He tried to read the parts he could understand.

"When all things return to the Azure, the counterpart is born. This counterpart will steal the what has returned to the Azure and all will end with nothingness instead of beginning a new. Such is the way of Satan. Insanity, Pride, Desire, War, Nothingness, Bloodlust and Ambition; these are what fuels this counterpart and leads the path to the world that Satan oh so Kong's for. A world of Hell. This is Destruction, Death, Evil, Darkness, Hatred and Selfishness all taken form. This is... Crimson."

Naoto closed the scroll when he finished reading, a little creeped out by what he just read.

"Whoa, That was... pretty dark." Naruto gulped.

"Yeah..." Sasuke replied, creeped out as well.

"Crimson... what the hell is that?" Naoto wondered.

There was complete silence in the room for a little while until...

"Naruto!" A voiced cried.

All three of them jumped from the voice and turned towards the door. It was just Shikamaru, Naruto's advisor.

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru was panting from running all the way to the Hokage mansion. He wasn't as young as he use to be.

"Your house... its been attacked!"

"!"

Moments later, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naoto were rushing back to the Uzumaki residence. Naruto was sweating buckets, his heart was racing and thousands of horrible thought were flying through his mind.

"Hinata! Boruto! Himawari!" He cried as he ran into the entrance of the house.

He stopped dead in his tracks and felt his heard shattered into pieces.

There he saw the bodies of Hinata and Himawari lying lifeless on the living room floor. They were both stabbed by kunai and had their throats slit so deep, it almost severed their heads from their bodies. Naruto got down on his knees and felt something uncomfortable gurgle in his stomach. He threw up vomit from the sight of his dead family, then a fresh wave of tear came streaming down from his face. He roared into the heaven and cursed himself for not being with them that night to protect them from what ever happened.

"It's my fault! If I had just come home! They would..!" Naruto grieved.

"Naruto..." Naoto said in pity.

"You're gonna pay forms this!"

An enraged voice was heard from upstairs. It was Boruto! He's alive!

"Boruto! BORUTO!" Naruto called to his son as he ran upstairs.

"Let me go!" Boruto yelled.

The gang made it to Boruto's room and Naoto busted the door open to find Boruto ties up and muffled. He was in the arms of a strange man in an orange cloak, holding a sword.

"Boruto! What are you doing to him?!" Naruto road as he charged.

The man jumped out the window and landed on a building.

"Give us his holiness if you ever want to see your son again." He said as he ran off.

"Get back here!" Naruto shouted as he went after him.

Naoto, Sasuke and Shikamaru followed.

"Shikamaru, can you stop him?" Sasuke asked.

"No good! Not enough light for me to cast a shadow!" Shikamaru replied.

Sasuke grunted in disappointment. Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu would have really come in handy. He drew his sword and threw it at the kidnaper. He dodged with easy and laughed a little.

"Missed." He mocked.

Sasuke's left eye then started to glow. His location was then switched with his sword. It was his Rinnegan's power of teleporting. He then charged his hand with electricity and thrusted his arm forward.

"CHIDORI!"

The kidnaper blocked his attaack with his sword and used a burst of speed to travel to a far building.

"Very impressive, boy. I wasn't expecting to encounter someone with a Rinnegan." The kidnaper complimented.

Sasuke only glared at the figure.

"However, it will not be enough because I am blessed by his holiness' presence, so you cannot stop me." He said.

"Then how about me!"

Naruto charged at the man with a large shuriken in his hand. The kidnaper only chuckled.

"Please!" He laughed.

He snapped his fingers and at least 20 men with orange cloaks appeared out of no where.

"Crap! Look out, Naruto!" Naoto exclaimed.

Naruto put the shuriken on his back and made some hand signs.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Ten clones of Naruto appeared and clashed with at least two kidnapers each. That was enough for Naruto to get the one that had Boruto.

"Give me back my son!" He demanded.

Naruto the summoned a clone and made it swirls it's hands around his right hand. A ball of energy then appeared in his hand and the clone disappeared.

"Give us his holiness!" The man demanded back.

The kidnaper used his free hand to create a small purple ball highly concentrated Chakra. Sasuke noticed that attack and new what it was immediately.

'No way! That's..!' He shouted in his head.

"RASENGAN!"

"SUPER MINI TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

The two orbs collided and generated a giant shockwave which caused immense damage to the building roofs around them. After, they both jumped away from each other due to coming to a stalemate. Naruto shook his hand in pain, he hasn't used that attack in a while so he wasn't use to it anymore.

"Impressive, now I see why you are the strongest of the Hokage, Lord Seventh." The kidnaper said.

"Naruto, you felt that too, right?" Kurama asked.

"I sure did." Naruto replied.

"These people contain my Chakra!" Kurama stated.

"You are right, my lord." The kidnaper said.

Kurama's eyes widened from hearing the voice.

"What?! He can hear me?!" He exclaimed.

"Of course we can, your holiness. We possess your Chakra, so we are able to communicate with you, even within your prison." The kidnaper answered.

The kidnaper pulled out a kunai with his free arm and charged at Naruto.

"Worry not, your grace. We will free you from your prison and you will reign supreme over all!" He shouted.

Naruto pulled out two kunai from his pockets and went into a stance to defend. However, something came rocketing up from the house that the kidnaper was standing on.

"WHAT DA FUCK IS GOING ON UP HERE?! I'M TRYING TO DO SOMETHING!" A woman screamed.

This woman landed a monstrous uppercut to the kidnaper's jaw and he was sent rocketing high into the sky. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with Boruto. It was a substitute.

"Damn! So close to getting him back!" Naruto cursed.

"Wanna start explaining, Naruto?!" The woman growled.

"Huh? HUH?!"

When the woman landed on the roof. Naruto got a good look at her and started shaking in fear. She was wearing a white bath robe, had pink hair, a small mark on her forehead and was super pissed.

"S-S-S-S-Sakura! Haha... Hi... W-what's G-going on..!" Naruto trembled.

"DON'T "what's going on" ME, YOU LITTLE DOOFUS! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE NOISE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME OF THE MONTH IT IS FOR ME?! **DO YOU?!** " Sakura roared in rage.

Naruto was in complete panic, even Kurama was getting scared. Usually, Sakura has a short temper, but she's usually able to control it. Getting pissed from just a noise problem meant only one horrible and terrifying thing.

Sakura... was on here PERIOD!

That is the number one reason that, not just Naruto, but even Sasuke, when he visits, kept his distance from her. A VERY FAR distance.

" **WELL?!** " Wailed the pink banshee.

"Maybe if you look at that guy behind you." Naruto answered, pointing his hand at the kidnaper on the other roof.

Sakura turned around and saw the kidnaper with Boruto in his arm.

"Boruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That was a close one. Nice punch, student of Lady Fifth Hokage." He complimented.

He then threw a black sphere into the air which soon started to expand around the area, trapping Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Naoto inside with one of the mysterious Shinobi.

"However, it will not be enough to stop us. Bring us our god, and you will get your son back!" The kidnaper said as he ran off.

"DAD!" Boruto cried for help.

"No! Boruto!" Naruto yelled.

"I got this!" Said Kurogane

Naoto ran to towards the kidnaper with lightning speed, barely making it out of the black dome in time.

"What?!" The kidnaper exclaimed.

How could one boy move so quickly? Naoto zoomed towards the man with his inhuman speed. The man threw a shuriken at Naoto and it hit him in his left arm. He grunted in pain and removed the throwing star. Blood cams leaking out from the wound.

"That was a big mistake!" He shouted.

Naoto's eyes turned blood red, he grew fangs and his hair became bleach white. The blood from his wound started to glow and it was now engulfing his arm in crimson streaks.

"What in the world?! That brat is a Vampire!" The kidnaper exclaimed again.

Boruto was in complete awe. He had seen some crazy stuff in his adventures, but never this.

"N-Naoto..?" He mumbled.

"You're giving that kid back!" Naoto demanded as he charged.

"Stay away, beast of the night!" The kidnaper yelled as he threw more shuriken at Kurogane.

Naoto used his blood engulfed arm to block the shuriken and he dodged the ones he couldn't block in time. He leaped into the air and dove down towards the kidnaper, reading his fist.

"DIVINE SMASHER!"

The kidnaper jumped backwards to avoid the attack. Naoto's fist hit the roof he was standing on, the force of his attack was so great that he busted right through the roof and went crashing down into the house. He hit the floor hard, making large cracks in the floor. Naoto pulled his fist out and looked up through the ceiling.

"Damn!" He cursed.

"Who the hell are you?!" A voice yelled.

Naoto then saw a man with silver hair and wearing a mask, sitting in the bathtub... while reading a book labeled 'Make-out Tactics'.

"Uhh..." Naoto mumbled.

Shikamaru jumped down the hole to pick up Naoto. He grabbed the white haired boy and leaped back up through the hole.

"Sorry about that, Kakashi Sensei!" Shikamaru apologized as he exited Kakashi's house.

"O-Kay..? *splash* NO!" Kakashi screamed as he dropped his book in the tub.

Meanwhile...

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were trapped inside the black dome, fighting one of the mysterious Ninja. He was standing atop a giant white fox which he called through Summoning.

"Give up! If you want to live, Give us our god!" He demanded.

"We don't even know what you're talking about!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"Naruto, talking to this guys pointless." Sasuke said.

"He's right. We need to focus on beating him." Sakura said as well.

"Rrrr! I know! I know! Normal attack aren't working, so let's try the Three Way Deadlock!" Naruto said.

"Good thinking, Naruto." Sasuke complemented.

All three of them bit into their thumbs, causing a little blood to leak out from them. They then placed their hands on the ground and three black symbols appeared.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A large smoke cloud poofed around the trio and three large figures appeared from the smoke. One was a huge orange toad wearing a jacket and a necklace, holding a knife and smoking a cigarette. The other was a giant purple snake, and the last one was an enormous white slug.

"Team 7 is on the move!"

"LADY KATSUYU!"

The slug slithered at the fox and sprayed acid all over itself, the leaped up and body slammed on top of the fox, burning its flesh with its acid covered body. The fox growled in pain as it's skin was being seared.

"AODA!"

The snake emerged from the ground and clamped it's large mouth into the fox's body. The slug split apart into hundreds of smaller slugs to allow the snake to rise into the sky and throw the fox into the air.

"GAMAKICHI!"

The toad leaped into the air and slashed the fox in half with it's large knife. Blood covered both the blade and the toad as the fox died.

The man then fell to the ground and broke his leg upon impact. The trio of Ninja then jumped off their beasts and prepared a triple diving attack to finish the man.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

"CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!"

Naruto's energy ball, Sasuke's electric jab, and Sakura's monstrous fist all came into contact with the man and created an enormous blast of energy the filled the dome with blinding white light.

Naoto and Shikamaru watched from the distance and Kurogane was in complete awe.

"Woah!" Naoto exclaimed.

"Hehe... Those three, always pushing it." Shikamaru chuckled.

As the light died down, the dome started to disappear and the man was now embedded into the ground. The three beast disappeared as the Summoning Contracts expired and Team 7 emerged from the battle field.

"Amazing..." Naoto said in awe.

He had never seen three people as powerful as them. Naruto picked up the man by the shirt looked him dead in the eye.

"Start talking! Who are you?! What do you want with me?! Where's my son?!" The Hokage demanded.

The man carefully pulled out a kunai from his back pouch.

"I die... in your name... LORD KURAMA!"

He then jabbed the kunai into the side of his neck, cutting the jugular. Blood sprayed out from his neck like a sprinkler as his pulse grew weak and he soon died.

"He killed himself. Probably to prevent us from getting info." Shikamaru said.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he threw the body at the ground.

"Shikamaru, take the body to research! See what you can get out of his Chakra, NOW!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Shikamaru said as he took the body and disappeared.

Naruto was completely furious. He had just lost his whole family, again.

"Naruto..." Sakura softly said.

"It's ok, Sakura. I'll be ok." Naruto assured his friend.

Somehow, she knew he was lying.

"Wait. When did you get back, Sasuke?" Sakura just know realizes that her husband was here.

"Literally today. Didn't Sarada tell you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she's staying at Lady Tsunade's tonight since I had to work late." She replied.

"Ok, but it's only 8:30. How are you home so..."

Sasuke then spots blood leaking down Sakura's leg from the unspeakable place. He then gulps and realized why she's home so early. They sent her home because they know how crazy Sakura gets when she's on her period.

"Uhh... Sakura..." Sasuke points to her bleeding... "flower".

She then looked down and noticed the blood.

"Oh! Sorry!" She apologized for the sight.

She pulled a tampon out of her picked and was about to put it in, but noticed the two guys staring.

"WELL DON'T LOOK!" She yelled.

"Aah! Not looking!"

"Of course, honey!"

Back at the Hokage mansion, Shikamaru, Kakashi and some other scientists were extracting Chakra from the body of the man to find info.

"What are they doing?" Naoto asked.

"A Ninja's body leaves all kinds of secrets behind when they die. It's true that he couldn't tell us anything when he died, but we can examine his corps to find information about who he is and where he's from." Naruto answered.

"That's... just plain weird..." Naoto sweat dropped.

"Bingo!" Shikamaru said out loud.

He had found something!

The gang all gathered around the body and found a mark in an all too familiar shape.

"Isn't that... Nine Tails' head?" Sakura questioned.

"Yep." Shikamaru replied.

Kakashi took the mark to a computer and had it analyzed. The computer cross referenced every possible source it could find and found a file from back before Naruto was even born. Kakashi opened it up.

"The Brothethood of the Nine." He said.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"They're a cult of rouge Ninja who worship Nine Tails like a god." Kakashi explained.

Kurama's eyebrow rose up in curiosity.

"There are people who worship me?" He spoke.

Kurama then imagined what that would be like. He pictured himself wearing a crown, sitting in a golden thrown, surrounded by beautiful women feeding him grapes, massaging him and "blowing" him all night long. All while he had a big ass smirk on his face.

"Hehehe..." He giggled.

"Aww, dude! We share the same body and mind, why did you have to think about that?!" Naruto gagged.

Kakashi pulled up another entry on the cult.

"They were formed around the same time Obito released Nine Tails on the village. Apparently, their goal is to extract Nine Tails from Naruto and, according to them, would lead the believers to a new age of peace... through bloody murder." Kakashi explained.

"Sounds like my kind of people." Kurama joked.

Naoto didn't understand. 'Extract Nine Tails from Naruto?' That didn't make sense.

"But here's the crazy part." Kakashi continued.

He punched some keys and out popped a file on their Head Priest.

"Is that their leader?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Head Priestess, Aisha Uchiha." Kakashi answered.

Team 7's eyes widened.

"Uchiha?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Does that mean..." Sakura spoke.

Kakashi nodded.

"Their leader is an Uchiha Clan survivor." He finished.

Sasuke couldn't wrap this around his head. An Uchiha survivor who worships a Tailed Beast like a god?!

"But what do they want with Boruto?! He doesn't have the Nine Tails' Chakra in him!" Naruto questioned.

"They probably want a bargain. Boruto for this Nine Tails thing, or something." Naoto believed.

"Thing?! That little bastard! I'd rip him in half if I wasn't inside Naruto!" Kurama yelled.

"But then why?! Why did they kill Hinata and Himawari?!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe they put up a fight, but they were to strong for them. Boruto probably wasn't home yet, so they took him as a hostage because he was now all you have left?" Kakashi said.

Naruto grunted in anger, and Kurama was starting to feel guilty. The fault was his. After Naruto and Sasuke's last battle, Kurama decided to stay with Naruto and live with his friends and new found family. The fox thought he actually protect something for once in his life, but all he did was bring more destruction.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. If I hadn't chosen to stay with you after you beat Sasuke, your family would still-"

"Don't apologize, Kurama." Naruto interrupted Kurama.

Nine Tails looked down at Naruto. Tears streaming down the Hokage's face.

"You has no idea this would happen. It's not your fault. Besides, they're not just MY family. You're part of the family too." He finished.

Kurama smiled at what Naruto said. He's glad he became friends with this kid when he did.

"Kakashi Sensei, do you know where their base is?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi pulled up a file.

"It's at a place called Kitsune Cave, between the border of the Land of Lightning and Hidden Shadow Village." He explained.

Naruto tightened his fist and started to walk out the door.

"I'm going!" He sternly said.

"Naruto, are you crazy?!" Sakura stopped him.

"They have my son! I'm going to get him back!" Naruto raised his voice.

"But If you go, you'll be giving them exactly what they want!" Sakura argued.

"What do you suppose I do?! Send a normal Ninja team?! They all possess Nine Tails' Chakra! Sending even the ANBU would only end up with casualties! I'm the only one who can deal with them.

"Charging in head on is a stupid plan, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, you're in charge of the village till I get back." He said back.

"Hell of a plan, Naruto!" Shikamaru replied happily.

"It's decided." Naruto said as he tried to walk away, but was stopped by Sakura.

"Naruto!" She argued.

He shook off her hand and looked at her with fox eyes.

"As Hokage, I order you to stand down, Sakura Uchiha!" Naruto ordered.

Sakura wanted to say something, but the Hokage's words are absolute. So she stood down.

"I'm coming with you!" Naoto said.

"No you're not!" Naruto argued.

"I'm not part of your village, so you have no power over me! Plus, if I had stayed at your house, I could have saved them. I'm partially responsible, so I have to do this." He talked back.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Fine." He said.

With that done, Naruto Uzumaki and Naoto Kurogane set out from the Hidden Leaf Village to find the Brotherhood of the Nine and save Boruto.

"Hang on, Boruto. Dad's coming. I won't leave you, not this time, not ever again!"

Next time

Ragna boards the Thousand Sunny and finds Noel knocked out in Jimbei's hands and immediately misunderstands. What will happen? Will he be reunited with Noel? Will Zoro be able to defeat Byakuya? And will the Straw Hats be able to survive against this man with glowing purple eyes?


	21. Chapter 21: Reunited

"Oww!" Nami cried as she fell over.

"Meeeeow... Tao feels diiiizy..." Tao whined.

Jubei and Jimbei looked around and saw that they were no longer floating atop the water. Instead the ship was now on solid land. In the middle of a storm.

"What the hell?!" Jimbei exclaimed.

"How the hell did we get on dry land?" Jubei questioned.

Byakuya pulled out his communicator and turned it on.

"This is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I have arrived in Rukon Forest. Request Squad 4 Captain, Isane Kotetsu for pickup, at once." He spoke into the ear piece.

"On my way, Captain Kuchiki!" A female voivce replied.

Byakuya was a little suprised that he was already in contact with Isane. Usually he would connect to a random doctor. He put away his ear piece and Flash Stepped behind Tao, then slammed his foot hard on Tao's tail.

"MEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOCH!" Tao screamed.

This allowed him to grab Noel and get to Squad 4 for recovery. However, Jubei came rushing towards Byakuya with Musashi unsheathed.

"Put her down! Miroku: SPHERICAL ILLUSION!"

Jubei charged with his swords ready to strike. Byakuya's hands were full so he could not defend himself. Thankfully...

*CLASH*

"Huh?!" Jubei exclaimed.

His Exceed Accel was block by a large fan held by another figured. The fan then started to glow with power.

"Uchiha Reflection!"

A burst of energy sent Jubei flying and then crashing into the ship's kitchen, where he landed ass first on a hot stove.

"AAAAAAAH!" He screamed in pain.

Byakuya looked at the figure with his brooding eyes. It was a man. He had long black hair, dawned red Japanese armor and strange purple eyes.

"Sorry for the wait. It's much harder to summon something that exists in a parallel dimension." The man apologized.

"It's fine." Byakuya replied.

"Might want to look up." The purple eyed man said.

Byakuya looked up and saw Jimbei diving down towards them like a meteor. They both dodged in time and Jimbei went straight through the deck. He then jumped out of the hole and regained his stance.

"That was close." Byakuya said.

"If you don't drop that girl now, it gonna get even closer!" The Fishman threatened.

"Umm... What is that?" The man asked Byakuya.

"A Fishman. An inhabitant of the world I ventured to to retrieve Noel Vermillion." He explained.

"A Fishman, huh? Interesting." The man mumbled.

"Never seen a Fishman before, huh? That certainly helps me then." Jimbei smirked.

This means that these two don't know any of his powers and techniques. That give him an advantage.

"How arrogant you are. I can tell you posses an amount of Chakra that would make you a decent sparing partner, but one Fishman won't be enough to stop us." The man coldly said.

He put his huge fan on his back.

"Come. I will remind you that Humanity will always be a superior race, while freaks like you cower in the shadows of man." He taunted.

" **What was that?!"** Jimbei growled.

People looking down upon him and his kind always sent Jimbei over the edge.

"You think your better than my people, is that it?! You think that we can just be looked down upon by you?! I'll rip that racist little mouth off your face, you purple eyed freak!" He shouted.

Jimbei disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared I front of Byakuya.

"Fishman Karate: 5000 TILE TRUE PUNCH!"

The Fishman swung his fist hard into Byakuya's throat. He was sent flying into the remains of the mast. Thankfully, Jimbei had his free arm wrapped around Noel before he struck the man. The new figure tried to slice Jimbei's Head off with his large fan, but Jimbei jumped backwards to avoid it. He then conjured a ball of water in his hand and it soon started to whirl around.

"WAVE SPEAR!"

Jimbei fired a tornado of water from his hand at the man. It came into contact with him but...

"Huh?!"

A large blue ribcage was surrounding the man and protecting him from the torrent of water.

'W-what is that?!' Jimbei thought.

The man then pointed his finger at the torrent of water and it soon started to emit electricity.

"Lightning Style: SHOCK BREAKER!"

Lightning was now traveling through the water and was heading for Jimbei, but he disengaged the attack, grabbed Noel and jumped away before the lightning hit him. He landed on the upper deck next to the big black box that held Zoro inside.

"Well now, you certainly aren't slow, Fishman." The man complemented.

The ribcage disappeared and he was now exposed. Rain was now starting to fall on the Sunny and drenched everything in the area.

"And the name's not Purple Eyed Freak. It's Madara, Madara Uchiha." He said as the thunder and lightning boomed in the sky, showing his purple eyes. The Rinnegan.

Meanwhile...

Ragna was heading towards the Sunny to see if this feeling he had wasn't something else. He slipped on the mud and fell on his knees, but got right back up and started moving again.

'It can't be! Is it really her?!' He thought.

*Sheol Gate*

" _Give me your hand, hurry!"_

" _!"_

 _Ragna grabbed someone's hand before he fell into the Cauldron. A girl was holding onto Ragna's coat, trying not to fall into the lava below. At least not alone._

" _No! Ragna is Nu's! Ragna is coming with Nu!"_

 _The figure used her free hand to pull out a large white gun and pointed it at Nu._

" _Like hell he is!"_

 _A loud bang echoed through the room as the girl, now with a bullet in her head, fell into the fiery pit... Alone._

 _The figure pulled Ragna up onto the platform, saving his life._

 _*pant* *pant* "Damn, that was close... Thought I was done for."_

" _What's wrong with you?!"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Are you trying to scare me to death?!"_

" _Uhh..."_

" _How could you do that?! I was really..! really..!"_

" _H-hey! What are yo-"_

" _YOU'RE SO STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"_

" _Hey! Quit calling me stupid!"_

" _STUPID!"_

" _Hey, I! ... Sorry... T-thanks, kid. I really owe you one."_

 _Soon, the woman grabbed Ragna's chest and started balling her eyes out._

*CONTINUUM*

 _A figure fired lasers at Ragna but he managed to block them with his sword and he charged at the figure, but not before he was shot in the left shoulder by a beam. He grabbed the figures face and his left hand started to glow blue._

" _Wake the hell up, you idiot!"_

 _He squeezed his hand on the metal crown attached to the figure's head, causing it to shatter._

*Kagura's NOL Branch*

 _*gasp* "Can't breath..! B-brother..! Save me, brother!"_

" _Huh?! That you, Noel?! Makoto, move!"_

 _Ragna busted the door down._

" _Noel! You!"_

 _A black blob with a white mask was on top of Noel, trying to eat her alive._

" _Guh! Azure! AZURE! AZURE! AZURE! AZURE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

" _Get off of her, Arakune!"_

" _Out of my way, Ragna!"_

" _What are you doing, Kag- woah! Woah!"_

 _Kagura unleashed his massive blade._

" _You! You did this to Noel Baby! I'll kill you, you stupid puddle of living tar! I'LL MURDER YOU! You bastard, don't think you're gonna leave this place alive!"_

*Sight of Gods*

 _Noel grabbed Izanami from behind._

" _Got you!" She exclaimed._

 _Izanami started to glow a murderous purple aura._

" _Fools. You actually think you can stop me? The Day of Reckoning is inevitable. You will never kill death itself." Izanami laughed._

 _Ragna put his right arm on Izanami's shoulder and activated the Blazblue._

" _W-what?!" She exclaimed._

" _You're wrong, Saya. We're not going to kill you, were going to save you." Ragna said comfortingly, as he let the Blazblue do its thing._

*Present*

"Damnit! If Makoto's here then it would be obvious! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ragna mumbled to himself.

He climbed up the side of the Sunny and then jumped up high into the air as soon as he reached the edge. He then saw Jimbei, holding in his arms the girl Ragna knew too well. His eyes were now as wide as dinner plates from what he saw. Memories then flooded his mind. The first meeting with the girl, saving her, befriending her, fighting along side her... seeing her warm smile. Seeing her unconscious with a mouth covered in blood boiled Ragna's blood to the max.

The Grim Reaper then dove down towards Jimbei with a flaming spear in his hand. Jimbei noticed something and looked up, seeing Ragna heading straight for him with a license to kill.

"What the hell?!"

"PUT! HER! DOWN!"

Jimbei jumped away from his spot before Ragna made the impact. The landing cracked and split the ship's wood even more than it already was. The Fishman landed and gazed at his attacker.

"Great, there's more." He groaned.

He saw Ragna with his jacket glowing in its black aura and his eye glowing red. The Blazblue MK2 was activated.

"Jimbei! You ok?" Nami called.

"Fine." Jimbei replied.

She saw Ragna standing on top of the deck with bloodlust during through his eyes.

"W-who is that?" Nami questioned in slight fear.

"I don't know, but he's dangerous." Jimbei answered.

"Put her down now, you fish faced freak!" Ragna demanded.

" **What did you say?!"** Jimbei growled in a dark tone.

He handed Noel over to Nami so he could fight.

"Take care of her, Nami. I'm going to rip this racist bastard in half!" The Fishman said coldly.

"Try it, ya lump of sushi!" Ragna taunted.

"9 SWORD STYLE!"

The giant black box beside Ragna was sliced into pieces and Zoro was now free, with his swords readied.

"Now then, you're going to leave now, if you don't wanna be turned into confetti." Zoro threatened as he charged Ragna. However, he was blocked by Byakuya. Zoro grunted in annoyance.

"Impressive, Roronoa Zoro. To escape so many Kido restraints. Your very stubborn." He said.

Ragna got a good look at his savior. He wore a Soul Reaper uniform and had the number 6 on his back. Ragna then remembered something Ichigo said when they were camping.

"Hey, are you Byakuya?" He asked.

"You know me?" Byakuya answered with a question.

"I'm friends with Ichigo, he saved my ass." Ragna answered.

"Are you now? I see. How is that dull minded boy doing?" Byakuya asked.

'Dull minded? Ichigo wasn't kidding about this guy being a cunt.' Ragna thought.

"Fine. What the hell's going on here?" He asked the Captain.

"We were ordered to retrieve the girl with the blond hair and bring her to safety, at the request of a girl with a squirrel tail, but these fools don't believe us, so they attacked us." Byakuya explained.

"Oh, so they're idiots." Ragna chuckled.

"Hey, Shut up!" Zoro yelled.

'Squirrel tail? He's talking about Makoto.' Ragna thought.

"Hold in, If this guy is only trying to help, why are you fighting?" Ragna asked Zoro.

"Considering that this guy just brutally killed someone right in front of us without hesitation, we have our doubts about his words." Roronoa explained.

"And what about me?" Ragna asked.

"You attacked Jimbei out of nowhere, so if I didn't know any better, you guys spell trouble." Zoro said, pointing his sword at Ragna.

"I only attacked him because she was unconscious and had blood dripping out of her mouth!" Ragna explained in an aggravated tone.

He pointed his spear at Jimbei.

"Why wouldn't I attack that monster?!" Bloodedge growled.

"I was only trying to help that girl. She was already injured by the time I found the Straw Hat's ship." Jimbei explained.

"She... She was?" Ragna asked.

Jimbei nodded.

"She and the rest of my friends here were being attacked by the Marines and were about to be arrested, if I hadn't showed up." The Fishman told the Reaper.

Ragna lowered his spear.

"Why do you care about this girl so much, anyway?" Jimbei asked.

"Because he's her friend."

Ragna, Jimbei, Zoro and Byakuya all turned to Nami, who was still holding the unconscious Noel.

"Are you Ragna the Bloodedge?" Nami asked the Reaper.

"You know who I am?" Ragna asked back.

"Noel told me all about you." Nami answered.

"Nami, What are you talking about?" Zoro questioned his friend.

"Zoro, this is the guy that Noel was looking for. She told me all about him while we were in the market place earlier today." She explained.

Zoro looked at Ragna.

'She's been lookin' for this guy? He looks a little dangerous.' Zoro thought.

"Is she ok? Tell me!" Ragna asked impatiently.

"She's been hurt badly, we were gonna get her to a doctor until the guy with the katana showed up." Nami told Ragna.

"A normal doctor cannot treat injuries as severe as hers. The only ones who can help her now are the members of Squad 4. Please, give the girl to me." Byakuya said, holding out his hand.

Nami stepped back cautiously.

"Nami, right? Hey, I'm friends with this guy's acquaintance. He may seem like an emotionless prick, and man, Ichigo said he is, I'm sure he's telling the truth when he says that he wants to help. Please, he could be my sister's only hope." Ragna attempted to reason with her.

Nani's eyes widened.

"Sister? Noel is your... Sister?" She asked.

Ragna nodded his head.

"Please. Let this guy take her to get the help she needs." Ragna begged.

Nami looked at the unconscious Noel and hesitated for a minute. She started to remember that moment in the market.

*flashback*

" _Hey, Noel. I've been meaning to ask. How did you are your friends end up in the ocean?" Nami asked._

" _Oh. Uhh... I was looking for a friend of mine and... our... boat sank." Noel half answered._

" _Your boat sank? We didn't see any ship wrecks along the way we were traveling. Are you serious?" Nami questioned._

" _It was a small boat." Noel lied._

 _She worried if she told Nami that she was from another world, the girl might freak out, so she had to cover it up, despite the fact that Noel hated lying._

" _Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense then." Nami said._

 _The girls then walked into change rooms with the clothes they wanted to try on._

" _So, tell me about this friend about this friend of yours. What's his or her name?" Nami asked._

" _His name's Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge." Noel answered._

 _She took an old picture out of her pocket and slid it over to Nami's changing room. Nami picked it up. It was a picture of her, Ragna and Jin, all together at the old, burned-down church where the brothers use to live, paying a visit to the Sister that took them and their little sister in._

 _Ragna had his arm wrapped around Noel's shoulder with Noel making a piece sign. Jin on the other hand, looking like he was about to kill one of the two with his sword slightly unsheathed and a vein popping out of his head. You know, the usual._

" _Cool name, what's he like?" Nami asked again._

" _Well, he's a lot of things. On one hand, he's cruel, hot tempered, punch happy and a bit of a jerk, at times, but on the other, he's kind, selfless, gentle, caring, and he always keeps his promises."_

 _Noel then started to remember when she first met Ragna. She was freaking out, screaming, and I quote, YOU ARE UNDER SILENT! YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN ARREST!_

" _He's an amazing fighter, too. One of the best I've seen." Noel finished._

" _Sounds like a cool guy. What happened to him?" Nami once again asked._

" _He... He had to leave. I'm not sure why, but he just had to." Noel answered._

 _She slipped on some pants and buttoned them up._

" _That's why I want to find him, so I can find out why he had to leave."_

 _*_ Present*

"...Ok." Nami finally said.

She slowly walked over to Ragna and Byakuya with Noel in her arms.

"Nami! You're not actually considering this, are ya?!" Zoro questioned her choice.

"What choice do we have, if I don't, Noel's gonna die." Nami replied.

Zoro grunted. He didn't trust Byakuya, but if he says that he can help Noel, not much choice is out there.

Nami handed Noel to Ragna, her unconscious body hanging limp in his arms, without motion, barely any sign of life.

"Don't worry, kiddo. What ever happened to you, I'm gonna make sure you get through this." Ragna promised.

He also took a look at her face and was a little surprised. Noel has a few slight wrinkles on her face and her golden hair seemed a little paler.

'That's weird, why does Noel look so much... older?" Ragna thought.

"Finally, I thought you guys would NEVER grow brains!" Madara shouted from atop the ship's hood ornament.

They all glared at the purple eyed man.

"What? I just want to get the girl to Squad 4 before she kicks the dust." He said, sticking his pinky in his ear.

Ragna turned his head back to Nami.

"Thank you, Nami. I owe you and your friends for looking after Noel." He thanked.

"No need to-"

Suddenly, a fist flew in out of no where and slammed into Byakuya's face, sending him flying into the wooden wall.

"What in the fuckityfuck?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ok, now that the blood guy is gone, time for me get back into the fray." A voice said.

Ragna then saw Luffy, up on his feet and walking straight towards him, anger flowing in his onyx eyes.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed.

"Nami, this guy giving you trouble?" Luffy asked seriously.

Just then, he saw Noel, unconscious in Ragna's arms.

"Hey! What do you think your doing with Noel?! Are you with the Marines too?!" Luffy shouted.

"Wait, Luffy! You don't understand! This guy-"

Luffy pulled his arm back and laughed a stretching punch towards Ragna.

'What the?! Did this kid's arm just stretch?!' Ragna thought.

"PUT HER DOWN, YOU BASTARD!" Straw Hat demanded.

"Luffy, no!" Nami begged.

The punch was zooming straight towards Ragna at high speed, but was blocked by a black blues with a huge sword. The fist hitting the metal of the sword made a loud bang and slightly dented the metal. Ragna got a look at the blur and noticed familiar orange hair.

"Got here in the nick of time. Isane's really gotten better at her healing since she was promoted." The blur said.

It turned around and it was reviled to be Ichigo, all patched up from his recent stabbing from Sajin.

"Took you long enough." Ragna chuckled.

Byakuya reemerged from the broken wood and noticed his old acquaintance.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said.

"Hey there, Byakuya. Seems like you could use a hand." Ichigo greeted the Captain.

Luffy retracted his arm and Ichigo held his giant sword over his shoulders.

"Ok, what's going on here? Who are you people?" Ichigo asked.

"The name's Luffy, and this is my crew." Luffy replied.

"I'm just a friends of theirs." Jimbei added on.

"I can tell you guys are human, that much. Why did you attack my friend like that?" Ichigo questioned.

"Because he's got MY friend knocked out in his arm with blood dripping out of her mouth!" Luffy answered angrily.

Ichigo looked at the girl Ragna was holding and his eyes widened. This was the girl from the picture he found in the Reaper's coat.

"Hold on, how the hell do you guys even know Noel?" Ragna asked.

"We found her and her friends being held hostage by other Pirates, so we came in to rescue them." Luffy answered.

Noel was held hostage by Pirates? How did that happen?

"She and her friends are passengers on my ship, and as Captain, they're my responsibility. So hand her over." Straw Hat demanded.

Ichigo lowered his sword. This kid reminded him of himself.

"You risked your life to save someone you didn't even know, that was very noble of you. I'm sure that girl and her friends appreciated it very much, however, I can't let her stay with you, not with those injuries." He replied as calmly as he could, clearly trying to avoid conflict.

"I just need to get her to my crew doctor and she'll be fine." Luffy argued.

"I'm a doctor, I'm sure I'll be able to help if you'll let me." Ichigo explained.

"You won't." Byakuya said.

Ichigo turned to the Soul Reaper Captain.

"Her veins and arteries have sustained immense amounts of damage from someone who could control blood. There is no way that you or this ship's doctor can save her, that is why I am trying to get her to Squad 4." He explained.

"You don't know that! We won't know unless we try!" Luffy continues to argue.

Nami tried to step in.

"Luffy, please! You don't under-"

Ichigo blocker her way with his arm.

"Captain, why are you so mistrusting of us?" Ichigo asked.

"Considering that the guy who attacked us a while ago is now a pile of chopped meat over there on the deck, there's blood dripping off of the black haired guy's sword that's probably the blood guy's and the fact that he's wearing a uniform similar to the Marines'. What can I trust about you?" Straw Hat told Kurosaki.

"I take it you don't trust these 'Marines' then?" Ichigo guessed.

Luffy nodded.

"The Marines, or World Government. They're corrupt, use their power to control the world, allow slavery, let jerks and bullies become nobles, and god only knows what else." Luffy explained.

Ragna's eyes widened. Government that allows crap like that? He thought the NOL was bad.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"Look, I honestly don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what ever, but as a Captain, I have to protect the passengers of my ship along with my crew. Now, give her back, or else." Luffy threatened.

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen." Ichigo said boldly.

Luffy grunted.

"Then how about this. We fight, and if you win, I let Noel go with you." He wagered.

"Are you kidding me?! You're actually gonna risk her life trying to get her to a doctor who won't be able to help at all?!" Ichigo argued.

"Not if I end this and get her to Chopper fast!" Luffy shouted.

He launched another punch towards Ichigo, but was blocked by his blade again.

"I didn't even agree to anything!" Ichigo yelled.

"Should have figured this would happen..." Ragna sighed.

"Does that idiot ever learn?!" Zoro and Jimbei said, facepalming themselves.

Next time

Ichigo and Luffy throw down in a dispute over Noel's life. Who will triumph? The Captain of the Straw Hats or the Substitute Soul Reaper?


	22. Chapter 22: Ichigo vs Luffy

"NOW GUM GUM RIFLE!"

Luffy flung his arm backwards while twisting it, then launched it straight at Ichigo as a spiraling punch. Ichigo blocked it with his sword, but the punch's Force was so powerful that he was having trouble holding onto his footing and not getting sent flying.

'Damnit! This kid's scrawny but he's got incredible strength!' Ichigo thought.

He was quickly starting to loose his footing and was leaving a trail in the wooden deck.

'Shit! I can't hold it.' Ichigo mentally panicked.

He was now sent flying into the back of the ship and crashed into the infirmary room.

"Oopsie! Chopper's not gonna like that." Luffy panicked.

Ichigo shot out from the broken wood and swung his sword hard at Luffy, but he quickly dodged by jumping backwards. Luffy then stretched his arm back while Ichigo charged up his sword with energy.

"HOW ABOUT A GUM GUM PISTOL!"

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

Luffy's high powered punch and Ichigo's energy slash collided. Both attacks created a huge shockwave and both fighters were sent flying backwards. Ichigo jabbed his huge blade into the ground while Luffy grabbed the wooden deck, both trying to slow down.

"I really hoped that it wouldn't come to this." Ichigo said.

He charged at Luffy with his massive sword, ready to carve into his rubbery flesh, but Luffy used his Haki to harden his arms with an invisible energy.

"ARMAMENT!"

The sword made a loud clang noise when it struck Luffy's arms and sparks flew off the sword. Luffy punched Ichigo hard in the face and knocked him off his feet, making him fall to the ground. Luffy then jumped high into the air and thrusted both feet into Ichigo's gut.

"GUM GUM SPEAR!"

The impact cracked the deck broke the boards underneath Ichigo. Kurosaki coughed up blood due to having his gut squashed like that. Luffy then grabbed Ichigo by the kimono with his stretched arms and, like a slingshot, was now speeding towards him.

"ROCKET!"

He smashed into the Soul Reaper and they both went down through the ship to the bottom ground.

"AGH! We just got this thing fixed!" Zoro complained.

"Relax, Zoro. I'm sure we can easily- Wait, they went to the bottom of the ship, that means..." Nami couldn't finish her sentence because she fear what the last part was.

"BANKAI!"

A huge blast of black energy erupted from the hole and Luffy was now flying up into the sky with a large slash mark across his chest leaking blood. Ichigo then emerged from the whole, which was smoking because he fired a Getsuga down there and a fire got started. He dawned a black robe and long nodatchi as black as the night.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Then, something on fire flew into Nami's hand and she looked at it in complete horror. It was money, burning to a crisp.

"MY TREASURE! THAT CARROT HEADED IDIOT JUST DESTROYED ALL MY TREASURE!" Nami shrieked.

"I thought you said that we spent all our money fixing the ship." Zoro said in confusion.

"THAT WAS A LIE SO YOU, LUFFY AND EVERYONE ELSE WOULDN'T GET RECKLESS WITH IT! I KEPT IT IN HIDING! LUFFY, KICK THIS GUY'S ASS!" Nami yelled.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Ragna asked, raising his voice.

"TECHNICALLY YOUR'S FOR THE MOMENT, BUT I HAD B50000000 IN THAT LOWER DECK AND NOW THEY'RE ASHES BECAUSE OF THAT ATTACK YOUR FRIEND USED! Nami yelled.

Moving on, Ichigo vanished and reappeared behind Luffy with incredible speed and attempted to impale him with his sword, but Straw Hat dodged at the last second.

"So you think you're fast, huh?" Luffy taunted.

He used his rubber body to speed up the flow of blood in his body. His skin changed into a pink hue and he started to emit steam.

"SECOND GEAR!"

Luffy charged at Ichigo with a flamming fist while Ichigo wrapped his sword with black energy.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

"GUM GUM RED HAWK!"

Ichigo's energy wrapped sword collided with Luffy's flaming fist multiple times as they were lovked in a close quarters clash. The two were darting all over the ship with incredible speed. Luffy seemed like a pink light with steam coming out of his body, while Ichigo was a black blur. They were like bullets constantly ricocheting off of a surface over and over again.

"I can't believe how fast they're moving. I can barely keep up with my eyes." Jimbei said in awe.

"Hmph, you call this fast?" Madara smirked, keeping up with everything thanks to his Sharingan.

Ichigo and Luffy continued to clash with each other for what seem like ages, until Luffy grabbed onto the ship's hood ornament and he was being stretched back at least 4 miles.

"Uh oh, better move." Madara said as he jumped out of the way.

Luffy then flung himself at Ichigo at blinding speed.

"JET ROCKET!"

Ichigo has barely any time to move away, so he had to build up his defence and fast.

"BLUT VENE!"

His veins started to glow light blue, and just in time before Luffy slammed into him. They both went right through the ship and came out the back, still flying.

"Jesus, can't believe Ichigo actually took that." Ragna said in amazement.

"That's thanks to his Blut Vene technique." Byakuya said.

"Blut vene? That's why his veins started to glow like that?" Jimbei asked.

"It is an ability unique to a group of supernatural humans called Quinceies. It allows them in increase their defense immensely. Ichigo first learned how to use it two years ago during the Quincey Blood War, when he first learned that he was half Quincey himself. However, he lost those powers after the war, but thanks to extensive from the Quincey, Uryu Ishida, Ichigo was able to at least relearn THAT power." Byakuya explained.

"I see." Jimbei said.

The unconscious Noel then started coughing in Ragna's arms. Everyone jumped a little from the cough and they all gathered around Noel.

"Noel! Hey, Noel!" Ragna called out to her.

Byakuya used a special Kido to examine Noel's body, then, like magic, her breathing became much easier and her heart started to beat normally again.

"What is this?! She's... she's healing!" He exclaimed.

Zoro, Nami and Jimbei gasped.

"No way! How's that possible?! She was barely alive after what that freak did to her!" Zoro said in disbelief.

Ragna chuckled a little.

"That's Noel for ya, she's really sonethin' else." He said.

"Hey, let's take her inside the ship. It's dangerous out here with the fight." Jimbei suggested.

"Good point." Nami replied.

Ragna, Byakuya, Madara and the Straw Hats went inside what was left of the Sunny. Ragna laid Noel down on the infirmary room bed and covered her with a blanket. He gently lifted her hair away from her face and smiled a bit.

"I'm not sure what you're doing here, kiddo, or how you remember me, but to be honest, I'm glad to see you again." He said softly.

Then, he heard something coming from the other room.

"EEEK! Geez, Tao. The hell is that? Acid?!" A voice said from the other room.

"Cat Person, you really gotta watch where you plant your bum, meow." Another voice said.

Ragna stood up from his chair and his eyes widened. He knew those voices.

He exited the infirmary and entered the kitchen, where the voices coming from. Ragna's eyes widened from what he saw, or rather who. It was Jubei and Taokaka... with Tao applying rubbing alcohol to Jubei's extra crispy ass.

"G-guys..?" Ragna stuttered.

The cats froze and their faces went red.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE, LUFFY!" They both shrieked in embarrassment.

Then they realized who it was and their eyes went as wide as Fat Albert. It was Ragna, in the flesh. They couldn't believe it.

"R-Ragna..?" Jubei stuttered.

"Master, is that... is that really you?" Ragna said in disbelief.

Then, Tao jumped like a rabbit straight towards Ragna.

"GOOD GUUUUY! MEOW!" She meowed in sheer joy.

"Wha- Tao?! Hey! OOF!"

Ragna collapsed to the floor from Tao's weight, landing on his butt.

"GOOD GUY! IT'S GOOD GUY! TAO'S SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU, MEOW!" Tao squealed in joy.

"Tao... too tight... can't... breath..!" Ragna gasped for air.

"Ease off, Tao! Yer suffocatin' the poor boy!" Jubei said.

Tao then let go of Ragna. The Grim Reaper inhaling oxygen like no tomorrow.

"Jeez, Tao. You trying to-"

Ragna got cut off when he got a look at Tao's face. What he saw really surprised him.

"Whoa. Tao, why do you look so much older?" He asked.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Good Guy? You calling Tao old?! She happens to be twenty six!" Tao meowed.

Twenty six?! Tao's twenty six?! Last time Ragna checked, she was still sixteen!

"You can't be serious..!" Ragna argued.

"Wait a minute, lemme get a look atcha, Son." Jubei said.

He looked at Ragna carefully with his one good eye and was completely shocked.

"Ragna... Ya havent aged a single day..! And what's with the arm?" Jubei asked.

"Aged? What are you talking about,Master? Wait, why are you guys even here? How do you remember me? Why do Noel and Tao look older? What the fucking fuck is going on?!" Ragna franticly questioned.

Tao and Jubei looked at each other with concern.

"That's right, Ragna here's been isolated in the Boundary this whole time. Makes sense..." Jubei said to Tao and she nodded.

"Hello! Clueless guy, right here!" Ragna shouted.

He grabbed Jubei by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Ragna's eyes full of confusion and fear.

"Master, what going on. It was only yesterday I stopped Judgment Day, so why do Noel and Tao look older?" Ragna sternly asked.

Jubei took a deep breath and put a paw on Ragna's shoulder.

"Ragna, Son. It may have seemed like yesterday everything happened... but the truth is that ya been gone for longer than that." Jubei explained.

"Longer..? How long? A week? A month? What's the date? Ragna asked.

"It's November 27th... 2210." Jubei hesitantly answered.

Ragna's eyes widened and he fell backwards.

"Ten years?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME IT'S BEEN TEN YE- OWW!"

Ragna was interrupted by the door opening fast in his face. Byakuya then walked into the room.

"I was wondering where you two were." Kuchiki said.

Tao and Jubei got up and pulled out their blades.

"The hell are you still doin' here?!" Jubei growled.

"HIIIS. You won't get you're paws on Lacking Lady!" Tao hissed.

Ragna got up off the ground, rubbing his nose.

"Easy there, he's not our enemy." The Grim Reaper said to the cats.

"Get back, Ragna. This guy's dangerous!" Jubei ordered.

"No, he's not. He a friend. An emotionless, dead serious, robot of a friend." Ragna assured.

Byakuya started at Ragna broodingly for that remark. Ragna stopped to the side, distancing himself a little.

"Whoa. Whoa. Scary." He said.

"What do you mean Flower Man's a friend, Good Guy? He's trying to steal Lacking Lady!" Tao argued.

"I'm friends with this guy's friend and he said that Byakuya's a good person. All he's trying to do is help Noel." Ragna explained.

Jubei sheathed his blades.

"You sure, Ragna?" Jubei questioned Ragna's judgement.

Ragna nodded.

"Well, I have only one question, Mr. Kuchiki." Jubei said to Byakuya.

"Very well, ask your question." Byakuya said.

"Who told ya about Noel and how'd ya know where to find her?" Jubei asked.

"That's actually two questions, and to answer them, the one who requested that I bring Noel Vermillion to the Soul Society... Is Tsubaki Yayoi." Byakuya answered.

Ragna, Jubei and Tao were all completely surprised.

"Tsubaki's here?!" Jubei exclaimed.

"So that's how Flower Man knew about Lacking Lady, because of Red Lady!" Tao meowed.

"Ahh... Damnit." Ragna groaned.

He and Tsubaki never saw eye to eye. Considering he's a wanted criminal and she was a total by-the-book angle of the law. The typical Light and Darkness clash.

"She explained the situation to the Head Captain and he sent me to find Noel Vermillion. As of how I managed to travel to Captain Luffy's world, the Soul Society is a space that exist between all twelve universes, and we are able to travel to all of them." Byakuya explained.

"Wait, twelve universes? I don't think my brain can process this. Although, this does explain why I saw Makoto here." Ragna said, scratching his head.

"Makoto's here too?" Jubei asked Ragna.

"Yeah, but it still doesn't answer how you guys got he-"

Ragna was cut off again when Ichigo came crashing through the wall and right into Ragna, both of them going flying through the ship and exiting through the hall. They then both crashed into the forest, knocking down large trees in the way.

Once they stopped crashing, Ragna and Ichigo both got up off the ground, both of them feeling like they were being rubbed against a cheese greater.

"Oww! Watch where the hell you're crashing, Ichigo!" Ragna snapped.

"Sorry." Ichigo apologized.

Then, Luffy fell from the sky and landed in front of the Reapers. His eyes full of determination as he moved towards them, cracking his knuckles.

"Tough bastard, I'll give you that." Luffy said.

"What are you waiting for?! Hit him with another Getsuga-wachimacallit!" Ragna barked.

"I just hit him with the biggest Getsutensho I could make and he's still standing!" Ichigo said back.

Luffy charged and launched a stretching punch that was faster than the eye can see.

"JET PISTOL!"

Ichigo managed to block in time.

"Damnit! Come on, just stop this already!" He yelled.

"Not until you and you're friend leave!" Luffy yelled.

He grabbed Ichigo's sword and pulled the Soul Reaper towards him. Luffy then started to whirl his free arm around at high speed, increasing the velocity of the punch once he unleashes it.

'Most of my attacks aren't doing a lot of damage after his veins started glowing like that. I gotta end this quick with my Gum Gum Cannon! Hang on, Noel. I'll get you to Chopper in no time!' Luffy thought.

"NOW GUM GUM..."

'Damnit! He's got me! Got no choice! I have to use THAT!' Ichigo thought.

Kurosaki then held his hand over his face and black energy started to gather in his palm. His sword was also being covered in energy and when Ichigo got close enough to Luffy, he unleashed a massive Getsuga.

The explosion was ginormous, it looked as if a nuke had just been dropped at that exact location. Ragna dug grabbed onto the ground to prevent himself from being blown away, but the blast was so huge that he could barely hold on. Luffy was sent flying from the explosion and crash landed a far from where he was before. He quickly recovered and stared in shock at the explosion that hit him.

"W-what the hell?!" He exclaimed.

Then, Ichigo emerged from the cloud of fire and smoke with his sword ready for combat. His eyes glowed yellow in the smoke as he kept moving forward.

"Surprised? You're probably wondering how my Getsugatensho is now more powerful than before." Ichigo said with a distorted voice.

Luffy took a step back nervously but stood his ground. He had to be ready for what ever new tricks Ichigo had up his sleeve.

"See, I was holding back a bit since we were on your ship, and I didn't want to put your friends in danger." He explained.

Ichigo moves ever so closer, radiating with the black energy of his Getsuga.

"But now that we're out of range from your ship..."

He finally stepped out of the smoke and what Luffy and Ragna saw shocked them both. Ichigo was now wearing a white mask in the shape of a skull with a big black cross on it, and Ichigo's eyes became black and yellow. This was Ichigo's Hollowfication, and it was as creepy as ever.

"I don't need to hold back!" Ichigo finished.

'What the heck's up with that freaky mask?' Luffy thought.

Straw Hat snapped out of it and prepared an attack.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna beat you up!" He shouted.

"Give it your best shot." Ichigo taunted.

"JET PISTOL!"

Luffy launched a high speed punch that was easily blocked by the Hollowfied Ichigo. Luffy then launched another punch, but it was blocked as well. Getting annoyed, Luffy unleashed a swarm of punches at Ichigo at blinding speed.

"JET GATLING!"

The punches were moving so fast that they were almost invisible to the naked eye, but Ichigo was blocking each and everyone of them with little effort. Ragna was staring Ingrid awe at Ichigo's incredible reflexes.

'That's insane! Ichigo's been this strong the whole time?!' He thought.

Ichigo was probably holding back during his fight with Frieza as well, because if he didn't, he probably would have leveled the entire city. He's cautious, no doubt about that.

Ichigo parried one last punch before using Flash Step to get in front of Luffy and land a solid kick in his jaw. Straw Hat was sent flying into the air and Ichigo soon followed at high speed. Once Kurosaki caught up to Luffy, he charged his sword with black energy.

"GETSUGA..."

Luffy activates his Armament Haki at the last minute.

" **TENSHOOOOOO!"**

Ichigo now unleashed a massive blast of energy at Luffy, almost completely consuming the sky. Luffy, even with his Armament Haki covered body, could barely hold on against such a ferocious attack and was sent plummeting into the earth bellow. He made a huge crater where he landed and his left arm was completely burnt. Luffy hadn't felt such pain since his fight with Moria.

Ichigo landed on the ground gently and moved towards Luffy.

"This is your final warning. Surrender." Ichigo sternly said.

Luffy managed to stand on his feet and glared at Ichigo with rage in his eyes.

"No way! I'll never give up! Not while my friend is on the line! I'll never back down!" Luffy yelled.

This made Ichigo smile. This kid sure had some spunk.

Luffy bit into his thumb and blew air into his rubber arm, causing it to expand immensely.

"THIRD GEAR!"

Ichigo's eyes widened from seeing what just happened.

'Whoa. That's pretty big..!' He thought.

Luffy then hardened his arm with Haki and pulled it back far.

"NOW GUM GUM..."

Ichigo prepared his blade and started to unleash his full Spiritual Pressure. This was without a doubt, the last attack that will decide this fight!

"Ichigo, What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get out of there!" Ragna shouted.

Ichigo started to growl like a demon and his eyes flew a bright yellow. Black energy was swirling around Ichigo as he raised his power more and more. Now...

The moment of truth.

"ELEPHANT GUUUUUUN!"

Luffy's massive, armored fist flung towards Ichigo like a boulder from a catapult. Ichigo then erupted with power and unleashed two large slashes of Spirit Energy.

"GETSUGAJÜJISHO!"

The two Getsugas fused together into a giant cross, doubling their power and size. It collided with Luffy's giant arm and the energy completely consumed Luffy upon contact. A huge explosion accused and almost sent Ragna flying. Ichigo stood there like it was just a gentle breeze and witnessed the explosion.

Once it cleared, Luffy was covered in several burns from head to toe. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and his jaw was wide open. Straw Hat then fell to his knees, unconscious.

It was official. The victor was Ichigo Kurosaki. His bone mask disappeared and his sword returned to normal. He rushed over to Luffy and picked him up in his arms.

"C'mon, Ragna. We gotta get to Squad 4, now!" Ichigo said.

"You sure he's not dead?" Ragna asked.

"His Spiritual Pressure I'd faint, but it's still there. I think they should be on Luffy's boat now, so let's move!" Ichigo answered.

Soon, the Reapers reached the Sunny and Squad 4 was finally on the scene. They brought both Luffy and Noel to the emergency room where they started treatment of there wounds.

In the waiting room, Ragna was sitting in a chair, twirling his thumbs, waiting for Isane's results on Noel's condition.

"Hang in there... I won't loose you again, Saya..."

Next time

Everyone knows Naruto's origin. How his parents were heroes who saved the Leaf Village from the Nine Tails, But what if that wasn't true? What if that was just a lie? What if Minato wasn't actually Naruto's father, and it was someone completely unexpected?


	23. Chapter 23: I'll never leave you

"I'm so thirsty..." Naoto softly said as he collapsed from thirst.

"You just emptied the water bottle! How can you want more?!" Naruto snapped.

"I'm not talking about water..." Naoto said with a parched throat.

"What does that mean?" Naruto questioned.

Naoto's eyes then shot open. He didn't tell Naruto that he was a vampire and needed blood to drink. He immediately got back up and started walking again.

"Nothing! I'm fine now! Let's go, don't wanna keep Boruto waiting!" Naoto said like nothing happened.

Naruto wondered what was up with that kid, but he himself was just as eccentric when he was a kid so he shrugged and kept moving.

It was getting quite late so they decided to set up camp. Naruto went to sleep fast while Naoto was nowhere to be seen. Kurama found the boy recent behavior strange so he took measures into his own paws.

He switched consciousness with Naruto, which was easy while Naruto was asleep, and the fact that Naruto opened Kurama's seal during the Fourth Great Ninja War, but had to constantly ask permission before switching with the Hokage. It was much easier when he was asleep. That way he could do stuff like going to fancy restaurants, recklessly spending using Naruto's credit card, movies... strip clubs.

Speaking of, this actually reminded him of the last time Naruto and Hinata had sex together. Naruto fell asleep before Hinata was ready and no matter what Nine Tails did, Naruto wouldn't wake up. So Kurama has to take control of his body and pretend to be Naruto. He felt horrible about making Hinata unconsciously cheat on Naruto, but he didn't want to upset her... Plus, you know, SEX!

He then saw someone collecting water at a stream near a cave. It looked like a Rouge Ninja. He was closing up his bottle until something tackled him to the ground. It was Naoto. He then went down to the crook's neck and bit into it, drawing blood from the crook's veins. The Rouge Ninja screamed in horror as he felt his blood being drained away and was flailing like a maniac. Soon his pulse became weaker and weaker until he was completely drained. Naoto released his jaw from the dead body and wiped the blood from his face. Kurama slowly started to creep back to the camp site, wishing that he didn't see that.

Back at the site, Kurama was trying to get Naruto's body to sleep but couldn't get the image of Naoto's feasting out of his head.

"Ugh! Damnit! Why did I have to see that?! I'll never get to sleep now!" He barked.

He decided to look up at the stars to help sooth him. He saw a pattern of them that kinda looked like a fox and it made him chuckle.

"So that kit's got a secret, huh?" Kurama said to himself.

He then started to think back, back to before Naruto was born.

"Guess we're not the only ones then. Right, Kushina?"

Many years ago...

"A... baby..?" A man said.

He had blond hair, holding a mixing bowl in his hands. It was Naruto's father, Minato.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!" Said a woman across from him.

She had long red hair and was holding her stomach. She was Naruto's mother, Kushina.

"And... I'm gonna be a father..." Minato replied in total shock.

Kurama was in complete panic mode right now. Before Naruto, Kushina was his Jinjuriki. He had never been close to Kushina in those days but being inside of her, he eventually learned about family and loved ones, thing he had never experienced before. This weren't so bad until Kushina did a self pregnancy test and it turned up positive. Which was odd because whenever her and Minato went at it, they used double birth control. Condoms AND Spermicide. They didn't want to have a kid until they were ready, but now, somehow, Kushina was pregnant. He thought for a little while and then it finally hit him. Last sex night, Kurama was watching them go at it through Kushina and for the first time in his life... he got horny and masturbated. What he didn't know was that his Eight Trigrams Seal was DANGEROUSLY close to Kushina's womb, and he didn't even realize that until now.

That wasn't Minato's baby Kushina was pregnant with, it was KURAMA'S! He had to tell her fast before there was a misunderstanding!

"Umm, Kushina. I have to tell you some-"

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!"

"Kushina!"

"And I'm gonna be a father."

"KUSHINA!"

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know!"

She rushed over to Minato and hugged him.

"Wow, I cant believe it! I'm really gonna be a father!" Minato said in excitement.

"Hello?! Earth to Kushina!" Kurama desperately tired to get her attention.

" **WHAT?!"** Kushina roared in fury.

Minato jumped back on fear from his wife's burst of anger. Her red hair waving in the air almost like Kurama's tails. Red hair and a bad temper, people don't call her 'The Red Hot Habanero' for nothing.

"Oh, sorry, hon. I was roaring at Nine Tails, not you." She apologized.

Minato finally started to breath again.

"Oh... ok. Phew! Thought you were gonna try and kill me again." Minato sighed in relief.

Later, Kushina was alone in the house so she could talk to Kurama.

"What?!" She shouted at the fox.

"Umm, Kushina, It's about the kid..." Kurama said, sweating like a pig from nervousness.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Uh... I know you're happy about becoming a mom, but uh, uh..." He struggled to talk.

He finally gulped and said.

"Are you sure it's really Minato's?"

Kushina gasped and her hair went wild and flaming again.

" **EXCUSE ME?! YOU THINK I CHEATED ON MINATO OR SOMETHING?! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**

Kurama screamed in fear like a little girl. Even HE was scared of her wrath.

"I-I-I-I-I'm not saying t-that! You use d-double b-b-birth control when you d-d-d-do it, so how did get p-pregnant?" He asked, totally terrified.

Kushina then quickly cooled down. He was right, how did she get pregnant if they always use birth control.

"I think I know how... but you got to promise not to go berserk." Kurama said.

"Why?" Kushina asked the big fox.

"Just promise!"

"Ok! How did I get pregnant?"

Kurama hesitated to say, but he eventually found the courage to tell her.

"I was kinda watching you and Minato the last time you guys had sex and I may have masturbated, but the seal being so close to your womb, well..."

...

...

...

"You're pregnant with MY child."

...

...

...

...

" **WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU PERVERTED LITTLE MUTT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU PEEPED ON ME AND MINATO, BUT I'M ALSO PREGNANT WITH A TAILED BEAST'S BABY?!"**

"You promised!"

" **I TAKE IT BACK!"**

Months had past and Kushina was now closing in on her due date. She was still mad that it wasn't Minato's child, but over the months, something changed.

Kushina and Kurama were now talking more and more often than usual ever since she found out it was HIS baby, and instead of constant yelling, they became more familiar with each other and more friendly as well. Eventually, Kurama had even told Kushina about his childhood. He told her about his grandpa, Hagoromo, his brothers and sisters, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Lucky Seven (Chomei) and Gyukki. He told her about how Madara brainwashed him into attacking the village, if not for the First Hokage, Hashirama Senjun, and how he was given to the Uzumaki clan in the first place.

Kushina felt so sorry for him now that he knew what kind life he had. Soon, She even told him that it was a boy and they were going to name him Naruto. Kurama liked the name and a actually smiled for the first time since his childhood. It was nice, spending time with Kushina like this. He wasn't in love with her, but he saw her as more of a friend now. Things were actually nice, until Minato and everyone found out the truth.

"WHAT?!" Minato yelled.

"This Chakra emiting from the child is the Nine Tails'. I'm sorry, Lord Fourth. I'm afraid that this isn't your child." The doctor explained,

"Abort it, NOW!" He ordered the doctor.

"But Lord Fourth, That would violate all of the Leaf's doctorates!" The Doctor argued.

"I don't care, if the son of the Nine Tails is born, who know what will happen!" Minato shouted in rage.

"No way, Minato!" Kushina raised her voice.

Minato turned to his wife.

"I'm keeping the baby, whether you like it or not!" She said sternly.

Minato couldn't believe it, his own wife had just turn her back on him for a Tailed Beast?! In his heart, she was now dead.

"You're a witch!"

Later, Kushina was being judged by the Leaf's elder council for her crime of treason against not only her village, but her race.

"Please, just listen to me! This may be a sign! A sign that the Tailed Beast aren't demons hell bent on destroying us! I've been communing with the Nine Tails and we've even become friends! That's proof that the Tailed Beast are capable of feeling emotions like love and compassion!" She desperately tried to convince the council.

"As if a Tailed Beast could ever feel love!"

"I told you those outsiders are nothing but trouble!"

"Land of Eddies savage"

"She's a witch!"

"Burn her at the stake!"

"For the safety of the Leaf, Kushina Uzumaki is sentenced to death and the Nine Tails will be handed over to the Foundation." Said Danzo of the Leaf Council.

"I think not, you old fool."

Suddenly, a masked figure appeared out of thin air. He was covered in a black cloak with a yellow mask with only one eye hole.

"What?! What is this intrusion?!"

"A rescue." The masked man said as he disappeared with Kushina.

Later, they reappeared far outside the village. The mask man keeled down to see if Kushina was ok.

"Are you alright, Ms. Uzumaki?" He asked.

"W-who are you?" She questioned.

The masked man hesitated for a minute befor he answered. It was a certain someone Kushina knew, but he didn't want her to know so he had to make up a fake name.

"Tobi... Tobi Hahicou." He finally introduced himself.

(Those letters spell something else when unscrambled. I'll see if you can figure it out;)

"I heard about what's going on, so I decided to rescue you and your child." Tobi explained.

Kushina didn't say anything. She was in too much shock that the village decided to kill her just for having a child. Then, she felt great pain in her stomach. Tobi noticed this and asked what was wrong, then she started leaking.

"Oh no, my water broke!" She said in fear.

Kushina was going into labor!

"We are too exposed out here, I'll bring us to a cave." Tobi said as he used his Kamui time space technique to teleport them to a cave.

Once they were at the cave, Kushina was screaming in pain from having to push her child out of her body. Nine Tails wasn't exactly having fun ether since he had to listen to Kushina's disturbing birth cries.

"Oh my god!" Tobi exclaimed.

"What?! Don't say oh my god! Oh my god what?!" Kushina cried.

"Oh... It's just the baby's but. For a second there I thought it had too heads." Tobi answered in relief.

"It's in a more difficult position though, so will have to push even harder now." He explained at the end.

Kushina now pushed even harder, feeling even greater pain than before. She used every ounce of her might to finally push out the child. Then, cries were heard in the cave.

"Is h-he?" She stuttered.

"Congratulations, Kushina. It's a beautiful girl." Tobi said.

"T-turn it around." Kushina said.

"Boy." Tobi corrected.

He held in his arms a newborn baby boy. He had short blond hair along with three whisker marks on each side of his face as well as nine fox tails. Kushina started to cry tears of joy for her beautiful baby boy. She was a mother.

"N-Naruto..." She cried in happiness.

"He's... he's here..." A deep voice said in amazement.

Kushina and Tobinthen saw a huge fox on the right.

"N-Nine Tails.?! How are you..?" Kushina struggled to say due to being out of breath.

"When a Jinchuuriki goes into labor, the seal used to keep the Tailed Beast contained is weakens to the point that they are able to escape on there own." Tobi explained.

"That aside, here's your child, Kushina." He said, handing Naruto over.

Kushina took him into her arms and started to cry even more. Naruto has already fallen asleep, but Kushina couldn't stop because of how perfect he was.

"This... This is like a dream come true..." She cried in joy.

"Kushina?"

She turned to Nine Tails.

"Can I see him?" He asked.

Kushina shifted her body so Kurama could look at Naruto. He couldn't help but stare in amazement at the boy. He felt his overwhelming Chakra flowing through the infant like a river. He carefully leaned his huge head over the boy. The baby slowly woke up and looked at the Tailed Beast that was his father. It reached out and gently touched his giant, wet nose and laughed a little. Then, tears came down the side of Kurama's face but were soaked up by his fur. Now he was crying too, for the first time since his childhood.

"I'm a father now..." He sniffled.

This happy moment was short lived however as Kurama felt something coming, some full of anger and betrayal. It was Minato, heading this way!

"Do you feel that?" Kurama asked Tobi.

"Yes. The Third and Forth, along with eight other Ninja." Tobi answered.

Kushina was now shaking, she had just become a mother and now Minato was coming to take that away. Kurama lowed his head to Kushina and his son.

"Kushina, stay here with Naruto." He told her.

"Where are you going?" She asked in concern.

He waved his tails in the air and readied his claws.

"I'll be right back!" He said as he ran out of the cave.

Over with the Hokage, they and other Ninja were coming after the Nine Tails' son to kill it and recapture Nine Tails.

"Do you feel anything, Lord Third?" Minato asked the Third Hokage.

He was old with a brown beard and a large staff on his back. He wore an old set of armor that said Third Hokage on the back. He was Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"The Nine Tails is close. We should be careful." Hiruzen answered.

Minato nodded. He was going to make Nine Tails' pay for turning Kushina against him, and pay he will.

"You two think that justice is on your side?!"

They all stoped as the heard Kurama's voice coming from practically everywhere.

"Nine Tails!" Minato said his name coldly.

"What kind of man would kill his wife's own child, huh? Is that your idea of "justice"?!" He roared to the Hokage.

"Show yourself, where are you?!" Minato demanded.

"You tried to kill the thing that I now hold precious, I will do the same to you! Kiss your village goodbye!" Kurama roared.

Then, a large cloud of smoke appeared over in the direction of the village. Tobi used Summoning Jutsu to get him into the village easily.

"Oh no!" Hiruzen exclaimed.

"I won't let him..!" Minato growled as he used his Flying Raijin Jutsu to teleport back to the village.

Over at the Hidden Leaf, Nine Tails was rampaging, destroying building after building in hate and rage. He will now do anything to protect his child, even if it means this. He then felt a Chakra surge and saw Minato, standing atop his stone face in the Hokage Mountain.

"Minato!" Kurama spat.

"I won't let you destroy my home." Minato said.

Kurama started to gather large amounts of Chakra from all around and it started to form a gigantic Death Ball. It was purple and pulsing, itching to destroy.

"TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

He fired the ball of Chakra at Minato, hoping this would do the job. However, he held out a special kunai and it started to glow yellow.

"FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!"

He then teleported the Tailed Beast Bomb away from the mountain and into a distant area. Once it detonated, the surrounding area was completely obliterated in a matter of seconds. The shockwave was so great that even some building in the village shook from force of this ultimate Jutsu. Minato then smirked.

"That all?" He mocked the fox.

Then, a hand grabbed Minato's shoulder, which caused him to jump a little. He turned around and saw Tobi.

"Your fight is with me." He said as he teleported away with Minato to a distant field.

Kurama exhaled in relief.

"Hope Tobi can keep him busy until I get back to Kushina." He said to himself.

He turned around, only to get wacked in the face by a giant staff. He then saw Hiruzen standing in his way. He growled in annoyance as he had no choice but to get through them to get to his son. So be it.

Back at the cave, Kushina was sitting against the wall with little Naruto in a bed of hay, sound asleep. She then heard foot steps.

"Tobi?" She called.

"Hey, honey."

The footsteps and voice were Minato's. He stopped a few feet from Kushina and her child.

"Is that Naruto?" He asked softly.

She nodded, too frightened to say anything.

"Kushina, I'm sorry." He apologized as he prepared to attack.

"No, Minato! Please! He's just a boy!" Kushina begged her husband.

"I know you love him, Kushina. I know he means the world to you, but you know full well that we can't have another Nine Tails our there. Other villages will try and use his power to destroy us. You know that, right?" He explained to his wife.

"Of course I do! But why?! Why must our child be sacrificed for the balance of power between Tailed Beasts?! For his village?" She sobbed.

Minato clenched a fist.

"That boy is not my son, and the Hidden Leaf is not his home. he is a broken weapon, who has no right to have the name Naruto." Minato coldly said as he charged at them with his Rasengan.

"ADAMANTINE ATTACKING CHAINS!"

Kushina summoned numerous chains from the ground and quickly wrapped around Minato, immobilizing him.

"I won't let you hurt him..!" She told the Hokage.

The ceiling of the cave then was ripped off and showed Kurama through it.

"Kushina, are you and Naruto ok?!" Kurama worried.

'I have no choice!' Minato thought.

He started making hand signs quickly.

"REAPER DEATH SEAL!"

A strange presence was now circling around Minato and a strange looking circle appeared on his stomach. Kurama roared in pain as he felt his Chakra being drained and absorbed by Minato. The Fourth Hokage then started to glow a glorious golden aura and his eyes became red and slited.

'Damnit..! My Chakra's been halved..!' Kurama thought.

"The son of the Nine Tailed Fox, dies tonight!" Minato said aloud as he charged with a Rasengan.

"Minato, NO!" Kushina begged.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Kurama roared as he dove his claw at Minato.

Namikaze then felt immense pain course through his body as he saw Kurama's giant claw pierce his body.

"Gotcha!" Kurama smirked.

*cough* *cough*

He then heard coughing, but it didn't sound like Minato. He tilted his head and saw Kushina on the other end, skewered by his claw as well.

"Kushina!" Kurama cried out as he tried to pull out his claw.

"No, Nine Tails! Don't pull it out..!" Kushina ordered.

He stopped on command. Kushina coughed up blood as she felt her insides were completely destroyed.

"Damnit... How could I let this... happen..?" Minato struggles to say.

"I'll never let you hurt him, Minato. Never." Kurama growled at the Hokage.

Minato grunted at that and slowly started making hand signs.

"You want to be with your son so bad, Nine Tails? Then you can rot inside of him after he becomes your new Jinchuuriki." He coldly said.

"Minato... No..!" Kushina begged.

"Shut up, you traitorous..." Minato was cut off as he coughed up blood.

"Nine Tails, you have to-"

"Kushina, the only way I can stop him is by pulling my claw out, but you'll die if I do that, and with what he's doing it's a loose loose situation. I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Nine Tails sadly said.

Kushina felt her heart snap in half, she couldn't hold Naruto in her arms, watch him grow up, be there at his wedding or anything.

"With little time left, I think we should tell him what we want to say. That good enough?" Kurama said.

Kushina nodded with tears streaming down her face. She looked down at her little boy.

"Naruto, this is your mommy here. I just want to tell you some things before I go. Don't be a picky eater, eat lots so you can grow up to be big and strong, go to bed early so can get lots of sleep for the day, and be sure to make some friends along the way. You don't need a ton of em, just a few is fine, some people you can trust. Remember to brush your teeth before bed and try to stay out of trouble. Oh, and this is important. Regarding the 3 Ninja Prohibitions. The first one is Alcohol, wait until you're of age and don't become addicted to it. The second is money, open up a savings account and don't complain about your salary, take home your pay, and don't blow it all on something silly. The last one is women. I am one so I don't know much about it. Oh, and speaking of the Prohibitions, you should be wary of Jiraya Sensei."

Each time she finished a sentence, Kushina felt her heart break even more as she knew that she would never be there to scold him if he got in trouble for any of these things.

"Naruto, I know that there are going to be some hard times ahead of you, but never give up, always keep your word and no matter what anyone says, you are not a monster. You are going to be a fun loving, bright, happy boy who will always protect the village, no matter what other people think. Oh, Naruto. There's still so much more I want to tell you. I wish that I could be there with you, and if I could, I couldn't picture us as anything but truly happy. I love you..." She finally finished.

Minato made the last hand sign.

"Seal complete."

"Nine Tails, I'm sorry. I used up your time." Kushina apologized.

Kurama then started to become more and more transparent as he was being sealed inside his son.

"It's ok. I'll take care of him, Kushina. I promise. Naruto, my words to you are..."

He then disappeared, causing Minato and Kushina to fall to the ground. A strange circle then appeared on Naruto's belly.

"Well, I think your talkative mom just said it all..."

"Minato! Kushina!"

Hiruzen and a teenaged Kakashi came running into the cave. The old man rushed over to Minato; the Yellow Flash just barely alive.

"Lord Third, kill that monster, before it's too late..." He said with his last breath.

Then his soul left his body for the afterlife.

"Minato Sensei!" Kakashi cried.

Hiruzen then saw the baby on the bed of hay, sleeping soundly. He walked over to it.

"Now what, Professor?" Kakashi asked.

He examined Naruto and saw the Eight Trigrams Seal on the boy small body. Hiruzen felt only pity for the boy.

"Kakashi, if someone ordered you to kill a defenseless child, demon or not, would you?" He questioned.

Kakashi couldn't come up with an answer to that question. He just stood there in silence.

"I'll take that as a no." Hiruzen said.

"Why did you ask?" Kakashi asked the Third.

"Demon or not, I can't seem to find the strength to harm this child." Hiruzen answered.

He then slowly picked up the infant Naruto and held him in his arms.

"I am sorry, Minato. I cannot fulfill your dying wish." He apologized to the dead Fourth Hokage.

He had then decided to allow Naruto to live and make a home for him within the village. However, people soon found out what he really was and stopped at nothing to torture him and make his life miserable. From saying he's a demon to telling him that his parents didn't want him. Even going as far as physical, mental and even sexual abuse.

One night, after a beating from the villagers, Naruto climbed into bed, grabbed his stuffed fox toy and started to cry. It wasn't fair, why should he suffer for doing nothing wrong?

"It's not fair! I hate this stupid village! Mommy! Daddy! I want my Mom and Dad! Why did you leave me?! I don't wanna be alone!" Naruto cried as tears streamed down his face.

"I'll never leave you." Kurama whispered.

Naruto stoped crying and looked around his apartment, searching for where the voice came from.

"W-who's there..?" He spoke softly.

No answer. Naruto then shook it off and drifted into another tearful sleep. Kurama could only imagine being the with him, curling around the boy not only to keep him warm, but to comfort him as well.

"Naruto, I will always love you."

Next time

Ragna and Ichigo finally make it to the Soul Society to seek answeres about the Seither Beasts, and saved Noel from certain death. What will accrue in the Sereitei?


	24. Chapter 24: The Seireitei

"She's stable." Isane confirmed.

She had just finished patching Noel up from her injuries inflicted by that Blood Blood Fruit user back in Luffy's world. Noel was now laying in a hospital bed, sound asleep and breathing normally again.

"If we hadn't gotten to her in time, she definitely would have died, and no way I couldn't have treated wounds like those alone if you weren't here. Thank you, Ms. Litchi." Isane thanked her assistant.

"No problem, Captain Kotetsu. Besides, there was no way I was going to let a friend die." Litchi replied.

She was a tall, insanely beautiful woman who wore a red and white kimono and had a small panda on top of her long black hair. She wore glasses and had a large staff on her back. Oh, and did I mention her big ass rack? Like, G-cup!

Outside the operating room, Ragna, a bandaged Luffy, Taokaka, Nami, Zoro, Ichigo, Makoto, Jimbei, Jubei and Madara were sitting in chairs, waiting for results. Luffy was eating a cup of instant noodles, Zoro was sharpening his swords, Madara was meditating, Tao was playing with a ball of yarn and Ragna, Nami, Ichigo, Makoto and Jubei were sitting impatiently in their chairs.

"Come on, kiddo. You are way too tough to let something like this stop you." Ragna mumbled to himself.

"Ragna." Makoto got the Reaper's attention.

"Thanks for coming to tell me Noel is here. It means a lot." She thanked.

"No prob, Squirrelly. You've been her friend for a long time so you deserved to know." Ragna replied.

Makoto smiled a little. Ragna then turned to the door.

"What's she even doing here?" He asked Makoto.

"Looking for you." Makoto answered.

He turned back to the Beastkin.

"She jumped in Kokonoe's new Dimensional Transporter which is designed to send someone into a different space in the Boundary in hopes finding you." She explained.

"I see..." Ragna said.

"Yeah! Tao, Lacking Lady and Cat Person ended up in Plastic Man's world where we were attacked by Pirates and Lacking Lady was almost molested if it weren't for for Sword Guy and Weather Lady who saved us and then Plastic Man offered to buy Tao food so they ate and ate and ate but only for Plastic Man to find out that he dropped something called a wallet in the street and the restaurant person was all "PAY DA BILL!" so Plastic Man showed the restaurant Person his wanted poster that had reward meowny that was WAAAAAAY higher than yours Good Guy in hopes that the restaurant Person would let us walk away but everyone in the restaurant were all Viggi-somethings just like the first time you and Tao ate together so Plastic Man and Tao beat everyone up including the restaurant person and went back to the ship and then we were attack by the army so Tao and everyone beat them all up until Blood Freak took Lacking lady hostage and we would have died if not for Delicious Looking Piece of Sushi Man who fought Blood Freak who was in love with Delicious Looking Piece of Sushi Man but Blood Freak was then cut up by Cherry Blossom Person who brought us here using Purple Eyed Guy's powers and that's that, meow." Tao rambled.

"I'm amazed you were able to keep all that together." Ragna said in surprise at Tao's memory.

"Keep what together, meow?" Tao asked.

"Never mind." Ragna said.

"Wait! Who are you calling a Delicious Looking Piece of Sushi?! Fishmen aren't food!" Jimbei shouted.

"Hehehehe... Sorry, slipped out, Fishman." Tao apologized.

"Wait, That still doesn't explain how you all remember me! I thought I erased my existence from our world! How do you all know who I am?" Ragna questioned.

"Ragna, you erased your existanse from our memories, that much for sure. However... Kokonoe's files and data she collected from you more than managed to restore our memories about you." Jubei answered.

Ragna's eye twitched. Kokonoe... of course.

"That little..." He mumbled.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. I can't even eat without feeling pain." Luffy whimpered.

"That's what you get, idiot. Could have just listened to them and let them help, but no." Nami said.

Ragna couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I know how you feel. Considering I put up with Tao 24/7." Ragna joked.

"You think SHE'S worse. Try trusting Luffy with twenty grand!" Nami laughed.

"I wouldn't trust anyone with twenty grand!" Ragna laughed.

The two laughed for a bit before continuing the conversation.

"Thanks for looking after Noel, I owe you guys." He thanked.

"No problem." Nami replied.

"I'm Ragna the Bloodedge, by the way." Ragna introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Ragna. I'm Nami."

"Gyojin Jimbei's the name."

"Roronoa Zoro."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Ow!" The Straw Hats greeted the Grim Reaper.

Then, Litchi exited the room and everyone stood up.

"She'll live." She confirmed with a smile.

Ragna then felt a weight rise from his chest.

"Thanks Litchi. I owe you BIG this time!" Ragna thanked Litchi.

"You don't owe me anything, Ragna. Now, let's take a look at their wounds." She said, looking at the Straw Hats and the cats.

"Sure thing, Boobie Lady! Hey, how about after this, Good Guy can buy Tao dinner to celebrate his return!" Tao meowed.

"Hey, wait! Why should I take you out?! YOU should be the one taking ME out!" Ragna said.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Jimbei, Taokaka and Jubei entered so Litchi could examine them. Ragna sat back down and signed in relief.

"I'm glad your friend is ok." Ichigo said.

"Me too. I still owe you for helping me back in your home town." Ragna said.

"You don't owe me anything. Doctor's duty to help his patients." Ichigo replied.

"Hey, Ragna. How'd you and stud carrot cake muffin here meet anyway?" Makoto asked.

"Ichigo found me on the street. I still hadn't recovered from my fight with Terumi, so he patched me up." Ragna explained.

"That's Ichigo for ya, always here to save the day at the last minute." A female voice said.

Ragna, Ichigo and Makoto turned to see a man with red hair and tattoos all over his body and a young woman with short black hair in a hospital gurney with a swollen belly, meaning she was pregnant.

"Renji! Rukia!" Ichigo greeted his friends.

"Don't forget Kon!" Our popped a stuffed lion doll.

"What's up, Ichigo?" Renji greeted back.

"If you guys are here than..."

"Yep, today is my due date." Rukia finished.

Ichigo smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, guys! Can't believe it's been 9 months already." Ichigo congratulated the soon to be parents.

"Yeah, Time flies when Rukia's being cranky all the time." Renji laughed.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" Rukia snapped, flicking her husband.

"Ow! Hey, it was just a joke!" Renji said as he rubbed to spot where Rukia flicked.

Ichigo chuckled. It's been a while since he saw his old friends.

"Nice to know you haven't changed, Captain Kuchiki." He said with a smile.

Following the aftermath of the Quincy Blood War, Rukia was promoted to Captain by two rights. One being that she achieved the difficult to master second release of the Zanpakuto; Bankai. The other was to fill the void left by the late Jushiro Ukitake, who was a dear friend to both her and Ichigo.

"Hey! What about me, Ichigo?! Aren't you happy to see your old best buddie?!" Kon yelled.

"Uhh, dude. That doll's talking... Please don't tell me it's possessed." Ragna said, pointing at Kon.

"He's not. He's just an idiot. This is Kon, he's an artificial soul that I formerly used to inhabit my physical body when I enter Soul Reaper form." Kurosaki explained.

"Inhabit your body..?" Ragna questioned.

"When a Soul Reaper leaves its body to enter this form, the body is left in a death-like state. To prevent panics, they created these little guys to use our bodies and pretend to be us until we get back. Problem is that they're a pain in the ass." Ichigo continued.

Kon wasn't listening. He was busy eyeing Makoto's under boobs and jumped straight towards her.

"Your bra is on upside down, let me help you fix it, PLEEEEEASE!" He cheerfully said.

"OH MY GOD!"

Makoto punched Kon in the back of the head and he smashed into the floor.

"Has that toy lost its mind?" Ragna asked, swear dropping.

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Ichigo assured.

Then, they heard footsteps, rushing towards them quickly.

"You guys hear that?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. What is that? Footsteps?" Renji replied.

"Why do they sound like they're in a hurry?" Kon asked, lifting his head off the ground.

Ragna then turned to his behind and saw a big blue blur heading towards him, with open arms and a crazy huge smile. It was the last thing that the Grim Reaper was hoping to see..!

"BROTHEEEEEEEEEER!" It screamed.

"Huh?! Jin?! AAAAH!" Ragna cried as he was knocked over by Jin.

He had long blond hair and green eyes, he wore a blue suit with white gloves and held a blue katana in his left hand. He was clinging to Ragna like a magnet.

"It's you! It's really you! I heard that Makoto found you in the forest so I bolted over here half expecting it to be untrue, but your here! Pinch me if I'm dreaming!" Jin cheered.

"Ok." Renji reached over to pinch Jin's cheek but was met by a face colder than Neptune.

"If you ever lay a hand on my face, you pathetic heap of tattooed compost. I swear in the names of God, Buda and even Lucifer that I will, without a second doubt, in my imperfectly sane mind, condemn you to an icy prison where the ice will be so cold and thick, you won't thaw out ever. Not even if we held you up to the sun." Jin threatened.

Renji was now in Ichigo's arms Scooby-Doo Style, chattering his teeth in fear.

"Ragna, who, uhh... Who the fuck is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Guys, meet my little brother, Jin Kisaragi." Ragna replied in shame that his brother was a lune.

"Your... kidding..." Ichigo refused to believe.

"He's serious." Makoto confirmed.

"And before you ask, yes. This is normal... for him anyway." Ragna said as he got up.

Jin was completely glued to the right side of Ragna, with a face like the super smiley emoji

"Anyway, Id better go see how Noel's doing. Catch you guys later." Ragna said his goodbyes to Ichigo and his friends.

"Brother, forget about that women and have fun with me!" Jin happily suggested.

"Jin, stop looking at me like that! We. Are. BROTHERS!" Ragna snapped.

He then closed the door behind him.

"Poor bastard." Renji said.

"Will you all shut up! I'm trying to meditate here!" Madara snapped.

"And it speaks!" Ichigo chuckled.

In the emergency room, the Straw Hats were treated and had beds near Noel to keep an eye on her. Ragna bent over and looked at Noel's face. She was sound asleep, looking peaceful.

"Hey, kiddo." He whispered.

"Uh, Ragna. You got a little..." Zoro pointed to the Jin on his right side.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." He said in irritation.

Luffy turned over to Isane.

"Thanks for this, Doc." Luffy thanked.

"No problem, and sorry if Captain Kuchiki caused any trouble. His methods don't work out to well." Isane replied.

"I agree." Zoro joked.

"By the way, where exactly are we?" Luffy asked the Captain.

"You're in the Soul Society, it's a world where the spirits of the dead go to find peace and live out their afterlives. We Soul Reapers are in charge of helping these spirits pass on and protect the World of the Living." Isane explained.

Luffy and the other Straw Hats were in complete amazement.

"That's so cool!" Luffy said with his jaw hanging.

"Wow. We're in a whole other world!" Nami stated.

"I guess that explains why there wasn't any sea around when that bright flash dissipated." Jimbei said.

Makoto then came in with Sajin on a leash. (no joke)

"How's she doing?" Nanaya asked.

"She's ok. Litchi said it'll take time for her to wake up, we just have to wait." Jimbei answered.

Makoto smiled. Luffy noticed the dog that Makoto had with her.

"Hey, is that your dog?" He asked.

"No, he was a Soul Reaper like Byakuya." Makoto answered.

"Really? That mutt?" Zoro questioned.

Makoto explained to the Straw Hats what happened to Sajin. His past, how he gave his life to avenge Genryusai, how he was manipulated by Hazama, everything. They all felt bad for Komamura, Luffy the most. He lost someone close to him too, his brother, Ace.

"Poor guy, wish there was a way we could help him." Zoro said.

"Maybe we can..."

Everyone looked at Luffy.

"What do you mean?" Makoto questioned the Pirate.

"Makoto was it? Can you run over to our ship and grab something out of the freezer in our Doctor's room." Luffy asked.

"Why?" Makoto questioned.

"Trust me, it'll help your friend." Luffy answered.

"Ok? What am I looking for?" She asked.

"A funny looking, half eaten fruit." Luffy answered.

Over with Ichigo, he was in the delivery room with Rukia, Kon, Byakuya and Renji, helping Rukia with her contractions.

"OW! DAMNIT, OW! *huff* That was a bad one." Rukia huffed from the pain.

"Still you take em like a pro, honey." Renji complimented.

Then, a woman walked through the door. It was their friend, Rangiku. She had long chestnut hair and BIG ASS tits.

"Hey guys, it's me! How's everyone doing today? Anyone want a big pretzel?" She cheerfully offered.

"You have bad news, don't you?" Ichigo guessed.

He's know Rangiku long enough to know that when she brings bad news, she always prongs a big pretzel.

"Yeah. Captain Kotetsu was on her way here but she fell down the stares and crashed right into Captain Soi Fon and ended up getting stung with Soi Fon's Zanpakuto and now she's in the emergency room getting poison removal." Rangiku explained.

"Oh my god... She's so stupid!" Rukia bitched.

"Calm down, Rukia. It's going to be fine. You're making quite a big deal out of this, we can easily find another Squad 4 member to deliver." Byakuya said.

Rukia grabbed her brother by the throat and pulled him down to eye level with her.

"Oh give me a break! It's not like anyone's walking up to you and asking "Hey, is that your uterus? CAN WE SHOVE A POT ROAST THROUGH IT?!"" She roared.

For the second time in his life, Byakuya was frightened and he backed off.

'Man, Rukia's even more of a devil now than she is when she's NOT pregnant.' Ichigo thought.

Only one thing Kurosaki can do now.

"Can I say something?"

The trio looked at Ichigo.

"I delivered a baby before at my clinic, I could fill in for Isane." Ichigo offered.

"Are you crazy, Ichigo?! I'm not letting you look down there!" Rukia denied.

"Oh come on, Rukia. I've seen you naked before." He said.

Rukia, Kon, and Renji's faces all went red.

"WHEN?! ANSWER!" They demanded.

"It was during Izuru's birthday. We were all drunk and she stripped down in front of both of us and took Renji and thus leading to her pregnancy. I just walked away." Ichigo explained.

The couple then thought for a minute and remembered.

"Oh yeah..." They both said.

"RUKIA WAS NAKED?! WHY WASN'T I INVITED?!" Kon shouted.

Byakuya drew his sword and pointed it at Ichigo.

"How dare you peep at my only pride, Ichigo Kurosaki." He coldly said.

"Hey! Byakuya, didn't you hear the last part?!" Ichigo panicked.

"Brother, put it down." Rukia said to Byakuya.

He sheathed his blade.

"Alright. You can deliver the baby, Ichigo. Just don't do anything funny." She said to her friend.

"I'll do something funny alright, when Trump starts WW3." Ichigo joked.

"Ichigo, may I speak with you outside for a moment?" Byakuya asked.

Hesitantly, Ichigo obliged and exited the delivery room with the Captain. Once they shut the door behind him, Byakuya drew his sword and pointed it at Ichigo's throat.

"H-hey! Byakuya, don't do anything crazy!" Ichigo exclaimed in a frightened tone.

"I want you to note that if you try anything to Rukia during this operation, I won't hesitate to slit your throat." He warned the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Ok ok! I swear on my oath as a doctor!" Ichigo promised.

Satisfied, Kuchiki sheathed his weapon and sighed.

"My apologies. I do not doubt your abilities as a doctor, or believe that you would harm Rukia in any intentional way. I'm just stressed from my recent mission involving the girl, Noel Vermillion." Byakuya apologized.

"Oh. Umm, ok. Yeah, it's alright. We're all friends here." Ichigo replied.

'Did Byakuya just apologize to me? That's a first.'

"Not only that, inter-dimensional travel to a World of the Living a Soul Reaper is not accustom to can be strenuous on them. Their Reshi particles must adjust to the alien emviornment." Byakuya explained.

"I see. That's sure something I didn't know. Speaking of inter-dimensional travel, how the heck did you get to that straw hatted kid's dimension anyway? Do you guys know Vibe or something?"

The Reaper Captain, in response, pulled out a little chalkboard out of absolutely nowhere and began doodling on it to show Ichigo, rather than tell him how he got to Luffy's world.

"You see, the Soul Society isn't just the land of the dead, it also serves as a gateway to all the other Worlds of the Living in the Multiverse, not just yours. The same applies for the Hollows of Hueco Mundo. They too can travel between multiple Earths. Any more questions?" Byakuya explained, drawing a terrible picture with his signature character, Embassidor Seaweed in it.

"Yeah. Why do your drawing suck as much as your sisters?" Ichigo joked.

In response, Byuakuya flicked the chalk at Ichigo's face, getting in dead on in his nose.

"Hey! Grow up, will ya!"

Byakuya then started to leave.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad! I was just joking around!"

"It's not because of your crude humor that I'm walking away. This conversation had just reminded me of someone I must check on."

"Someone?"

Meanwhile...

" _Ah! Ah! Uh! Aaah!"_

 _A creature screamed as it was slashed repeatedly and sent flying backwards. Then, something stepped forward. It was a humanoid figure that wore a strange white armor as well as a long sword._

" _And now, to finish this!" It spoke._

 _Then, it felt_ _a sharp pain in it's chest and grunted._

" _W-what?!" It stuttered._

 _A chain was sent through its body, impailing it. The figure then noticed someone behind it on the other end of the chain._

" _Surprise!" He said in a sadistic tone._

 _The chain then retracted while still inside_ _the figure, causing immense damage to its body_. _It soon fell to its knees_ , _breaking a sweat just trying to catch its breath. The man walked up to the creature and lifted it by the neck._

" _Now it's time to get my body back!" He stated._

 _A ominous dark aura started to circle around them and the creature soon blacked out._

"NO!"

A man shot up after having a nightmare, breathing heavily. He had long silver hair, green eyes and look so much like Jin that it was scary.

"I see you are awake." A voice said.

The man turned to see a figure on the other side of the screen door, sitting down.

"Before you say anything I will tell you what happened. I found you washed up on the beach not to far from here, so I brought you to here to get you medical attention." The figure explained.

The white haired man didn't say anything. He was in too much surprise and distress to talk. He just sat there, staring at the silhouette.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. What is your name?" He asked.

The man placed a hand on his head and tried to remember. It soon came back to him.

"I'm... Hakumen." He answered.

Byakuya then opened the door and handed Hakumen something to eat. It was a plater with a cup of rice, some bread, 2 salmon rolls and a cup of tea. Hakumen picked up the chopsticks on the plate and started to eat slowly.

"How did you end up on the beach?" Kuchiki asked.

To be honest, Hakumen was wondering that himself. He should have been drifting aimlessly through the Boundary for eternity, like always, but now he was in civilized land? How is that possible?

"I'm not sure." Hakumen replied, still eating.

"It does not matter. I'm just glad you survived. I'd prefer not having a dead body in my home." Byakuya said.

"Quite the humorous one, are you not?" Hakumen replied.

Byakuya only remained silent. These two were like clones, both dull as hell.

'Is this what it is like for people when they talk to me? No wonder the the Grimalkin didn't invite me to parties.' Hakumen thought.

"Anyway, my superior, the Head Captain, has ordered me to escort you to him so he may ask you some questions. Finish your breakfast and we will be off." Byakuya said.

"I'm afraid that will be most difficult." Hakumen told.

Kuchiki opened his eyes.

"I... I can't walk. Most of my lower body is paralyzed so I am unable to move my legs." He explained.

Byakuya sweat dropped. A paraplegic?! That could only mean one thing...

"Please tell me you can still use the bathroom on your own." Byakuya said.

"It is my legs. Their bones are beyond repair. It is not a spinal injury, so I can still use the restroom by my self." Hakumen answered.

Byakuya signed in relief.

"Ok. Well, since you can't walk, I'll have to carry you." He said.

The Soul Reaper picked up Hakumen by the arm and used Flash Step to travel to the Captain's Meeting Hall.

Back at the Squad 4 barracks, Makoto had just returned with the thing that Luffy wanted to her to bring.

"Do you have it?" Luffy asked.

Makoto showed everyone what she brought. It was a strange looking frozen fruit that seems to be only half eaten.

"That is one funny lookin' mellon." Ragna said.

(Jin's still glued to him)

"Hey, that's the Human Human Fruit!" Nami exclaimed.

"The what fruit?" Ragna questioned.

"It's a special Devil Fruit that only affects animals. It gives them human DNA." Nami explained.

"What's a Devil Fruit?" Ragna asked.

"Magic fruits that give the consumers special abilities." Jimbei answered.

"I heard that Chopper only ate half of it when he first found it and kept the rest for good luck. Why did you want Makoto to get it?" Nami asked Luffy.

He took the fruit and set it down next to Sajin.

"Eat it." Luffy told Sajin.

Sajin sniffed the fruit and hesitated.

"Don't worry, it's not poisonous." Luffy confirmed.

Sajin still hesitated, but soon took Luffy's word. He started to eat the fruit and choked it down, bite by bite. He gagged on it with every bite from the taste.

"Guess it doesn't taste good, huh?" Makoto pointed out.

"Yeah, the Gum Gum Fruit I ate tasted pretty yucky too." Luffy said.

Then, Sajin felt something strange in his stomach. Soon, the wolf started to transform. His front paws started to transform into human hand and his hind feet into human feet. His body was now becoming more and more human with each passing second. Soon, he was now 9 feet tall, human body but had the head of a wolf.

Everyone was in complete shock, except Luffy, who expected this.

"What the?!" Sajin panicked a little.

"Holy shit, so that's what you were after. Nice call, Luffy!" Zoro said.

Luffy laughed a little and smiled.

"Sajin, you're back! kind of..." Makoto cheered.

Sajin was looking at his body. He was still covered in fur, but he was more humanoid now, much like an anthromorphic wolf. He had rippling muscles, a washboard six pack and a long tail. He was his old self again.

"I can't believe it." Sajin said in amazement.

"I felt really bad after Makoto told us what happened to you, so I thought maybe that the Devil Fruit Chopper kept would help you out." Luffy spoke.

"Thank you, sir. I owe you my life." Sajin thanked Straw Hat.

"No problem. You're not wearing pants, by the way." Luffy pointed out.

Komamura looked down.

"This just got awkward." The wolf said.

Over at the Squad 1 barracks, a Captains Meeting was being held. There were most of the Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads in the hall. There was Shunsui of Squad 1, Soi Fon of Squad 2, Rose of Squad 3, Shinji of Squad 5, Lisa of Squad 8, Kensei of Squad 9, Toshiro of Squad 10, Kenpachi of Squad 11, and Mayuri of Squad 12.

The other Captains, Isane of Squad 4, Byakuya of Squad 6, Tetsuziamon of Squad 7, and Rukia of Squad 13 were absent.

Byakuya then appeared in the hall with Hakumen.

"Well well, never thought I'd see you of all people show up late for a meeting, Byakuya." Kenpachi said with a grin.

He carried Hakumen to a chair and sat him down on it before heading to his usual spot.

"I see you brought our guest, Captain. Good, now let's begin. We'll start with your story first, Mr. Uchiha." Shunsui said.

Madara then appeared from the shadows. He got down on one knee in front of the Head Captain.

"Now, why did you come here?" Shunsui asked the Shinobi.

"Head Captain, I stand before you now to ask of your assistance." Madara spoke.

"You see, I am not of this world. I am from another earth, different from the one you know. A world where Shinobi live in constant war with each other and death is all around. I am part of the Uchiha Ninja Clan. We are a clan with a special power called the Sharingan." Madara spoke.

"Sharingan?" Shunsui questioned.

"A special power that exists in our eyes that allows us to predict our opponents moves, cast mind manipulating Genjutsu, and various other abilities. Madara answered.

'That's not suspicious at all.' Toshiro sarcastically thought.

"However, we of the Uchiha were a peaceful clan and we only resort to violence as when we are provoked. Not long ago, my clan was attacked by a Ninja village known as the Hidden Leaf Village. They were always jealous of the power the Uchiha possessed to they went to great lengths to get rid of us. My clan was wiped out and I am now the only survivor." Madara continued.

"I see, so what does this have to do with us?" Shunsui asked.

"The Hidden Leaf is an evil people who seek world domination and will stop at nothing until they control everything. I am the strongest of my clan, but I alone am no match for an entire army of elite Ninja. I ask of your assistance in defeating the Hidden Leaf and help me save my world." Madara explained.

Shunsui remained silent for a bit. He had to think about this.

"Pardon me, Head Captain." Mayuri budded in.

Everyone looked at the mad scientist.

"I shall admit, his story was quite a tear jerker, but how can we be certain that he is telling the truth?" He questioned.

"What makes you say that, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Kensei asked.

"That man mentioned that his world is constantly in war, so how are we certain that he wasn't lying about the Uchiha being peaceful. On top of that, he looks quite suspicious himself, and with a power such as this Sharingan, how could they loose to this village if they possessed such power?" Mayuri spoke.

"The Hidden Leaf possesses a powerful force. It is a demon called the Nine Tailed Fox. This creature can create earthquakes and tidal waves just by swinging its tails around. Not to mention their leader, the Hokage is immensely powerful himself. We Uchiha didn't stand a chance against their combined might." Madara explained.

"He had a valid point, Captain Kurotsuchii." Shunsui said.

Everyone turned to the Head Captain.

"Madara Uchiha, I believe you." He said.

"So you will help me?" Madara asked?

Shunsui nodded his head.

"Thank you, Head Captain Kyoraku. I owe you everything." Madara bowed.

"Don't thank yet, buddy. We still gotta beat these Leaf Ninja." Kyoraku chuckled.

"Are you serious, Head Captain?! We only just met this man and you're taking his word so easily?!" Soi Fon questioned.

"Easy there, Soi Fon. I'm no fool. If it turns out he is lying, I'll deal with it myself." He assured the Sealth Force Commander.

She grunted. Byakuya then stepped forward.

"Head Captain, now that this is out of the way, may we now discuss the issue involving the girl named Noel Vermillion?" He asked.

Hakumen's eyes widened.

'Noel Vermillion?! She is here?!' He mentally exclaimed.

"Of course. I heard you managed to secure her." Shunsui said.

"Yes. She is in the Squad 4 barrack, recovering from her wounds inflicted by an unknown assailant. There is also the issue involving the several Ryokka that have come to the Soul Society as well. Such as a group of Pirates from World of the Living 12 and the one who requested the rescues of Ms. Vermillion." Byakuya spoke.

"Indeed. Speaking of... You can come out of the shadows now, Major. I know your listening." Shunsui said.

Out from the shadows appeared a figure wearing a white cloak with a strange mask on it. Hakumen recognized that cloak. It was the uniform of the NOL's Wings of Justice.

It stood in the middle of the room and removed its mask, revealing a women with blue eyes and long red hair. It was someone Hakumen knew extremely well.

'Tsubaki?!' He mentally exclaimed.

Tsubaki got down on one knee and lowered her head for Shunsui.

"Head Captain Kyoraku, I apologize for hiding in the dark during your meeting." She apologized.

"It's alright, dear. We were just about to discuss about you and your friends." Shunsui replied.

Tsubaki raised her head.

"I came to offer my deepest gratitudes for helping us find Noel. We wouldn't have been able to do with out you." She thanked the Head Captain.

"Your quite welcome, Major. As you know, Noel is in recovery, so if will take some time for her to fully recuperate. Until then, you and your friends are welcome to stay here in the Seireitei for the time being." Shunsui spoke.

"Thank you again, Sir. I promise that as soon as Noel recovers, we will be on our way." Tsubaki said.

"Good riddance." Soi Fon coldly said.

Everyone stared at the Stealth Force leader.

"What was that, Captain Soi Fon?" Shunsui said, glaring at her.

"These Ryokka have been nothing but trouble since they got here. The sooner they leave, the better." She said, turning her head.

"Define trouble." Tsubaki said.

"For one thing, you rodent friend, Nanaya, has been doing a little too much snooping for her own good, the werewolf keeps freaking out my Stealth Force, my idiot Lieutenant is more focused on you slut doctor than his paperwork, those Pirates certainly can't be trusted, and don't get me started on your ice brained husband. Your even more pain in the ass than Ichigo and his friends." Soi Fon coldly answered.

"Watch your mouth, Soi Fon! These Ryokka are our guests!" Toshiro

"Please do not bud in, Captain Hitsugaiya." Tsubaki said.

She walked up to Soi Fon with a look that spelled back off.

"Captain, I can understand you're miss-pleased about the constant intrusions that have happened, and I apologize deeply for it, but I'm must admit that I don't like the tone you used when you talked about my friends like that." She sternly said.

"It's call speaking the truth. I've also got some thing about you." Soi Fon replied.

"Is that so?" Tsubaki went.

"You really remind me of a certain traitor that we killed. Always talking about justice, law, order. To be honest, it's annoying. Almost as bad as that mole on your face." Soi Fon insulted.

Tsubaki then started to giggle a little.

"Well, you certainly have a sense of humor, don't you!" She laughed.

Tsubaki then went up to Fon's ear and whispered.

"If you don't shut you fucking mouth right now, I'm gonna take that sword of yours, and shove it up your tight cunt."

Soi Fon jaw dropped and went wide eyed. Tsubaki continued her fake laugh while patting her on the shoulder. Then, the doors at the entrance opened and someone walked in. It was a man with black hair and sun glasses. The Squad 7 Captain, Tetsuziamon Iba.

"Captain Iba, where the hell were you, and why aren't you in uniform?!" Toshiro yelled.

"Sorry I'm late, I was meeting with an old friend." Tetsuziamon explained.

The specs wearing man leaned against the wall.

"And as for me being out of uniform, I've stepped down from my position as Captain." He finished.

Everyone in the room was shocked.

"Why?! You weren't as bad as people thought you were." Shinji questioned.

"I'm stepping down because I offered it back to a certain someone." Iba said.

"Love's coming back?" Shinji asked.

"Afraid not, Captain Hirako." A voice boomed.

A large figure was walking into the meeting room. He wore a black kimono with a white coat. Everyone couldn't believe there eyes. He was back.

"Captain Komamura..?" Toshiro gasped.

"Hello everyone." Sajin greeted his friends.

"Well I'll be damned." Shunsui smiled.

Kensei went over to the Werewolf, pulled him down and started messing up the hair on his head.

"Haha! It really is you! Man, I missed that furry mug of yours!" Kensei said happily.

"It's good to see you too, Kensei." Sajin laughed.

"I don't understand, how are you yourself again?! I thought your Humanification's after effect was permanent!" Soi Fon questioned.

"I have Monkey D. Luffy to thank for that." He explained.

"Who?" Lisa said.

"The Pirate we brought here earlier today." Madara answered.

"He had a special fruit that allowed an animal to become anthromorphic, thus giving my life back." Komamura explained.

"A Devil Fruit." Byakuya said.

Nami had mentioned that word to him when he went to rescue Noel.

"Well, however it happened, the fact of the matter is that you're back! I say a celebration for your return is in order!" Shunsui happily said.

"I agree on that!" Kenpachi laughed.

"Excuse me, Head Captain. I am happy that Captain Komamura has reyruned, But what about questioning Hakumen?" Byakuya asked.

Tsubaki gasped.

'Hak... Hakumen?!'

"We can do that tomorrow, we party tonight!" Shunsui said.

Byakuya got a little irritated.

'Who was the idiot that made Captain Kyoraku boss..?' He thought.

Next time

Kagura explains the situation about Noel to Goku and co, and they decide to lend a hand.


	25. Chapter 25: Aftermath

Back in Goku's world, Es had just finished restoring the memories of Goku and all of his friends who suffered from the affects of the 11th Nox Nyctores' Phenomena Intervention. Now that that was done, she returned to the Azure Gates to await her next order.

"Good to have my memories back!" Goku said.

"Dad..?" A voice said.

The Saiyan turned around and spotted his son.

"Goten! Thank goodness, you're ok." Goku said in relief as he ran to his son.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure, pal. You should head back home, your mother's probably worried about you." Goku suggested.

"Ok!" The boy said, flying away to his mom and brother.

"Still can't believe you and your kid can freakin' fly." Kagura said in amazement.

"It's not that hard to do, you know." Goku said.

"You're saying I could fly too?!" Kagura questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah! It's easy!" Goku confirmed.

Kagura then ran up to the edge of the giant crater he made during the fight with Raditz and stood over it.

"Ok! Up, up and..!"

He jumped off the edge and fell straight into the ocean.

"Down..." He said underwater.

"You do remember that it takes months for a normal human to learn how to use their Ki for flight, right?" Vegeta asked.

"I know, I just wanted to mess with him!" Goku giggled.

"Hey, sorry about that. Had a bit of a break in." Kokonoe explained as she returned to her chair.

After they fished Mutsuki out of the sea, he explained to Goku, Vegeta and Beerus that he was from another dimension and he was looking for Noel. They believed him right away since they've been to parallel worlds all the time, much to Kagura's surprise.

"I guess that explains how Beerus here knows Kokonoe." Kagura said.

"Yes, me and Ms. Kokonoe had quite the evening together when we first met and I must say that she's quite the feisty one, if you know what I mean?" Beerus winked.

Kagura's eyes widened.

"Kokonoe, you slept with this guy?!" He questioned.

"Yep." She answered.

Beerus chuckled.

"Ah yes, it was a magical night. She loved it so much that she was practically begging for more." He spoke, blushing slightly.

"Eew! Lord Beerus, my virgin ears!" Goku whined while covering his ears.

'I alway thought Lord Beerus was a virgin.' Vegeta thought.

"Me? Begging? Don't make me laugh, you piece of shit." Kokonoe growled.

Goku and Vegeta heard exactly what she had just said. She just called the God of Destruction himself, a piece of shit?! Is she insane?!

"And just what does that mean?" Beerus questioned.

"We fucked alright, but I was the dominant one." Kokonoe corrected.

The Saiyans' ears perked up.

"Seriously?!" They questioned Kokonoe.

"Of course not, morons! Hahaha... Kokonoe what are you doing?! We agreed to tell people I was on top!" Beerus whispered to her.

"I don't recall making a promise about not telling people that I strapped you to a rack and went Dominatrix on your ass." Kokonoe said.

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Lord Beerus was! Was!" Vegeta couldn't say.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Beerus shouted,

"Nope! I got it all on tape!" Kokonoe giggled.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah. Here, listen."

Kokonoe then took out a video tape and put it into a VCR. (Yes, she still uses a VCR!)

"Kokonoe, if you dare play that tape I will come over to your world and wipe your planet off the face of the uni-"

"AAH! No! No more! Please, Kokonoe! No more! I'm sorry!"

Beerus was cut off by himself, screaming and begging.

"Was that Lord Beerus' voice?!" Goku yelled in shock.

"You think I give a damn if you're sorry?" Kokonoe said coldly.

They then heard a whipping sound and Beerus screaming in pain.

"Mother of all things, it's true!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Thats Kokonoe for ya." Kagura said.

Beerus was in complete humiliation. She actually DID film that?!

"Ok, tail's up, probe's lubed, this is gonna suck for you." Kokonoe said to the crying God of Destruction, ties to a rack.

"Kokonoe, If you- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Beerus felt insane pain course through his lower body as he was probed.

"Ms. Kokonoe, What in the universe are you doing to Lord Beerus?!" A voice shouted.

"Huh? Is that Whis?" Said Goku.

"Teaching him a lesson what happens when you cross Professor Kokonoe. You think the God of Destruction is such a cool cat? Well right now, the "God of Destruction" is my little bitch!" She said aloud as she whipped Beerus in the balls.

Beerus cried in pain as his sensitive testicles send intense pain through his body. Tears streaming down his face for the first time since the day he was born.

"That's right, I made Beerus the Destroyer cry like a little girl!" Kokonoe bragged.

Goku and Vegeta were in complete disbelief. Beerus actually cried?!

"Honestly, Kokonoe. I love you and hate you." Beerus said.

The scientist laughed.

"Moving on to the problem at hand. Relius Clover is alive and has somehow found a way to revive the 11th Nox Nyctores, he used Phenomena Intervention to screw up Goku's world for reasons unknown, I got attacked by an eleven year old who knows Relius and wanted info on him, and Kagura, look out for that kick in the face coming your way." Kokonoe spoke.

"What kick in the-"

*THWACK*

"AHH! What the hell?!"

"So it really WAS you! Huh, Pedo?!"

A little girl came out of nowhere and slammed her foot into Mutsuki's face. She was wearing colorful cloths, hand long blond hair and held a staff with a heart shaped end. She landed on Kagura's gut and started punching him in the face.

"SENSED YOUR PRESENCE AND I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT UNTIL I BACK TRACE YOU HERE AND LOOK WHAT I FIND!" She roared as she smashed poor Kagura's face in.

"Aah! *THWACK* Damnit! *THWACK* Hey! *THWACK* Luna! *THWACK* STOP IT! *THWACK*" Kagura demanded through each punch.

Luna stopped and got off the poor guy. Kagura's Head was now embedded into the ground.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"I have been wandering around this fucked up world for days now and I've been blown up, smashed, stabbed and almost taken by a pedo! I needed to work off my anger!" Luna shouted.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Kagura." Said a male voice from Luna's mouth.

"Wow! That kid just beat Kagura to a pulp! She must be really strong!" Goku said in excitement, hopping of fighting her.

"You've got to be kidding me, Kakarot. She just caught Mutsuki off guard, that's all." Vegeta said.

Luna turned to the Saiyans.

"And just what are YOU TWO looking at?!" She barked.

They got scared from her bark and turned away.

"S-sorry about that, Misters. Luna can be a little prickly at times." The male voice apologized.

"Huh? Who said that?" Goku wondered.

He turned and saw Luna was not angry now, but looked guilty.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Senna, the girl who wanted to rip your junk off was Luna." He greeted.

"I wasn't gonna yank off their junk. I would if they tried something though." Luna said.

Goku was getting confused but Vegeta knew what was going on.

"I see, this brat, or brats, share a single body." Vegeta explained.

"Wow! You found that out right off the bat! I heard from someone named Android 18 that you were to stupid to figure it out." Senna said.

The Saiyan's head vein popped. First she breaks his arm, now she's calling him dumb?!

"So there are two of you in there, huh?" Goku said.

"Hey! Stop lookin' at me like that!" Luna yelled in his face.

"Give it a break, Luna. Telling Goku to back off is like teaching a cat to swim." A voice said.

Out of nowhere appeared a young boy with blue hair, a jean jacked and a broadsword.

"Trunx?!" Goku and Vegeta exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys. Long time no see." Trunx greeted.

Kagura then finally ripped his head from the ground.

"Ow, my beautiful face..." He cried.

"You ok, sir?" Trunx asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I've taken worse. Wait, who the hell are you?" Kagura asked back.

Goku moves beside Trunx and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Kagura, this is Trunx. He's Vegeta's son." Goku answered.

"Son? That vertically challenged, hot tempered little baby man got laid?" Kagura questioned.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Vegeta shouted.

After they all met and shook hands, Platinum told Kagura how she ran into Trunx when she was fighting off the pedophile who tried to get her. Trunx came back to the past to complete a mission the the Supreme Kai of Time assigned him to. This mission was to exterminate Relius Clover.

"So your after Relius too, huh?" Kagura asked.

"That's right, he's been causing trouble across multiple universes and timelines. He's a threat that can no longer be ignored." Trunx answered.

"That's something we can both agree on, considering what he tried to do to Goku here." Kagura agreed.

"Why'd he revive Raditz, and as a Super Saiyan too?" Goku wondered.

"He probably thought it would be entertaining to watch you die at the hands of the brother you hated so much, and to give him the advantage, used Phenomena Intervention to make you forget that you were a Super Saiyan to further the humiliation." Beerus guessed.

"Sounds about right. Make you forget your massive amounts of power so he could beat you at your weakest state. Relius always did have a twisted sense of humor." Kagura agreed.

"Then What the hell are we waiting for?! Let's take the fight to that creepy fuck!" Luna said impatiently.

"H-hang on, Luna. We can't beet Relius ourselves. Plus, these guys don't know what he's capable of, so they have a disadvantage." Senna told Luna.

"He's right, Luna. On top of that, we don't know where he is." Kagura explained.

"Ugh! Damnit! If we had Noel, she could use the Power of the Eye to find him on the fly, but NO! She's nowhere to be found after she jumped into Kokonoe's Trans Dimensional Yiff Machine!" Luna complained.

"Yiff Machine?!" Kokonoe snapped.

"This women's that important huh?" Beerus questioned.

"Yeah. Noel's special. She's be able to find where Relius is no problem thanks to a special power she has." Kagura answered.

"And you don't know where she is? That's great." Vegeta grumpily said.

"I found who you're looking for."

A man appeared out of pure nowhere. He had white hair and strange clothing with a staff.

"Oh. Hello, Whis." Beerus greeted.

"Who the hell..." Kagura said.

"Kagura, Platinum, this is Whis. Lord Beerus' assistant and teacher." Goku explained.

"Hello, Sir." Whis greeted.

Kagura used his Kagura vision (His intro when he's fighting a female character where he inspects them in Blazblue) to asses Whis.

"Oh, you're a dude." He said.

Everyone was astounded by what that pervert just said.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. Anyway, I found the girl your looking for." Whis said cheerfully.

"How exactly did you find the girl they were talking about?" Beerus asked his assistant.

"I simply sensed her presence and traced her straight to the Soul Society." Whis answered.

"Those losers? Perfect." Beerus said sarcastically.

"What's the Soul Society?" Goku asked.

"Unlike Other World, that houses the souls of dead warriors, the Soul Society is a world that houses ordinary souls. It is home to being called Soul Reapers or "Death Gods" who help the dead find the light." Whis explained.

"They're just sorry excuses for gods. Nothing compared to me." Beerus arrogantly said.

"Gods or not, what would they want with that chopping block?" Luna asked.

"Don't know. For all I know, Mayuri is probably dissecting away at her right now." Whis said.

Kagura pulled out his huge sword as soon as Whis said those words.

"We're going!" He sternly said.

"Yeah! No way I'm gonna let some pervert do something funny to her!" Luna said.

"Are you two sure about that? Soul Reapers are quite powerful. Not the kind of people ordinary humans can handle." Whis questioned.

"Noel's my friend, no way I'm just leave her for some freak to dissect!" Kagura boldly said.

"Plus, these three are coming with us!" Luna said.

"Wait, you can't be serious!" Vegeta said.

"If these Soul Reapers are as strong as this guy said, we'd need all the help we can get. Goku, you said you owed me, remember?" Kagura said to Goku.

"I guess." He replied.

"Are you kidding me, Kakarot?!" Vegeta complained.

Goku only chuckled a little.

With that, everyone grabbed onto Whis and he used his light speed to travel to where the Soul Society was located. At the center of the Boundary.

'Hang on, Noel babe. I'm coming!' Kagura thought.

As he thought, his mind slipped away and he lost his grip on Whis. He would have fallen off, if he had not grabbed Beerus at the last minute.

"Hey, I'm a Destroyer, not a body pillow!" Beerus snapped.

"Sorry." Kagura apologized.

Next time

The Sereitei celebrates Captain Komamura's return by throwing a big ass party. Rukia is waiting to go into laybor, Sajin and Makoto connect, Tsubaki and Hakumen are brought together again, and Jubei talks about a certain event with a certain friend.


	26. Chapter 26: PARTAAAAAY

WARNING* (Drug use)

"Hears to Captain Komamura's return to the 13 Court Guard Squad!" Shunsui said, raising his glass full of sake.

"To Captain Komamura!" Everyone cheered and drank.

The party that they were throwing was massive! Shunsui hired Dead Mou5 to DJ, (They abducted and brainwashed him) a bar, money tornado, mechanical bull, fireworks... Hookers.

"Cheers!" Rangiku said as she chugged back her drink.

"Wow, Rangiku. You sure know how to make the booz go away." Nami complimented.

"I've had some practice. Still, I never thought a party for Captain Komamura of all people would be THIS fun! I'm so happy!" Rangiku said, getting a little drunk.

"Haha! Got that right!" A woman said as well.

She looked like a pink cat and was sitting across from Rangiku.

"Hey, wait! Hainiko, I never said you could come out of your sword!" Rangiku barked at her manifested Zanpakuto.

"Oh please, like I need your permission to party!" Hainiko laughed.

"Come on, girls. No need to start a fuss." Nami broke them up.

Over with Byakuya, he was standing away from the crowd due to him not wanting to party. He was never a partier. He started to walk away.

"Kuchiki! Where are you going?" Zoro yelled in a drunk tone.

"I was never one for wild parties. I'm leaving." Byakuya said.

"Come on, you just gotta give it a shot!" Zoro insisted.

"No thank you." Byakuya said.

"We can do Coke." He suggested

Zoro pulled out a small bag of white powder.

"What is this 'Coke'?" He asked.

Meanwhile...

A woman was heard screaming in a semi private room as she was being taken to the delivery room. That was the fourth woman that went a head of Rukia.

"Come on!" Rukia complained.

Ichigo walked into the room with a clipboard.

"Hey, how's it going Ruki-"

"Ichigo, that's four women who have had babies! FOUR! That's one more than the amount of centimeters I'm dilated! Me! I'm next! It's only fair!" She interrupted.

"Don't worry, Rukia. You're coming up. Chill out." Ichigo assured.

"Alright then." Rukia huffed.

Ichigo walked out the door and another pregnant woman came in, screaming her ass off.

"Uh oh! We better take this woman straight to the delivery room!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Rukia whined.

Ichigo stood in the hallway, taking a breather. He could barely handle Rukia when she's NOT pregnant.

"Pregnant Rukia is even more bitchy that non pregnant. Make sure you don't offer delivery again." He mumbled.

The door then bursted open, causing the Substitute Soul Reaper to jump.

"What the hell?!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!"

Coming through the door was Byakuya. However, there was something different about him. He was hyper, had a white powder mustache, and was SMILING!

"B-Byakuya?" Ichigo got his attention.

"Hey, Ichigo! How my main man doin'?!" Byakuya happily greeted.

Main man?! Byakuya never talks like that. It kinda scared Ichigo.

"Uh, are you... ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course! I feel SUPREME! I was having a bad time at first, but now I'm in! My muscles are moving like a machine! My mind has opened up to new possibilities! And the CHEESE! To die for!" Byakuya rambled.

He held up his hand.

"High five!" The hyperactive Kuchiki said.

High five?! What's wrong with him.

Ichigo hesitated but eventually did it. Byakuya then raised his arms, exposing huge pit stains.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP BYAKUYA KUCHIKI DOWN FOREVER, BABY! YEEEEEEEEEAH!" He cheered.

"Yeah..." Ichigo softly said.

Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes..?"

"Let's go get fucked up."

"HUH?!"

Ichigo was now completely terrified.

'I don't like this Byakuya!' He thought.

Over with Ragna.

"Won't lie, the old man knows how to throw a party!" Ragna said with a drink in his hand.

"If it were the old Head Captain, no way this party would have even happened." Momo replied.

"Was the old one THAT uptight?" Ragna asked.

"Oh yeah." Momo answered.

A tray was put in front of their faces.

"Would you two like another drink?" The waiter asked.

The two picked up more drinks. Ragna turned to the waiter.

"Sure, tha-"

He then saw the waiter's face. He had a wolf head! He was a Werewolf like Sajin, only this guy was wearing a butler suit.

"AHH! MONSTER!" Bloodedge jumped.

"How dare you, you rude little tur- Ragna?!" The Werewolf spoke.

Ragna's eyes went back to the monster and he got a good look at it. He's seen this Werewolf before.

"V-Valkenhayn?!" Ragna asked.

"Well well, I heard you were here, but I never thought it was true." Valkenhayn said.

"Jesus. It IS you, old man! It's been 10 years, I thought you would have finally kicked the bucket by now." Ragna joked.

"Very funny." Valkenhayn sarcastically said.

"You know this man, Ragna?" Momo asked.

"Momo, this is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. He's a member of the Six Heroes from my world." Ragna introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." The Werewolf greeted.

"Six Heroes? Wow! You're some kind of super hero?" Momo asked in excitement.

"I wouldn't call the old man a super hero. The Six Heroes are the most powerful warriors in my world's history. They saved the whole human race from a monster called the Black Beast. That was over a century ago." Ragna explained.

"A century? How old are you guys?" Momo asked Valkenhayn again.

"Older than you know." He replied.

"Wait, Valkenhayn. Why are you in Werewolf mode?" Ragna asked.

"I can thank Madara Uchiha for that." Hellsing said bitterly.

Ragna got confused.

"The old fart with the purple eyes? How the hell is he at fault." Ragna questioned.

"Yesterday, I was protecting the people of the Rukon Distrect from a creature called a Hollow. It was strong, so I had to transform to defeat it. When Madara arrived, he freaked out and did not know it was me, so blew some powder in my face. I don't know what it was, but I cannot change back now." Valkenhayn explained.

"Ok. Probably some Ninja thing... And the waiter gig?" Ragna questioned that too.

"I've been a servant of Madam Rachel my whole life, this is all I know." He answered.

"Then maybe you should have finished college." Ragna said.

"You're one to talk, boy. You never even went to Kindergarden." Valkenhayn shot back.

Jubei then walked over, drunk like your Uncle Bill.

"Hey, what's all the ruckus?" He said like a complete drunk.

"Master Jubei! Well, this is quite a reunion." Valkenhayn said in surprise.

"Val? Heeeey! Wondered what happen to ya after we jumped into that big mechanical glory hole! Hehehe... Volkswagen!"

thud*

He fell over.

"Oh deer. Looks like he's had enough." Momo stated.

"I'll take him to his room." Valkenhayn said.

He picked the cat up like a bride.

"Master Jubei? Where are you staying?" He asked.

"Hehe... Squad 2 barracks. Room on the left of the Captain's." Jubei mumbled.

The Werewolf carried the cat to his room.

"Your master's quite the lightweight." Momo giggled.

"He's even worse with cat nip. One bite and he'll be seeing clowns everywhere." Ragna added on.

"And Jin, will you GET OFF OF ME ALREADY?!" He yelled.

Jin was still glued to Ragna's side.

Outside the party.

Sajin was at a lake, staring up at the stars, admiring the wonders of the universe. He had finally got his life back thanks to Luffy. He owed that Pirate everything.

"Why are you out here, not enjoying your party?" A voice asked.

Sajin turned and saw Makoto coming towards him.

"It was nice of the Head Captain to throw it for me, I just needed some air." He replied to the Beastkin.

Makoto sat down beside Komamura. They both stared up at the stars.

"Ms. Nanaya." Sajin spoke.

"Yeah?" Makoto replied.

"Why did you risk your life to try and stop me? I know you found out about my past and I can understand why you would feel sorry for me, but why would you go so far for someone you've never met?" He questioned.

"Because you and I are the same." She answered.

Sajin raised an eyebrow.

"I fully understand how you feel about being ridiculed because of your appearance. Same thing happened to me." Makoto explained.

"Really?" Sajin said in disbelief.

"Back when I was in school, people use to tease me and say that I was a freak. Always saying that Beastkin like me are beneath humans. I almost believed that, if it weren't for my friends." She spoke.

"Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi?" He guessed.

"Yeah, and another. Her name's Tsubaki Yayoi. She's the one who got the Court Guard Squad's to help us find Noel." Makoto explained.

"I see." Sajin mumbled.

Makoto smiled.

"If you ask me, I think there are just as many upsides as there are down to being part animal." Makoto stated.

"Really?" Sajin questioned.

"Yeah. We're faster, stronger, our sense of smell is better and we enjoy our favorite foods even more!" She explained.

Sajin chuckled at that last part.

"Is that so? Well, what is your favorite food, Ms. Nanaya? No, no, let me guess... Nuts?" He guessed.

"You betcha! Squirrel Girl here's got a thing for nuts. I LOOOOVE nuts. I'm totally "nuts" about em!" Makoto admitted cheerfully.

"Well, I myself am not such a fan of nuts, but I do enjoy lots of meat and no carrots." Sajin chuckled again.

"You've never once had a carrot?" Makoto questioned.

"My father told me that it is not a food for our people." Sajin explained.

"Really? Because I've got a dog that can't get enough carrots." Makoto joked.

They both started laughing and fell to the ground on their backs.

"Still, I can't believe that people in your world have treated you so poorly." Sajin said, clenching his fists.

He placed his hand over Makoto's.

"I mean, look at you. You are kind, smart, strong and beautiful. How could anyone call you a freak for that?" He said to her.

Makoto blushed.

"You... you think I'm beautiful?" She said, looking away.

"I KNOW you're beautiful." Sajin confirmed.

Makoto was now completely red. She had never heard anyone say that to her, besides that pervert, Kagura.

"Thanks... That means a lot, Captain." She thanked Sajin.

"You're welcome, and please, call me Sajin." He replied.

"Ok, but only if you do the same for me." Makoto said.

They both laughed a little and went back to star gazing. A shooting star was seen flying across the endless sea of stars and into the deep void. Truly an amazing sight. Their hands still holding onto each other and they didn't even notice.

Over with the cat and dog.

"Oh sweet nibblets, my head..." Jubei groaned.

He was finally sobering up and suffering from a headache. Valkenhayn brought him a glass of water.

"You know full well that you have never been a good drinker, Master Jubei. I am not sure why you would try it again." Valkenhayn questioned Jubei's decision.

"Byakuya talked me into it." Jubei answered.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Hellsing said in surprise.

"Yeah. Zoro got him fucked up on Cocain and now he's bouncin' off the walls." Jubei explained.

"That explains why he was poring whisky all over Lieutenant Matsumotso's naked body." Valkenhayn said.

Moments ago*

Ichigo, Zoro, Luffy, Rangiku, Toshiro and Litchi were all standing in front of the monument of Head Captain Yamamoto, trying to get Byakuya, who was still higher than the CN Tower and more drunk than Frank Gallagher, down off of the statue before he hurts himself.

Kuchiki had tied numerous Christmas lights together and was about to swing off them like Tarzan from thirty feet in the air.

"Byakuya, what are you doing?!" Ichigo asked franticly.

"Me name Tarzan! Me swing through jungle! OOH! OOH!" Byakuya said, making ape noises.

"Rangiku, what in God's name did you do to the man?!" Toshiro questioned.

"Huh? Don't look at me, Captain! I found him like this!" Rangiku answered.

"Zoro, you were right! That coke shit you made me snort kicks fucking ass! Now I wanna do something that scares me! To feel ALIVE!" Byakuya shouted.

"What?! Zoro, you got someone coked up again?!" Luffy yelled at Roronoa.

"Well I- Yeah but- I didn't-" Zoro couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Captain, just come down from there and I'll make you some tea. Would that be ok?" Litchi said calmly.

"Ah, go suck Zaraki's cock, ya fake titty, slutty little old hag!" Byakuya shouted.

"WHAT?!" Litchi snapped.

"Byakuya, please!" Ichigo begged.

"Shup up, Strawberry! I'm doin' this for my fam's honor!" Byakuya stated.

"I think your fam's honor went out the window the moment you snorted that stuff..." Ichigo mumbled.

"I'M KING OF THE APES, MOTHA FUCKAS! WHOOOOOO!"

Byakuya then jumped off the statue, holding onto the lights. However, the lights broke, Byakuya then plummeted to the ground, smashed his jaw on the roof of a building, and finally crashed into a glass decor shop... which for some reason also had a big lemonade fountain in it as well, which Byakuya tipped over when he fell into the store.

"Almost had it." Zoro said.

Present*

Outside the barracks.

"That imbecile, Kyoraku! I was just about to ask him how I got here and instead he throws a party?! How much of a neanderthal is he?!" Hakumen bitched as he pushed the wheels of his wheelchair to move.

"Don't be like that, Lord Hakumen. Just think of him as another Colonel Mutsuki. Oh... Now that I think about it, that's pretty bad." Tsubaki spoke as she walked along side Hakumen.

"It does not matter. I can simply talk to him tomorrow." Hakumen sighed.

They both continued to walk along the barracks walkways.

"Still, it's good to see you again, Lord Hakumen." Tsubaki said with a smile.

Back in the meeting hall*

"Wait, Head Captain!" Byakuya called, but Shunsui had already left the room along with everyone else.

Byakuya pinched his forehead in annoyance.

"They couldn't find someone else to be Head Captain?" He mumbled.

"E-excuse me, Captain Kuchiki. May I speak with you for a second?" Tsubaki asked.

"What is it?" Byakuya responded.

You just mentioned Hakumen a little while ago. How do you know that name?" Tsubaki asked again.

"Tsubaki..." A voice said.

Yayoi turned to the corner of the room and saw a figure sitting down in a chair. The corner was a bit dark so she couldn't see his face, but she recognized the voice.

"L-Lord H-Hakumen..? Is that... r-really you..?" She nervously asked the figure.

"Calm yourself, Tsubaki Yayoi." The figure said.

"You know my name... and that voice... It IS you! Wait, how are you here?! You're alive?!" Tsubaki started freaking out.

"Please, calm yourself, Major Yayoi. Yes, it is me." The figure, or rather Hakumen answered.

Tsubaki covered her mouth and tears ran down her face. He was alive.

"Captain, May you give us some privacy?" Hakumen asked Byakuya.

"As you wish." Kuchiki answered as he left the room.

Tsubaki and Hakumen were now completely alone. In this awkward reunion.

"This can't be. You... you died. I saw you get killed by Terumi." She said in denial.

"Terumi did not kill me." Hakumen said.

"W-what do you mean?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"The Hakumen you knew during that time was not actually me. When Kokonoe found me in the Boundary, all she managed to do was pull out the Susano'o Unit, while my main body remained in the Boundary. I cannot explain the whole thing, but in short, the Hakumen that you knew was just a walking piece of armor." Hakumen told Yayoi.

"You... weren't actually in our world..?" Tsubaki said, a bit confused.

"What was controlling the armor was nothing more that my existence the Unit from the Boundary, it was why I was not able to use my full power." He explained.

"I... I see." Tsubaki said.

"When Terumi struck me with the Hihirokane Ouroboros, he severed the connection between my armor and my main body. Though it looked as if I was killed, I was in fact still alive, but unable to do anything, due to loosing my armor to that bastard." Hakumen finished.

"But, then how are you here?" Tsubaki questioned once more.

"That I do not know. Perhaps my body ended up here as I endlessly drifted through the Boundary. The space that connects all dimensions certainly earns its name." He chuckled.

Tsubaki's tears kept coming. Hakumen was alive! Her hero, her idle.

"Lord Hakumen..." She whimpered as she moved towards him.

"No, stay back!" He shouted.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Don't... come any closer..." Hakumen told her.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"No... I am just not wearing my armor anymore." Hakumen answered.

"W-why is that bad?" She questioned.

"Without it, I cannot walk, and my face... it is not meant for your eyes." He replied.

"Lord Hakumen, why don't you want anyone to see your face?" Tsubaki asked again.

"Hehe. You ask fat to many questions." Hakumen chuckled.

"Please don't change the subject. I just don't understand." Tsubaki said.

"You are as stubborn as always. Very well, it is time I showed you who I truly am anyway. Come, Major Tsubaki." Hakumen waves his arm, signaling her to come forward.

Tsubaki obliged a d slowly moved towards the White Knight. She gasped in shock and stopped once she got a good look at his true face. His face... was just like...

"J-J-Jin?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes..." Hakumen replied.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How was this possible? Hakumen was actually Jin Kisaragi this whole time!

"J-Jin... I cant believe it..! How are you..." Tsubaki could barley speak.

"Settle down, Major Tsubaki. I can explain everything." Hakumen assured.

"H-how?! How can you explain THIS?!" Tsubaki questioned.

"I am not the Jin Kisaragi you know anymore." He said.

Tsubaki was now more confused than ever.

"You have heard about the Century long Time Loop That our world was in, concerning Ragna the Bloodedge and Nu 13, correct?" Hakumen asked.

Tsubaki couldn't speak, so she nodded her head.

"I too was a pawn in that game played by the gods. When Ragna the Bloodedge and 13 fell into the Cauldron, I followed them in, back when I was still Jin Kisaragi, and ended up a century in the past. My legs, shattered beyond repair, but luckily, the Rachel Alucard of that time offered me the Susano'o Unit in return for slaying the Black Beast. That, Tsubaki, is how the legend of Hakumen truly began..." He finished.

Tsubaki couldn't even make a sound now. She was in too much shock to even think.

"Now, I know that you must find this hard to believe, but I assu-"

Hakumen was cut off by Tsubaki running over to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his old body. She gently sobbed into the White Knight's shoulder while holding onto him for dear life.

Hakumen wasn't sure what he was suppose to do now. He's never hugged someone since he was a kid. Slowly, he started to wrap his arms around her body, embracing his old childhood friend. A single tear fell down Hakumen's face as he held Tsubaki once more in his arms. This was a moment he didn't want to end.

Present*

"Yes... It is good to see you again too, Tsubaki..." Hakumen replied.

She smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Noel. Take care, Lord Hakumen." Tsubaki said as she started to walk away.

"Tsubaki!" Hakumen called.

She turned back around.

"Please... call me Jin." He insisted.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded. She then resumed to head towards the Squad 4 barracks. Hakumen smiled as she was walking away.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." He said

Then, he started to hear strange sounds coming from the room next to the Captains. Hakumen put his ear up against the wall to listen better, when he heard voices he knew too well. The White Knight opened the door and saw two figures, figures he respected greatly.

The two Beastkin heard the door open and their eyes went wide. What they saw was a man with long white hair, who resembled Jin almost impossibly, only he looked like he was in his fifties. This was none other than the Leader of the Six himself!

"G-G-Grimalkin?! V-Valkenhayn?!" Hakumen stuttered

"It... it can't be..!" He said in shock.

"Lord... Hakumen?!" Hellsing exclaimed.

Hakumen then got a hold of himself and nodded his head.

"H-Hakumen..! I don't believe it! Yer alive!" Jubei exclaimed.

"Hello... my friends." Hakumen greeted.

The two beasts rushed over to their leader.

"I-I can't believe it! How are ya not dead?!" Jubei questioned his old friend.

"It is quite a long and confusing as hell story, my Comrades. " Hakumen answered.

"Is that so?." Jubei chuckled.

BOOM*

An explosion was heard throughout the Seireitei. The ground started to shake from the shockwave of the blast. The three members of the Six Heroes were almost knocked to the ground from the intensity of the blast.

"What in tarnation?!" Jubei exclaimed.

Over at the party, everyone else felt and heard the blast and all fell over. Ragna fell to the right, landing on Jin, which broke his fall.

"Whoa! What the?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ow! Watch where you're falling, Brother! Wait, where am I?" Jin finally snapped out of it.

"Thank God. Jin, can you get off me?" Ragna asked nicely.

"What the hell was that?!" Zoro exclaimed as he emerged from a pile of alcohol bottles.

"Head Captain, what was that?!" Soi Fon asked, pulling out her sword.

"What do you think, Soi Fon? I'm guessing we're under attack." Shunsui said.

He then turned to the cloud of smoke that was coming from the gate to the Rukia District.

"Raise your head, WABISUKE!"

Izuru charged with his hook like sword at the enemy, but it grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. The enemy... it was Beerus!

"Alright, little man. Where can I find a women named Noel Vermillion?"

Next time

Goku and his companions invade the Soul Society to find Noel. What will happen?


	27. Chapter 27: War begins

"Oh my! I never thought I would see this day! I finally get to examine one!" Mayuri said happily.

No one has ever seen Mayuri this exited about something since the Muramasa incident. That mean the situation is bad.

"Would you mind filling us in?" Shunsui asked.

"It seems we are under attack by Saiyans!" Mayuri cheered.

"What the hell's a Saiyan?" Ichigo asked.

"Aliens!" Mayuri answered.

...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo laughed.

"What? What is so funny?" Mayuri said, irritated by Ichigo's laugh.

"Aliens? Good one, Mayuri!" Ichigo continued to laugh.

"I assure you, Kurosaki. They are aliens." Mayuri confirmed.

"There's no such thing as aliens."

"Yes there are."

"No there aren't."

"Yes there are."

"No there aren't!"

"I assure you."

"There is no such thing as aliens otherwise the Substitute Soul Reaper in charge of the World of the Living would have been made aware of it! Wouldn't he?" Ichigo questioned Shunsui.

"Had it not been classified and way above your pay-grade." Shunsui said.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You know what, I need a raise!" He shouted.

"We'll talk about that later, Ichigo. Captain Kurotsuchi, What can you tell us about these Saiyans?" Kyoraku asked the scientist.

"Saiyans are humanoid extra terrestrial being from Planet Vegeta, a planet far from our known Solar System. They are a race of warriors so powerful, that they are capable of detonating a planet if they wanted to." Kurotsuchi explained.

Ichigo gulped. They can blow up planets?!

"This very unusual, though... The entire Saiyan race was wiped out some time ago. It may be possible that there may have been some survivors among the extinct race." He finished.

"Ok, but what are they doing here? I doubt they came to party?" Kyoraku wondered.

"I can answer that, Shunsui." A voice said.

Shunsui, Ichigo and Mayuri turned around and saw a figure behind them.

"Whis?" Kyoraku said.

"Who is that?" Ichigo asked the Head Captain.

"A dangerous man." Shunsui answered seriously.

"I heard you became Head Captain but I never thought it was true. Congratulations." Whis congratulated.

"Cut the chatter, Whis. If you're here..." Shunsui dared not finish.

"That's right. Lord Beerus has come as well, along with a few champions of ours." Whis finished.

Kyoraku lowered his hat over his eyes.

"Who's Beerus?" Ichigo asked.

"The God of Destruction. Feared throughout the universe." Mayuri explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

'A god?!' Ichigo stuttered in his head.

"Why are you here?" The Head Captain questioned.

"We are here for a girl, Noel Vermillion. Do you know where you have her?" Whis asked.

"And why would I tell you?" Shunsui said in a serious tone.

"Because if you don't tell me, I'll let Lord Beerus destroy the Soul Society.." Whis answered.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Every soul that resides here will be erased from existence completely if you don't-"

Ichigo pointed his large sword at Whis' throat.

"Bastard! What kind of monster attacks the souls of the dead?!" Kurosaki roared.

"Really? Please move that toothpick away from me." Whis said as he moved Ichigo's Zanpakuto away from him.

"I'm not gonna let you destroy all the souls in the Soul Society!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then we have an agreement. Please hand Noel Vermillion over to me." Whis said nicely.

"Who the fuck said I was going to do that too?!" Ichigo growled.

"So that's a no?" Whis said.

"What do you think?" Shunsui said as he pointed his blades at Whis' back.

"Soul Reapers protect both the living and dead, and we do not obey the God of Destruction like the other mindless slaves that exist in fear of him. We have a code. As the Gods of the Dead, we will never submit to anyone, not even other gods." The Head Captain finished.

Whis huffed.

"You human souls are no gods. The only true god here is Lord Beerus." Whis said.

"Big deal! We're not afraid! Don't underestimate our power!" Ichigo growled.

"Noel Vermillion is not going anywhere with you and that monster. Especially after all the trouble we went through to find her." Shunsui told Whis.

Whis sighed.

"Then it's war." He said as he vanished.

Over at the gate to the Seireitei, Goku, Kagura, Platinum and 18 had finished dealing with the guards and Whis reappeared.

"Did they tell us where she is?" Kagura asked.

"They refused to give up that information." Whis answered.

Kagura grunted in irritation.

"Then I'll just slice my way through these guys till I find Noel babe." He said, twirling his sword.

"Good, I've been itching to see what these Soul Reapers can do." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You got that right, Vegeta!" Goku said cheerfully..

"Luna, these guys kinda remind me of Azrael." Senna whimpered.

"At least they're not trying to eat us." Luna said.

With that, Kagura, Goku and the team charged into the Seireitei to find Noel, not about to let anyone stand in there way.

Over at the Squad 1 barracks, Shunsui called a meeting.

"Listen, Captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads." He said.

The only Captain who showed up was Sajin. The others were too drunk and out cold from the party.

"Or Captain Komamura... We're under attack by beings called Saiyans. They are after Noel Vermillion for some unknown reasons and we cannot allow them to obtain her. When she came to the Soul Society, I felt a strong Spiritual Pressure coming from her, meaning that she is quite a special being, so she must not fall into Beerus the Destroyer's hands. We are about to have an all out battle, one even greater than the Quincy Blood War."

"Head Captain, are you actually thinking about sending only me?" Sajin asked in a worried tone.

"Oh heck no. Our new friends will be handling the Saiyans on the front lines, you and the only sober Captains and Lieutenants will be used as a last line of defense incase they break through." Shunsui explained.

"Then why did you make that speech if you already arrange our defenses?" Sajin questioned.

"I never got to do a speech like Old Man Yamma did. Just wanted to do it for fun." Shunsui said.

Sajin facepalmed.

Over at R&D.

"Hakumen, What are ya doin'?" Jubei questioned as he held Hakumen's wheelchair.

"What does it look like, Grimalkin? I'm going to fight!" Hakumen answered, trying to wheel away.

"Without the ability to move your own legs?! You will do no such thing!" Valkenhayn told the old warrior.

"I am not just going to sit here and watch!" Hakumen argued.

"Oh for the love of the lord, will you three old geezers shut up?!" Mayuri yelled in irritation.

He stomped over with a pair of strange machines.

"This machine inserts an electrical cord into your spinal cord and send electrical pulses from you brain into the machine, allowing you to move your legs. I built it for Soul Reapers who become paralyzed from battle, but be gentle with it! This is only a prototype, which means it won't last if you overdo you movements." Mayuri explained.

"This will allow me to walk?" Hakumen questioned.

"I just said that! Have you three aged so much that your brains have become fossilized?!" Mayuri snapped.

"Hold you tongue, lest I remove it, you real life Frankenstein!" Valkenhayn growled in anger.

"How dare you! I was trying to do a nice thing which I never wanted to do in the first place and you growl at me, you disrespectful mutt?!" Mayuri snapped back.

"If you keep throwing insults our way, I will see to it that YOU will need that device!" Valkenhayn growled again.

While the two were arguing, Hakumen had just finished putting the machine on. A small needle Then was injected into his back. He grunted in pain from the piercing of his flesh. Hakumen then tried to move his legs.

He stood up.

"Sam hill! Hakumen, it works!" Jubei said in joy.

"As I said it would." Mayuri said.

Hakumen moved his left leg around a little, completely amazed that he was able to walk again without the need of the Susano'o unit.

"Now, I need a weapon." He said.

"A thank you for helping you regain your mobility would be nice, thank you very much." Mayuri said in irritation.

A sword was then thrown at Hakumen from afar. He grabbed it and took a look at the blade. He had seen it before.

"Ookami?!" He gasped.

"I take it that the blade originally belonged to you?" A voice said.

Hakumen saw Sajin walking into the room.

"I used that weapon myself, it is quite powerful." Sajin pointed out.

Hakumen looked at his Nox Nyctores and memories flooded his mind. Memories about when he first acquired the Susano'o Unit, when he beat the Black Beast, when Terumi betrayed them... His defeat. He looked back up at the Werewolf

"Thank you, Captain. This blade means a lot to me. I appreciate you taking care of it." Hakumen thanked.

"You thank the mutt and not me?!" Mayuri's voice cracked in anger.

"Please, you shouldn't thank me. It was only until recently that I acquired this blade, and I used it for more harm than good when I attacked Ragna the Bloodedge with it." Sajin said, lowering his head in shame.

Hakumen's eyes widened.

"The Dark One?! He is here?!" He exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" Sajin asked.

Hakumen was about to speak, but then remembered what Jubei told him earlier. That Ragna ended up saving the entire world before he vanished into the Boundary, that he stopped the Day of Reckoning, that he defeated Terumi and avenged both Saya and the Six Heroes. At first, he didn't believe it, but after giving thought to the recent events that happened when they all fought together to defeat Izanami, he started to believe. It was actually just like Rachel Alucard told him. It will not be he who changes the future, it will be them, and she was right.

"It... It is nothing" Hakumen replied.

He started to walk away and exited the room. Sajin wondered what he meant when he said 'Dark One'.

Over at the Squad 4 barracks, Ragna was paying a visit to Noel, still unconscious. He gripped his hand around her's and started to talk.

"Hey, Noel. Long time no see. Luffy and Tao told me about what happened to you, God only knows what you've been through." He whispered to his friend.

Ragna tightened his grip around Noel's.

"We just got news that someone is here to capture you, but I'm not gonna let that happen." Ragna whispered.

He then heard someone entering the room. Ragna turned around and saw the Straw Hats.

"Your going out there, aren't you?" Nami asked.

Bloodedge nodded his head.

"Then so do we." She said.

"No. If these Saiyan things are as powerful as I've heard, It's gonna be too dangerous for you." Ragna denied.

"We can handle our selves." Luffy argued.

"With injuries like those, I don't think so, Mr. Fantastic." Ragna pointed out.

He was right, they were still pretty beat up from their last battle and were still recovering.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"Even so, you need all the help you can get, Ragna." Nami protested.

"No! In Japanese, Īe! In German, nein! In Spanish, do not! In Sangheili, *growls and hisses!* Even in gangbanger, hells nah!" Ragna repeatedly said no.

Nami stepped forward and looked the Grim Reaper in the eye.

"Please, listen to me, Ragna. Noel is our friend, and your her brother, so that makes you our friend too. The Straw Hat Pirate have a rule that says no matter what the situation, we never abandon our friends, and we protect them with our lives." She spoke

Nami then took Ragna's right hand.

"It's our fault that Noel ended up like this, and if we stood aside instead of helping her, when we clearly can help her, then that would just be rubbing salt on her wounds. This is the least we can do to make it up to her. So please, let us fight with you to protect her." She begged.

"Ugh! Alright, alright, damnit! You can help, now stop looking at me with those eyes." Ragna finally caved in.

Nami smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Alright then, let's gear up and kick some Saiyan but, you guys!" Luffy said.

The Straw Hats then left the room with determination in their eyes. Before Nami left, she looked back at Ragna with a look that said "We won't let you down".

Ragna got down on one knee and looked over the unconscious Noel.

"You've got some stubborn friends, kiddo. Can't say I blame em. Kinda remind me of the old me." Ragna said chuckling.

He went up to Noel's face and kissed her forehead gently. He then touched her forehead with his.

"I won't leave you, not this time, not ever again. I swear on my soul that I'll protect you this time." He promised.

Ragna then grabbed his red coat that was hanging in the corner. The right sleeve was gone, due to gaining the Azure Flame Grimoire, he had to cut it off so the coat would fit, plus... he just really loves that coat and he didn't want to toss it out. He then slid it on in an intense and badass motion.

"I'll be right back." He said.

Next time

Unable to locate Kagura after he went to the Soul Society, Kokonoe must use her newest soldier to locate the Soul Society. Who is this new recruit?


	28. Chapter 28: Agent Red Eye

"Kagura! Goku! Platinum! Bite sized bastard! Anyone hear me?! Damnit!" Kokonoe cursed.

She had lost all contact with Kagura and the others after they went to the Soul Society, so she has been working around the clock to try and find the Soul Society's location, somewhere in the Boundary. The only trick was that the Boundary is so huge that finding it is almost impossible. She grabbed a handful of Skittles out of a big bucket and stuffed her face with it, chewing angrily and impatiently.

"Easy, Kokonoe. You'll bite your tongue off." Tager said.

"If I do, I got a replacement. So shut up and go back to charging!" Kokonoe hissed.

"I finished charging yesterday. You've been at this all night." Tager explained.

"So?! I stayed awake for a week when I was trying to invent the world's first self aware toilet! This is nothing!" Kokonoe argues as she stuffed her face with more Skittles.

Tager pinched his forehead in irritation. He should have known how Kokonoe is when she sets her mind on something. She sees it through to the end... no matter what. Over in the corner of the lab, Nine and the Fairy Tail Wizards were talking amongst themselves.

"Jesus... Look at the way she shoves those things into her mouth. I'm amazed she doesn't keel over from eating sweets like that..." Gray said, sweat dropping.

"No kidding, she's worse than kid." Gajeel agreed.

"I'm gonna go try and talk to her." Natsu said.

"Why? you got a death wish, Grandpa?" Nine asked.

"She's been working around the clock. I'm just gonna try and talk her into taking a break." Natsu answered.

"I'll say something nice at your funeral, Salamander." Gajeel joked.

Natsu walked towards Kokonoe and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kokono-"

She grabbed his shirt and started shaking him violently while screaming bloody murder.

"FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOFUCKYOUFUCKYOU!"

"AHH! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE AT THE HANDS OF A WACKO!" Natsu cried out in distress.

Erza rushed over and used every ounce of her might to pull Natsu away from the sleep deprived Kokonoe. She thankfully succeeded, but Natsu was definitely gonna have night terrors forever after this.

"Professor, you've been working yourself like a slave all night. I'm sure that if you get a good night's sleep, you'll have better chance of finding this Soul Society. Now let's get you to bed." Erza calmly spoke.

"NO! Comfort is the enemy! I've gotta keep looking for those idiots! I'll have plenty of time to sleep after! So make like a puppy and get run over by a truck, and I mean it! I once intentionally ran over a puppy with a truck!" Kokonoe shrieked.

"That's horrible!" Gray exclaimed.

"Now, Professor. What happens to us when we don't get enough sleep?" Erza asked sweetly.

"People can't... think straight?" Kokonoe guessed.

"Exactly." Erza replied.

"But if I don't do this..!"

Erza interrupted Kokonoe with gentle singing.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." Erza sang.

Then, almost instantly, Kokonoe fell onto her keyboard, completely passed out.

"That worked?!" Happy and Lily exclaimed.

"It works all the time when I babysit little Aska." Erza said.

Everyone then looked down at the sleeping Kokonoe. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She was like an angel, a beautiful, smart, bat shit crazy angel.

"She looks so at peace when she's asleep. It sure bring back memories of when she was still a baby." Nine said.

"I agree, Ms. Nine. The way Kokonoe is when she's sleeping, she looks... so easy to put a pillow over her face..!" Tager said, holding a pillow in his hands.

Gajeel swiped the pillow from Tager's hands.

"I'll take that." He said.

"We should let her rest for now, she needs the shut eye." Nine suggested.

"I agree, she's looked as if her body was about to shut down, if not for Erza." Gray agreed.

"Got that right. Anyway, where's the cafe again? I'm starving!" Natsu eagerly asked.

"You should know, considering you slid down a vent and recked the place." Tager reminded him.

"Oh, . Very-"

Natsu stepped over a can of Monster, making a crushing sound as it was flattened. Then, Kokonoe woke up and pulled out a Mini-gun.

" **WHERE AM I?!"**

She sprayed the death machine all over the room, making hole pretty much everywhere. Everyone took cover under a desk to avoid getting turned into cheese. An entire minute passed and Kokonoe was finally out of ammo, and finally realized what she was doing. Kokonoe looked around her hole filled lab and spotted the gang hiding under a desk.

"Oh, sorry about that. I have bad dreams about being kidnapped." She apologized.

A few minutes later...

"Damn, without a properly working PFD, there's no way I can find the Soul Society and get back into contact with Kagura. There must be something I can do!" Kokonoe groaned.

"Didn't we tell you to go back to bed?" Gray said.

"No time! I have to find a way to contact Mutsuki and fast! There's a way! I'm just not seeing it!" Kokonoe mumbled.

"Of course you can't see it. Your eyes are redder than Happy was that time he ate that weird looking fruit" Lily told the Beastkin.

"Hey! That fruit was yummy!" Happy defended.

Then, she got up out of her chair with eyes widened and a lightbulb shone over her head.

"Red... Eyes..." She mumbled.

"Kokonoe, did you come up with something?" Tager asked.

"Guys, I've got just the guy who can help us!" Kokonoe said to everyone.

"You do?" Nine questioned.

Kokonoe then took off out of the lab at high speed. The gang then started to follow the cat professor until they reach a room at the end of the hallway. It was dark, small and full of these weird, tube-like containers.

Kokonoe was standing in front of a tube in the middle of the room. It was glowing in the dark due to the strange liquid inside of it, and there wasn't just that swirl substance in the tube, there was a person in there as well!

"What is this place?" Erza wondered.

"Kokonoe's darkest secret." Tager responded.

"Oh, please, Tager. I've had way darker secrets than this! Remember when I tried filling the Amazon with radioactive waist cuz I wanted to see what would happen? Or that time I tried making zombies to attack the Library? Those were good times..." Kokonoe reminisced

"You and I have very different opinions on those moments..." Tager said, sweat dropping.

"What are these things?" Gray wondered.

He got a look at the center one and noticed something VERY disturbing. Someone was in it! It was a man, completely naked with his eyes closed and wearing a breathing mask.

"WHAT THE?! There's a guy in there!" Fullbuster exclaimed.

"Holy crap! Gray's not kidding! Natsu shrieked.

"Kokonoe, who is that! Tell us, right now!" Nine demanded an explication from her daughter.

"This is the closest thing to a PFD that we have right now." Kokonoe answered.

She went up to the tube's consol and pressed a button. A microphone popped out of the console and turned on.

"Hey there, Itachi. How you holding up?" Kokonoe said into the mike.

The man in the tube opened his eyes. They were black as the night.

"I was doing good, until you woke me up. I was having the best dream." The man, Itachi, answered.

"HE'S ALIVE?!" Everyone, except Tager, exclaimed.

"Sorry about that." Kokonoe apologized.

"Save the apology, Professor. You only wake me up in case something really bad happens. What is it this time, did you blow up the Statue of Liberty again?" Itachi guessed.

"Nope. It involves the Dimensional Transporter I used to find you with." Kokonoe answered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My idiot acquaintances dove right into it while trying to stop another idiot acquaintance and now they're all scattered across the Boundary. Plus, Relius Clover is back with a divide that's powerful enough to wipe out universes." She explained.

"Relius Clover... I heard about that name in the Sector 7 archives." Itachi said.

"Yeah, and we need to bring the band back together if we wanna stop him, cuz I know that old bastard's not gonna be able to do this by himself." Kokonoe finished.

"Let me guess, you intend to send me into the Boundary to locate your allies, who are scattered across multiple worlds and bring down a madman, hellbent on destruction." He guessed.

"Pretty much."

"Do I get a say in this matter?"

"Nope."

She then pressed a button on the console and the liquid started to drain from the tank. Itachi fell to his feet without slipping and removed the mask from his face.

The tank opened and he stepped out of it, wiping some goo off of his face.

"Morning, Itachi." Tager greeted.

"Hello, Tager." Itachi replied.

"Uh... Honey, ehehe... Who, uhh... Who the hell is this?" Nine asked nervously.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Itachi Uchiha, A.K.A. Agent Red Eye. He's been with Sector 7 for about two years now." Kokonoe introduced.

"Greetings." Itachi said, bowing his head.

"Uhh... Hi." Natsu nervously greeted.

"What was he in a big test tube?" Lily asked.

"And is he single?" Erza asked, blushing.

"Why he was inside it is classified information... and yes, he's single." Kokonoe answered both questions.

"We should save this for later, Professor. Right now, don't we have your friends to find?" Itachi reminded the Beastkin.

"Right. Come on, let's get you and everyone else, especially Gray, some clothes." Kokonoe said.

"Why do we need new clothes?" Natsu asked.

"And especially me?" Gray added on.

"You guys looked like you died tragically at Comicon, so it only makes sense to give you guys a fresh new set." Kokonoe explained.

She wasn't kidding. The fight with Relius and Nu tore up their garments beyond repair. How Natsu's scarf survived is a mystery.

"Plus, it's bad enough seeing Uchiha naked in my lab, I don't need to see Gray's junk too." Kokonoe said, shivering out of disgust.

"How can you see my junk?" Gray questioned.

"Probably because you're but naked again, Ice for Brains!" Gajeel pointed out.

Gray looked down and noticed he was completely nude... again.

"WHAT?! When'd that happen?!" He shouted.

Later...

"So, what do you think, Red Eye?" Kokonoe asked Itachi.

Itachi walked out of the change room wearing a black robe with red clouds on the bottom of it. The red clouds were the logo for Itachi's previous affiliation, the Akasuki.

"Brings back memories, I won't lie." He admitted.

"Haha! Man, these new threads are sweet!"

Natsu jumped out, exited about his new outfit. Instead of his usual black robe, he now dawned a red and gold jacket with flame decor on it, green pants with blue knee guards, which had little dragon marks on them, two metal gauntlets with dragon marks on them as well as a pair of goggles. He also was now wearing his scarf like a belt, and not forgetting the two necklaces he had on. One was thread with three crystals hanging on it, while the other was a silver chain with the Fairy Tail Guild's crest on it.

"Aye! If only Carla could see me now!" Happy agreed.

Happy was now wearing a green ascot and goggles.

"Have to admit, I'm impressed with the cat's style." Gray said surprised.

Fullbuster was now eating a blue and white trench coat along with black and blue pants with chain accessories, held up by a belt. He had no shirt underneath the coat, only the necklace that his teacher, Ur, gave him before she died.

"You guys don't look that bad in your new get ups." Kokonoe complimented.

"Yeah. They look good." Tager agreed.

"I can't agree more."

Out came Erza from the fitting room and all the guys' jaws dropped at her new appearance. Erza, instead of her white and blue skirt with armor over it, wore an EXTREMELY revealing black dress. The bottom of it had only a back side to cover her lower back while the front was completely open, exposing her legs. While the top was literally nothing but a black bra. Her left leg had two belts wrapped around it, she wore a golden, jewel encrusted choker as well as a black headband with a crimson flower decoration. In short, she looked like a...

"Kokonoe, why the hell did you make her put that on?! She looks like a hooker!" Tager snapped at Kokonoe.

"Who says I made her wear it? She took it by choice." Kokonoe explained.

"...What?" Tager said, stunned.

"Of course I did. If there one thing I love, it's wearing sexy outfits." Erza said, showing off her dress.

Tager didn't even want to say anything now. He was afraid of the answer.

"Hey, Gajeel. How come you didn't change?" Happy asked Redfox.

"No need to. My clothes are fine." Gajeel answered.

He was right. Gajeel showed up late into the fight with Relius and didn't even take a scratch, so there was no point really in changing out of something that is still in tact.

"Yeah, same goes for me." Nine said, walking out of the change room in the same clothes.

"Alright, clothes aside, what's the plan, Professor?" Itachi asked.

"You see, Itachi. After the most recent tests, we've discovered that you are able to navigate through the Boundary as easily as a Prime Field Device can, thanks to those eyes of yours" Kokonoe started to explain.

"Prime Field Device? What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It's what that Nu girl you fought was." Tager told Salamander.

"Prime Field Devices are artificial life forms built to travel through the Bundary, the space between all dimensions, without the need of protective gear." Kokonoe explained.

"The space between all dimensions?!" Erza exclaimed.

"That sounds awesome!" Natsu said in awe.

"Wait, you mentioned something about protective gear?" Gray questioned.

"The Boundary is seaming with a radioactive compound called Seither. Without the right kind of equipment on, when a normal human goes in, they die... or worse." Kokonoe continued.

"Something worse than death?" Lily questioned.

"They become transformed... into a mindless abomination." Tager answered.

The two of them saw that process themselves... Arakune.

"But even with the right gear, humans can't see shit through all that Seither, so navigation without a PFD is impossible." She finished.

"That's where I come in." Itachi said.

The Fairies turned to the Uchiha.

"I'm able to navigate through the Boundary myself, thanks to my eyes." He explained.

"What's so special about em, pretty boy?" Gajeel asked.

Itachi closed his eyes for a second and then opened them. They had changed from their usual black to blood red with black patterning on them.

"Whoa!" Natsu jumped.

"That's so creepy!" Gray exclaimed.

"Itachi's eyes are very special. They give him many different types of ocular abilities, one of them being able to see through substances like Seither. If I remember right, Itachi said that this ability of his is called the Sharingan." Tager explained.

"That's right, Tager." Itachi replied.

"I must say, that is quite cool." Lily complimented.

"Yeah, But how does it work?" Nine asked.

"From what Itachi told me and Kokonoe, when ever a member of Itachi's clan, the Uchiha, experiences a extreme emotional or mental trauma, a unique energy is release into their brain and reacts with the optic nerves. That causes them to undergo a transformation. That's the Sharingan, or as Red Eye calls it 'Eyes that Reflect the Heart'." Tager explained.

"I see... You must have suffered through something horrible to acquire that power. I'm sorry." Erza gave her condolences.

"It's alright, Ms. Things happen. Actually, I never got your names." Itachi said.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, pal. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Happy!"

"The name's Gray Fullbuster."

"I am Erza Scarlet."

"Gajeel... Gajeel Redfox."

"Call me Pantherlily."

"Konoe, but you can call me Nine. I'm Kokonoe's mother." They all introduced themselves.

Itachi bowed to all of them.

"Itachi Uchiha. An honor to meet you." He replied.

"Ok, now that we all met and hugged, Time I explain the mission to you, Red Eye." Kokonoe said.

Uchiha turned back to the Beastkin.

"In order to locate the Soul Society, which is located somewhere in the Boundary, we need your Sharingan since it's able to see through the massive amounts of Seither in there." She explained.

"However, even with your Sharingan, locating it will still be difficult, and there's a high possibility that you will be sucked into another dimension unintentionally. So, we'll be in communication with you the whole way and will track your location with a nano-chip implanted in your scrotum." Tager added on.

"Understoo- Wait, what..? There's a nano-chip in my scrotum?" Itachi questioned, a little grossed out.

"Blame Kokonoe, she's the one who like "upgrading" people's junk!" Tager said.

"Balls aside, once you find the Soul Society, radio back to us and I'll send Tager to help you secure Noel Vermillion and whoever else is in there as well, we'll worry about the others once Noel's safe." Kokonoe finished.

"Of course." Itachi replied.

"We're going too!" Natsu declared.

"Yeah, no. This is a two man, or man and cyborg job max." Kokonoe declined.

"You could use the backup! Pretty boy and metal head might not be able to handle things themselves!" Gajeel explained.

"Clearly you haven't seen Red Eye in action." Kokonoe chuckled.

"Kokonoe..."

She turned over to her mother.

"Let us come along, I know you say that your friend here is capable, but if we run into Relius along the way, things might now turn out well." Nine spoke.

Kokonoe scratched her head and grunted.

"Fine, you guys can tag along, but don't blame me if you turn into big black blobs." She caved.

With that, everyone strapped on protective gear and moved towards the Dimensional Transporter. Kokonoe flopped the switch and it lit up with blue light. Itachi was the first to dive in, Sharingan active. Natsu turned to his friends and Nine and started to speak.

"Ok guys, I'm not as good at speeches as Gramps, but here goes."

Natsu took a deep breath.

"Today we go to war! That old bastard, Relius, took everything from us! Our friends, our family, and if that's not bad enough, our whole world! But he made a mistake that will cost him! He made an enemy of Fairy Tail! Once we're done with him, he's gonna look back on this day and rue it! We're gonna do this, not just for our world, but for all worlds! Come on, Fairy Tail! To victory!" Natsu triumphantly spoke.

They all cheered and dove into the Transporter.

Kokonoe smirked from Natsu's speech. Their crazy, but honorable, kinda like her. However, before Kokonoe could flip the off switch, a silver blur zoomed into the portal, following the Wizards and Itachi. Kokonoe's eyes widened. She knew who that was.

"Damnit! Not her!"

Next time

Vegeta takes on Squad 11 in an epic clash of power houses. Who will win?


	29. Chapter 29: Vegeta vs Squad 11

Soon after Whis declared war on the Soul Society, conflict had completely consumed the whole Soul Society. From the Seireitei to the Rukon District, there was no place safe from the destruction that had come.

In the Rukon District, Vegeta had ran into Squad 11, the strongest of the 13 Court Guard Squads while he was interrogation the people of the small town of Hanging Dog, and by interrogate, I mean terrorize, blowing up homes and threatening to kill children. He had already felt with the lesser members of the Squad and Yumichika, but he was struggling with a certain baldy.

Ikkaku: IT'S A SHAVED HEAD!

It was a good 10 minutes into the fight and Vegeta had fallen prey to Ikkaku's taunting. He was blasting energy bombs all over the place and screaming like a mad man.

"I'M NOT WEAK, YOU BALD BASTAAAAAARD!" Vegeta wailed as he erased a quarter of the Rukon District with one energy blast.

"SEE?! I'VE GOT ENOUGH POWER TO VAPORIZE THIS WHOLE PLANET! SO STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM MY ATTACKS, COWARD!" He roared.

Ikkaku was sitting on top of a building with his sword in his left hand, and scabbard in his right.

"I'm not running from your attacks, I'm dodging em." Ikkaku said calmly.

"SAME THING!" Vegeta screamed.

"Man, your screaming really giving me a headache." Ikkaku said as he jumped down.

"All that you're doing is just firing your attacks all over the place. On top of that the only thing you can do is just fire raw blasts of energy like you think it's cool. You Saiyans have no control over your Spirit Energy at all." He spoke.

"No control?!" Vegeta shouted as he fired an energy bomb at Ikkaku.

The Soul Reaper sliced it in half and it exploded behind him.

"See what I mean? All you're doing is shooting your Spirit Energy without any control or anything. I mean you have some power, but no way to focus and reshape the energy into... I don't know, something! . You're more a brat than a warrior." Ikkaku said.

"I'm not a warrior?! Ha! If you Soul Reapers are as strong as you say, then why swing that letter opener around? A true warrior does not need something as cowardly as weapons to fight, only his fists!" Vegeta attempted to get a rise out of Ikkaku.

"Fists are good in a fight, I admit. However, in a war, that's a different story. Besides, swordsmanship is how we Soul Reapers are able to show our full power." Ikkaku calmly said.

"Oh, I see. So what you're saying is that you're useless without your precious little knives." Vegeta mocked.

"If you're trying to make me loose my cool by throwing petty insults, it ain't working." Ikkaku said.

Vegeta grunted.

"Now, enough talking. I already have a headache from listening to you screaming your ass off and your yapping didn't help either." Ikkaku said, rubbing his temples.

He then had the bottom of his sword touch the end of his scabbard.

"Extend, HOZUKIMARU!"

Ikkaku's sword and scabbard transformed into a spear.

"Now, do you want me to smack you like a brat or destroy you like a man?" He asked.

"Hmph. You don't need to ask because I've already decided..."

Vegeta charged.

"That I'm going to destroy YOU like a man!" He shouted.

"Glad to hear it, let's do this!" Ikkaku said with a massive smirk.

Vegeta unleashed a flurry of punches at Ikkaku, but the Soul Reaper dodges evey single one of the with ease. Ikkaku grabbed Vegeta's fist and smashed his chrome dome right into Vegeta's head. The Saiyan fell to his knees, holding his head.

"Aah! What's your head made of?!" He groaned.

"What's the matter?! Don't tell me that you're done from just one head-but, because that would just be sad!" Ikkaku taunted.

Vegeta stood right back up.

"Not even close!" He yelled.

Vegeta landed a hard punch to Ikkaku's face and sent him flying, but the Soul Reaper recovered, landed feat first and charged with his spear ready to strike. He used lightning fast thrusts to try and stab Vegeta, but the spear broke on contact.

'What?! Hozukimaru snapped?! I barely even touched him with it! What the hell are these Saiyan's made of?!' Ikkaku thought.

Vegeta chuckled and blasted Ikkaku with his Galic Gun. Ikkaku quickly recovered from the beam attack as he jumped away for distance.

'Shit. No control over Spirit Energy attacks or not, they're so raw there's almost no time to avoid. What's worse his skin's so tough it snapped Hozukimaru.' Ikkaku thought.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" Vegeta taunted.

He flew at high speed at the Soul Reaper and landed multiple punches and kicks on Ikkaku. He then grabbed the Reaper by the shirt and threw him into the air. Vegeta then charged up energy in his hand.

"Now die! FINAL SHINE!"

He fired a lightning fast green beam at Ikkaku and blasted the Soul Reaper into oblivion.

'The thing with my Final Shine is that it's not as big and powerful as my Final Flash, but it's much faster.' Vegeta thought.

Ikkaku crashed into the earth and was covered in blood from Vegeta's attack. The Saiyan walked over to the Soul Reaper, ready to finish him off. He grabbed Ikkaku by his head and charged energy in his hand.

"This is what happens to humans who insult a Saiyan's pride. Any last words?" Vegeta asked.

Ikkaku smiled.

"Yeah... watch out for that demon behind you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and turned around. He was then grabbed by the face and thrown into a building. Ikkaku fell to the ground, unconscious.

Vegeta then rocketed from the ruble and stopped in mid-air.

"What the hell was that?!" Vegeta wondered.

He then saw someone on the ground. He was tall, had black hair, an eyepatch, scars all over his body and freaky ass grin that rivaled even Joker!

"Well now, are you the bastard who's been fucking around with my men?" The man asked, grinning.

Vegeta floated back down to the earth and went straight into a stance.

"What's it to you?" He said, trying to sound intimidating.

The man looked around and saw Ikkaku and Yumichika both out cold.

"You sure gave em quite a thrashing. Not a lot of people can beat both of those two in combat. I'm impressed, Saiyan." He complimented.

"They were weaklings. Nowhere near my level of strength. Neither are you." Vegeta insulted.

"Is that so? How about I prove you wrong?" The man said, raising his sword.

"Hmph! You can try!" Vegeta replied.

The Saiyan flew at high speed towards the man. The man swung his sword hard but Vegeta grabbed the blade, no blood leaking from his palms. The earth underneath them cracked open from the force.

"Mind telling your name?" Vegeta asked.

"Squad 11 Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki." The man answered.

"I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta introduced himself.

The two jumped back to gain distance. Vegeta then charged up an attack.

"GALIC GUN, FIRE!"

He fired a purple beam at Kenpachi, but the Captain held his sword in front and the beam was being split in two by the blade upon contact. Vegeta was surprised by this. He then charged up the same attack, but with much more power.

"SUPER GALIC GUN!"

A bigger, more powerful Galic Gun was fired and heading straight for Kenpachi. This time, instead of his sword, he blocked the beam... with his bare hand! He then threw the energy into the sky and it caused a huge explosion above them. Vegeta was in complete shock.

'He... he deflected my Galic Gun twice?! How is that possible?!' He thought.

"That can't be all ya got! Do want me to school you or something?" Kenpachi laughed.

"School me? Give it your best shot!" Vegeta yelled as he charged.

He landed a roundhouse kick on Kenpachi's neck, but the Captain felt nothing and grabbed Vegeta's leg. He held the Saiyan in front of him and tried to slash him, only to have sparks fly from Vegeta's skin. The angry Saiyan blasted Kenpachi in the face with an energy bomb and flew up.

"You can't cut me, human!" Vegeta stated.

Kenpachi jumped up and slashed him again and again, sparks flying from Vegeta's body, no blood spilling or anything.

"What did I just say?" He chuckled.

He went Super Saiyan and drop kicked Kenpachi on the head and sent him hurdling towards the ground. Zaraki hit the ground hard and made a large crater upon impact. Many buildings were blown away and reduced to ruble. As Vegeta landed, he smiled and started to walk away.

"Now that thats taken-"

"Drink, NOZARASHI!"

"Huh?!"

Kenpachi appeared right behind Vegeta and slashed downward. A huge explosion then erupted from the slash, causing the whole landscape to be obliterated. Vegeta emerged from the smoke, his heart beating like a drum doing a solo and sweating like a pig. He was in complete shock from what the Soul Reaper just did.

When the smoke finally clear, Vegeta saw Kenpachi with a gigantic, cleaver-like blade with a cap like piece of wood covering the end of the blade.

'What the hell just happened?! Where did he get that kind of power?!' Vegeta mentally screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW THIS IS FUN!" Kenpachi laughed.

He charged at Vegeta and swung his huge blade down hard. Vegeta chuckled at this.

"Fool! I told you, you can't-"

Vegeta then felt something tearing into his flesh as a large slashing mark was drawn across his chest. Blood spilled out from this wound and he felt immense pain from this slash. This was the first time Vegeta felt what it was like to have his flesh cut open. It hurt like shit.

He flew back and landed a safe distance from Kenpachi, holding his chest with his hand. Blood soaking his glove.

"I-Impossible..!" Vegeta shuttered.

Kenpachi swing his massive blade around a little and turned to the Saiyan.

"It took a while, but now, like Nnoitora, I'm use to your tough skin." He said with a smile.

"W-what..?" Vegeta questioned.

"It's been a while since I fought someone with a thick hide like that Espada from all those years ago, so I forgot how hard I was suppose to swing to really get in there. Now that I remember how hard I'm suppose to swing, I'm gonna split you in two." Kenpachi spoke, with murder in his eyes.

"You think just because you put a little scratch on me, you think that your butter knife can kill me? Try it!" Vegeta shouted as he fired another Super Galic Gun.

Kenpachi stopped it using his hand and started to walk towards Vegeta, still blocking the attack with his hand. Vegeta turned up the juice to try and blow Zaraki away, but he just kept moving.

'How is this possible?! He should be ashes by now! What is this guy?!' Vegeta screamed in his head.

He then saw an image of a gigantic skull behind Kenpachi, looking as if it was about to consume him. This was one of the few time where Vegeta actually felt fear.

"No! I refuse to go down like this! I will not loose!" He shouted.

Vegeta stopped his Super Galic Gun and zoomed towards Kenpachi. He thrusted his hand towards Kenpachi's body and it went straight through his abdominal. Blood spilled from the wound as Vegeta smiled triumphantly.

This was short lived however as Kenpachi grabbed the Saiyan by his golden hair and threw him far. Vegeta landed on his feat and went wide eyed.

"What?! He can still move?!" He exclaimed.

"Nice shot, little bastard!" Kenpachi laughed.

"No way! I just- AAH! Why won't you die?!" Vegeta demanded an answer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why would I just kick the bucket from such a weak attack?! This is one of the best fight of my life! I wanna keep hacking away at you, especially now that I got this nice new hole in my gut!" Kenpachi yelled like a psychopath.

Vegeta couldn't believe this. How was nothing working on this guy?! Is he THAT powerful?! If that's the case, he's gotta step it up!

He tightened his fists and exploded with power. Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs and started to shake the very earth itself as he screamed his ass off. A flash of golden light surrounded the Saiyan as he was now being bathed in the light's power. Kenpachi just stood there, not impressed by the light show, until he saw what Vegeta had now become.

His hair was now glowing brighter than before and his muscles had increased in size. Vegeta has now entered Super Saiyan 2!

"Take a good look, Zaraki. This is the form a Saiyan takes when they ascend their Super Saiyan from. Now I'm much stronger than before. Scared now?" Vegeta spoke confidently.

Kenpachi only put on his signature grin.

"Nice Spiritual Pressure." He commented.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He's not afraid?

"This..."

Kenpachi raised his blade.

"THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! A BATTLE WITH SOMEONE WHO CAN TRULY BE MY EQUAL! MAYBE EVEN STRONGER! LET'S GO, NOZARASHI!" He laughed as he headed straight for Vegeta.

He started swinging left and right, trying to cleave the Saiyan in twain, but Vegeta dodged the slashes, only by a hair though. He knocked Kenpachi's Zanpakuto away and started to land a barrage of punches and kick on Kenpachi. Thankfully, with his new transformation, he was actually able to put enough force into them to actually damage him now. He landed a powerful punch to his face and sent Kenpachi flying. He then charged up a powerful energy

"TAKE THIS!"

Vegeta fired it, but Zaraki grabbed his Zanpakuto and sliced it in two, then threw his blade at Vegeta. The Super Saiyan only barely avoided it as it tore through building after building until it got wedged into a stone wall. Kenpachi used Flash Step to appear next to his Zanpakuto and he yanked it out of the wall, and the wall out of the ground with the blade. Huge rocks we're heading towards Vegeta so he fired a barrage of energy bombs to blow them away. As the smoke from the energy bombs cleared, Kenpachi was walking towards Vegeta; his blade over his shoulder.

'Damnit! This can't be possible! No human can have this power! It's impossible!' Vegeta thought.

Kenpachi walked closer.

"I am the strongest..!

Closer.

"I am the ultimate!"

Closer.

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

He flew toward Zaraki like a rocket.

"Damn you, Kenpachi Zaraki! HURRY UP AND DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

Vegeta turned to punch his face, but Kenpachi dodged to the left. The only thing Vegeta hit...

...

...

...

was Kenpachi's eyepatch.

Kenpachi then swung his blade down and caused an explosion so huge, it was seen for miles. Almost like a nuke.

When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was seen with a huge slash on his arm. Thankfully it wasn't chopped off. Blood trickled down his arm and he was panting heavily. Kenpachi then felt his left eye and grunted.

'What just happened?! His Power Level just exploded!' Vegeta thought.

"Oh boy, you really shouldn't have torn off my eyepatch." Kenpachi said.

"What was it..? Your... eyepatch... is that... how you power... works..?" Vegeta panted.

"It was a seal." Kenpachi answered.

"A seal?" Vegeta questioned.

"I use it to contain my Spirit Energy, so I can savor fighting my opponents. Now that it's gone..."

Kenpachi swung his sword to the right. A mountain was far to the right

...

...

...

The mountain was sliced vertically in half and the top half crashed down onto the earth, causing an enormous quake.

"I'm now stronger than you by a long shot." He finished.

Vegeta was now completely mortified by what he just saw. He just cut a mountain in half! Vegeta then shook it off and put on a serious face. He has to end this, here and now!

He spread out both his arms and charged up massive amounts of energy in his hands. His head vein was about to pop out of his head and his face was so sweaty that it looked like he just came out of the shower.

"HUMAN SOUL, YOU THINK YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN A SAIYAN?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Wanna end this? Fine, I'm bored of you anyway." Kenpachi said started to unleash his final ace.

"BANKAI!"

He exploded with power and he started to change. Kenpachi was now completely red with demonic horns and the cap on his blade was gone. He grabbed his blade's holy with both hands. BOTH hands! He then raised his sword high.

"FINAAAAL..."

"RYODAN!"

" **FLAAAAAAAAAASH!"**

Vegeta fires a gigantic golden beam while Kenpachi unleashed a huge energy slash. The two attacks collided and a explosion was so huge that it was practically seen from space. It wiped out pretty much everything around it and it was still growing bigger and bigger. Who won the fight, we will know soon.

Next time

Goku runs into Hakumen while looking for Noel. The two immediately fight. However, without the Susano'o Unit to back him up, how will Hakumen hold up against Goku?


	30. Chapter 30: Goku vs Hakumen

"What the?!"

Goku saw the enormous explosion coming from the Rukon District.

'This energy. It's Vegeta's! He's in trouble!' Goku thought.

Judging from how huge the amount of energy that was coming from the blast was, Vegeta must have been fighting someone incredibly strong.

'The other Power Level is pretty big, but if I know Vegeta, there's no way he'll loose so easily. I've got faith that he'll win.' He said in his mind.

Goku then got back on track and continued on. As he was flying above the Seireitei, he tried sensing Noel Vermillion's Power Level through the atmosphere. Kagura said that Noel was crazy powerful, so all Goku had to do was find the biggest Power Level here. He continued to search via power sensing until...

"Empty Sky Forbidden Form:"

Goku then snapped out of his sensing and looked up. He saw a figure with a large sword diving down at him, ready to strike.

"Huh?!" Goku went.

"HEAVEN FALL!"

He swung his blade down on Goku hard and caused him to get sent crashing to the ground. He destroyed a building that he landed on and was laying in the rubble, seeing stars from hitting his head on a shelf on the way down.

"Ow... Chi-Chi, stop hitting me..." Goku mumbled.

The figure landed near the rubble and started to move towards Goku. The Saiyan emerged from the rubble, rubbing his head.

"Not bad, Mr. You pack a wallop with that sword." Goku complimented.

"Your compliments will not work on me, Saiyan." The figure said.

"You know what I am?" Goku asked.

"We were informed about your kind at a briefing. You are extremely dangerous creatures." The man answered.

"I see. Well, what do you want with me?" Goku asked again.

The man dashed at high speed with his blade in hand. Goku flinched a little at his surprising speed, luckily, his reflexes kicked in and he quickly pulled out from his back, his old Power Pole. He blocked the blade with his staff just in time.

"I am here to kill you." The man answered.

"Kinda figures that part out. Anyway, I'm looking for a girl named-"

"Noel Vermillion." The man interrupted.

He tightened his grip around his sword.

"I will not let you have the Successor of the Azure." He declared.

'Successor of the Azure?' Goku thought.

Then he remembered Es saying something about a thing called 'The Azure Will'. Could Noel and Es be connected by this 'Azure' somehow?

Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport away to a safe distance.

'What?! Teleportation?!' The man thought.

"I'm guessing that I'll have to get past you to get to her, huh?" Goku assumed.

"Indeed, Saiyan." The man answered.

"I can tell that your fighting style revolves around swordsmanship. I respect that. However, always relying on weapons can dull one's combat skills, so I tend to avoid using weapons." Goku stated.

The man thought for a minute, then sheathed his sword.

"If that is how you feel, then how about I fight the old fashioned way for a little while." He offered.

Goku smiled.

"Sounds good to me. You fight with honor, that's something I really respect. I can tell that you don't let your pride get involved when you fight, unlike a certain someone I know." Goku replied.

He then took a stance.

"My name is Kakarot, but my friends call me Son Goku. May I ask who you are?" Goku asked.

The man took a fighting stance as well.

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! "

The man then started to glow with energy.

'Whoa. That's some serious energy coming from this old guy.' Goku thought.

"I am Hakumen, the end has come!"

Hakumen and Goku charged and both threw punches. Their fist collided with each other and the earth under them cracked open from their massive amounts of power they put into their punches. They both glared into each other's eyes intensely. Goku's eyes, filled with sheer will and fighting spirit. Hakumen's eyes, full of justice and order. The two then jumped away to gain ground.

Goku teleported to Hakumen's right side and tried to land a roundhouse kick, but he blocked the side attack and landed a punch on Goku's face. Now that he had an opening, Hakumen continued to punch Goku a few more times before leaping on to Goku's shoulders, wrap his legs around his neck and flip the Saiyan. Goku landed on his neck and Hakumen the moved away. He knew that wouldn't be enough to bet this guy.

"Ow... Not bad, Hakumen. That move would have hospitalized a normal person." Goku complemented as he got back up, rubbing his neck.

"You Saiyans have strong bones." Hakumen said.

"Yep! We got skin and bones like iron. Helps prevent serious injuries." Goku replied.

He charged up an energy bomb and shot it straight towards Hakumen. He dodged it no problem, only to see more energy bombs being fired. He managed to dodge them all and made it to Goku, where he kicked the Saiyan in the gut. Goku grabbed Hakumen's foot and used his Dragon Throw to send the warrior flying. Hakumen grabbed a pole and swung off of it to try and tackle Goku at high speed. Goku blocked this tackle but he was being pushed back from the force. Once they stopped, Hakumen leaped away to a safe distance.

"Not bad, you're strong alright, no questions asked." Goku complimented while brushed some dust off of his clothes.

"As are you." Hakumen replied.

"Now I'm kinda itching to see what you can do when you fight with your full strength. How about you pull out your sword and we see what you can really do?" Goku said.

"Are you quite sure? I will be able to kill you much more easily if I use my blade." Hakumen questioned Goku.

"Trust me, I'll even use my Power Pole here just to even the odds." Goku answered, pulling out his Power Pole.

"Very well." Hakumen agreed.

He grabbed the hilt of his nodatchi.

"Summon Ookami."

Instead of pulling the sword out of the scabbard, the blade just phased right through the scabbard as energy and the rematerialized once it was out. Goku witnessed this strange phenomena.

'That was weird. What kinda sword is that?' He wondered.

"Let's go!" Hakumen shouted as he charged.

He swung his sword hard to the left, but Goku used his Power Pole to defend. He pushed Hakumen away and pointed the staff at him.

"POWER POLE, EXTEND!"

The staff extended at high speed. Hakumen blocked the attach with his Nox Nyctores and landed back on the ground, still struggling to not give in to the attack.

'I see. So this staff is able to extend and possibly retract if the master commands it. And judging from this feeling, it is blessed with magic. Fighting such a weapon and warrior without the Susano'o Unit will not be easy, so I must end this quick!' Hakumen thought.

A circle glowed underneath Hakumen and he soon disappeared. Goku was wondering where he disappeared to, but it was too late by the time he found him. Hakumen was behind him, sheathing his sword slowly.

"Empty Sky Form:"

*click*

"WINTER'S REPOST!"

A tornado of freezing air was swirling around Goku from Hakumen's counter attack. Goku was now literally in the eye of the storm, having freezing air chill him to the bone and getting spun around like spin top. He unleashed a blast of energy to dispel the tornado and he managed to land, head spinning though.

"Whoa... Stop spinning..." Goku mumbled.

Hakumen took advantage of this and tried to slice Goku's head off. The Saiyan got a hold of himself and used Instant Transmission to warp away in time. He reappeared from afar and decided that he needed to amp things up.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

He summoned two energy saw blades in each hand and dashed towards Hakumen. The two clashed blades with each other in a battle of blades. Sparks were flying all over the place as they clashed over and over again. Goku then threw both disks at Hakumen, but he slashed through both of them with ease.

'Man, this guy's beyond what I was expecting, and he's just as old as Master Roshi! Won't lie, this is an amazing fight. To bad I've got to end this quick.' Goku thought.

"You're open!" Hakumen pointed out as he tried to stab Goku.

Goku stopped Hakumen's blade tip with only his palm.

"What the?!" The warrior exclaimed.

Goku's hair had turned gold and his eyes green. He punched Hakumen in the face and sent him flying. The warrior thrusted his sword into the ground to slow himself down until he came to a complete stop. He then looked up at his opponent.

"Ok, blonde, what's going on?!" Hakumen questioned.

Goku then appeared behind Hakumen. The warrior turned around only to get punched in the face.

"I am Son Goku!"

Goku then punched Hakumen again so hard that he was rocketed into the sky.

"And I-"

Goku then teleported ahead of Hakumen in the air.

"AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

As soon as Hakumen was close enough, Goku punched him straight down to the ground. The warrior was now embedded into the earth but pried himself free quite quickly.

"Damnit! He's become even more physically powerful..!" Hakumen said to himself.

He then looked up and saw Goku charging up an attack.

"KAAAAAAMEEEEEE-"

'That's going to be big! I've got to counter!' Hakumen said in his head.

He used his enchantment technique to power up his next attack.

"LIGHT OF JUDGMENT!"

He was now surrounded by a powerful aura which was increasing his strength immensely.

"HAAAAAAMEEEEEE-"

Hakumen was now pouring all of his energy into his sword, causing it to glow and generate a white aura around it.

"Empty Sky Form:"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SUMMER'S ADVANCE!"

The two fired large, powerful beams at each other. Hakumen's Summer's Advance came into contact with Goku's Kamehameha and was Hakumen's attack was easily negated.

"Impossible!" Hakumen exclaimed.

Thankfully, Hakumen managed to jump away before the beam hit him, but the beam managed to scrape an important circuit on his leg rig which caused them to fall apart.

'No!' He mentally cried.

The warrior fell to the ground, unable to move his legs and had no way to defend himself now. Hakumen now had only one option, crawl away! Goku was diving down to finish this.

"HYAAAAAA- huh?"

He stopped and gently floated down to the ground where he saw Hakumen crawling for his life.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Have to... get... away..." Hakumen said as he tried to claw away from the Saiyan.

His pride had been hurt. A great warrior like him, now completely defenseless and unable to move his legs, all in front of another warrior, and now he was crawling away like a newborn. How pathetic... Goku then saw the remains of Hakumen's leg rig.

"Can you not walk without those things?" He asked.

Goku then pulled out a Senzu Bean from his pouch on his hip, grabbed Hakumen by the hair, lifting him off the ground and popped a bean in his mouth. After a few seconds, Hakumen then felt his body healing. Goku then let go of Hakumen and the warrior landed on his feat. His FEAT! Hakumen's eyes were now wider than Tager's whole body. He can walk without the rig! How was this possible?!

"I... I can walk?!" Hakumen exclaimed.

"Senzu beans, these bad boys heal up any and all injuries. They even repair broken bones and fix mental disabilities. Ok, let's go." Goku explained.

"But... why? Why would you... do this... for your foe?"

"I wanna beat you at your best, it's no fun if it's not fair."

"Gee, tha-"

KICK IN THE FACE!

The two were now moving like blues in the air. Clashing back and forth with each other for what seemed like ages. When they landed, they started to charge up their next attacks.

Goku was pouring all his energy into his fist while Hakumen took a counter stance. The Super Saiyan then charged.

"DRAGON FIIIIIIST!"

As soon as Goku was in range, Hakumen used his signature counter attack.

"Empty Sky Form: WINTER'S REPOST!"

The two collided and created a huge flash of light which consumed the whole area. The two were then knocked back by each other's attacks but quickly recovered.

"Is that the best you can do, Super Saiyan?" Hakumen taunted.

Goku charged.

"You're about to find out!"

Next time

Kagura and Zoro throw down. Who will win?


	31. Chapter 31: Kagura vs Zoro

Kagura was seen rushing through the streets of the Seireitei, slashing his way through any who stood in his way. He wasn't going to slow down for anything. Especially with Noel on the line.

'Noel babe, Hold on! Big Daddy's comin' to get you!' He thought in his head.

He turned right and headed down a residential avenue. Nothing was gonna stop him! Nothing!

"Ooooh, I have a headache from all that drinking..." A voice moaned.

Kagura stopped at a house and looked through the window. His jaw dropped at what he saw inside. It was Rangiku, naked in the bathtub, clearly suffering a hangover.

Nothing was gonna stop Kagura... except a naked chick.

"Oh, baby Moses..." Kagura gasped.

That had to have been the hottest chick he had ever seen. He was tempted to open the window and snap a picture, (really, he would) until something grabbed him and held a familiar purple katana up to his throat.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed.

"That there is the cursed sword, Kaitetsu the Third, pushed against your wind pipe." A voice said.

It was Zoro, behind Kagura and ready to slit his throat. Slowly, he and the Black Knight backed away from the house and Zoro released him.

"Hey, what the hell?! It was just innocent peeping!" Mutsuki whined.

"That's what a certain friend of mine always says." Zoro replied.

He released Kagura and unsheathed his other sword.

"Your here with those Saiyan's, aren't you?" Roronoa asked.

"Yeah. I'm looking for a girl named Noel Vermillion. You know where she is?" Kagura answered and then questioned.

"Why would I tell you?" Zoro replied, gripping his sword.

"Bingo." Kagura said.

He pulled out his massive blade and readied himself.

'What the?! How the hell can he wield a sword that huge?!' Zoro thought.

"Tell me where she is!" Kagura demanded.

"Forget it, perv. I'm not telling you squat." Zoro growled.

Kagura exhaled and charged at Zoro. He tried slashing Zoro with his giant blade, but Roronoa blocked with his katanas. Zoro's feet dig into the solid concrete and cracks opened up in the ground where the two were standing.

"That's some strength you got there." Zoro complimented.

"Save it. You don't wear that black kimono like the others. I guess you're not a Soul Reaper?" Kagura guessed.

"No, I'm a Pirate." Zoro answered.

"Really? As in sailing on the high seas, raiding other ships, skull and crossbones?" Kagura questioned.

"Pretty much." Zoro replied.

He kicked Kagura in the gut and jumped away from the Black Knight. He landed a safe distance and unsheathed his third sword. Zoro places it in his mouth and charged.

"ONI GIRI!"

Zoro tried slashing Kagura with his three blades, only to be met by one of Kagura's attacks.

"DARK FLAME OF THE BELLOWING DRAGON!"

Mutsuki met Zoro with a spinning slash and the two colliding attacks made a shockwave that cracked the earth beneath them even more.

They both retreated to a safe distance and stared into each other's souls with eyes of murder.

"What the hell do you want with Noel?" Zoro asked.

"I'm her friend. I'm trying to bring her home." Kagura answered.

"That's rich, considering what I just saw earlier with that woman you were peeping on. Your lies ain't gonna fool me, you creep." Zoro spat.

"I told you, that was just innocent peeping! Everyone does it!" Kagura defended.

"No they don't!" Zoro argued.

Zoro then fired a huge blast of wind.

"1080 lbs CANNON!"

Kagura countered with a large blast of black fire.

"SUPREME DRAGON'S INFERNO!"

The wind and fire collided and a huge explosion accused. Within the blast, Zoro and Kagura clashes swords with each other. Kagura tried slicing Zoro's Head clean off, but the Pirate Hunter dodged at the last minute. He then slashed Mutsuki across the chest with his swords, making an X shaped cut. Blood sprayed from the torn flesh and covered Zoro's face. Kagura swung his sword down and cleaved through the flesh of Roronoa's left side. They clashed Blades again and were now face to face.

"I don't care what your reason's are, you and your Saiyan friends aren't going to take Noel!" Zoro growled.

"I told you already that I'm her friend! What the hell will it take to make you believe me?!" Kagura asked.

"How about this. If you beat me, I'll believe you. Because if you are her friend, then I know your gonna give this fight all you got." Zoro offered.

"So all I gotta do is school your green ass?" Kagura asked.

"Yep." Zoro replied.

Kagura grabbed Zoro by the shirt and delivered a hard punch to the face. He then kicked Zoro away and launched two spinning blades of black fire towards the Pirate. Zoro recovered and countered with his 1080 lbs Cannon. The two attacked caused a large explosion and Kagura was knocked off his feat from the blast. He quickly got up however and charged at Zoro again.

Roronoa charged as well with two swords pointed straight at Kagura.

"Three Sword Style: BULL NEEDLE!"

He charged at the Black Knight with his swords ready for a double impalement, but the Knight blocked them with his massive blade.

"If beating you is what it will take to find Noel, then bring it on!" Kagura said confidently.

He kicked up some sand and it got in Zoro's eye, blinding him. Kagura the tripped the Pirate and he fell to the ground.

"Agh! That was a dirty trick!" Zoro growled.

"Hmph. People have been tryin' to assassinate me since I was a brat. Can't blame me fir fighting dirty." Kagura said.

Zoro got back on his feet while Kagura's sword was set ablaze.

"SUPREME DRAGON'S INFERNO!"

He fired another blast of black fire at Roronoa, but a much bigger one this time.

Zoro sheathed his swords and waited until the last moment before attacking.

"Two Sword Style: DRAW RASHOMON!"

He drew two swords at such a high speed that it looked like he didn't even pull them out at all, but it also cut through the fire blast, slicing it in two. Zoro then charged at Kagura with his hand only gripping one certain sword. While Kagura prepared to counter with his still flaming greatsword.

"One Sword Style: LION'S SONG!"

"DRAGON LORD'S STRIKING FANG!"

Zoro's quick draw and Kagura's power swing both collided and generated a massive shockwave that blew away many houses and ruptured the earth beneath them.

After the smoke cleared, the two were bouncing off roof tops, still clashing with each other at they moved from building to building.

As they ran across the same building, Zoro jumped high and threw the swords in his hands at Mutsuki.

"Two Sword Style: FLYING FANGS!"

Kagura blocked them and fired another Supreme Dragon's Inferno at the still airborne Zoro, but the Pirate dove down to the roof and grabbed his swords. Zoro appeared out of nowhere above Roronoa and dove down with his sword covered in black fire.

"DRAGON LORD'S STRIKING FANG!"

Zoro thankfully managed to counter with an equal attack.

"TATSUMAKI!"

Zoro's wind blast and Kagura's flaming explosion collided and another shockwave was created, the building the were standing on was now crumbling apart so they jumped off and landed on the street.

The swordsmen were both panting heavily from the intense battle and were almost completely exhausted.

"Well now... Looks to me like we're dead even, Mr. Pirate..." Kagura said, still panting.

"Yeah... Seems that way, ya pervert..." Zoro replied.

'Fuck me...I still haven't recovered from fighting that Marine Captain AND Kuchiki. If I don't finish this soon, I'm a goner.' Zoro though in his head.

Kagura took a look at a panel on his wrist that read Reserve Seither. The percentage was almost at zero.

'Damn... Don't got a lot left in me. Almost out of Seither. Gotta end this quick!' He mentally said.

Kagura the raised his sword high and the black fire that covered it started to increase the sword's size. It continued to grow and grow until it pierced the heavens themselves. Zoro looked on in horror at this sky slicing sword and backed up a little.

'Is this guy crazy?! He could wipe out the whole Seireitei with that attack!' Zoro mentally screamed.

"Duodecum's Secret Form..."

Roronoa grabbed his headband off of his arm and put it on. It was time to stop holding back.

"No time for panicking! I'll stop him with everything I've got!" He said.

Zoro then ran to a tower close by and ran up it with incredible speed. He then jumped off the top with his hand on his green sword.

"One Sword Style:"

Kagura took a step back and prepared his ultimate attack.

"BLACK DRAGON'S..."

Zoro dove down at Kagura with a blazing sword in his hand.

"FLYING DRAGON..."

The Black Knight then brought his enormous blade down on the Pirate.

"SKY-RENDING BLADE!"

Zoro took the attack head on and put every once of energy into stopping it.

"BLAZE!"

His single sword sliced clean through the Astral Heat and the top half of the giant sword dissipated. Kagura couldn't believe his eyes. This guy took on his Astral Heat and stopped it like nothing! It was impossible.

Zoro then dove down and slashed Kagura's chest. Blood flying out from the wound and spraying all over the ground. Kagura couldn't move, or even scream from the amount of pain that coursed through his body. All that he could do now... was fall to his knees.

"Noel... I'm sorry..." He managed to say.

Kagura then fell to the ground in defeat. Blood leaked from the slash and made a small puddle of the metallic life fluids.

Zoro sheathed his sword and looked back at the fallen Black Knight. He sighed and went to pick him up. Zoro put Kagura over his shoulders and rushed towards Squad 4.

Next time

Trunx fights his way through the Court Guard Squads and runs into Jin. How will this battle between the Time Patrol and the NOL Pretorian Guard end?


	32. Chapter 32: Jin vs Trunks

As Trunks had just finished dealing with Squad 2's Stealth Force and is now continuing his search for Noel Vermillion.

"What's going on here? That Kagura guy said that Noel is suppose to be super powerful, so I thought she'd stand out like a sore thumb, but the only Power Levels I'm sensing are that of the Soul Reapers." He said to himself.

Trunks tried to come up with an explanation for this. Were they hiding her Power Level with something, or have they got it to decrease? Good questions, but for another time. He had to keep looking for her. The fate of Trunks' mission from the Supreme Kai of Time depended on it. That mission was to find and stop Relius Clover before he could do more damage to time and space.

"Where ever you are, Ms. Noel. Hang on, I'm coming for you." Trunks said.

"What could a barbarian like you and your kind possibly want with Noel Vermillion?" A voice spoke.

Trunks looked behind him and saw a man with blond hair and a blue suit, holding a katana.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Your death." The man replied.

"My death? That's pretty bold of you to say your gonna kill me just like that." Trunks chuckled.

The man didn't reply that time. He just stood there, his face, emotionless and cold... like ice.

"Tell me your name. I'm Trunks."Trunks introduced himself first.

"Jin... Jin Kisaragi." The man said.

"Ok, Mr. Kisaragi. Do you know where I can find-"

"Noel Vermillion?" Jin interrupted Trunks.

He started to walk closer to the boy, his other hand, close to the hilt of his sword.

"Why would I tell you, and what could you possibly need with that worthless heap of garbage?" Jin refused and asked.

"That's a little cold, saying that about the girl your protecting, and that information is classified."Trunks said, refusing to answer.

"I see. Let me at least ask this. Are you a Saiyan?" Kisaragi asked.

Trunks nodded.

"I see. Ok, then. How about you and I put up a wager, Saiyan?" Jin suggested.

"A wager?" Trunks questioned.

The man snapped his fingers and huge ice pillars rose from the ground, surrounded the two and formed an inescapable dome of ice. Trunks was in total shock from what just happened. How the heck did this guy do that?!

"You win, I let you go free and tell you where the living compost is. Loose, and you die in an icy grave. Do we have a deal?" Jin asked.

Trunks snapped out of his shock and grabbed his broadsword.

"I don't exactly have much choice in the matter, so yeah." He accepted.

Jin grabbed his still sheath sword and prepared for battle.

"Make your move, Space Chimp." He taunted.

Trunks charged and pulled out his broadsword. He tried slashing Jin, but Kisaragi dodged easily. Trunks then unleashed a storm of slashes, hoping to hit Jin at least once, but he kept avoiding them all with little effort. The Saiyan then tried firing an energy bomb at him at close range, but somehow, Jin sliced it in two with such blinding speed that it didn't even look like he drew his sword.

'No way! That fast from such close range?!' Trunks mentally shouted.

He jumped away and landed far from Jin.

"Something wrong, Saiyan?" Jin asked.

"No, just surprised by your skill level, Soul Reaper." Trunks answered.

"Hate to break it to you, but I am no Soul Reaper. I'm human through and through." Jin said.

Trunks' eyes widened. This guy was a normal human?! And he's capable of avoiding his attack like nothing and creating this huge ice dome?! And yet, he can barely sense the man's Power Level. It's like that of a normal human.

"Tell me, the power your using, it's not Ki, is it?" Trunks asked.

"No. My power does not come from physical energy, like yours. It is called Drive." Jin answered.

"Drive?" Trunks questioned.

"Unlike you Saiyans, who use your physical energies emitted by your bodies to fight, people from my world use Drive. This power is the manifestation of the user's soul and its abilities vary from one individual to the next." He explained.

Jin then created an ice shard in his hand to demonstrate his powers.

"My Drive is called Frostbite. As the name implores, I am able to control and weaponize ice." Kisaragi continued to explain.

He the held up his katana.

"And my sword, Nox Nyctores: Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, is a sword of un-meltable ice that increases my Drive's power even further." He finished.

"That's quite the power you've got there. I never could have imagined that there were humans out there with abilities like that." Trunks complimented.

"Spare me your compliments. Are we going to continue this fight or not?" Jin asked coldly.

"We are, but if I wanna beat you, I gotta get serious!" Trunks said.

He then exploded with energy and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His his hair turned gold, his eyes green and he was surrounded by a golden aura. Jin stood in place, unimpressed by the light show that Trunks put on.

"What, your not afraid of me?" Trunx questioned.

"Why would I be afraid of a child with a bad dye job and a dull excuse for a sword? If it were up to me, I'd just walk away from fighting a barbaric brat." Jin insulted.

That struck Trunks' nerve.

"Sonnova! You're gonna pay for that!" He shouted.

Trunks charged at blinding speed and nailed Jin in the gut with a strong punch. Jin was sent flying but landed back on his feet and quickly recovered from the attack. Trunks was a bit surprised.

'Huh?! I hit him hard! How come He wasn't knocked completely flat?!' He thought.

Jin brushed some dirt off of his suit and looked back at the Super Saiyan.

"Is that all? C'mon, where's the next one?" Kisaragi taunted.

"Ok, pal. Let's see you handle this! GALIC GUN, FIRE!"

Trunks fired a large purple beam straight at Jin, but he avoided it with little effort. Trunks fires another one after, but that was dodged as well. Jin then disappeared and reappeared in front of the Super Saiyan and held his hand up to the boy's face. I've then started forming in Jin's palm.

"Freeze."

He unleashed a powerful blast of freezing energy right in Trunks' face, freezing his head solid. The boy then fell backwards to the ground head first. His eyes were moving around within the ice block erratically as if they were saying "What the fuck just happened?"

"Chilly, isn't it?" Jin chuckled.

Trunks slammed his head against the ground and shattered the ice block. He inhaled deeply and rapidly due to the lack of oxygen within the block.

"Lucky... shot..." Trunks said, still panting.

"Luck did not have anything to do with it. You let your guard down, that was a mistake, boy." Jin said.

"If anyone's made a mistake, it you for taking me lightly!" Trunks shouted.

He then attacked Kisaragi with a storm of punches, only to be blocked with one hand alone. Trunks then tried a low kick and knocked Jin off his feet, giving him a chance to strike. Trunks grabbed his sword and thrusted it down to try and stab Jin. The blade was only to be blocked by the sheathed Yukianesa. Then, the tip of Trunks' sword started freezing, and soon, the whole blade was completely coated in ice, making it useless. Trunks jumped away and threw his sword aside.

"Is something wrong, boy? Don't tell me your getting "cold" feet." Jin chuckled as he got up.

"Hmph. That's a rare sight, you with a smile." The Super Saiyan joked.

Trunks then charged up his energy for another attack.

"Too bad you won't be smiling for long! SUPER GALIC GUN!"

He fired a massive purple laser at the swordsman, but Jin blocked the attack with his sheathed sword with ease.

"Are you kidding me! He's blocking it with his sword now?!" Trunks exclaimed.

The beam dissipated and Jin brushes off his clothes.

"What a disappointment. Here I thought you were going to be the first worthy foe I've had in a long time, but your just all talk." Jin insulted.

"Don't insult me, bastard!" Trunks shouted.

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Jin asked.

"Let me show you!" Trunks answered.

He wan now surrounded by massive amounts of energy and was now completely consumed by golden light. Trunks started screaming at the top of his lungs as he underwent another transformation. As the light died down, Trunks' hair was now a brighter gold, his muscles increased in size and was now more ferocious than before.

"Take a good look, Jin Kisaragi. This is Super Saiyan 2!" Trunks stated.

"Hmph. So this is your true power? Very well, then is seems I must meet you on with equal strength." Jin said.

He grabbed the hilt of his sword and soon, Jin was covered in a strange white aura.

'What the? What's this power?' Trunks wondered.

"I am the cold steel. The harbinger of balance and order, the the blade that shall destroy all evil in its path."

Jin's sword then started to emit freezing vapors.

"Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa, ACTIVATE!"

Jin finally drew his sword and the whole area around him froze over completely. The blade that Jin has sheathed was now finally revealed. The blade was pure ice with vapor emitting from it, like dry ice.

Trunks looked in awe at the sword of cold, unable to speak.

'That's the Yukianesa? Before he was fighting me with just the scabbard. Now, the real battle begins, I know it!' He thought.

Jin charged at Trunks and swung his sword with incredible speed. Trunx barely managed to parry, even at Super Saiyan 2! When Yukianesa clashed with Trunks' blade, the frozen area around them started to split open with numerous cracks and openings in the earth.

"You stand no chance against me now, boy." Jin said coldly.

"Don't be so sure." Trunks replied.

He kicked Jin in the gut and swung his blade down hard on Kisaragi, severing his right side from his body. The battle seemed won, until the lifeless Jin started to loose color and shatter into pieces.

"What the?! An ice dummy?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Correct, though I only mastered that ability recently." Jin said from behind.

The Saiyan turned around and saw Jin fire a giant slash of freezing energy at him.

"ICE FANG!"

Trunks charged up his energy and countered with his own attack.

"GALIC GUN!"

The ice slash and purple beam collided, making a huge explosion. Jin and Trunks clashed blades once the smoke cleared and were looking each other dead in the eyes. Trunks' eyes, filled with justice and the determination to win, while Jin's were dead, unforgiving and ice cold.

"Take this, Kisaragi! BIG BANG!"

Trunks unleashed a massive explosion by releasing all his energy at once. Jin was sent flying into the air, but recovered in mid flight as he used his Frost Bite Drive and Yukianesa's power to transform the sword into a freezing bow and arrow.

"MOON SONG!"

He fired five arrows at once at the Super Saiyan, but the explosion Trunks was generating melted them into vapors as soon as they got close.

Jin landed on the ground and his sword returned to normal. The explosion Trunks generated disappeared and he was now open for attack. Jin grabbed his sword's handle tight and dashed towards the Super Saiyan with blinding speed.

Trunks tried to stop Jin dead in his tracks with an energy bomb barrage, but he avoided them all easily. Jin then leaped up into the air and fired two Ice Fangs at Trunks. The Saiyan sliced through both of them with his broadsword and flew at Jin, ready to cleave him in two. Jin managed to block the slash at the last second, but that was not Trunks' plan. Now that Kisaragi was in close, this was his chance for a point blank strike!

"I've got you now!" Trunks said.

He pointed his palat Jin and it started to glow with energy.

"TRY MY FINAL FLASH!"

Trunks unleashed a huge golden beam and blasted Jin into the earth bellow. This one wasn't as powerful as Vegeta's, but it still packed quite a punch. The ground beneath Trunks was now a huge crater full of rubble and frozen earth with no sign of Jin. It would seem that he won.

"Rest in piece." He said.

The Super Saiyan turned around and was about to fly off, until Jin rocketed from the ground and got behind the airborne Saiyan.

"Your a fool, and a dead one as well." Jin chuckled.

"Wha?!"

"Empty Sky Form:"

He then performed a high speed slash and landed on the ground with Yukianesa almost completely in its sheath. Jin then sheathed it completely and it made a click sound.

"WINTER'S REPOST!"

As soon as the click was made, Trunks' chest was ripped open by a giant sword slash. The blood that splashed out of the wound was completely frozen, making it look like big red ice spikes on his chest. Trunks fell to the ground hard and returned to his base form, eyes rolled into the back of his head. The boy wasn't dead, but he wouldn't be getting back up for a while.

Jin looked down at the barely conscious Saiyan with pity and then started to walk away. The huge ice dome started to disappear now that the fight had ended.

"Foolish boy, I've been training for over ten years to be prepaired to face enemies the level of Izanami. So, it doesn't matter how if your a Saiyan or even a devil, someone as worthless as you cannot defeat me." Jin spoke as he walked away.

"Worthless... huh?"

He stopped with wide eyes and turned his head.

Trunks was back on his feet with the ice blood completely melted and his wound closed up somehow. He had also re-entered Super Saiyan 2, but was now glowing with a blue aura.

"What the hell are you?" Jin asked.

"I'm the hope of my world, that's what." Trunks said seriously.

"Hope, huh? An idiotic thing to say." Jin spat.

"Excuse me?" Trunks questioned Jin's response.

"Hope is merely an illusion that desperate people cling to when all else is lost. It does not exist." He spoke harshly.

"You really think that?! What gives you the right to say that, Kisaragi?!" Trunks shouted.

Jin just remained silent. He turned around and unsheathed Yukianesa.

"Fine, don't answer! I'll kick the shit out of you and show you that hope DOES exist!" The Saiyan yelled as he charged.

Jin swung his katana, aiming for Trunks' neck, but missed. Trunks the landed a solid punch in Jin's gut, causing him to cough up blood from the force. Finally, Trunks hit him!

"Have some more!" The Saiyan yelled.

He unleashed a storm of punches at Jin with incredible speed and power. Kisaragi was unable to counter due to how fast Trunks was hitting him.

'Damnit! I feel like I'm being punched by a boulder!' Kisaragi thought.

Trunks then uppercutted him into the air and grabbed his broadsword, ready to jump up and stab him in the back.

"This is the end!" Trunks stated.

However...

"CONFUTATIS MALEDICTIS!"

Trunks turned his head to the right and saw a large ball of light heading towards him. He dodged in time and Jin fell to his knee.

"What was that?!" He said.

"Hey, kid. That's my husband your kicking the hell out of!"

Trunks looked at a nearby rooftop and noticed a figure standing atop it. It was Tsubaki.

She jumped down and went rushing to Jin's aid.

"Jin, are you ok?!" She asked in concern.

"I've taken worse, and I appreciate the assistance, so thank you." He replied.

Tsubaki smiled.

"I take it she's a friend of yours, Jin?" Trunks asked.

"Spouse, actually." Jin answered.

"Then we should stop fighting. I don't wanna have to put down a married man." The Saiyan suggested.

"Not happening." Tsubaki objected.

She pulled out her short sword and pointed it at the boy.

"If we stop, you'll probably still try and hunt down Noel, and that's not something I'm going to allow, and you hurt my husband, so I intend to make you pay." She said.

"Well then, I guess I got no choice." Trunks said.

He got back into a fighting position.

"I'll just have to knock you both down, cuz I got a mission, and that's to secure Noel Vermillion." He said seriously.

"Very well, Saiyan. Engerde!" Tsubaki said.

Jin put his hand on her shoulder and started to whisper in her ear.

"Be careful, this boy is powerful. I'll assist you as much as I can." He whispered.

"Of course, and with you with me, I'm sure we can beat him." Tsubaki replied.

Jin put his back to Tsubaki's and pulled out his sword.

"Now then, it's time to let the hammer of justice fall..." Kisaragi spoke.

"On those who would defy Order!" Tsubaki finished.

"Let's go, Tsubaki!"

"Right!"

Jin and Tsubaki charged at Trunks full tilt. Time for Round 2!

Next time

Naruto and Naoto continue their search for the Brotherhood of the Nine's hideout and run into a certain snake along the way


	33. Chapter 33: Why did it have to be Snakes

(This is just a short gag chapter)

"So hungry... Need food..." Whined Naruto as he limped down the road.

"Ditto..." Naoto agreed.

They had been without a proper meal for at least five days straight. The only things they've had for nourishment were some wild berries and small animals found along the way, but barely enough to make a cavity.

"Not sure how much more time without food my gut can take... What do we do?" Naruto asked the teen.

"We could eat Nine Tails if your ok with it." Naoto suggested.

"I'm considering it." Naruto said.

"Don't you two fucking dare!" Kurama roared from inside the Hokage.

Kurogane then fell to the ground.

"That's it..! I'm stopping..." He groaned.

"Yeah... I should too..." Naruto said, sitting down.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

A voice echoed from inside the forest. Naruto and Naoto perked up when they heard it and looked to their right. There was a man, emerging from the bushes and branches.

"Naruto?" The man said.

He had spiky orange hair and a well built body. Naruto knew this man. He use to be one of Sasuke's partners in his old team, the Taka.

"Jugo? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was gathering materials for Lord Orochimaru's research. I wasn't expecting to find you though." Jugo answered.

"Who's this guy, Naruto?" Naoto asked.

"He's a friend of Sasuke's, back when we were still kids." Uzumaki answered.

"You guys aren't looking so good. Have you been eating at all?" Jugo asked them.

"The hell you think?" Naoto rhetorically asked.

"Well, if you want, you can stay in the hideout for the night. I'm sure Lord Orochimaru won't mind." Jugo offered.

"Thank you. We just need some food and rest, then we'll be fine." Naruto took up the offer.

"Yeah. Thanks ma-"

Kurogane was cut off when Jugo leaped onto him and started strangling him while laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIEDIEDIE!" He roared.

"AHHH! HELP! WHAT THE FUCK?! GET HIM OFF!" Naoto screamed in terror.

Luckily for him, Naruto chopped the side of Jugo's neck with his hand and the man fell into unconsciousness. Naoto coughed from having throat strangled and tried to catch his breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?!" He yelled.

"Oh, yeah... Jugo has a bad habit of going on murderous rampages out of the blue. Just so you know." Naruto explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?! No, why didn't HE tell me that?! Shouldn't that be like his civic duty or something?!" Naoto questioned.

"Not important. Right now, we should head for the hideout, because I'm starving." Naruto ignored Naoto as he picked up Jugo and headed in the direction where Jugo came from.

"HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY, OLD MAN!" Naoto yelled as he chased after him.

Later, they arrived at Orochimaru's hideout, where Naoto was introduced to possibly the most disturbing person he ever met.

"Welcome, Naoto Kurogane, to my humble adobe. My name is Orochimaru." He introduced himself .

Mr. O had long black hair, bleach white skin, green, slotted eyes with purple eyeshadow and was very bony.

"Uhh... Hi..." Naoto nervously greeted.

"Hey, Orochimaru. I see your doing well." Naruto said.

"Indeed. I heard about what happened to your wife and daughter. My most sincere apologies." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you. We're tracking down the ones who did this so I can get my son back. However, we've gotten pretty exhausted along the way. Is it alright if we stay here the night?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, old friend. Come, you must be starving from such a journey. Let me cook something up for you." Orochimaru answered.

A few minutes later, dinner was served... or at least what Orochimaru calls "dinner".

Uzumaki and Kurogane were treated to what looked like a blood red soup. It was bubbling, steaming, smelly, and there was a high chance that there was something still alive in there. The two looked at it in disgust.

'Oh boy, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Naruto thought.

"I call it Crimson Soup. Go on, have a taste." Orochimaru encouraged them.

They both just stared at it for a few seconds. They were t worried about the taste, but the slight chance that they might not even survive a single bite.

Naoto wanted to turn it down, but he was starving, so he had no choice.

"Here goes!" He blurted out.

The Vampire grabbed the bowl and chugged the soup down like a giant shot glass. His eyes then bursted open and rolled into the back of his head.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Smoke blasted out of his mouth and he collapsed. Naruto grabbed the boy before he hit the ground.

"Naoto! You ok?!" The Hokage asked worriedly.

"I think I hear Grammy callin' me." Naoto managed to choke out.

"Grammy?! You told me you never met your Grammy! Who ever that old hag is, don't follow her into the light!" Naruto begged.

Next time

The war for Noel Vermillion rages on as the Prince of all Saiyans takes on the Grim Reaper himself! This will be a showdown of the ages. Ragna vs Vegeta. Dark vs Light. To protect vs To be the best. Black Beast vs Super Saiyan. Who will triumph in the end.


	34. Chapter 34: Dethroning the Prince

Chapter 34: Dethroning the Prince

"Come on, people! Let's go! We got some Saiyan but to kick!" Makoto shouted to the platoon Soul Reapers begins her.

"Meow! Squirrel Girl sure is fast!" Tao pointed out.

"Well, ten years of hard training can do that to you." Jimbei said.

The platoon made it to the area of the Rukon District where a Saiyan was found and saw something shocking. There stood Vegeta, holding a near dead Kenpachi by the throat, in mid air.

"Hmph. What an idiot. He actually though he could stand up to me. How pathetic." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Look! He beat Captain Zaraki!" A Soul Reaper exclaimed.

"No way! It's just not possible!" One refusedto believe it.

The Saiyan Prince looked down at the Reapers beneath him.

"More of you? Ok then, do any of YOU know where I can find Vermillion?" Vegeta questioned.

"What do you want with Noel?!" Makoto asked.

"Bingo." Vegeta said.

He dropped Kenpachi and hovered down to the ground. He then fired a blast of energy and blew the entire platoon away.

Over in the distance, a figure saw the explosion from a rooftop. The figure then started to move towards it.

Once the dust cleared, a large area of the District was destroyed. Makoto, Jimbei and Tao were beat up pretty bad from that blast and could barely stand. Vegeta stood in front of Nanaya and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up.

"Makoto! Leave her alone!" Jimbei demanded.

"Get away from her, stupid moon baboon!" Tao hissed.

"Shut up. I've got got business with this one." Vegeta said.

He brought her face to his.

"Ok, you rodent with tits, tell me where Vermillion is now." Vegeta demanded.

"Why... should I tell you... anything? I'd rather get turned into roadkill." Makoto refused.

Vegeta strengthened his grip on her throat.

"Because if you don't, I'll hunt down and kill everyone you hold deer. All your friends are gonna die." He threatened.

Makoto put on a grin.

"Your gonna kill them? Obviously you've never met my friends, have you, Monkey Boy?" She said.

"Tch! Fine, don't tell me, but know that you dug your grave." Vegeta grunted.

His hand started to glow with energy. He was about to finish Makoto off, until he felt something wrap around him. Vegeta saw a pitch black monster hand gripping his whole body, lifting him up into the air. He dropped Makoto and was thrown into a building. Vegeta quickly unburied himself and jumped out of the recked building.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed.

"Those are my pals you're messin' with."

A figure approached from behind Jimbei and Tao with a flaming greatsword in his right hand.

"If you think you can pound em and get away with it, you got another thing coming." The figure said.

"Nice timing, Ragna." Makoto said.

Ragna smiled and gave Makoto a thumbs up.

"Ragna, huh? I won't lie, that was a pretty good trick you did back there." Vegeta chuckled.

"Spare me, you creep. Don't need compliments from pricks like you." Ragna coldly said,

"Oh? Seems the kid's got a mouth on him." Vegeta chuckled.

"Sure do, you gonna do something about it?"

"Maybe..."

They both flared at each other for quite a bit. Their eyes burning, ready to fight.

"Makoto, take Tao and Fatass and get out of here, I got this little bastard." Ragna told Nanaya.

"Ok, be careful." Makoto said.

"Fatass?!" Jimbei shouted in anger.

She went over to Jimbei and Tao and helped them up, then they left.

"Your pretty confident, if not stupid, taking me on alone." Vegeta said.

"Just didn't want em to get hurt. So, you got a name, Saiyan?" Ragna asked.

"Vegeta, Prince Vegeta." The Saiyan introduced himself.

"A Prince, huh? So I'm going up against a super strong spoiled brat? Wonderful." Ragna whined.

"Watch your mouth." Vegeta warned.

"Anyway, I'm Ragna the Bloodedge." The Reaper answered.

He then swung his flaming greatsword onto his shoulders.

"So, we gonna do this, Saiyan?" Ragna asked.

"Sure, but I honestly don't see the point, especially when I know I'm going to win." Vegeta arrogantly said.

The Saiyan started to generate a massive amount of energy around his body to show off.

"You're going up against the greatest warrior race in the galaxy, and I'm the strongest of them all. The mighty Prince Vegeta!" He stated.

Ragna was unimpressed.

"Quit showing off, will ya? You think you're such a badass by generating that energy, but just because you got a single chest hair on you doesn't impress me at all." He said harshly.

Vegeta stopped his energy and glared at Ragna.

"Single chest hair?" He said, a little irritated.

"Now, c'mon. Let's get this fight over with, Shorty." The Grim Reaper said, mocking Vegeta's hight.

"You just sealed your fate, fool." The Saiyan grunted.

Vegeta flew towards Ragna with incredible speed, ready to take him out with one punch. He was in close, but got a knuckle to the face as Ragna punched him with his right arm, sending him flying into a recked building. Ragna shook his hand out of pain from the punch, like he hit something hard.

"Agh! Son of a bitch, that hurt! Felt like I just punched concrete. The hell is that guy made of?" Ragna wondered.

'Actually, better question. The Blazblue MK2 is a prosthetic arm, so how do I feel pain from this?' He thought.

Vegeta emerged from the broken wood house, looking quite shocked.

'What the hell?! This guy just sent me flying with a single punch?! How?!' He thought.

"Look, old man. I don't know what you want with Noel, but even if I did, I wouldn't let you put your disgusting ape palms on her." Ragna said as he walked towards Vegeta.

His fire sword burning like an inferno and his arm generating blue flames.

"However, there is one thing your gonna be getting out of this. Pain." He aggressively said.

"Is that so? Well then, bring it." Vegeta taunted.

Ragna charged at Vegeta and swung his fire sword down hard, but the Saiyan Prince dodged easily. He then landed a punch to Ragna's face hard. Vegeta thought that would send him flying, but he just stood there with Vegeta's fist in his face, glaring at him.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

Ragna grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled it away from his face. Then, he summoned a flaming crossbow and shot Vegeta in the chest with three bolts. He got sent back a fair distance from the attack but recovered quickly. The Prince then charged energy in his hands and fired it as a purple laser.

"GALIC GUN, FIRE!"

The beam, however, was being split in two by Ragna's fire sword, who was right in front of Vegeta, splitting the beam at the source.

'What?! How did he get so close to me so fast.' He thought.

The laser dissipated and Ragna slashes down hard at Vegeta's chest, then slashed upwards in the same spot, creating a blast of blue fire, sending the Saiyan flying.

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!"

Vegeta crashed into a house and it collapsed on him, burying him alive. Ragna's fire sword vanished and he started to walk away.

"That was pathetic." He said, disappointed by how weak Vegeta was.

However, he then heard screaming and the collapsed house was blown away by a massive burst of energy. Ragna turned around and saw Vegeta, now with golden hair and green eyes.

"What the?! What is that?! Overdrive?!" He said in a frightened tone.

"Wrong, Bloodedge. This... is the power of a Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta zoomed at Ragna at high speed and jabbed him in the gut. He then kneed Bloodedge in the jaw and then brought both his hands down on his head, face planting him into the ground. Vegeta then flew high up and fired a storm of energy bombs at the poor soul bellow. The blasts created a large crater in that area and the tremors they created could be felt for miles.

Vegeta stopped and the smoke soon cleared. Ragna's Body was nowhere sighing the crater.

"What?! Where'd he go?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Right here, jackass!"

Vegeta turned around and saw Ragna standing on a tall building.

Bloodedge then leaped towards Vegeta and axe kicked him straight to the ground, then immediately followed up by summoning a flaming war hammer and plummeted to the earth bellow, ready to crush the already ant sized man. Vegeta managed to move out of the way just in time before Ragna dropped the hammer.

Once Ragna's hammer disappeared, Vegeta got close and unleashed a swarm of punches and kicks at the weaponless Grim Reaper. He then grabbed Ragna be the hair, head butted him, then threw him across the road and finally blasted him with another Galic Gun. The laser created a large explosion upon contact with the Grim Reaper and that whole area was set ablaze.

Ragna emerged from the fire with a few burns on his face and some broken ribs, but he's taken worse than this.

"You ready to give up?" Vegeta asked with a grin.

"Fuck you..." Ragna spat.

The Saiyan disappeared and then reappeared in front of Ragna and grabbed him by the throat, strangling him.

"As I said, you sealed your fate the moment you insulted me. We Saiyans are the mightiest warrior race in the galaxy, and a bottom feeder like you can never defeat one of us." Vegeta spoke.

He tightened his grip on Ragna's throat, causing him to gasp for air.

"I may have dedicated my life to protecting humans, but when one would dare insult me the way you did, they pay the price." He continued.

Ragna tried to free himself from Vegeta's grip, but to no avail. This seemed like the end.

"And I'm a Super Saiyan, the mightiest kind of Saiyans there are. This form gives me power the likes of which you can't even begin to comprehend."

The Super Saiyan then started to emmitba golden light from his body.

"Once I entered this mode, you didn't stand a chance! I win!" Vegeta finally finished.

"Oh yeah..? Two can play at that game..!" Ragna managed to choke out.

Vegeta got a questioning look from what Ragna said. The Reaper lifted his right arm and it started glowing blue.

"Restriction -666 released, dimensional alterization wave unleashed!"

The ornament on Ragna's shoulder started spewing flames like a flamethrower and his right eye turned completely black.

'What the?! What is this power?! I've never felt anything like it before!' Vegeta thought.

"IDEA Engine, engaged!"

Ragna then pried Vegeta's hand off of his throat and started crushing it with his now demonic hand. The Saiyan felt intense pain as the bones in his hand were being crushed.

"Damnit! Let go!" Vegeta demanded as he charged an energy bomb in his free hand.

However, it was too late.

"BlazBlue MK2, ACTIVATE!"

Ragna was now consumed by darkness and started undergoing a transformation also. His coat turned pitch black with a red aura around it and he grew demonic claws and talons. A tail sprouted from his lower back and his right eye became black with a single red dot.

Vegeta stepped back in complete shock from witnessing this this transformation. How did he do that?! He just said some random words and he changed just like that?!

"What the hell?! What is that form?! What did you do?!" Vegeta questioned.

"You don't need to know!" Ragna yelled.

The Grim Reaper then summoned a flaming scythe at least twice the size of him and took a stance, ready to fight again.

'Now he's got a scythe?' Vegeta thought.

"Get ready, cuz I ain't holding back anymore!" Ragna shouted as he charged.

He swung his huge scythe at Vegeta with incredible speed, but the Saiyan Prince dodged by flying upwards at the last moment.

'Hmph. Nice try, kid. Unfortunately, that's not enough to even scra-"

Vegeta's chest sprayed a large amount of blood all over the ground and on Ragna's face. Vegeta's eyes widened.

'What?! How?! I thought I dodged it! I didn't even feel it!' He thought.

Ragna jumped up and reached the same altitude Vegeta was flying at, where he tried slashing him again. Vegeta dodged to the left, and still, blood sprayed out from where Ragna was going to cut him. This time it was his left shoulder.

'You've got to be kidding me! How is he doing that?!' He thought again.

Ragna landed on a building and looked up at the Saiyan.

"You gonna fight back or what?" The Grim Reaper taunted.

"You little punk!" Vegeta spat.

He dove down towards Ragna with his fist clenched. He was gonna punch him into paste. Vegeta hit the building with so much force, it collapsed in, making a cloud of dust as the wood and stone broke apart. Once the Saiyan emerged from the rubble, he saw something weird.

It looked like a black mass of energy zigzagging all over the place at incredible speed.

'What the hell is that?' He wondered.

The black mass hit Vegeta with great force and knocked him down. The mass landed on the ground and revealed that it was actually Ragna. Looks like he dodged that last attack after all.

"Man, that's disorienting. Don't think I'll get use to that." Ragna said.

"Hmph! That quite a trick. Good for running away!" Vegeta mocked.

He was now charging up his energy and focused it into his hands, which glowed purple.

"But can it get you away from my SUPER GALIC GUN!"

Vegeta fired a huge purple beam at Ragna. The Reaper then transformed into a black mass of energy and zigzagged out of the way and behind the Super Saiyan. He then launched a roundhouse kick into Vegeta's neck and sent him flying.

"I take it back, starting to get smoother the more I use it. Pretty sweet ability, so I think I'll call it... Black Flash." Ragna named his new ability.

Vegeta recovered from the attack and flew towards Ragna at high speed, where he engaged in close combat with the Reaper. The Super Saiyan tried to hit him with rapid punches and kicks, but Ragna managed to block and avoid every one of them. The speed and reflexes he gained in this form are off the charts!

The Grim Reaper dodged Vegeta's punch and grabbed his arm, and then flipped him over. Vegeta hit the ground hard and Ragna smashes his foot on the Saiyan's head.

"That all you got, old man?" Ragna taunted.

"You... bastard..!" Vegeta managed to say, despite his mouth being smushed into the ground.

Ragna grabbed Vegeta by the hair and threw him into the air. He then summoned a flaming bow and fired an arrow at the Saiyan. Vegeta countered by firing an energy bomb at it. The attacks collided and caused a large explosion in the air. Vegeta dove down through the smoke straight at Ragna bellow. When he exited the smoke cloud however, Ragna was gone.

"Now where is he?!" Vegeta wondered.

"Right behind you." Ragna answered.

Vegeta turned and saw him with a giant fire scythe. Ragna tried to slash the Saiyan, but he dodged quickly, despite this, blood still spilled from his back.

'Impossible! He was able to get me again?!' Vegeta mentally screamed.

Ragna then used Black Flash in mid air to get in front of Vegeta, and then he smashed his fist into the Saiyan's jaw. He then thrusted his knee into Vegeta's gut, making him cough up blood. Ragna then finished by grabbing the Saiyan and throwing him into a huge stone pillar, which broke in half as soon as Vegeta hit it. Ragna landed on the ground and cracked his neck a little.

"Hey, what's the matter? Get up." Ragna taunted again.

Vegeta got up out of the ruble, looking steamed.

'I don't believe this! How is this human beating me like this?! It's impossible. I'm a Super Saiyan, and I'm getting beaten by... by some bottom feeder!' He thought.

Vegeta then tasted something metallic in his mouth, which he immediately slipped out. It was a crimson liquid mixed with his spit.

'Blood?! My noble blood spilled by this piece of trash?! This looser?! This Human?! I won't allow this to stand!'

He stood up and looked down at Ragna with pure rage in his eyes.

"Do you hear me?! I WON'T ALLOW THIS TO STAAAAAAND!" Vegeta roared.

He exploded with energy and transformed into Super Saiyan 2. He then flew high into the sky and focused his power into his hands, which now flowed gold.

"Screw getting Vermillion. I'm not going to loose like this! I'll destroy this world along with you!" He shouted.

"He's gonna what?!" Ragna exclaimed.

The energy in Vegeta's hands started crackling and expanding to the point where it could be heard and seen from space. This attack was going to be big, and Ragna couldn't do anything to stop it!

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell do I do?!" He panicked

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE! YOU THINK YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN A SAIYAN?!" Vegeta roared.

Ragna stepped back out of fear and gulped. He was utterly screwed at this point.

"God damnit! There must be something I can do! I can't go out like this! The whole Soul Society's at stake now!" Ragna said.

He had to think of something, and fast, but what?!

Meanwhile.

I'm the Squad 4 barracks, Nami was seen sitting on a chair beside Noel's bed, watching over the unconscious girl as she slept peacefully.

"Don't you worry, Noel. We'll protect you we promise." She said softly.

Then, the sound of something falling and hitting the floor was heard. Nami looked at the end of the bed and saw that it was Noel's jacket. It must have called off the end of the bed. She then went over to pick it up, but as she did, something fell out of the pocket and onto the floor. She picked that up as well and got a look at it.

It was a small, see-through orb with what looked like a little sword inside it. Nami has seen this before. It was Ragna's sword, sealed up in an Ars Magus storage capsul. Noel had showed it to her while they were out shopping in the market back in her world when it fell out of her jacket. Noel was going to give it to Ragna when she found him.

Then, fumbling was felt through out the Seireitei and Nami fell over.

"What was that?!" She exclaimed.

She ran over to the window to see an enormous golden light with bolts of energy crackling around it.

"That's where Jimbei said Ragna was! He's in trouble! I've gotta get there to help!" Nami said.

She grabbed her staff and was about to head out, but stopped for a minute. Nami looked behind her and saw the orb with the sword in went and grabbed it, then ran out of the barracks. Who ever Ragna was fighting was powerful and he needed all the help he could get.

"Hold on, Ragna! Helps on the way!" She said.

Next time

Let's turn back time a few minutes earlier to see how Goku's doing with his fight with Hakumen. Which of them had triumphed?


	35. Chapter 35: Black Ideals and Golden Just

30 minutes earlier...

Hakumen jumped high into the sky and prepared for a diving slash at Goku.

"Empty Sky Forbidden Form: HEAVEN FALL!"

He zoomed down towards Goku, but the Saiyan was ready for it. He put both hands in front of his face and closed his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

A blinding light shone in front of the swordsmen and he was forced to shield his eyes. This gave Goku the chance to attack for real.

"Got you! KAMEHAME..."

Hakumen reopened his eyes and looked in horror. Goku had him now!

'Damnit! How could I have been so careless?!' The warrior thought.

Goku was about to unleash his attack until...

"GESTUGATENSHO!"

A black blast of energy struck Goku in the back, causing him to loose focus and cancel his attack. Hakumen was now able to land safely. He hit the ground feet first and saw his savior. Goku got back up and looked behind him.

They both saw a man with orange hair, a black robe and sword, and a powerful aura around him. It was Ichigo!

"That was close. You ok, Jin?" Kurosaki asked Hakumen.

"Who the hell are you?" Hakumen questioned back.

"Huh? Dude, I'm the guy who was with your brother. I think we talked a little before we went off to fight the Saiyans." Ichigo tried to remind him.

"Jin? I thought your name was Hakumen?" Goku said, scratching his head.

"It is." Hakumen answered Goku.

He then turned to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Tell me, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I am." Ichigo answered.

The orange haired man then got a better look at who he was talking to. This guy looked like Jin, but he's not.

"Oh, your not Jin. I apologize. I thought you were someone else." Ichigo apologized.

"It is quite alright. My name is Hakumen. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki told me all about you" Hakumen replied.

"Byakuya? You know him?" Ichigo questioned.

"He found me unconscious and helped me. He told me about your accomplishments, said that you are quite formidable." He explained.

"He did? Thanks, I guess." Ichigo thanked Hakumen.

"He also mentioned how much of a dingy, stubborn, childish and hot tempered boy you are." Hakumen finished.

"That bastard.." Ichigo cursed.

"Hey, uh... Not trying to bud in on your conversation, but who are you?" Goku asked.

Ichigo then saw Goku and felt a burning rage inside him. He walked over to the golden haired man with his sword ready.

"You're who Mr. Hakumen was fighting?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Goku plainly answered.

"So... are you him?" Ichigo asked again.

"Him?" Goku questioned.

"I said, are you him?" Ichigo asked again.

"Hey, I don't know who you're talking abo-"

"I'M ASKING IF YOU'RE BEERUS THE DESTROYER, THE ONE WHO MADE THIS MESS OF THE SOUL SOCIETY!" Kurosaki screamed.

Beerus? Oh. Goku didn't introduce himself.

"Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself! No, I'm not Beerus. My name's Goku." He answered.

"I see... So then where is he?" Ichigo questioned.

"Not really sure. He's probably somewhere." Son answered again.

He then started walking towards Ichigo.

"But at any rate, I'm looking for someone named Noel. You know where I can find her, Mr... Ichigo was your name?" Goku asked in a friendly tone.

"Should have known you would ask me that... Yeah... I know where she is." Ichigo said.

He gripped his sword and he started to glow with a red aura.

"You know? That's great! Can you tell me where she is? I really gotta find her!" Goku asked.

"You wanna know where she is..?" The Soul Reaper said.

Then, his sword started radiation immense black energy. Ichigo started glaring at Goku with rage in his eyes.

"Uh oh... Hey, hold on! I'm really in a hurry, so I'd rather not fight anymore else than I have to! Can't we ju-"

Ichigo dashed towards the Super Saiyan with incredible speed and a sword spewing out energy like a geyser.

"GETSUGA..."

Once Kurosaki got close, he let it rip!

" **TENSHOOOOOOO!"**

He blasted Goku with a giant energy slash, quickly consuming both him and the area behind him. Buildings were destroyed and trees bursted into flames and got sent flying.

"She's safe! Far from you people!" Ichigo finally finished.

Hakumen stood in awe at what Ichigo has just did. Never had he seen an attack like that before. It was unlike anything he'd seen before.

'Incredible... Captain Kuchiki wasn't lying. This man's power is astounding!' He thought.

As the smoke cleared, Goku was still standing where he was brushing off the dust on his clothes. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. That didn't even phase him!

"What the hell..?" He mumbled.

Goku exhaled in annoyance. Looks like he'll have to do things the hard way... again. Don't get him wrong, he loves fighting, he was just in a hurry.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to do this." He admitted.

He charged and slammed his fist into Ichigo's gut, making him cough up blood. The Saiyan then rocketed his foot into Kurosaki's jaw and sent him flying.

Ichigo recovered easily and charged up his sword with Spirit Energy. He launched another Getsuga at Goku, but was countered by an energy bomb, both the attack exploding in mid air and making a large smoke cloud. The two then started ducking it out in the smoke cloud. Ichigo tried a roundhouse kick, but Goku blocked it and thrusted his fist into Ichigo's face, rocketing him into the ground. Ichigo groaned in pain from the landing. Son then landed right in front of the Soul Reaper and looked down at him.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna have to hurt you this bad, sir, but I have a job to do." Goku apologized.

"Not on my watch, you beast!" A voice yelled.

Hakumen appeared from behind and attempted to slice Goku's head off, but he block the sword with a single finger.

"What?! Imposdible!" Hakumen exclaimed.

"You should back down, Hakumen. I'm a lot stronger than when we started this fight." Goku urged.

"What does that mean?" Hakumen asked.

"The thing with Saiyan is that we improve the more we engage in combat. The more we fight, the stronger we become." Goku explained.

He then yanked Ookami out of the warrior's hands and pointed it at his neck.

"This fight was over the moment you challenged me. I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Goku said.

"How dare you! Don't you dare underestimate me, Saiyan!" Hakumen said, raising his voice.

"This fight isn't over..." Said a distorted voice.

Goku looked behind him and saw Ichigo, back on his feet, but with one different feature. A mask.

"It's just started!" The Substitute Reaper declared.

'What's up with that mask, and how did his Power Level increase so much?' The Super Saiyan wondered.

Kurosaki then disappeared into thin air.

"What the?!" Goku exclaimed.

He looked around and found Ichigo high above him with his sword spewing energy out of it. The oranges haired man then dash towards Goku with both insane speed and while covered in Getsuga energy. Goku used Ookami the charge; the sheer force and velocity caused fissured to open up in the earth beneath them. Ichigo's Power was now so intense, Goku was actually struggling to hold Kurosaki back.

'Shit! His power rose more than I could have imagined! I gotta end this with my next attack or I'm done!' He thought.

Goku then then used Instant Transmission to teleport away from Ichigo some distance away. He put the sword on his back and charged up his deadliest attack. You know the one!

"KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEE..."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, get out of there!" Hakumen shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

A gigantic beam hurled its way towards Ichigo, vaporizing everything in its path. Ichigo however, didn't move a muscle. He charged up his sword and got ready to counter.

"GETSUGAJÜJISHO!"

He fired two slashed which merged into a cross and collided with the Kamehameha. The cross easily sliced through the beam and was now meet feet away from Goku. It made contact with the Saiyan and a huge explosion erupted. Hakumen almost got sent flying, but Ichigo caught him just in time. He Flash Stepped away from the explosion and sat Hakumen down on the floor.

"Incredible..." He said in awe.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We're not done." Ichigo said.

Then, an earth shattering roar was heard throughout the Soul Society and a huge pillar of light rose up where Goku was. It was blinding to anyone who saw it, but thankfully, it did not last long.

Once it died down, Goku was seen standing tall with little damage from Ichigo's attack. His golden hair was now even brighter and more wild than before.

"Close, but no dice, Ichigo." Goku said seriously.

"I should have known that wouldn't be enough." Ichigo said.

He then Flash Stepped in front of Goku, staring into his emerald eyes with his demonic black and topaz ones.

"Saiyans aren't this strong, are they?" He asked.

"No, they're not. I'm a special case." Goku replied.

The Saiyan started glowing with a golden aura. Ichigo won't lie, Goku looked pretty cool, like something out of a legend... or a nightmare.

"This is a transformation that only the most powerful of us can achieve... when we get super pissed off. It's called Super Saiyan, and this is just the second level of its power." Goku explained.

"Just the second level? How powerful is this form?" Ichigo questioned.

Goku then charged at Ichigo, clenching a fist.

"You're about to find out, Soul Reaper!" He shouted.

The Substitute took a hard punch to the face, breaking a big chunk of his mask. He was sent flying, but quickly recovered and charged his sword.

"You asked for it! GETSUGATENSHO!"

He fired a huge slash of black energy at the Saiyan, only for it to be countered by Goku's attack.

"This time it'll work! KAMEHAMEHA!"

Son fired a huge beam of energy and it collided with the Getsuga. Both attacks created a huge shockwave, blowing multiple buildings away. The two then started clashing in close combat. Goku's punches and kicks were being blocked and dodged by Ichigo's incredible speed and reflexes, as if Kurosaki was predicting all of his moves.

Ichigo dodged another punch and grabbed Goku's arm, flipping him onto his ass. He then attempted to break Goku's arm by putting his got on the Saiyan's shoulder and pulling with all his might. Goku screamed in pain, but managed to free himself by generating a small energy wave around himself, sending Ichigo back a little bit.

Now that the Super Saiyan was free, he generated a saw blade of energy and threw it at Ichigo.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Ichigo sliced it in half and charged up his sword with energy to counter.

"GETSUGAJÜJISHO!"

A huge cross of black energy was launched and heading straight for the man in orange fired an energy bomb to stop the attack, both exploding upon contact. Once the smoke cleared, the two were seen panting in exhaustion. Goku was wiping sweat off of his face, while Ichigo was using his sword for standing support.

"Damn... You're one tough cookie..." Kurosaki said, panting.

"Same to you... You're pretty strong, but I can tell that your holding back." Goku replied.

He pointed his finger at Ichigo.

"Why don't you stop playing it safe, Ichigo! I can't take this fight seriously if you won't! I wanna fight you at your best!" The Super Saiyan.

"W-what..?" Ichigo said.

"Come on! There's nothing I like more than fighting my opponents with all my strength. I wanna see what you can really do!" Goku spoke.

Ichigo then stood regain strength in his legs and stood up properly.

"Are you sure? You don't know what you'll be dealing with if I go all out." Kurosaki questioned

"Don't worry, I can take it." Goku assured.

This guy's nuts, but seeing first hand how strong he is, what other choice did Ichigo have? The Soul Reaper exhaled Gand grabbed his sword with both hands.

"Very well... I'll show you my true power, but only for an instant..." Ichigo warned.

"An instant?" Goku said questioningly.

"Trust me... It'll be enough..."

Everything went silent for sometime until something extraordinary happened. Ichigo exploded in a huge wave of black and purple energy, consuming a huge area in a cloud of unholy Spiritual Pressure. Goku has to fly away to keep from being consumed.

'Whoa! That's a lot of energy!' He thought.

Hakumen had been watching from where Kurosaki left him and was astonished. He had no idea that there was someone this powerful in existence other than the Mad Dog him freakin' self.

The energy started to dissipate and a silhouette was seen in the dust. Goku tried to get a better look and what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

There was Ichigo, completely changed. His hair had risen like it was rubbed by a rubber ballon, a black streak ran down the left side of his face and body, his left eye was hollowfied while his right eye was normal, and he had a large jagged horn on the left side of his head. In short, he looked like a demon.

'What the? What happened to him? What kind of transformation is that?' Goku wondered.

As numerous questions rushed through Goku's head, he felt intense pain coming from his chest. He looked down and saw a huge slash across his chest with blood spilling out like a fountain. He groaned in pain and started to plummet to the ground. As he fell, he saw Ichigo's lips moving, like he was talking, but couldn't make out the words, but they were probably...

"As I said, only for an instant."

The Super Saiyan hit the ground hard, barely breathing and bleeding out. Ichigo looked down at the man. This fight was over.

Hakumen limped over to the Saiyan and took back his Nox Nyctores from the body. He sheathed it and looked at the demonic looked man in amazement.

"I won... I won..!" The Soul Reaper said in disbelief.

This was normal for Ichigo. When ever he ends up fighting someone out of his league and wins, he's always in shock of his victories.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" He cheered, raising his arms into the air.

Hakumen chuckled at this. Childish, but he certainly deserved the praise for such a triumph.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you did well." Hakumen complimented.

"Thank you, but I could t have done it without your help, Mr. Hakumen." Ichigo replied.

"Please, don't call me 'Mister'. Just call me Hakumen." Hakumen insisted.

"Oh, ok. Sure." Ichigo said.

"Tha-"

Hakumen was cut off by something he saw that made his heart stop. It was big, glowing, angry, and behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, behind you!" Hakumen shouted.

Ichigo looked behind him and got a hard punch to the face. He was sent flying some distance away. Then, Hakumen was grabbed and thrown at Ichigo. Both of them crashing into each other and fell on the ground, groaning in pain and holding their heads.

"Ugh! Should have known shit wouldn't be that easy!" Kurosaki whined.

The assailant took a step forward and revealed that it was Son Goku, back up and ready for more. His hair was now a long, majestic, golden mane and his mucscles had grown in size drastically.

Ichigo got back up and spit blood out of his mouth.

"Back for more?" Ichigo spat.

"You should be proud of yourself. It's been a while since someone has pushed me this far in battle." The Saiyan told the Soul Reaper.

"So what's this form, Super Saiyan 3 or something?" Ichigo guessed.

"That's right. It's my second best form." Goku answered.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Second highest?! He STILL holding back! Well, then that will be his undoing soon enough.

"Well, Mayuri was right... You people are monsters." He said.

"I can say the same about you. Your not like the Soul Reapers I've seen so far, what are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm a Visord." Ichigo answered.

"A 'Visord'?" Goku questioned.

"A Soul Reaper with the power of a demon, called a Hollow. When we were fighting before, I used my lowest, but just as powerful Hollowfied form, which takes the form of a white mask. However, this is my most powerful form, my Full Hollofication state, or Vasto Lordes." Ichigo explained to the Super Saiyan.

"Ahh. So you have the power of a demon. That's pretty cool, I barely ever fight demons, you know." Goku complimented.

"Is that so? Well then, here's your chance. Now, let's finish this." Kurosaki said.

Son nodded in response.

The both took stances and prepared to end the fight with their next attacks. Goku began gathering energy in his hands.

"KAAAAAMEEEEE..."

Ichigo bent his head slightly down so his horn was pointing at Goku.

"HAAAAAMEEEEE..."

Then, the horn started gathering energy and generated a mass of collected spirit energy that turned black with a purple hue.

"GRAN REY CERO!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The two combatants fired huge beams at each other and collided mid way towards their targets and an explosion the size of a mountain was seen throughout the Soul Society. Hakumen dug his sword into the ground to prevent being blown away by the blast. He was holding on tight, but the shockwave was powerful, so he had a hard time holding on.

'Damnit! If this what Saiyans are capable of, then I fear what will become of the others!' He thought.

Meanwhile...

"Ok, you rodent with tits, tell me where Vermillion is now." Vegeta demanded.

"Why... should I tell you... anything? I'd rather get turned into roadkill." Makoto refused.

Vegeta strengthened his grip on her throat.

"Because if you don't, I'll hunt down and kill everyone you hold deer. All your friends are gonna die." He threatened.

Makoto put on a grin.

"Your gonna kill them? Obviously you've never met my friends, have you, Monkey Boy?" She said.

"Tch! Fine, don't tell me, but know that you dug your grave." Vegeta grunted.

His hand started to glow with energy. He was about to finish Makoto off, until he felt something wrap around him. Vegeta saw a pitch black monster hand gripping his whole body, lifting him up into the air. He dropped Makoto and was thrown into a building. Vegeta quickly unburied himself and jumped out of the recked building.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaimed.

"Those are my pals your messin' with."

A figure approached from behind Jimbei and Tao with a flaming greatsword in his right hand.

"If you think you can pound em and get away with it, you got another thing coming." Ragna said.

Next time

We return to the fight between Trunks and the tag team of Jin and Tsubaki, as well as Ragna vs Vegeta. The brothers are having difficulties dealing with the father and son, how will they triumph?


	36. Chapter 36: Missunderstanding

Trunks was flew high into the air and unleashed a barrage of energy bombs at Jin and Tsubaki bellow, thinking this will finish them.

"Tsubaki, get ready!" Jin said.

"Got it!" Tsubaki said in response.

Jin's Yukianesa former an icy bow while Tsubaki summoned multiple blades from behind her.

"MULTI MOONSONG!"

"REQUIEM MALEDICTIS!"

The blades flew at high speed and Jin fired multiple ice arrows to counter the energy bombs heading their way. One by one, the bombs were stopped dead in their tracks and a large cloud of smoke covered the sky. Trunks used this to his advantage and dove down towards Jin with sword in hand, about to slice him in two, if Tsubaki hadn't seen it coming and blocked him with her shield.

She kicked Trunks in the gut and sent him back a few feat away, giving her the chance to counter. With a flick of her wrist, her short sword transformed into a whip of blades, which she lashed at the Super Saiyan with. Trunks blocked with his sword and knocked the whip away. He then charged up his energy to power himself up, but Tsubaki wasn't finished yet.

She returned her sword to normal and pointed it at Trunks, which it then started to glow. Then, Trunks felt something odd, like his strength was being drained. The energy he was charging disappears and his golden hair returned to normal.

"What the?! What did you do?!" Trunks questioned Tsubaki.

"My sword, Sealed Armament: Izayoi, has the power to steal light away. I had it absorb your power by stealing the light of your Super Saiyan form, causing you to return to normal." The red haired woman explained.

Then, Izayoi started to glow and a bow of light appeared in Tsubaki's hand. She pointed it and Trunks and pulled the thread back.

"Quite a trick, mam. I never got your name." They Saiyan boy said.

"Ok, I'll tell you, since they will be that last words you hear." Tsubaki said back.

As she pulled the thread all the way back, an arrow of light appeared and was about to be fired.

"In my right hand, the Sword of Justice! In my left, the Scales of Pure Truth! I amTsubaki Yayoi, the Wing of Ju-"

*BONK*

A rock flew in out of know where and hit Tsubaki in the head, knocking her unconscious. Trunks was quite surprised by what just happened. It was as if the heavens above was telling her, 'Shut the fuck up!'

"Tsubaki!" Jin exclaimed.

He rushed over to his spouse's side and checked on her condition. Her head was struck, but not too badly. Give her time and she'll be fine.

"Where the heck did that rock come from?" Trunks wondered.

"How should I know? Ruble from another battle, perhaps?" Jin assumed.

Suddenly, thundering sounds and an earthquake struck and Jin and Trunks almost lost their balance.

"What the?!" Jin exclaimed.

Trunks looked in the direction where the sound came from and went wide eyed. He saw a bright, blinding, golden light with bolts of energy flickering in the sky above another part of Rukon. He knew that light.

"Oh no! I've gotta go!" Trunks said in worry.

"What?! You're not going anywhere! I can still fight!" Jin argued.

The Saiyan boy pulled out a tiny communicator and spoke into it.

"Platinum, this is Trunks! I need you to come over to my posted location and pick up someone! Their hurt and need shelter from what going to happen! Can you do that?" Trunks spoke.

Jin's eyes widened. Did he say Platinum?!

"Ugh! Luna doesn't take orders from Perverts!" Luna whined.

"Ignore her, we're on our way, Trunks." Sensei replied.

Trunks turned off his com was about to take off, but Jin grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Did you just say Platinum?" Jin questioned.

"I don't have time to keep fighting you, Jin!" Trunks said in an annoyed tone.

"Answer me! How do know Platinum the Trinity!" Jin asked again.

"Huh? You know her?" Trunks asked back.

"She is an acquaintance of mine." Kisaragi answered.

Trunks was completely surprised. Jin and Platinum were friends?

"Wait, if that's the case than... oh... oh, god." Trunks spoke, now realizing that this whole war is a huge miss-understanding.

Then, a voice filled with pure rage echoed through the air.

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE, YOU THINK YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN A SAIYAN?!"

As soon as Jin heard that name, something in him snapped. His brain went to reset mode and his eye twitched. It would seem that his Ragna Sense was tingling.

"...BROTHER'S IN TROUBLE!" He shrieked.

"Huh?! Hey, are you-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, OR I'll CUT YOU TO PIECES!" Jin shrieked like a banshee.

He grabbed Trunks by the head and slammed his skull into the Saiyan's, knocking him out. Jin then ran at full speed towards the light.

"I'M COMING, BROTHER!" He cried.

As the lunatic ran, Platinum had just arrived on the seen, wondering what just happened.

"Huh? Wasn't that Mr. Kisaragi?" Sena asked.

"And did he just abandon his wife?" Luna asked too.

Meanwhile...

Nami was rushing towards the golden light as fast as she could to help Ragna. The light in the sky was getting bigger by the second, so she didn't have much time.

"Hey, Nami!" A voice called out.

The Pirate looked to her right to see Jubei running beside her.

"The hell you doin' out here, kid?! Yer gonna get yerself killed!" Mitsuyoshi questioned.

"Not time to explain, I gotta get this to Ragna, stat!" She answered, showing Jubei the sphere.

The cat's eye widened upon seeing the Ars Magus Storage Device with Ragna's sword inside of it. That explains quite a bit.

"Where'd ya get that?!" Jubei asked surprised.

"Noel brought it with her so she could give it to Ragna when she found him! I can't talk, gotta move!" Nami replied, running faster.

Over with Ragna, he was backed into a corner now that he's on the receiving end of Vegeta's ultimate attack. He didn't have any kind of attack that could counter such a technique in his entire arsenal. Most would give up at this point and beg, but not him. Ragna was taught better than to grovel and beg for his life. He was taught to protect those closest to him, to fight until the end, and to overcome any obstacle in his way. He won't give up! Not ever!

Ragna summoned a fire sword and stood his ground, ready to take the attack on.

"Come on, you Saiyan bastard! Give me everything you got!" He shouted.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END, RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!" Vegeta roared.

'I won't give up! I WILL fight, with that solemn vow in my soul!' Ragna thought.

Then, something went off in Ragna's head. Something... weird.

Suddenly, he was seeing strange images in his mind, with many of them consisting of Ichigo using his signature move for some reason. Ragna didn't understand why he was seeing these flashes in his mind, and why their of Ichigo using THAT attack.

Then, voices filled his head.

" _GE A E SH !"_

He couldn't make them out, they were too quiet and distorted.

" _TSUG T N O!"_

The words kept repeating in his head over and over again. Even when Ragna tried thinking about something else, they just wouldn't leave.

Then, his body started to move on its own. He held the sword with both hands and felt something tingly in his hands. Then, the sword started smiting black sparks.

'What's going on? I'm not doing this? Why can't I gets this shit out of my head?' Ragna wondered.

"FINAL..."

Then, the sword erupted with black energy and the words in Ragna's mind started becoming clear. They spelt one word... One attack...

"FLAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Vegeta fired an enormous golden beam at Ragna, capable of wiping out him AND the Soul Society! However, Ragna didn't flinch, because now the words and images in his mind were clear. He was ready. He swung his sword with intense force, shouting the words in his head. The attack that was...

" **GETSUGATENSHO!"**

He unleashed a huge blast of black energy and it collided with Vegeta's beam. The two attack clashed and were both equal in power, holding their own against the other.

"Impossible! His attack is holding off my Final Flash?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Ragna then poured more energy into his attack and eventually, it was pushing Vegeta's back. The blast then consumed the Super Saiyan and he cried in pain as his body was being destroyed by the Getsuga. Once the attack dissipated, Vegeta fell to the ground like a meteor. He made a crater when he landed and was covered in blood from head to toe. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Ragna was left breathless after using such a powerful attack, and also astonished.

'That... was Ichigo's attack. How the hell did I..?'

Ragna's train of thought was cut off by the sound of Vegeta picking himself back up and heading towards the Reaper.

"You... bastard..." The Saiyan cursed.

"Damn, you really are a tough little shit." Ragna said.

"That's it..! I've had enough of you..! I'm going to crush you with my most powerful form!" Vegeta shouted.

Ragna's eyes widened.

'Most powerful form? He's been holding back this whole time?!' He mentally exclaimed.

Vegeta then started charging his energy and shouting like a maniac as he started to transform yet again. However, he felt something sharp in his body and fell over, coughing and returning to his base form. Ragna now started to approach the Saiyan and looked down at his pitiful state.

"I was wondering when the effects of my Drive would kick in." Ragna said.

"D-Drive..? What is that? Is that... your power..?" Vegeta asked, barely able to breath.

"Yep. It's called Soul Eater, which is able to, as the name suggests, feed off of my opponent's soul, weakening them, and that's not all. It's also able to re-energize and heal me as long as I keep pummeling away at you. The more damage I do, the more of your soul I can feed off of." Bloodedge explained.

He raised his right hand and it was coated in shadows to show the Saiyan what he was talking about.

"So... you've been... feeding off of me..?" Vegeta questioned.

"Only bit by bit, considering how difficult it was to do any real damage to you while you were a dumb blonde. The real damage I did was with that last attack, the Getsugatensho. I infused my Soul Eater into it, and when it hit you, it took a huge chunk out of your soul, weakening you to the point when you couldn't maintain that form anymore." Ragna continued.

The fire sword disappeared and Ragna returned to normal as well. His coat was all torn up and dirtied, but his wounds had healed. Ragna was right! He WAS healing!

"Now that you're like this, this fight is over." He finished.

"Bastard..! Only honorless cowards use tactics and abilities like those..! You're no true warrior!" Vegeta angrily spat.

"You think I give a shit? I don't have time to listen to your voice anymore, I'm out of here." Ragna said, walking away.

Vegeta forced himself back up onto his feet and stared at Ragna with rage in his eyes.

"Hey, get back here! This fight isn't even close to over! I can still go!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're not even worth my time, so just lay there and suffer, ok?" Ragna said, waving his hand goodbye as he walked away.

"Not worth..? Hey, get back here! I'm not done! This fight isn't over yet! Do you hear me?!" Vegeta shouted.

He channeled his energy into his hand and it glowed green.

"I SAID STOP! FINAL SHINE!"

He fired a light speed, green blast of energy at the Grim Reaper, but Ragna dodged it like nothing.

However, Ragna saw where the beam was heading now and his eyes widened. There stood Nami, in the way of the Final Shine attack, about to get blown away. Her instincts screamed at her to dodge, but her legs weren't listening. This was it? This is how she would go out? She had hoped she'd go out exploring an uncharted island or getting a tumor from dealing with Luffy.

"NAMI!" Ragna cried.

He re-activated the Blazblue MK2 and transformed, then used Black Flash to get in front of Nami. He grabbed her and held her close, shielding her with his body.

"What are you doing?!" Nami questioned his actions.

"What does it look like, you idiot?! Protecting you!" Ragna answered.

The beam was just about to make contact, until...

"ARCTIC DUNGEON!"

A huge glacier rose up in front of the beam, blocking it just in the nick of time, saving the duo. The beam exploded, leaving a huge crater in the glacier, but still standing strong.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

On the other side, Ragna and Nami looked in awe at their frozen savior, wondering what just happened.

"Where did this thing come from?" Nami wondered.

"BROTHER!" A voice shrieked.

"Oh god..." Ragna groaned.

Out popped Jin, with a look that a mother has when they loose there child, panting like crazy.

"Are you dead?" He asked his big brother.

"Do I look dead to you?" Ragna rhetorically asked.

"Wait! Who is this slut?! Don't tell me she's your lover!" Jin questioned.

"Who are you calling slut?! And no, I'm not this guy's lover! I only just met him!" Nami yelled.

"Quiet, woman! I have no time to listen to your petty squabbles! I'm only interested in seeing if my brother has been blown away!" Jin said, pushing Nami aside.

"I'm fine, Jin." Ragna assured.

"Are you sure? No internal injuries?" Jin asked.

"Well... I might have a case of Jinarrhea." Ragna joked.

"Excuse me, not trying to break up brotherly bonding, but we're sitting ducks up here. That Saiyan is probably wondering what we're doing." Nami reminded them.

"Shit! She's right. We gotta get ready!" Ragna said.

"Hang on, Ragna. I almost forgot." Nami said.

She pulled out a small orb from her bag and gave it to Bloodedge. The Grim Reaper's eyes widened upon seeing what was in the see-through orb.

"My... my sword... but how..? Ragna questioned, not believing it.

"Noel brought it with her for when she found you." Nami answered.

He was astonished. Noel did this for him? This brought a smile to his face.

"Y-yeah, well... That's nothing special! I would have baked brother a cake with a nude photo of myself on it!" Jin jealously replied.

"A cake? That's not so- WHAT?!" Ragna shrieked.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Nami yelled, grossed out.

On the other side of the glacier, Vegeta was waiting impatiently for... well anything really.

"Ok, will you hurry up already! I'm dying of old age!" Vegeta yelled.

Then, the glacier was sliced clean in half, surprising the Saiyan quite a bit. Then, something blade zoomed out and slashed Vegeta's chest hard and fast, spilling his blood all over the ground. The black mass stopped with a massive sword, covered in crimson streaks in its hand. It was Ragna, and his sword, Bloodscythe, reunited at last.

The Reaper looked over his old blade, still as sharp as ever.

"Did you miss Daddy? Oh, it's ok, I won't leave you like that again, baby doll." Ragna said in baby talk, cuddling his sword like a child.

"DON'T CUDDLE IT, YOU IDIOT! KILL THAT SAIYAN WITH IT!" Nami shouted.

Vegeta approached Ragna, curious and covered in his scarlet life fluids.

"So you've got another new toy? Big deal." Vegeta spat.

"We'll see if that attitude changes when you fight me!"

Vegeta looked behind him and saw Jin, diving down at him, ready to draw his sword.

"Vanish! WINTER'S REPOST!"

Vegeta dodged the slash at the last second and flew away a safe distance. Jin then went over to Ragna and stood back to back with his brother.

"This little dwarf is the source of that light I saw? He's pitiful." Jin said, disappointed.

"Yeah, he's even more of a pain in the ass than you, ya little fuck." Ragna joked.

"Hahaha. Brother, ten years later and your as cruel as ever." Jin chuckled.

"Meh, whatever. What do you say we take this troll together?" Ragna suggested.

"Splendid idea." Jin happily agreed.

"Hmph. Two on one? Fine, it'll make things more interesting! Let's go!" Vegeta said as he charged.

Ragna and Jin charged as well. The brothers clashed with the Saiyan and generated a huge shockwave.

Nami was almost blown away, if a certain Walkin' Talkin' Redneck Ninja Cat hadn't caught her in time.

"Jubei!" She exclaimed.

"I'm honestly amazed ya outran me, kid." Jubei joked.

He put her down on the ground and looked at the fight going on. Ragna and Jin, his two pupils, fighting together again.

"Hehe... I can't remember the last time I saw those two boys fightin' together like that. Brings back memories." Jubei chuckled.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that you were their fighting teacher." Nami remembered.

Jubei nodded. He trained Ragna not long after the incident that claimed his arm when he was still a child, and trained Jin not long before they arrived in Ikaruga to fight Izanami. Those boys sure made the old cat proud.

But in any story like this, a mood killer usually shows up to ruin everything, so without further a-due...

"Hey, you, Marg Boobié! Put the honkers away and step back from Master Jubei!" A voice demanded.

Nami and Mitsuyoshi turned around to see Platinum, pissed off while dragging an unconscious Tsubaki behind her by the hair.

"Huh?" Nami said

"It's you kids!" Jubei said in surprise.

"Marg Boobié..? Are you... talking about me..?" Nami asked, looking like she'll go bananas.

"No shit, Wonder Stripper! How dare you try and seduce Master Jubei with tho-"

Platinum was cut off by a metal rod that slammed into her face, curtsy of the Cat Thief.

"YOU SEXIST LITTLE BRAT!" She roared.

Platinum then put on the face of a mass murderer and stared Nami dead on.

"Oh, it's on, bitch." She said.

"N-now, girls. We can talk about this." Jubei said, trying to break up the fight.

"Move, Master Jubei! Luna's gonna pound this hoe-bag into chum and add her to her list of victims!" Luna shouted as she charged.

Nami simply moved out of the was and the child fell over.

"Owe..." She moaned.

Platinum then got a good look at the fight that was going on. There was Vegeta, fighting Ragna and Jin.

"Hey, it's Mr. Vegeta, and Mr. Kisaragi, and... Ragna the Bloodedge?!" Sean said in shock.

"Well I'll be damned, the Pedophile's alive!" Luna exclaimed.

"Wait, you Ragna and that Saiyan?" Nami questioned.

"Yeah, Ragna's our sibling student, along with Mr. Kisaragi there." Sena explained.

"Sibling... student?" Nami said, confused.

"Nami, I am so sorry. This is Luna n' Sena, they're my students too." Jubei apologized and explained to the Pirate.

"They?" Nami questioned, now even more confused.

"Luna and I are two souls in one body." Sena explained.

"And it's a huge pain in the ass!" Luna complained.

"Oh ok, I get it, but how do you know the Saiyan?" Nami asked.

"Sena and I came here with the little prick to rescue Noel. You must here for the same reason, Master. Together we can kick some Soul Reaper ass, Master and Student Style!" Luna explained.

"What? No! We brough Noel here when she was injured! The Soul Reapers are helping heal her!" Jubei explained.

...

...

...

"Huh?" Luna went.

"That guy's with you?!" The cat exclaimed, getting a little irritated.

"The Soul Reapers are helping you guys? Oh boy, this is awkward." Sena said.

"Platinum, what did you do?!" Jubei asked angrily.

"Uh, ahahahaha... Funny story, Master Jubei... We and Kagura, met them in another world and asked them for help finding Vermillion and tracked her hear, and when this Head Captain fucker wouldn't give her to us... Ahahahaha..." Luna spoke, tapping her fingers together innocently.

Jubei just stared at her like an angry parent when their child misbehaves.

"Mutsuki's here too, and you didn't let possibly the only one of you, who is actually able to do a reasonable negotiation, talk to the Head Captain?!" He growled.

"W-w-well t-that fag, Whis got him all riled up when he mention someone named Mayuri Kurotsuchi was gonna experiment on Noel! Kagura just wanted to fight, and Luna TRIED to talk him out of it, but he was to angry to listen! Honest!" Luna excused.

"Actually, Luna. You were just added to Kagura's fire, saying that they were gonna do unspeakable this to her just to get him more pissed and increase the chances of picking a fight with the Soul Reapers." Sena tildes the truth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SENA!" Luna yelled.

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we gotta tell that Vegeta fella that we're on the same side!" Jubei said.

"Yeah, good luck getting that psycho to listen." Luna said, pointing at Vegeta, who was throwing massive boulders at Ragna and Jin.

"She's got a point." Nami agreed.

"Then we go to whoever the Saiyans are takin' orders from. Who did ya say ya came here with Platinum?" The cat asked.

"Let's see, that perv, Kagura, the midget and his kid, some dumbass wearing a hideous orange Gi, that fag, and some purple naked mole rat named Beerus." The girl answered.

"BEERUS?! That fuckin' bastard's here?!" Jubei yowled in rage.

"Whoa, chill out Teach! Yeah, he's here!" Sena replied in fear.

Jubei hissed a little and grabbed hold of Platinum and Nami.

"C'mon, girls. We gotta find that pervert and talk some sense into him!" Jubei said and he took off with the two in his paws.

He ran as lightning speed to find the God of Destruction, where ever he was in the Seireitei, leaving Tsubaki on the ground, unconscious.

Next time

We head into the thick of the fight between Vegeta and the brothers, Ragna and Jin. The duo have powered through some tough situations in the past. Will they overcome possibly the toughest opponent they've ever faced together?


	37. Chapter 37: Under Heaven Destruction

With Ragna and Jin, they were still fighting Vegeta, still going strong, despite his power being drained by Ragna's Soul Eater Drive.

Vegeta flew high in the sky and fired a barrage of energy bombs at the brothers, but they slashed through them one by one. Ragna used Black Flash to speed towards Vegeta and slash him with his Bloodscythe sword, causing blood to spill from the wounds. Ragna then summoned a huge, black demon claw and grabbed Vegeta with. The Saiyan's whole body being gripped by the hand, crushing him.

"DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!"

The hand exploded in a blast of black energy, taking Vegeta along with it.

Ragna landed on the ground and cracked his neck a little.

"Impressive, Brother." Jin complimented.

He approached his brother with a crazy looking grin on his face.

"So THIS is the power of the Azure Flame Grimoire you now wield. It's quite intriguing." The man in blue said, looking over Ragna's pitch black outfit, one of the pros of the Grimoire.

"Thanks, you ain't no slouch either, little bro. You definitely haven't been slacking off these last ten years." Ragna replied.

"Of course not, now I'm just as powerful as Hakumen, if not more. All to kill you." Jin said in a creepy tone.

"Ok, seriously, do you want to kill me or sleep with me? I can't tell anymore..." Ragna wondered.

"Incoming." Jin warned.

They both dodged the Galic Gun Vegeta fired at them easily. The Saiyan then zoomed towards Jin with intense speed, thrusting his fist at the man, but Jin moved to the side quickly, avoiding it.

"Charging angrily at your opponents, throwing your brute strength at them... So brutish and primitive..." Jin insulted.

"At least I'm not a coward who relies on a knife when he fights! A true warrior doesn't need toys!" Vegeta spat.

"Hmph. Idiotic words, coming from an intergalactic cave man." Jin insulted again.

"CAVE MAN?!" Vegeta roared.

He shot an energy bomb at Jin's face, one so fast that he couldn't dodge it in time and hit him. Kisaragi was sent flying and landed face first on the ground.

"JIN!" Ragna cried.

Ticked off by his brother getting hit, the Grim Reaper charged at Vegeta head on while the Saiyan charged up another energy bomb, and this one was twice as big. He then fired it at Ragna. The Grim Reaper used his Blazblue MK2 to cover his blade with blue flames that revved around the blade's edge like a chainsaw. He then slashed the energy bomb, causing it to explode in front of him.

"Hmph. Finally, I got that punk." Vegeta smirked.

"Brother, no!" Jin cried.

Then, a black energy mass zoomed around Vegeta and struck him in the back, knocking him to the ground. The mass rematerialized into Ragna, completely fine from the blast.

"Hurts, dont it? To think that was just one leg." Ragna said.

"Slippery little shit!" Vegeta spat.

Jin got back up and brushed off some dirt from his clothes.

"So you two are brothers?" Vegeta questioned.

"Sadly, yes." Ragna answered.

"So then if I kill the blue one, you might actually be a challenge, you wanting revenge and all." Vegeta assumed.

"Dude, I've been kicking your tiny little ass this whole time and you don't think I'm a challenge? Jesus, your arrogant. Plus, I don't give two shits if this wacko dies or not." Ragna says.

"That's just cruel, Brother." Jin chuckled.

"I'm arrogant? You're the ones who picked a fight with a Super Sayian, you fools! I can blow you away with just a single attack!" Vegeta confidently stated.

"Exactly what I'm talking about..." Ragna mumbled.

He charged up his energy and fired it at the brothers in the form of a big purple laser.

"SUPER GALIC GUN!"

Ragna fired a giant slash of black energy while Jin launched a slash of icy energy.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

"ICE FANG!"

The three attack clashed and exploded mid way. This let Ragna and Jin charge at Vegeta without being seen.

They emerged from the smoke and both delivered hard kicks to Vegeta's face, knocking the Saiyan off his feet. As Vegeta fell backwards, he fired two energy bombs at the two, hitting them dead on. The brothers both sent flying into a stone pillar, leaving two large craters in it upon impact.

Vegeta got back on his feet and fired a swarm of energy bombs at the two. The bombs, moving so fast that they tore through the stone pillar, leaving holes in it like cheese. However, the brothers were nowhere in sight. Vegeta turned around and saw Jin behind him with his hand pointed at the Saiyan.

"FREEZE!"

Kisaragi unleashed a blast of freezing energy in Vegeta's face, freezing his head solid. He fell to the ground and shattered the ice upon impact. Jin was then about to bring his sword down on Vegeta's chest to finish him off, but Vegeta grabbed the icy blade with his hand and gripped it hard.

"Tch! If I pull out, you're going to loose your finge-"

Jin tried to pull the sword back, but it wasn't moving.

'What the hell?! It won't budge?!' He mentally exclaimed.

Vegeta got back up, still gripping Yukianesa, then lifted it up with Jin still holding onto it, and then threw it and him into the ground like a hammer. He then slammed his foot into Kisaragi's head hard, cracking the ground underneath.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Vegeta mocked.

His fun was interrupted when something tapped his shoulder. The Saiyan turned around and...

"Peekaboo!"

Ragna grabbed Vegeta's whole head with a huge demon hand and lifted him up off the ground. The Prince tried to free himself, but to no avail. Jin got back up and spit out some blood.

"He's all yours, ya friggin' nut!" Ragna said to his little brother.

Jin grinned and unleashed his Snowstorm slash combo, tearing through Vegeta's flesh like a butcher with beef, pork, chicken or fish... or in some cases giraffe

(I should know! My mother actually ate giraffe meat when she was younger! No joke!)

Vegeta's couldn't take this pain anymore. He had to get free. He concentrated all his energy in his body and released it all at once.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!"

The Saiyan generated a huge explosion of energy, sending Jin and Ragna flying. Ragna slammed into a ruined house while Jin fell onto the floor. Vegeta landed on his feet, panting and covered in blood. His armor has been destroyed and his unitard completely torn to shreds.

"Damnit..! Why are this barbarian's attacks so similar to that Trunks boy's?" Jin wondered.

"Trunks? You know my son?" Vegeta questioned.

"He's your son? That explains it. Yes, we fought not to long ago. I ditched him so I could help my brother fight you." Jin answered.

"Father!" A voice shouted.

"Well, speak of the devil." Jin said.

He and Vegeta saw Trunks flying in fast. He was in Super Saiyan mode and his wounds had already healed from the last fight.

The boy saw what was going on and zoomed down to help his father, but Jin has other plans. Jin turned Yukianesa into an ice bow and pulled back the arrow.

"I have no quarrel with you!" Kisaragi shouted

He fired his Moonsong Distortion Drive and it hit Trunks dead on, tearing through his chest and impaling him. The arrow bursted into ice spikes once it netted him, shredding the Saiyan's insides like fruit in a blender. Trunks screamed in pain from the arrow, reverted to normal and plummeted from the sky. Vegeta watched in horror as his son was shot clean out of the sky.

"Hmph. Like shooting ducks." Jin said coldly.

Vegeta slowly turned to the ice man and felt an uncontrollable rage bubbling up inside himself, like he was going to explode. His eye twitch and his hands started shaking like crazy. This man has gone too far.

"What have you done... TO MY **SOOOOOOOON?!"**

Vegeta erupted in rage and transformed back into Super Saiyan 2. The earth broke apart from his inhuman roar and Jin was almost blown away.

"What the?!" Kisaragi exclaimed.

Vegeta zoomed at Jin and started beating him to a bloody pulp. Each time his fists made contact, he roared.

"THAT! WAS! MY! SON! YOU! GOD! DAMN! BASTARD!"

He then landed a vicious kick to Jin's gut and sent him flying. They Super Saiyan then blasted him with a swarm of energy bombs, each one more powerful than the last. Vegeta then charged up his Super Galic Gun and unleashed it on the ice man. The beam caused a huge explosion and Jin was thrown into the air from the blast. Vegeta flew towards Jin and axe kicked him into the ground bellow, imbedding him into the ground.

Now the Super Saiyan unleashed his Final Shine on Jin bellow, but at the last second, Ragna snatched him using black flash and got him out of the way in time.

He dropped Jin in a busted house and looked up at the enraged Saiyan.

'You gotta be kidding me! He still had that much power left?!' Ragna mentally exclaimed.

"I'LL RIP YOU IN HALF FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Vegeta wailed.

He zoomed towards Ragna at high speed.

"Bring it!" Ragna enticed.

He gripped his sword's hold with both hands and clicked the yellow button on the bottom of the hilt. Then, hilt started to extend the blade rotated and curved, transforming the massive sword into a colossal reaper scythe. The back of the blade erupted with raw Seither, honing it a more sinister look.

"Here I come, Vegeta!" Ragna shouted.

He jumped up and swung Bloodscythe with incredible speed, but the Prince dodge quickly and slammed a kick into Ragna's neck, launching him back into the ground. Ragna recovered easily and spit out some blood.

As Vegeta stared at the Grim Reaper, Jin appeared behind him and was about to slash the Saiyan in the back.

"Now perish!" He said.

Vegeta turned around and punched Jin into the ground again before the sword hit the Saiyan.

"Now YOU perish!" He shouted.

"You idiot!" Ragna cursed at his brother.

He used Black Flash to grab Jin again before Vegeta's energy bomb hit him. Ragna re-materialized dropped his sibling.

"Listen to me for once, Jin! You're too injured to fighting like this!" Ragna told the blond man.

"What are you talking about?! I'm holding my own out here!" Jin argued.

Vegeta landed on the ground and approached the duo with the intent to kill. Jin pushed his big brother aside and got his katana ready.

"Well, Saiyan. I admire your ability to enter this form while you're running on fumes." Kisaragi admitted.

Vegeta charged up the energy in his hands.

"And I admire your ability to die!" He yelled as he fired another energy bomb barrage.

Jin rat towards Vegeta, chopping through each energy bomb that came way. Vegeta then tried something different. He fired an energy blast and bended its trajectory so it would hit Jin's side. Basically, Vegeta fired a laser to his right and made it bend like a half circle so it would hit Jin's left. He was flung to the left from the blast, but was caught by a white blue. It was Tsubaki, awake and just in time.

"Are you ok, Jin?" She asked in concern.

"I was wondering when you would wake up..." Jin replied with a smile... for a change.

"Great, more of you?" Vegeta said in irritation.

Tsubaki saw Vegeta and looked at him coldly.

"Should have figured you wouldn't be to far behind ether."

Tsubaki looked to the other side and gasped when she saw Ragna.

"Ragna..! The Bloodedge!" She exclaimed coldly.

As I said, Ragna and Tsubaki weren't exactly the best of friends.

"Hey, Yayoi. Take care of that idiot for me, will ya?" Ragna asked rudely.

Tsubaki didn't respond, making Ragna exhale in annoyance.

"Look, I don't got time to argue with you, ok? Jin needs medical attention and Noel's on the line in this battle, so please, take him and go. I got a Saiyan to pummel." Ragna pleaded.

Tsubaki hesitated a little, but eventually caved.

"Very well..." She said.

"Brother... Rip him to pieces." Jin said as he and Tsubaki retreated.

"Get back here, you bastard! You're going to pay for what you did to my son!" Vegeta demanded.

He was about to take off after them, but was stopped by Ragna's scythe as it hooked around him.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?!" Ragna said.

He tossed Vegeta into a ruined house. The Grim Reaper then fueled his scythe with black energy.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

He lobbed a dark energy slash at the Super Saiyan, but was deflected by Vegeta's arm, chopping it in two and making it explode behind him. Vegeta then flew towards Ragna and gave him a lariat across the neck and sent him soaring. Ragna recovered and slammed his scythe into the ground to slow down. He then charged at the Saiyan, ready to reap.

"If you think you can beat me, Bloodedge, you're wrong!" Vegeta shouted.

"And YOU'RE dead!" Ragna shouted back.

Next time

Naruto and Naoto finally arrive in the Land of Shadows and locate the Brotherhood of the Nine's hideout. Now is their chance to save Boruto from the deadly cult. Will they succeed?


	38. Chapter 38: Power of the Nine

WARNING: Extreme sexual content. Skip if you want.

"I'm sensing a large amount of evil Chakra coming from the east. We're getting close." Naruto said as he sensed a familiar presence.

"That's what you said yesterday! I've never been this beat in my entire life! I'd rather take the half hour walk to my school in the freezing cold than do this shit again!" Naoto complained in exhaustion.

"Quit whining, will ya? We're almost there." Naruto said, waving Kurogane to come over.

The high school boy dragged his feet as he tried to keep up.

A little while later, they finally arrived at their destination, the hideout of the Brotherhood of the Nine, where Boruto was being kept.

"FINALLY!" Naoto shouted as he walked over to the cave entrance.

"Ok, let's go in, sneak past the crazy cultists, grab Boruto and ge- DOH"

Naoto went face first into an invisible wall, making a squeaking noise as his face slid on it when he fell down.

"What the hell?" He groaned.

Naruto went up to the invisible wall and knocked on it three times like a door.

"It must be some kind of Barrier Jutsu..." He assumed.

The Hokage back up some distance and then ran for the barrier. He smashed his fist into the barrier, and it had little effect.

"What are you doing?" Naoto asked.

"Testing it's strength, and man, it's tough... We're gonna need something seriously powerful to break it." Naruto explained.

"Oh come on, it can't be that tough! Maybe we just gotta hit it harder!" Naoto said.

Naoto ran back and took a stance. Naruto started thinking.

'This isn't going to work, but he might as well learn that for himself. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Naoto fight during this trip, so I'm kinda curious to what kind of Jutsu he uses.' The man thought.

Naoto bit his left hand and blood started leaking out. His hair turned white and his eyes red. The blood then started flowing out of his wound and swirled around his right arm. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

'What the?! Is that his blood?! What kind of Jutsu is this?!' He mentally exclaimed.

Kurogane ran full speed at the barrier with his bloody arm ready to strike.

"DIVINE SMASHER!"

He smashed his fist into the barrier and it caused the cave entrance to crack and shake. Naoto then felt immense pain coursing through his hand.

"OWW! FUCK ME!" He cried.

"Told you." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Ahh! Ok, then what do we do?!" Naoto asked.

"I don't know... Even my Rasengan probably won't dent it. There must be something..." Naruto said.

Suddenly, the earth started to rumble with an immense tremor, causing the two to almost loose balance.

"What the hell?! What is that?!" Naoto exclaimed.

"Hey, I know this Chakra!" Naruto happily said.

Then, three massive monsters came out of the woods and pounced at the boys.

"NARUTOOOOO!" They all cheered.

Kurogane screamed in terror upon seeing the three figures and both he and Naruto were knocked down and being pinned by the giants.

One was a blue, two tailed cat, with green and yellow that looked like it was on fire, a three tailed turtle with a massive red eye, and the other was a giant, four tailed gorilla with red fur and huge tusks.

"AAAAAH! Eat him! He's older, so he has more fat!" Naoto begged, pointing at Naruto.

"Hahahahaha! Hey, you guys! Good to see you again!" Naruto happily greeted.

"Hi Naruto!" The cat meowed.

"How ya been kid, eh?" The turtle asked.

"You sure grew up fast, pipsqueak!" The gorilla chuckled.

"Wait. Naruto, you know these things?!" Naoto questioned.

"Yeah! They're old friends of mine!" Naruto replied.

The beasts let go of the two men and they got back up.

"The big blue cat is Matatabi, the turtle is Isobu and that big fella is Son." Uzumaki introduced the Tailed Beasts.

"Hi!" They all said to Naoto.

They boy waved bellow with his hand, too freaked out to talk.

"So, What are you doing out here, kid?" Son asked.

"It's my son, Boruto. He's been kidnapped by a cult that worships Kurama and we've tracked them here." Naruto explained.

The beasts gasped in shock. Naruto's son was kidnapped?!

"Wait, Kurama has his own cult?!" Son jealously questioned.

"In your faces." Kurama grinned from inside Uzumaki.

"We're trying to get into their hideout, but there's a powerful barrier blocking the entrance." Naruto finished.

"Hmm... Maybe I can help with that, eh?" Isobu offered.

"You can break through that thing?" Naoto questioned.

The turtle nodded.

"Just stand back and watch me work." He said.

Uzumaki and Kurogane got out of the way and the Three Tails stepped forward. He charged up his Chakra and started glowing with red energy. His eye twinkled and fired his attack.

"ROUGH SEA SPUME!"

He fired a massive blast of high powered water and ripped through the barrier like paper, as well as a massive hole through a mountain behind the cave.

"There we go!" Isobu said.

"Sweet! Thanks, Isobu!" Naruto thanked.

Naoto's jaw dropped from seeing the amount of power that reptile had. If that's what Three Tails could do, he shuttered to think of what Nine Tails is capable of.

"C'mon, Naoto! Let's go find Boruto!" Naruto said as he grabbed they boys arm and ran into the cave.

As they traveled through the cave, the duo could here strange noises from all around them. From people screaming in terror to foxes yowling . It was pretty creepy to say at best.

"Can you sense Boruto yet?" Naoto asked.

"No, there too much of Kurama's Chakra loose in here that it's interfering with my senses." Naruto answered.

They passed through a tight corridor and jumped over several ledges along the way, and as they traveled deeper in, the cave became quieter and quieter.

"Man, I can't sense anything in here." Uzumaki said in irritation.

"Hang on, let me try." Naoto said.

"What are you gonna do?" Naruto asked.

Naoto went up to a wall, took his glove off and lightly dragged his nails against the hard stone. He closed his eyes, drowned out all other sound and listened in carefully. Naruto was curious to what the teen was doing.

As Naoto continued to concentrate, he then heard something faint.

"I heard sound." He said.

"I don't hear anything." Naruto said.

Kurogane ran in the direction of the sound he heard and Naruto followed.

"Naoto, wait! What did you hear?" The Hokage asked.

"A heartbeat." The teen answered.

'A... Heartbeat?' Naruto thought.

This boy must have incredible hearing if he can hear that! As they traveled down the corridor, they came into a room where they found multiple cultist, surrounding an alter in the back of the room... with someone tied to it as a sacrifice!

"Intruders!" One shouted.

The cultists then we're consumed by red Chakra surrounding their bodies and transformed into pitch black monsters with four fox tails. Naoto stepped back in fear from seeing this.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"That's Tailed Beast State, that means that all the cultists of the Brotherhood must be Simulated Jinjuriki, infused with Kurama's Chakra." Naruto said.

"That's not good! You saw what that Isobu guy did back there, and these guys all have Nine Tails' power! We're screwed!" Naoto said in fear.

"Relax, kid. These guys only have scraps of Kurama's Chakra. This will be a piece of cake." Uzumaki confidently said.

The Hokage stepped forward and looked at all the imitators of himself.

"Alright, you vulpine face fakers! Time to show you what a real Nine Tails Jinjuriki can do!" Naruto said.

He put his hand up to his stomach and turned it like a handle. Then, he erupted in bright golden flames and started to transform. Naoto has to shield his eyes to stop himself from going blind. He peaked over his arm and saw something incredible.

There stood Naruto Uzumaki, now covered in golden flames and black streaks all over his body. His whisker marks became thicker and his eyes were red and slitted.

"N-Naruto..?" The boy stuttered

Naoto also saw something else crazy. He could see a number over Naruto's head, thanks to his Eye of the Hunter ability, which let's him see the numeral value of someone's life force. The number was unlike anything he had seen before.

'What the hell?! That..! That's a lot of zeros!' He mentally exclaimed.

Naruto stood bravely, in Nine Tails Chakra mode, ready for combat. The cultists growled and stood their ground.

"Here we go, Kurama!" Naruto said.

"Hell yeah!" Kurama barked.

The Ninja zoomed through multiple cultists, knocking then down, one after the other. He grabbed the tail of one, and tossed it into a whole group, knocking them down. Naruto then jumped up into the air, summoned two giant shuriken and threw them at them at multiple cultist, cutting through them like paper.

The cultists fired energy blasts at Naruto while he was still in the air, but the Hokage zoomed out of the way with incredible speed. He then charged at the cultist with amazing speed and began hammering them with rapid strikes as he continued to move at light speed.

"TAILED BEAST FLASH BULLET!"

As he tore through cultist after cultist in the front, the ones in the back charged up large balls of concentrated Chakra and fired them at Naruto, thinking that this will get him, but he slashed through them with his arms and countered with one of his favorite Jutsu.

"SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE!"

He threw multiple kunai infused with Chakra and used his Shadow Clone Jutsu to make them multiply into a swarm of blades that shredded the cultist into ribbons.

One appeared behind him and grew to an insane size. It tried to crush Naruto with its fists, but when they made contact, the Hokage disappeared in smoke. That was just a Shadow Clone! Naruto The emerged from the ground with five other clones, and three clones kicked it in the chin, lifting it higher off the ground with each kick

"NA-"

Another kick.

"RU-"

One more.

"TO-"

Two clones then dived down from above and delivered a double axe kick to its neck.

"UZUMAKI BARRAGE!"

The giant crashed into the ground, dead and broken. One of Naruto's more egotistic attacks. His clones disappeared and he landed on the ground.

One cultist charged at him with claws ready to kill. It thrusted It's claw at Naruto, but he grabbed it in time and opened his free hand. Two hands made of pure energy slappeared from his back and started swirling around Uzumaki's free hand, generating an orb of swirling Chakra in it, which he then trusted into the cultist's gut.

"RASENGAN!"

The orb blew the cultist away into the cave wall, breaking through it and mangling the body in the process.

Naoto stood in awe at the amount of skill and power Naruto had.

'Whoa... He's amazing..!' He thought.

"Naoto, look out! They're surrounding you!" Naruto warned the boy.

He snapped out of it and saw that multiple cultists were creeping towards him.

"Crap!" He exclaimed.

They pounced at him at great speed, but not fast enough. Naoto summoned a scythe of crystallized blood and slashed through all the cultists at once.

"DIVINE REAPER!"

Their corpses fell to the ground in bloody heaps and Naoto's scythe vanished. He moved towards another cultist, a much bigger one, and summoned a blood sword. He slammed it on the ground and out came a wave of razor sharp blood crystals from the slash.

"GRASP OF PHANTOM!"

The wave of blood crystals tore through the flesh of the cultist and dismembered it's limbs, leaving it a mess of blood.

Naruto and Naoto then went back to back against each other, watching the other's six.

"Damn, Old Man! You're amazing!" Naoto complimented.

"Hehe, you're not so bad yourself, Naoto! Never seen a Jutsu like yours before!" Naruto replied.

"It's a long and confusing as hell story." Naoto chuckled.

The cultists surrounded them and were closing in slowly. The two stood their ground against the beasts and were ready to keep going, until they heard a voice.

"ENOUGH!"

The beasts stopped and looked at the alter. There stood two men in orange cloaks with red hair, one with a ponytail, the other with a buzz cut. The beasts left the room and left them alone.

"Well, you two aren't as easy to kill as we thought." The pony tailed one said.

Naruto then got a better look at their hair and noticed something shocking.

"That hair..! Are you two of the Uzumaki clan?!" He questioned.

"Indeed, Lord Seventh." The pony tailed one replied.

Naoto's eyes widened. They had Naruto's last name?!

"I'm Yuri Uzumaki." The pony tailed one said.

"And I am Congo Uzumaki. It is nice to meet you, clan-mate." The one with the buzz cut said.

"What did you do with my son?! Answer me!" Naruto demanded.

"Do not fear, Lord Seventh. He will soon join us and become just like his father." Yuri said sadistically.

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"What?! You plan to turn him into a Jinjuriki?! I won't let you!" Naruto shouted.

"Then give us our master, and we will release your son." Congo bargained.

"I'm not gonna let you have Kurama ether! He's family, and we don't trade family!" Naruto refused.

Kurama was surprised. Naruto called him family..? That brought a smile to the fox's face.

"Than you die, and your son joins us." Congo said.

The two removed their cloaks and reviewed their true forms. They were almost completely naked except for their crotches, which were covered by thongs. Yuri was muscular and fit with fangs an orange fox tail. Congo was insanely beefy, with huge muscles, a large gut, fangs and fox ears.

"Clearly these guys never heard of pants before." Kurama joked.

Naruto started emitting gold flames from his body like crazy. He wasn't going to let Boruto endure the pain of being a Jinjuriki like he himself did.

"You'll pay for taking my son! When I'm done with you, I'm coming to tear you apart and your children too!" Naruto furiously growled.

"We shall see about that, Clan-mate. Plus, we don't have kids. Me and Congo, we're lovers." Yuri proudly said as he grabbed Congo and made out with him.

"Eww!" Naoto cried.

"Guys, we don't wanna see two nearly naked men swapping saliva!" Naruto complained.

"I don't see why your freaking out, Naruto. You kissed Sasuke." Kurama reminded.

"Oh come on! Why'd you have to remind me of that?!" The Hokage cried.

Naoto ran towards them with a blood sword in hand, ready to brawl.

"Doesn't matter! Come on, Naruto! Let's mangle these suckers!" He said.

"Got it!" Naruto replied, following the boy.

"Hmph. Seems we'd better get ready." Congo said.

"You take the Vampire, the Hokage is mine." Yuri told his boyfriend.

The two cultists clashed with Uzumaki and Kurogane. They then both used Mini Tailed Beast bombs to blow them away quite a distance. Naruto and Naoto recovered and charged at the cultists again. The Hokage summoned two Shadow Clones, who started to swirl Chakra into Naruto's hand, making a Rasengan twice as big as before, while Naoto's fist was wrapped up by his blood.

"GIANT RASENGAN!"

"DIVINE SMASHER!"

The teen's fist smashed into Congo's gut while the Hokage's Jutsu hit Yuri and blasted him into the wall, breaking through it. Naruto followed the cultist while Naoto stayed behind to take care of the fat one.

Kurogane's attack had little effect on Congo's fat body, as the punch was softened upon impact.

"You should have aimed for my head." Congo said.

He grabbed Naoto by the head and tossed him across the room and he crashed into a stalactite, breaking it off the ceiling. He fell to the ground but quickly got back up.

"Damn, that didn't work..! Guy's like six brick walls inside a sand bag..!" Naoto said.

Congo made a hand sign and breathed in air.

"Lava Style: GIANT LAVA DRAGON!"

He breathed a huge Lava Dragon at the Vampire. It caused a large explosion and covered that whole area in molten lava.

"Ha! Scrawny little bloodsucker stood no chance!" Congo laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

Congo looked up and saw Naoto diving down at him. He wrapped his legs around his neck and used his vampiric strength to flip Congo onto the ground.

"Wanna beat a scrawny little bloodsucker? Maybe next time don't tell me how to kick your fat ass!" He yelled as he snapped Congo's neck, killing him.

Over with Naruto, his fight with Yuri was continuing on. The Hokage thrusted a massive fist of energy at Yuri while he did the same. The two fists barely missed each other as they connected with their faces. However, Yuri's physical strength was greater, so he was able to send Naruto flying. The blond recovered and summoned two Shadow Clones.

Yuri made hand signs and his fingers transformed into blades.

"Metal Style: CLAWS OF THE DEVIL!"

He charged at Naruto, ready to tear him apart. However, Naruto had a counter attack. The clones formed a Rasengan and it gathered a large amount of wind, transforming it into a giant shuriken. He then threw it at Yuri.

"Wind Style: RASENSHURIKEN!"

The shuriken hit Yuri and exploded into a shockwave of highspeed wind. It sliced and diced through his cells like butter and all the cultist could do was scream in agony. The shockwave dissipated and Yuri's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Say 'screw you' to your big daddy for me." Naruto cursed as he headed back.

Naoto was now untying the Brotherhood's captive from its bindings. It wasn't Boruto, but he wasn't gonna just leave him there.

"You ok there?" He asked in concern.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." The man thanked.

Then, Naoto got a better look at the captive. He had black hair that almost reached his shoulders, whore a blue cloak and had heels. He knew this man.

"Hey, wait! You're Hibiki, that Kagura guy's slave!" Naoto said.

"Naoto Kurogane? Wait, slave?! I'm his secretary!" Hibiki yelled.

Then, Naruto came in.

"Hey, you ok? Wait, whose this guy?" He asked.

"This is Hibiki Kohaku. He's from my world." Kurogane introduced.

"Greetings." Hibiki greeted.

Then, more cultists in Tailed Beast State showed up from the ceiling and surrounded the three.

"Damnit, backup!" The teen cursed.

"Naoto, you go. Get out of here." Naruto said.

"What?! What about you?!" Kurogane questioned.

"I'll take care of these freaks, so just go and find my son. I'll catch up." Naruto replied.

"Not without you!" Naoto argued.

"Naoto, that's an order from the Hokage! Now get going and don't come back without my son!" Uzumaki ordered.

Naoto hesitated for a moment, but eventually caved in. He ran and Kohaku followed him, leaving Naruto to fight alone.

'Bring him back..." He thought.

The cultists surrounded him and were closing in fast, leaving the orange Ninja cornered.

"Kurama, they're your people. Can't you talk to them?" Naruto asked the fox.

"I can try. Switch with me." Kurama replied.

Naruto and Nine Tails then switched consciousness so Kurama could make the cultists stop.

"Brotherhood of the Nine, stand down!" He bellowed.

The cultists stopped dead in their tracks and returned to normal. They then started mumbling among themselves.

"It's him!"

"His Holiness!"

"He is among us!"

"Lord Kurama!"

Kurama stood tall in Naruto's body among the fanatics.

" **KNEEL!"**

The cultists obeyed kneeled before their master. Looks like it was working.

"Good work, Kurama. Now we can-"

"Now, listen up, you worthless fanatics!" Kurama bellowed.

"Kurama?"

Uh oh...

"Now that I'm here, I've got some demands. FIRST, call me God!" The fox ordered.

"You are God, the only of this world. Even Satan pales in comparison to you." The cultists all said in unison.

"Good. Now, got any clothes that are in better style for me?" Kurama asked.

"Uh, Kurama?"

"Yes, Master. We have prepared a wardrobe for your return. I will go fetch it." One said.

"Good. Now, let me get this crap off." The fox said.

"Kurama!"

He then grabbed Naruto's clothes and ripped them off with ease, along with the underwear. He was now completely naked in front of a whole group of cultists.

"Kurama, what the hell are you doing?! I said TALK to them, not rule them!" Naruto bitched.

"Alright. Now what to order next..?" Kurama wondered.

Then, a naughty idea popped into his head, making the Tailed Beast in human form grin so wide that he rivaled the Joker.

"Let me ask this, servants. You'll do ANYTHING for me?" The fox in human form asked.

"Yes, Master." A female cultist replied.

"Anything you command." A male one said.

"Oh really..?" Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama, What are you- Oh god, no!" Naruto started panicking a little.

Naruto, or rather Kurama in control, was now sporting a full erection of front of the cultists with a naughty smile on his face.

"Come, my servants. Please your master. Male or female, it matters not, all are welcome into my embrace." Nine Tails said seductively.

"Kurama, NO!" Screamed Naruto.

"Oh my..!"

"Is he serious?"

"Quite an opportunity."

"Well, we did say ANYTHING."

"What the hell, I got nothing to loose! Let's do this!"

Now, all the cultists were stripping down to nothing and approaching Kurama slowly. They surrounded his human body and started rubbing their hands all over, feeling every muscle, every limb. The demon fox moaned in ecstasy as he felt the hands of his servants travel all over his body.

"Ohh... Ahh... Yes, my servants. Please your god. Give your bodies to me and I will bless you with unparalleled bli- DOH!"

Within the Tailed Beast Psyche Plane, Kurama's real, gigantic form got pinned down to the floor by a gigantic red gate. It landed directly on top of his neck, leaving the fox completely immobile.

"The fuck, Naruto?!"

"You fuzzy bastard, I knew you were gonna pull this! Let me back out, now!" Naruto demanded.

"Sorry, Kit. You snooze, you loose. Just relax and enjoy the show." Kurama denied.

"Enjoy?! Are you kidding me?! You tricked me into switching so you could have an orgy!" Uzumaki yelled.

"So? We're surrounded by beautiful women." The fox reminded.

"And GUYS!" Naruto added.

"So? I don't care who it's with. Sex is sex. Now, I'm trying to eat this bitch's pussy out and your interrupting, so shut up and take that cock about to go in our ass like a man." Kurama said.

"What co- AAAAAAAAAH!"

Meanwhile...

Naoto and Hibiki ran through the corridors of the hideout, knocking out any cultists that they saw.

"Hibiki, how the hell are you hear?" Naoto asked.

"I could asked the same of you. Ms. Noel went through Professor Kokonoe's Dimensional Transporter in search of Ragna. We followed, but we were split up. I ended up getting captured by these cultists while I was unconscious." Hibiki explained

"Well, I jumped head first into a Cauldron, so I guess I should have know I wouldn't end up at home that easily." Naoto explained as well.

"But What are you doing in this cave and who was that man?" Hibiki asked.

"That's Naruto, he's the leader of a village not far from here. These people took his son and were trying to get him back. I offered to help and that's why I'm here with him." Naoto explained.

"I see. Well, do you know where the boy is?" Kohaku asked again.

"I can hear his heartbeat coming from up ahead." Kurogane replied.

They entered a large room with a big alter in the back, with Boruto bound to it and gagged. The alter was underneath a large fox statue and there was a figure at the alter chanting something.

"Boruto!" Naoto called out.

The figure turned around and spotted the two. It took off its good and reviewed to a woman with long black hair and blood red eyes with black patterning in them.

"Well, you must be the Vampire that my underling mention." The woman said.

"Who are you?! What are you trying to do to Boruto?!" The teen demanded an answer.

"I am Aisha Uchiha, the Head Priestess, and I am merely giving this boy Kurama's gift." She said, holding up a golden chalice.

"What is that?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't know and don't care. Listen, lady! Your giving that kid back right fucking now!" Naoto shouted.

"Not until our lord has returned?" She growled.

Aisha jumped into the air and transformed into a large fox with nine tails and growled. Looks like they'll have to fight for Boruto.

"Great, we gotta get past her first!" Kurogane complained.

"If that's the case, then so be it." Hibiki said.

Naoto summoned two blood swords and handed them to Hibiki.

"You have the tackiest taste." Kohaku joked about the shape of the swords.

"Oh come on, I think they look pretty sharp." Naoto said.

The two charged at the vulpine Aisha. This was it. If they beat her, the Brotherhood will have nothing. It's now or never!

Next time

The battle against the Head Priestess of the Brotherhood of the Nine begins, and Naoto and Hibiki have a hard time dealing with Aisha, due to her Sharingan. How will they defeat her?

Me: There, a little something special for my more horny viewers. I felt so dirty doing this, but I gotta day, writing it was pretty funny. Besides, when you have a cult that will do ANYTHING you say, who wouldn't order an orgy, right?


	39. Chapter 39: Fox Hunt

Naoto and Hibiki both charged at the transformed Aisha, swing their swords at the Shinobi fox, but it jumped up into the air to dodge. She made a hand sing with her paws and breathed in air.

"Fire Style: FIREBALL JUTSU!"

She breathed a large fireball at the two and it exploded right in front of them. They were both blown back into the wall and the fox woman landed on Naoto and tried going for the neck, but Kurogane used his vampiric strength to hold her back. However, even as a Vampire, he had a hard time holding back something like a Tailed Beast.

"Hibiki, kill this bitch!" Naoto yelled, avoiding a chomp from Aisha's maw.

Hibiki got back up and tried slashing Aisha, but she dodged again and slapped the Assassin with her tail, sending him flying. Naoto got back up and swung his blood sword down, unleashing a wave of crystallized blood.

"GRASP OF PHANTOM!"

Aisha swung her tail hard to blow away the wave with the gust of air her tail made. Naoto charged with his fist cloaked in blood.

"DIVINE SMASHER!"

She dodged the punch and slammed her tail onto his back, pinning him to the ground again with her tail.

"Surrender, foolish boy." Aisha growled.

"Screw you, whore!" Naoto spat.

Aisha roared in his ear in anger. As she was being distracted, Hibiki was hanging off the ceiling like a bat, ready to strike. He fell from the ceiling and got his blades of blood ready.

"Black Thunder "NUE"!"

Aisha, without even turning her head, dodged the downward strike easily, and Hibiki almost struck Naoto with his attack if Naoto hadn't used his power to turned the blades back into normal blood at the last second.

"Good lord, are you ok?" Hibiki asked.

"Yeah. Close, but I'm fine." Kurogane answered.

"Interesting, you aren't an ordinary Vampire." Aisha said, a bit intrigued.

"No, I'm not." Naoto replied.

"It's clearly no Kekegenkai or any form of Jutsu I've seen before. What is it?" She asked.

"My Power is called Drive, a manifestation of the soul. Mine is called Bloodedge, which lets me weaponize my blood into any kind of blunt or shark weapon." The Vampire boy explained.

"You can turn your blood into weapons? Hmph. Not as interesting as I thought, but it's quite fitting for a Night Spawn." Aisha insulted.

'Ms. Aisha doesn't have any idea how dangerous that ability is. The Bloodedge is an extremely special Drive because it is the only one of its kind that does not require Seither to power it.' Hibiki thought.

"Listen, Ms. Aisha. We don't have to do this. Just let the boy go, and we can just walk away." Hibiki tried to reason.

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible. The only way you will leave this place is as sacrifices to our Lord and Savior!" Aisha roared as she charged.

She slashed Kohaku with blinding speed, severing the top have of his body from his lower half.

"HIBIKI!" Naoto cried.

However, his body turned into a flock of ravens which immediately scattered.

'What?! A Shadow Clone?!' The fox thought.

"Shadow Dance..."

Hibiki appeared from behind and threw two kunai he grabbed off the sacrificial alter at Aisha. She turned around and caught them both with her fangs. Hibiki then zoomed in, pulled the blades from Aisha's fangs and performed multiple strikes on the fox. He finished with a straight forward slash through the fox and sheathed the kunai into his throwing knife pockets.

"HIDDEN PHOENIX!"

Then, Uchiha looked around her and saw something unbelievable. The strikes were delayed and were now just taking effect. The slashed were so fast and powerful that they were practically visible, but somehow, someway, she dodged every single one of Hibiki's beyond precise attacks.

The Assassin couldn't believe it. That was one of his fastest attacks, and she dodged it like nothing. Aisha made a hand sight and breathed in air.

"Fire Style: DRAGON FLAME JUTSU!"

She unleashed a massive blast of fire in the shape of a dragon at Hibiki and it hit him dead on. The Assassin was knocked off his feet and hit the wall, covered in burns.

"Hibiki! Hang on!" Naoto said as he ran towards Kohaku.

"I don't think so!" Aisha barked.

She pounced at Naoto, but he dodged, barely avoiding her speed and precision. Right after the dodge, Naoto summoned a large scythe of blood and swung it around in hopes of hitting Aisha.

"DIVINE REAPER!"

She hopped into the air in the blink of an eye to dodge. She then breathed another Fireball Jutsu at Naoto, but he sliced through it and threw his scythe at the fox priestess. She mid air dodged it and landed right near the alter where Boruto was bound.

"Damnit! How does she keep dodging our attacks like this! It's like she's reading our fucking minds!" Naoto cursed.

"You are starting to irritate me. Prepare to die!" Aisha howled.

She lifted her maw upwards and started gathering Chakra from all around her. It all started forming into an orb above her and it started growing. It kept growing and growing until it was the size of a boulder.

"Holy crap!" Naoto exclaimed.

Uchiha then started to condense into a tiny ball the size of a marble, and then swallowed it. Then unleashed it as a powerful blast.

"TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

The blast zoomed at Kurogane, but he dodged at the very final second, but tore through the left side of his shirt. The blast bursted through the cave walls and completely obliterated a mounted in its way. What was left of the mountain was just a huge stump in the earth.

Naoto looked in horror of what just happened. If he had been even a second late with that dodge, he would have been ashes.

"Curses. That has always been hard to aim." Aisha cursed.

Naoto stepped back out of fear. How the heck is he going to fight someone who can do THAT?!

Uchiha approached Naoto slowly, ready to pounce again.

"A Vampire showing fear? That's something you see every day." Aisha chuckled.

'Damn! What do I do?! There's no beating this chick! She's dodging all our moves and she has an attack that can annihilate a mountain like nothing! What the hell do I do?!' Naoto panicked in his head.

Aisha then pounced at Naoto, baring fangs and ready to chow down on him, if Hibiki hadn't came in with a duplicate of himself and kicked the fox in the face. Aisha was knocked back and Hibiki landed next to the teen; his clone vanishing into a flock of ravens.

"Get a hold of yourself, Naoto Kurogane. We're not done." Hibiki sternly said.

"Y-yeah. Your right. Boruto's on the line here, so I can't wimp out." Naoto replied.

"Is that all you've got? The Hokage can make better Shadow Clones than you!" The priestess insulted.

"That's not what that was. That was my Double Chase." Hibiki corrected.

"Oh? Your Drive, I take it?" Aisha guessed.

"Yes. Double Chase let's me make after image clones of myself to assist me in battle." He explained.

"Ok, I don't know how that's any different from a Shadow Clone." Aisha replied.

"It doesn't matter. What does however, is taking you down!" Kohaku said, pointing a kunai at the fox.

"Fools! You stand no chance against the power of Lord Kurama and my Sharingan!" Aisha growled as she farted at the two.

'Sharingan?' Hibiki thought.

The two dodged in time and the Assassin got a glimpse of Aisha's eyes. They were blood red with a black patterning. That's not normal.

'Her eyes. Wait, she's been predicting all of our movements since this fight started. Is it because of those eyes?' Kohaku thought.

Naoto summoned three blood spikes in his hand and threw them at Aisha. She saw that and deflected them with a wave of her tail.

'She figured out how to counter those just by looking at them. That's it! It must be her eyes!' Hibiki thought more.

The Vampire teen grabbed Aisha by the tail and threw her across the room crashing into the wall like a hammer toss.

"Naoto, I've figured it out!" Hibiki said.

"Huh? Figured what out?" Naoto asked.

"It's her eyes! She's not reading our minds, she's predicting our moves! Her eyes have a special power in them, and that is how she keeps knowing what we're going to do next!" Hibiki explained.

"I see, just like mine. Which means if we can blind her, we'll have a chance!" Naoto pointed out.

Kohaku nodded in agreement. Aisha then reappeared behind them and pounced at the two. They dodged in time and Naoto climbed onto her back. Uchiha then started to thrash around like a bull to try and knock the Vampire off, but Naoto was holding onto her fur tight and climbed his way up to her neck.

"Get off me, you worthless blasphemer!" Aisha howled.

Naoto wrapped his legs around Aisha's fox neck and summoned two blood daggers in his hands.

"Let's see how tough you are without these!"

Kurogane thrusted his daggers into Aisha's eyes, completely destroying them. The fox screamed in pain from the destruction of her eyes. Blood spewed out of the sockets like a fountain, making Naoto kinda thirsty once he saw it, but bows not the time for a snack. He jumped off the fox and charged at her with a blood sword.

"This is our chance, Hibiki! One last attack!" Naoto said.

"Of course!" Hibiki replied.

They both charged and slashed the fox across the chest together, spraying blood all over the ground. Hibiki hopped up and and somersault kicked Aisha into the air. Naoto summoned a scythe of blood while Hibiki prepared his kunai. As Aisha fell, they both unleashed their attacks.

"Mark "PURIFICATION"!"

"DIVINE REAPER!"

However, Aisha somehow managed to dodge those attacks too!

"What?!" Naoto and Hibiki both exclaimed.

"I don't need sight to dodge your attacks! I can still hear and smell you!" The priestess growled.

She swung her tail and knocked both of them away. They his the ground and fell on top of each other.

"Now die!" Aisha howled as she pounced.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Then, out of nowhere, Boruto came out with two Shadow Clones and they all stabbed Aisha with kunai. She cried in pain from the stabbing and tried shaking them off.

"Boruto?! How did you.?!" Naoto exclaimed.

"While She was busy shooting that giant blast at you, I cut the boy's bindings and gave him a kunai." Hibiki explained.

"Guys, come on! I can't hold her much longer!" Boruto urged.

They both got up and zoomed towards the fox priestess. Hibiki threw his kunai at Aisha and they tore into her fox chest. Naoto smashed a blood maul upwards into the Uchiha's maw, knocking her off her feet and into the air. Kurogane then replaced his mail with a sword and cleaved it into her chest. He yelled as he carved one final massive slash clean across the chest of the priestess. The slash sprayed Aisha's blood all over the place as she screamed in pain.

Her huge body fell to the ground, torn up and defeated. Naoto panted in exhaustion from that last attack. It was a tough fight, but they did it. Without Aisha, the Brotherhood of the Nine was finished.

"I'm never getting a pet fox, I swear." Naoto panted.

Next time

Back in the Soul Society, Goku is overpowering Ichigo and is on the edge of victory, but the mysterious Madara steps in to assist the Soul Reaper. Who will win this clash of the titans?


	40. Chapter 40: Goku vs Madara

Ichigo fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion from the fierce fight. His horn was cracked, blood leaked from his mouth and his Zanpakuto was broken. Super Saiyan 3 Goku on the other hand, barely even scratch.

The Soul Reaper struggled to get back in his feet, but eventually stood back up.

"Don't get back up, kid. You're not strong enough to beat me." Goku urged.

"Shut up..! I'm not done yet..!" Ichigo said, still wanting to fight.

He grabbed the hilt of his broken sword with both hands and stood his ground.

"I'll defeat you..! I will!" The Substitute Reaper shouted.

Hakumen, sitting against a broken building was amazed. Even after all this, he won't give up. Ichigo has spunk, he'll admit.

Goku exhaled.

"I didn't wanna have to do this." He said.

Son zoomed at Ichigo and thrusted his fist into his gut. Kurosaki cried in pain from the jab and held his arms around his gut as he fell to his knees again.

"I'm sorry about this." Goku apologized.

An energy bomb appeared in his hand and he thrusted it towards Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, look out!" Hakumen shouted.

However, Goku's arm, which had the bomb its grip, was grabbed by something. Goku looked to his left and saw an old man, possibly in his fifties, with long black hair, purple eyes, and red armor gripping his arm.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" He said.

The Saiyan teleported away and reappeared some distance away.

'The hell? I didn't even sense him. How did he get beside me like that?' Goku wondered.

"Old man Madara..?" Ichigo said surprised.

"It's not hard to miss energy signatures like you two. Finding you was quite easy." Madara spoke.

He then turned to Hakumen.

"Hakumen, yes? You kitty cat friend sent me to find you. He didn't tell me why, but he wants you to meet him at Soukyoku Hill, the big hill south of here, and he needs you fast." Madara said to the white haired man.

"What could the Grimalkin want at a time like this?" Hakumen questioned.

"No clue. He just needs you, fast. Now, make like a tree and leave." Madara replied.

"... Very well." Hakumen muttered.

He then started running south towards the hill. Madara then turned back to Goku, not taking his purple eyes off of him.

"Why'd you make Hakumen leave?" Goku asked.

"He is needed elsewhere, and he would have gotten in the way." Madara replied.

The man then turned to Ichigo.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I recommend that you take cover. This will be quite devastating."

"Hey, you can't just-"

Madara hit Ichigo's pressure point and knocked him out. He then picked him up and hid him inside a building. Uchiha then came back out and pulled out a kunai.

"So, are we going to do this, Super Saiyan? Or do you want to go home and pretend that we never met?" He taunted.

"If fighting you will get me to Noel, I've got no choice. Can I get your name?" Goku asked.

"Madara Uchiha." Madara introduces himself.

"I'm Goku." Son introduced himself as well.

The two just stood there, watching each other, wondering what move the other will make. Their eyes, not even blinking, for if they did, it could cost them.

Then, a brick fell off a building and hit the ground. The sound, giving them both the green light.

They charged and clashed fists. Goku and Madara were now locked in close quarters combat with each other. Neither one, not leaving an opening in their moves as they clashed and countered. Madara tried slashing Goku with his kunai, but the knife broke upon contact like a twig.

'Should have known that wouldn't work.' Uchiha thought.

He then tried a round house kick, but Goku blocked it and tossed Madara across the street. The Shinobi landed on his hands, upright and back flipped back onto his feet, gymnast style.

He brushed the dirt off his armor like that throw was nothing.

"This guy's pretty nimble for someone his age." Goku muttered.

He focused his energy into his hands and charged up a mass of Ki.

"KAAAAAMEEEEE..."

Madara wondered what Goku was doin g, until he saw that energy mass in his hands. He started making hand signs.

"HAAAAAMEEEEE..."

He weaved the last hand sign and breathed in air.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Fire Style: MAJESTIC DESTROYER FLAME!"

Goku fires a huge beam of energy while Madara breathed an enormous blast of fire, both attacks colliding mid way and creating an explosion. Madara emerged from the explosion and kicked the Saiyan in the face. Goku was knocked back, but not off his feet. The Ninja then hopped onto Goku's head and flipped him onto his back. This was just like Hakumen's move, only much more powerful, causing Goku to become imbedded into the ground. Madara then jumped into the air and breathed in again.

"Fire Style: DRAGON FLAME LOUD SINGING JUTSU!"

He breathed a massive fire dragon and it came into contact with the Saiyan, erupting in a column of fire. However, Goku emerged from the blast and dropkicked Uchiha into the ground. He then dove down while generating an energy bomb the size of a car and smashed it into Madara.

Just one problem, the bomb was blocked by something completely breathtaking. Madara was being protected by a ethereal, skeletal rib cage and arm, which swatted both Goku and the bomb away. The bomb dissipated into nothing and the Super Saiyan fell onto his ass.

Goku's eyes widened at the sight of this. Soon, the ribcage around Madara started growing and skin started forming around the skeletal creature. Soon, it formed a massive blue giant made of ethereal energy with four arms and two faces. One face and two arms in the front, and in other set in the back. The beast roared upon conjuring and enveloped Madara in its translucent form.

"What the hell is that?!" Goku exclaimed.

"The Susano'o. It is just one of my abilities." Uchiha answered.

The giant summoned two energy blades in its front hands and swung them hard, unleashing two huge energy slashed at the Super Saiyan 3.

Goku generates two large energy saws and threw them at the slashed to counter.

"GIANT DESTRUCTO DISK!"

They cut the through the energy slashed and hit the Susano'o, doing minimal damage, however.

'That didn't even scratch it. That hide's tough. Gotta think of something to break through it." Goku thought.

"You think moves like those can stop me?" Madara chuckled.

Goku charged at the Susano'o at full speed. The giant tried punching the Saiyan with its massive fist, but he teleported away just in time and appeared inside it next to Madara.

"What?!" Madara exclaimed.

"If I can't break it, I'll just bypass it." Goku said.

He punched the Shinobi in the face and sent him flying, causing the Susano'o to vanish. Goku flew at full speed towards the Ninja, only to get a foot to his face. He recovered quick, but Madara approached quickly and unleashed rapid punches at the Super Saiyan. Goku was blocking them, but he won't be able to for long.

'Unbelievable, this guy's clearly human and he's able to keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong? Maybe if I read his mind.' Goku thought.

He teleported behind Madara and put his hand on the back of the man's head, trying to read his mind. However, being an Uchiha, he was well trained to resist mind attacks like this.

He turned around and knocked Goku's hand away. Now he was spin kicking his head and then axe kicked his face into the ground. He kicked Son's head like a soccer ball and sent him flying across the road. Goku got back on his feet and fired multiple energy bombs at the Ninja, but with eyes like his, Madara easily slipped passed them. He then performed rapid strikes on the Saiyan and kicked him into a wall, getting embedded into it.

"W-what..? I-I can't move!" Goku grunted.

"That's the idea, Goku." Madara said with a smirk.

"What did you do to me?" Goku asked.

"Pressure points. Didn't work at first, but my Mongekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan let me find your body's weak points. You won't be going anywhere- Wait, what is that?"

Madara saw a strange bean in Goku's fingers, which the Saiyan somehow managed to flick it into his mouth. He bit down on it and it made an oddly satisfying crunch sound.

Then, Goku pried himself from the wall, fully mobile again.

"What?! How can you still move?!" Uchiha questioned.

"Sensu Bean. Want one?" Goku offered.

"I'm good." Madara declined, throwing a shuriken at the bag, spilling the beans.

"I'm ending this. Now." He said.

The Ninja put his hand on the ground and closed his eyes.

"Wood Style..."

"Wood Style?" Goku said, confused by what Madara said.

He had seen the strange man use fire to try and stop him, but Wood? What is Wood gonna do to a Saiyan?

Then, the earth started to rumble and shake with powerful tremors. Goku almost lost his balance from the quakes as multiple building collapsed in on themselves.

"Hey, What are you doing?!" He questioned.

The quakes stopped, and huge vines emerged from the earth bellow and were surrounding the two.

"DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!"

The vines homed I'm on Goku at lightning speeds. Goku, even in this form, had a hard time avoiding these vines. They just followed him wherever he flew. He tried using the Destructo Disk to cut them, but they were too thick to cut.

One managed to slam into Goku and it sent him crashing into the ground. The vines then ganged up on him and kept smashing him deeper into the earth. The barrage just kept going and going as the vine kept pulverizing the Saiyan.

However, Goku rocketed from the ground and blasted two vines apart. The Saiyan then charged at Madara, who was standing in the same spot the whole time.

Uchiha made a hand sign and his eyes flowed purple.

"Wood Style: DEEP FOREST BLOOM!"

The vine quickly grew flowers and they bursted open, releasing large clouds of pollen into the air. Goku came into contact with it and felt his body going numb, making him stop in mid air.

*Cough* *Cough* "What is this?!" He coughed.

"Poisonous pollen, what do you think it is?" Madara answered.

The vines reappeared and started wacking the Saiyan around like a ping pong ball. One strike after the other, like an unending storm of hits.

This was quite enough! Goku yelled an inhuman roar, blowing away the vines and pollen with a huge shockwave. Even Madara was blown away by the amount of power Goku generated. He was blown through multiple stone pillars and landed into the Soul Reaper Squad 5 Barracks in the Seireitei.

Madara got back up and ran up a tall stone pillar, seeing Goku, floating in front of him at the top. The Saiyan was panting in exhaustion. The back to back fights with Hakumen, Ichigo and Madara were taking their toll on his stamina.

"Man... You're pretty tough, old timer." Goku complimented.

"I could say the same about you, Saiyan. However, that would be a lie." Madara insulted.

"Hmph. That was just a warm up. I'm just getting started now." Goku said confidently.

"That's also a lie." Madara said.

"Hehe. A guy can try, right?" Goku chuckled.

Madara breathed a fireball at Goku, but he chopped through it with his arm.

"You're strong alright, Madara. Definitely the strongest human I've ever seen, but now I know all your abilities, and now that I've comprehended your powers, I can counter you easily. I'll blow away your fire and vines, teleport into your Susano'o, and keep my distance so your pressure point strikes won't work." Goku spoke.

He cloaked himself in energy, making him glow gold.

"Now I'm ready, so bring it on, Madara Uchiha!" Son said confidently.

Madara just grunted.

"Don't be so cocky. This is not power of your comprehension!" He shouted.

He activated his Susano'o and both he and it made hand signs together.

"SHATTERING HEAVEN!"

Then, the sky seemed to get darker, as if something was blocking the moon and stars. Goku looked up and a looked on in horror at what was blocking the moon.

It was a giant meteor, the size of a mountain, falling out of the sky! This technique was unlike anything he had ever seen before! How was a normal human capable of THIS?!

The meteor was moving fast towards the ground, so Goku has to think of something, fast! The Super Saiyan channeled his energy into his hands and formed an energy mass.

"KAAAAAMEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEE..."

'That's it, Saiyan. Destroy that meteor. I know you're strong enough to do it, and when you do, I'll unleash my true secret weapon.' Madara thought.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Goku fired a huge beam of energy and it tore through the meteor like paper. The space boulder started cracking and crumbling from the attack and eventually shattered into thousands of pieces.

"You fool." Madara said.

He generated a small ball of energy and through it into the air, where it hovered above Goku.

"Now what?" Goku said.

Uchiha then put his hands together and his eyes started glowing again.

"PLANETARY DEVASTATION!"

The orb glowed brightly and started emitting a strange energy. Then, the falling meteor shards started being pulled towards the ball and began forming a ball of rubble and earth, and was getting bigger by the second. Goku even felt himself being pulled towards the mass of forming rubble, but managed to resist.

'This technique must manipulate gravity by pulling things towards that sphere. It looks like he's forming a small planet!' Goku thought.

"As I said, Goku. This is power beyond comprehension!" Madara shouted.

A huge slab of earth his Goku in the back and dragged him into the forming mass, where he was smashed into the rubble, and was being hurried alive by more and more debris as the small planet kept forming. It started pulling houses and other objects towards it and were all used as forming substance for the planet.

Before long, the gravitational pull ceased and the planet was complete. It was at least the size of Mount Rushmore and was floating in the air over the Seireitei.

Madara just stared at the small planet and chuckled. He had won. He turned around and started walking away.

'One Saiyan down, two to go. Actually, one Chakra signature disappeared some time ago, so just one left. It matters not, because with them out of the way...'

Madara grinned.

'No one will stand in our way. Now, to finish off that last Saiyan and-'

Uchiha lost his train of though as he headed a thundering explosion behind him. He turned to see the small planet being pulverized by a blinding blue light. He was forced to shield his eyes to prevent going blind. All that he could see was the ruble being reduced to ashes and a black silhouette in the middle of the blue light, roaring an earth destroying roar.

Boulders were falling out of the sky and towards Madara, so he activated his Susano'o to shield himself from them. He slashed through boulder after bolder as they kept falling towards him. Soon, the light died down and Goku was seen floating in the sky. However, there was something VERY different about him now.

His hair was short again and glowing, but instead of gold, it was glowing a bright blue and his eyes had become a cerulean hue. He descended to the ground with blue, almost divine energy.

'What?! This Chakra was immense!' Madara mentally exclaimed.

"Hmph. Not bad, Madara Uchiha. You actually pushed me to the point where I have to use my full power." Goku said.

"Full power? So you were holding back?" Madara questioned.

"You bet, Madara. This form is my most powerful. It's known as Super Saiyan God." Son explained

"Super Saiyan God? So now you have the power of a divine, correct?" Madara asked.

"That's right." Goku answered.

"Well... Than that makes us even then." Uchiha said.

Goku got a questioning look.

"And just what does that mean? You have the power of a god too?" He questioned.

"Yes. It's in my eyes." Madara answered.

The Ninja's eyes glowed purple abd he was surrounded by energy.

"They are known as the Rinnegan, the Eyes of Six Paths. They were possessed by a man of incredible power. He was known as the Sage of Six Paths, the God of all Shinobi." He explained.

"Sage of Six Paths, huh? Well, I had figured you were a Ninja because of your fighting style, but I had no idea you possessed the eyes of a god. That's quite something." Goku said.

The Saiyan God then made a fist.

"However..."

He just appeared in front of the Susano'o and shattered it into pieces with a single punch, leaving Madara astonished.

"It's not enough to beat me!"

Goku jabbed Uchiha in the gut, causing the old timer to cough up blood. The man in orange then started beating Madara silly with his fists before grabbing and throwing him across the Seireitei. He crashed into a large statue of the last Head Captan, breaking it in half like a twig.

Madara got back up and saw multiple energy bombs heading his way. He threw multiple shuriken and set them on fire with Fire he breathed.

"Fire Style: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

The shuriken sliced through the bombs, making them explode mid air. Goku then came out of nowhere and punched Madara in the face, sending him flying again. However, the Ninja recovered and started running back towards the Super Saiyan God. Only Goku was now holding a giant stone pillar and swung it like a bat. Madara hopped over it to dodge, but then was struck in the head with it, dazing him. Goku then started hammering the Uchiha into the earth with it like a nail.

When he was done, Madara's head was just barely sticking out of the ground. His eyes wide open, glaring at the Saiyan God.

"Now that what I call "hammering" your opponents." He joked.

Goku didn't laugh. He just tossed the pillar aside, letting it crash into a building.

Madara rose up from the ground as if he was he was possessed and summersaulted onto a building. He wiped some blood off his mouth and cracked his neck.

"Quite impressive how you broke my Susano'o like that. However, that creature isn't even close to MY true power." He said.

"Is that so? Well then, go all out. I wanna fight you at your best!" Goku yelled as he charged up a mass of energy.

"Very well, Saiyan of Divinity!" Madara shouted as he took a stance.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Goku fired a huge blast of energy at Madara, but Madara put his hand on the ground and a black circle appeared.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!"

A cloud of smoke appeared and Madara was now holding his signature giant fan. He then let the Kamehameha Wave get near him only for something crazy to happen.

His eye created a swirling vortex and started sucking the beam into his eye.

"He's absorbing it?!" Son exclaimed.

"My Rinnegan can do more that just manipulate gravity, Goku. I can absorb any energy attack and strengthen myself with it. Quite handy." Madara explained.

Goku pulled out his Power Pole and it extended into a staff.

"Then I'll just use brute force!" He shouted.

He charged at Madara and swung his staff at him. Madara counted with his giant fan, clashing with Goku. Goku backflipped away and pointed his staff at the Ninja.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!"

His staff extended at insane speed, but Madara blocked with his fan.

"UCHIHA REFLECTION!"

The fan started glowing and reflected the kinetic energy from the impact back at Goku, knocking him off balance a little. He regained his balances d generated ten energy bombs over his head.

"Let's see if you can absorb attacks that are too fast for you see!" He yelled.

Goku wacked the bombs with his staff, shooting them at high speed at Madara. He dodged and deflected the bombs heading his way, and absorbed a few of them, but they were a diversion. Goku appeared from behind and and swung his pole at the Uchiha's neck, but was blocked by a mysterious force.

"What the hell?!" Son exclaimed.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

Madara generated a blast of repelling gravity around himself to defend against Goku's back-attack. Goku was sent flying into a house. He got back up and flew at Madara again. The Shinobi manipulated gravity again and lifted two boulders with both his hands pointing at them.

"UNIVERSAL PULL!"

He swung both boulders at Goku, but they shattered upon contact. Goku kneed Madara in the jaw and then smashed his foot into it, launching him into the air. Goku then flew upwards to grab Madara and then plummeted to the ground with him in his grasp.

The Saiyan pile-drove the Shinobi into the ground, definitely dealing some damage. Goku flew away from the area and looked down at it from a distance.

Madara got back up and launched his fan at Goku. It wrapped its chain around the Saiyan God and tied him up. Uchiha then tugged on the chain and pulled him down to the earth, where he crashed into a pool in a certain Noble's house. Madara's retracted his fan and put it on his back, while Goku re-emerged and flew high above Madara.

He zoomed down with his fist ready, while Madara jumped up at Goku with a fist as well. Their punches nearly missed contact with the other as their fists made connection with their faces. They both fell backwards, but continued to attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"Fire Style: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!"

The beam and fire blast collided and caused a huge explosion, causing the two to plummet to the ground, where they crashed and made small craters where the fell. The two were beyond exhausted as they could barely move.

"Have you... had enough... Madara..?" Goku panted.

"I've... got plenty more..." Madara replied in an exhausted tone.

They managed to pick them selves up and were breathing heavily. They may have been tired, but they weren't going to turn in the towel just yet.

Madara summoned his Susano'o and made a hand sign inside of it.

"Now then, Goku. You have already seen my Susano'o, which is already quite powerful." He spoke.

Suddenly, the Susano'o started roaring and growing. It then started changing shape as it grew to an incredible height.

"What in the world?!" Goku exclaimed.

"However..."

The Susano'o was now standing on two legs, hitting at least the size of a skyscraper. It now was covered in full Japanese armor, dawned a mask with a long nose, a katana in its hip, and now had wings. This was it... the beast's true form.

"This Perfect Susano'o is destruction itself!" Madara declared.

Goku was in awe at this new form. It would seem that this was Madara Uchiha's final trump card.

"So... This is your last ace..." Goku mumbled.

"I think we're both plenty warmed up now, wouldn't you agree?" Madara chuckled.

The Susano'o drew its massive katana and took a stance, while Goku flew up to meet the Ninja, who was inside the bead atop the Susano'o's mask.

"Alright then, if this is how it's gonna be, I'll hit you with everything I've got!" He said.

Goku charged all his energy into his right arm and a golden energy dragon swirled around it.

"DRAGON FIST!"

Goku flew full speed at his opponent while Madara charged with his sword.

"Here I come, Madara!" Goku shouted.

"Come on, Goku!" Madara hyped his opponent on.

The two screamed at the top of their lungs as they charged towards each other, ready to unleash their ultimate attack. Only one of them would walk away from this clash alive, and they knew that full well. However, they didn't care, the fight was exhilarating, blood boiling, adrenalin inducing. They couldn't stop. They WON'T stop!

Next time

Ragna and Vegeta's battle comes to a close while Nami and the Six Heroes try and talk to Beerus about the miss-understanding. Who will emerge from the fight, and can the Heroes reason with the God of Destruction?


	41. Chapter 41: Astral Finish

Back in the Rukon District, many sections of the slum had been torn apart and destroyed. Multiple ruined houses were on fire, blood all over the ground and a stray dog was eating a burnt corpse. The dog then heard a thundering sound in the distance and ran off.

The sound was Ragna the Bloodedge and Vegeta, still fighting each other.

Vegeta was in terrible shape. His armor had been completely destroyed, his spandex torn, had a black eye and multiple slash wounds across his chest. He had also been returned to his base form.

Ragna was in no better condition. He had bruises and several bone fractures, a few missing teeth, his coat and shirt ripped to shreds and his sword, Bloodscythe was broken. His Blazblue MK2 was also deactivated.

The two were both panting heavily and could barely stand because of how exhausted. They both stared dead at each other, not wanting stop trying to kill each other.

"Damnit... Just die already... stupid punk..!" Vegeta panted.

"Same to you... Why the hell... won't you just stay down..?" Ragna exhaled.

They both charged and punched each other in the face. The two then backed away and continued punching each other. Vegeta smashes his fist into Ragna's face, while Ragna, in response, punched Vegeta in the gut.

A fist to Ragna's chest.

A jab to Vegeta's jaw.

A punch in Ragna's eye.

A knuckle to Vegeta's forehead.

They both fell over, panting and bloodied. They got back up and moved towards each other again.

"You bastard..! I won't loose to you..! Do you here me..?" Vegeta said exhausted.

"Just... shut up already..!" Ragna spat.

The Saiyan grabbed the Reaper by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"That's it... I've had enough... I'm going to rip the guys out of you... and find Vermillion, then drag her by the hair out of here, and show her your corpse... and LAUGH!" Vegeta shouted.

Ragna grabbed Vegeta's arm and squeezed on it with great force, making the Prince wince in pain.

"I said... shut the hell up!" Ragna growled.

He squeezed Vegeta's arm harder.

"If you wanna get your filthy, monkey hands on MY sister..."

'Sister? This punk and the girl are siblings?' Vegeta thought.

Ragna was now squeezing it so hard that the bone broke, causing Vegeta to cry in pain.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO RIP HER OUT OF MY COLD. DEAD. ARMS!"

Ragna tore his fingers into the flesh of Vegeta's arm, then pulled on it with incredible strength. He pulled on it so hard, the arm's flesh could not take the pulling as the meat started to tear and blood started to leak out of it. The limb finally gave in and Ragna ripped Vegeta's arm completely off. Blood sprayed out from the torn limb and splashed all over Ragna's face and into his mouth.

Vegeta screamed in pure agony from having his arm pulled off and looked on in horror at his missing right limb.

"My arm! That fucking punk bastard ripped off my fucking arm!" The Saiyan screamed.

"Welcome to my world, douchebag!" Ragna spat.

He wacked Vegeta in the face with the severed arm. Ragna then whipped the arm into Vegeta's gut, and then whipped it upwards, wacking him in the jaw and making the Saiyan Prince fall backwards.

Ragna dropped the limb and picked Vegeta up by the hair and stared dead into his eyes. Bloodedge's right eye now pitch black.

"Time to pay the price for going after my family!" Ragna whispered sadistically.

He punched Vegeta in the face hard, then in the gut, then his only arm left, and then the top of his head. The Grim Reaper's fist were now cloaked in shadows and he unleashed a storm of punches infused with his Soul Eater, devouring more and more of Vegeta's life energy with each strike.

'This cant be! How could I, a Super Saiyan loose to this... this bottom feeder?! It's just not possible! I REFUSE TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF A HUMAN!' Vegeta denied.

Ragna took a step back and prepared for one last punch, charged up with all the life energy he absorbed from the Saiyan, emitting an enormous aura of evil.

"BLACK ONSLAUGHT! RAAAAAAAAAH!"

With one final punch, Ragna punched a huge whole through Vegeta's body with a gigantic blast of energy. The blast came out the other end of the wound and tore through multiple ruined buildings in its path. Once the blast dissipated, Vegeta fell to the ground, bloodied and mutilated, with a chunk missing from his chest.

"I'm...posible..." He manages to choke out before he hit the ground.

The Saiyan Prince has fallen, butchered and beaten to a pulp. Ragna yelled in victory into the night sky. It was finally over. He had won

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ragna then fell to his knees and was collapsed onto his back, completely out of stamina from using his Astral Heat. Without Seither constantly fueling it, the Drive will feed off of its user's soul, and Ragna has been using it without Seither this whole fight. However, the Soul Eater is special, because it's a Drive that can feed off of his opponent's soul instead. Even so, he was exhausted from that fight.

Ragna then heard a familiar voice.

"Ragna!" It cried.

Ragna rotated his eyes and saw Luffy running towards him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Straw Hat asked in concern, lifting Ragna's head.

"Yeah... I'm just out of gas is all. If you're here to help fight, your a little late." The rebel chuckled.

"Who did this to you?" Luffy asked.

"That little bastard over there, but don't worry, ain't nothing left of him." Ragna replied, pointing at the mutilated body of Vegeta.

Luffy looked in disgust at the Saiyan's lifeless body. If that bastard was coming to hurt Noel, he got what came to him.

"Won't lie, man. Harambe was pretty damn tough, but nothing I couldn't handle." Ragna chuckled.

"Rest for now, I'm gonna take care of the rest." Luffy said as he gently laid Ragna's head on the ground and started to walk away.

"Hey, Straw Hat." Ragna said.

Luffy turned around.

"Protect Noel, no matter what. Promise." Ragna said.

Luffy nodded in response as he walked away to find the last one of the invaders... Beerus.

Ragna then looked up at the night sky, staring into the endless sea of stars. It was a full moon tonight... Jin hates the moon.

"Hehe. Can't even move... Price I gotta pay for being born first... Am I right, Celica?" He mumbled.

Meanwhile...

Numerous Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants charged on an unknown adversary with Zanpakuto ready to strike.

"Sting all enemies to death, SUZUMEBATCHI!"

"Blast away, TATCHIKAZE!"

"Growl, HAINIKO!"

"Collapse, SAKANADE!"

"Play, KINSHARA!"

A blast of purple light however, blew them away with ease. The one they were fighting was Beerus, and he was swatting the Reapers away like flies.

One Captain, Toshiro, flew in with his Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru and was ready for action.

"SENNEN HYORO!"

Multiple ice pillars rose up from the ground and incased the God of Destruction in an icy cage.

"You honestly think that a few icicles can hold me, Hytsugaia?" Beerus laughed.

"That's not the point, Beerus." Toshiro said.

The Destroyer got a questioning look. What does that mean? Then, he saw multiple flower petal raining down from above. Beerus looked up and saw a young girl atop the ice.

"Momo, now!" Toshiro signaled.

"PLUMB BLOSSOM INFERNO!"

The petal caught fire and exploded like fireworks, consuming Beerus in a blast of fire. However, the ice cage was obliterated and the two Soul Reapers were sent flying.

Beerus then flew high into the sky and generated a small orb in his hand, which he dropped on a large part of the Seireitei. The orb erased a large amount of the Seireitei in an instant, along with many low level Soul Reapers, wiping them from existence completely. Beerus just smiled upon his handiwork as destruction was his specialty.

"Beerus the Destroyer!" A voice shouted.

The Deity turned around and saw Sokyoku Hill, and standing atop it was Hakumen, Valkenhayn, Jubei, Platinum and Nami.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Beerus said in amusement.

He flew over to the warriors and hovered above them.

"Now this is interesting. I never thought I would see four of the Six Heroes all gathered up like this again." The cat god said in interest.

"Four?" Sena questioned.

Come on, Platinum. I know you posses Trinity's weapon, so that makes you one of them. Did you bring them here to assist us?" Beerus asked the child.

"She did not, and we are not here to help you." Hakumen corrected.

"The three of us were here to begin with, Lord Beerus." Valkenhayn added on.

"Oh? That explains why the Soul Reapers have this Noel Vermillion. Did you ask them to assist you?" Beerus guessed.

"Indeed." Valkenhayn replied.

"Oh wow, so I guess that this whole thing was just one big miss-understanding then. Who's really should have explained the situation better." Beerus laughed.

"No shit, you god damn-"

"Quiet, Grimalkin! Keep your temper under control!" Hakumen whispered to Jubei.

"Lord Beerus, If i may, I would like to explain." Nami said politely.

"Alright, girl. I'll allow it." Beerus accepted.

Nami bower her head in appreciation and stepped forward.

"Noel came to my world by accident while she was looking for her brother." Nami spoke.

"I see. I can tell by your energy signature that your from Universe 12. How did she arrive in your world, Pirate?" Beerus questioned.

"She arrived in our world thanks something Jubei calls a 'Dimensional Transporter'. Then, Noel was hurt and a Soul Reaper named Byakuya Kuchiki cane and brought us here to help her. The 13 Court Guard Squads learned about Noel thanks to her friend, Tsubaki, who was brought here along with others by the Transporter, the rest is history." Nami explained to the Divine.

Beerus rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. That does explain why so many from other Universes are here. Thank you for the explanation girl. It clears up a lot." Beerus said.

"So then, will you call off the attack on the Soul Society now that the story is out?" Nami asked.

"Hmm... No."

"What?" She went.

"Why not?!" Sena questioned.

"When I arrived in this world, I noticed something about this Noel Vermillion. Something repulsive. Something I can't allow to exist. So if you don't want to be reduced to space dust, get out of my way, Mortals." Beerus ordered.

"Lord Beerus, please, you can't hit Noel. Can't we talk about this." Nami begged.

"Sorry, girl. I can't let this slide. I'm a Destroyer God, after all. Now, move or I'll eradicate you and the entire Soul Society." Beerus ordered again.

"Fuck you, Beerus!"

The Destroyer's attention turned to Jubei.

"Excuse me, Mitsuyoshi?" Beerus said.

"We try and negotiate and you as usual, just wanna blow stuff and people up instead of listnin' to reason. Are ya that retarded?!" Jubei yelled.

"Watch your tongue!" Beerus said sternly.

"Master Jubei, control yourself!" Valkenhayn urged.

"Quiet, Val. I've been standin' here long enough, now it's time I speak up!" The Ninja cat growled.

He stepped forward and stared dead on at the Destroyer.

"We are not some fuckin' chicken shit cowards who bow their head to ya and kiss yer ass! We ain't gonna let ya destroy Noel, ya got that! I ain't lettin' ya hurt any other girl as long as I'm around!" Mitsuyoshi growled.

"Is this about what happened with me and your daughter?" Beerus asked.

"Mostly that, but also about protectin' Noel! Now, this'll be yer only warning, leave, or else!" Jubei yowled.

"Are you threatening me, old man? Because if think that you can defeat me then you've finally gone senile." Beerus insulted.

"Oh, for the love of fuck!"

Luna popped in.

"Luna, we agreed to let me do the talking!" Sena reminded.

"Gets bent! Just like that guy!" Luna argued.

"What did you say?!" Beerus yelled.

"We trusted you and you just decide that that flat chested chick should be wiped out?! I don't think so! Now, unless you wanna get your ass kicked by Luna, get lost You purple skinned, Egyptian reject, arsonist, but ugly, Kokonoe's bitch ass, naked mole rat looking, pointy eared PEDOPHILE!"

...

...

...

"That's the worst thing you could have said to him!" Nami said in horror.

Beerus was silent for quite time, u til he finally spoke.

"That's it!"

He blasted Platinum with a high speed energy bomb, sending her flying.

"PLATINUM!" Jubei cried.

Beerus erupted with Destruction Energy and glowed an ominous purple.

" **NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAAAAAAAAAD!"**

The Heroes stepped back and readied for combat.

"Ms. Nami, go and protect Ms. Noel!" Valkenhayn ordered.

"What about you?! You can't take that guy on yourselves! He'll kill you!" Nami tons the Wolfman.

"Away with you, damnit! We can handle this!" Hellsing ordered again.

Nami hesitated a moment, but eventually started running. They could now focus on the destroyer.

"We must protect Noel Vermillion!" Hakumen stated.

The three warriors leaped towards Beerus, ready to fight.

"Empty Sky Form: WINTER'S REPOST!"

"STURM WOLF!"

"Thousand Hands: ROARING PILLAR!"

Beerus created a huge purple light that consumed the three quickly. The God of Destruction's fury had only just been lit.

Next time

Beerus is approached by Shunsui and Luffy and the three engage in combat. Can Shunsui and Straw Hat overcome the might of Lord Beerus the Destroyer?


	42. Chapter 42: God of Destruction

Storm clouds soon approach the Soul Society and covered the once beautiful night sky. Rain started pouring bolts of lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed in all surroundings. Surely this was not a good omen.

As a lightning bolt flashed through the night, Beerus was seen hovering over the defeated members of the Six Heroes. Each of them bruised and bloodied from the battle with the god of destruction. The Destroyer God descended and grabbed Hakumen by his long hair.

"Foolish mortal, you actually thought you could beat a Destroyer? How stupid can you humans be?" Beerus mocked.

"Shut the hell up..! I was never afraid of you, you False God..!" Hakumen spat.

"False God? Oh, now you're REALLY testing my patients." Beerus said.

He pointed his hand in front of Hakumen's face and a small energy orb appeared in it. The God was about to fire, until a fist slammed into his face. He didn't budge, but it made him drop Hakumen. Beerus noticed that the fist was all stretched and snake like. Only one person could do that.

The fist retracted and revealed Luffy at the other side of the hill.

"ARE YOU THE ONE CALLED BEERUS?!" Luffy wailed.

The God of Destruction didn't respond. He just stared in interest at Luffy. He descended to the ground and simply grinned.

"I'll take that silence as a 'yes'."

"That's quite an amusing body you have there, boy. Who are you?" Beerus asked.

"I'm Luffy, and I'm the guy who's gonna make you eat your tail." Straw Hat threatened.

"That's going to be easier said than done..."

Beerus teleported in front of the Pirate with his hands behind his back.

"...when you don't have a head!"

The cat kicked Luffy's head with enough force to cause decapitation. However, his head was instead shot back, still attached to his neck, then flung back to his body like a slingshot.

"NOW GUM GUM BELL!"

Luffy slammed his head into Beerus' with great force. However, all it did was give Luffy a headache.

"OWW! Damnit, that smarts!" Straw Hat cried.

"That's what you get when you don't use your head properly, boy." Beerus joked.

He fired an energy bomb at Luffy while he wasn't paying attention, but it was cut in two by a Zanpakuto. Shun suit then appeared out of thin air with both his swords in hand.

"Well, Whis wasn't kidding. Kyoraku really DID make Head Captain." Beerus said in surprise.

"Gramps!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Thought if I followed the banshee like scream I'd find you, Captain Luffy." Shunsui said.

"So, you're going to stand in my way too?" Beerus chuckled.

"Sadly, yes. I really hoped I wouldn't have to fight you, Lord Beerus. However, it seems I have no choice." The Head Captain said with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. I'll enjoy tearing you apart, you stinking drunk." Beerus said, getting into a stance.

"Hey, Captain Luffy. Wanna take this fuck on together?" Kyoraku asked.

"You bet! Let's show this jerk what Captains can do!" Luffy replied.

Straw Hat erupted in steam and his skin turned a faint pink.

"SECOND GEAR!"

Shunsui raised his swords and took a stance.

"Flower Wind rage and Flower God roar, Heavenly Wind rage and Heavenly Demon sneer, KATEN KYOKOTSU!"

His two swords turned into twin cutlass swords with ribbons attached to the hilts.

Beerus begin with a barrage of energy bombs and Shunsui charged, slashing through each one. One was heading for him and he couldn't react in time, so Luffy knocked it away with his fists. The Head Captain jumped up and swung both his swords hard, creating a blast of wind.

"BÜSHOGOMA!"

Beerus just smirked and blew it away m just by blowing on it. Luffy then appeared in front of the God and unleashed a lighting fast jab.

"JET PISTOL!"

The punch didn't even phase Beerus as he grabbed Luffy by the shirt and threw him a great distance away. Shunsui now dove down and was ready to slash Beerus with a dive attack.

"TAKAONI!"

The God dodged and Shunsui disappeared into the ground as a shadow. Beerus looked around to try and find Shunsui, but couldn't find him. Then, Kyoraku appeared from behind from the shadows and a blade of darkness zoomed towards Beerus' back.

"KAGEONI!"

The blade snapped and Beerus turned around, slamming his foot into Shunsui's face, sending the Head Captain flying.

"If anyone here are False Gods, it's you pathetic Soul Reapers." Beerus spat.

"BEERUUUUUS!"

The Destroyer turned to see Luffy approaching fast. Straw Hat jumped up high and his fist caught fire.

"GUM GUM RED HAWK!"

He unleashed his flaming punch at Beerus, but the God twirled around the stretched arm and merely flicked Luffy, sending crashing to the ground. Straw Hat coughed up blood and Beerus landed.

"Im sorry, but didn't you say you were going to make me eat my tail?" Beerus asked rhetorically.

"I see you're having fun, My Lord."

Whis then appeared from above and landed next to Beerus.

"These two weren't even a warm up, Whis. Say, where's that Kenpachi fellow?" Beerus asked, hoping to fight him.

"Vegeta already took care of him not long ago, unfortunately." Whis brought the bad news.

"Ah well, lets just go find Noel Vermillion." Beerus said as he started to fly away with Whis.

Luffy tried reaching at Beerus in desperation, but passed out from the pain.

At Squad 4, The God of Destruction and his Angel servant were blowing away building after building in search of Noel, and eventually found the building where she was kept. Beerus descended and put his hand on the wooden building.

"Found you, girl. Hakai."

The building was then whipped from the face of the earth completely. However, what was revealed was something unexpected. It was Tsubaki, holding a huge blade of light with angel wings on her back.

"What's this?" Beerus said in slight surprise.

"Your doom, Destroyer! REQUIEM AETERNAM!"

Yayoi thrusted her giant blade, ready to run the God through, but Whis blocked it with just one finger, mortifying Tsubaki.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

Whis then moved the blade away and poked Tsubaki on rmthe forehead, and somehow, she lost all feeling in her body and fell to the ground.

"Ahh! Bastard!" She cursed.

"That was quite a trap you set, young lady. Now, can you tell us where Noel Vermillion is?" Whis asked.

"Never! I'll never say anything to a monster who walks around, calling himself an Angel!" Tsubaki refused.

"Ok, I have other ways to get information." Whis said.

He put his hand on Tsubaki's head and read her mind.

" _Are you sure about this?"_

" _Yes, Nami. As soon as that monster come here, I'll strike him down with my Requiem Aeternam. Don't worry about me, just take Noel and run to the Head Captain's throne room."_

" _But I cant leave you here, Tsubaki! You'll be killed!"_

" _Just go, Pirate!"_

"The Head Captain's throne room." Whis told Beerus.

'What?! How did he?!' Tsubaki wondered.

Beerus nodded and flew off to the throne room.

"No! Stop!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Sorry, Mam. I'm sure you'll understand why Lord Beerus has to do this. An anomaly like Ms. Vermillion can't be allowed to exist." Whis explained.

"Silence! She's a living thing!" Tsubaki argued.

"And destroying living thugs is what Lord Beerus does. He's nature taken form." Whis said.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Tsubaki then exploded in a flash of light. Whis just stood there, not phased by what is happening. As the light died down, Tsubaki was now seen with a gold and white armor with a large sword and rocket boosters. This was the Zero Type: Izayoi!

"Your god is evil. Beerus the Destroyer is evil taken form, and you are nothing more than a Fallen Angel who must be silenced." Yayoi coldly said.

"Type Zero, huh? Alright, Madam. I'll play with you. Let's see what you can do." Whis giggled.

At the Head Captain's throne room, Beerus blasted through the door and Jin along with it. The cat landed on the wood floor and cracked his neck.

"Come on. I expected more from the Power of Order." Beerus laughed.

He then noticed a trail of snow that connected from his foot to Jin's sword, which was touching the floor by its tip.

"How about this! Freeze for all eternity!"

The Hero of Ikaruga unleashed his Arctic Dungeon and froze the Destroyer solid in a glacier. However, the glacier shattered easily and Jin was blown through another wall, leading to the Captain's Meeting Room, where Nami and the unconscious Noel hid.

"Jin!" Nami cried.

Beerus hovered into the room with his hands behind his back.

"I wondered where you ran off to, girl. Now, step aside so I can erase that anomaly." Beerus ordered.

"No way!" Nami refuses, pulling out her staff.

Jin then picked himself back up and pointed his sword at the God of Destruction.

"As much as would like this trash to be reduced to dedication, there is no way I am going to let some False God destroy an innocent, even if it's Noel Vermillion." Kisaragi said bravely.

He charged at the Divine and slashed him with Yukianesa.

"Empty Sky Form: WINTER'S REPOST!"

However, the attack had no effect and Beerus simply pointed his tail at Jin and it shot a laser through his chest.

"Jin, no!" Nami cried.

Kisaragi fell to the floor and blood leaked out of the wound. Beerus then picked up Jin with his tail by the throat and threw him into the wall. He then slowly hovered towards the Cat Thief with a sinister smile. Nami stepped back in fear, but stood her ground to protect her friend. She charged electricity in her staff and launched it at the Destroyer.

"THUNDER LANCE TEMPO!"

The bolt had no effect and Beerus floated closer towards Nami. The Pirate dropped her staff and fell backwards, terrified.

Beerus smiled and pulled his fist back, ready to finish it.

"Sorry, girl. Your time's up." Beerus said.

He thrusted his fist forward. However, something stopped it dead in its tracks, or someone. Beerus' eyes widened upon seeing who stopped his fist.

It was Noel. She was awake, and her eyes glowed blue. Nami was in just as much surprise as Beerus from seeing how fast Noel woke up and stopped the killing blow.

"N-Noel?!" Nami exclaimed.

"You... stopped my punch..?" Beerus said in shock.

"That's enough. No more! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" The furious Noel yelled.

She used her free hand to slam a knuckle sandwich into Beerus's maw, and believe it or not, he was sent flying across the room.

"Wha-wha-what?!" Nami stuttered.

When Beerus hit the wall, he held his maw and cried in pain. Noel must have hit it hard if she could make the God of Destruction cry.

"Noel, h-how did you-"

"Nami, stay here and tend to Jin. I'll handle this." Noel interrupted.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Nami questioned.

Beerus got back up and looked in horror at his hand. There was blood! HIS blood!

"B-blood..? Blood?! I can't bleed, I'm a God!" The God of Destruction said in disbelief.

"Not against me!"

He looked forward and got Noel's foot to his face, launching the cat out of the throne room. Noel then summoned Bolverk and the pistols started transforming into a rocket launcher.

"Zero Gun: THOR!"

She fired the rocket at the God of Destruction, but he vaporized it with Hakai.

"Damnit! I don't know how you made me bleed, but I won't let you get away with it, you little bitch! Taste my rage!" Beerus yelled.

He fired a barrage of energy bullets at Noel at high speed. There were far to many for Noel to shoot down and they were moving to fast, but she just stood there. She isn't even trying to dodge.

"Noel, run!" Nami cried.

Vermillion didn't respond. She simply crossed her arms across her chest and an Ars Magus circle appeared under her feet, only difference was... it wasn't her crest. Her's was like a pare of guns with wings, this one looked like a sword. Her eyes glowed a bright blue and she chanted.

"SUMMONING LUX SANCTUS!"

Next time

The battle of the Soul Society and the Saiyans reaches its climax as Noel reawakens and fights Beerus with every once of strength she has! Will Beerus win? Or will the God of Destruction fall before the Sword of the God Slayer?!


	43. Chapter 43: Sword of Doom

"SUMMONING LUX SANCTUS!"

The energy blasts made contact with the throne room and they all exploded. Beerus grinned in satisfaction, thinking he obliterated Noel. Oh... how he was wrong...

"KUSANAGI, ACTIVATE!"

Then, something rose out of the explosion at high speed, cloaked in blue fire. It was Noel with an entirely new look. She was now almost completely naked, wearing two blades that slip into her legs like boots, had two blades attached to her arms, a chest plate that was covering her breasts, two shoulder ornaments with red eyes dead in the middle, a strange blue crown attached to her forehead and topping all of were eight petal blades, floating behind her. There were four blades on on her right as four on her left, looking like wings made of blades.

Oh and a small blue thong covering her womanhood... just so you know.

"What the hell?" Beerus exclaimed.

"Scanning... Scanning... Scanning... Target identified as Dimension 7's God of Destruction, Beerus. Target's threat level, Tripple X. Overriding all power limitations." Noel said like a computer.

"What's going on here, Vermillion? Who and what are you?" Beerus asked angrily.

"You're doom." Noel replied emotionlessly.

"Excuse me?" Beerus questioned.

"I'm Noel Vermillion, but my real identity is Dimensional Boundary Interface No. 12, Mu." Noel, or Mu explained.

"You're some kind of Cyborg?" Beerus assumed.

"No. We are something entirely different. We are artificial humans capable of freely traversing through the Boundary between Dimensions. I however, was created for a VERY different purpose..." She explained.

"Is that so? Well, what were you built for?" Beerus asked.

"I'll give you a hint."

Mu pointed her finger at Beerus.

"God of Destruction, you're what I slay." She stated.

Then, Beerus' eyes widened like dinner plates. He's what she slays..? That means...

"You... are... a... a... God Killer..?" He dared asked.

Mu did not respond, for the Destroyer knew the answer.

He started grinding his teeth in anger and growling.

"So that's it, huh? That explains it. That's why I'm so compelled to destroy you. Why I can't stand your existence!"

Beerus poured his energy into his hands, forming to masses of energy.

"God Slayer! THE VERY ARROGANCE OF YOUR NAME!"

He fired a massive blast of energy at Mu, possibly enough to obliterate an entire continent, but a small Sentry Bot appeared out of nowhere and opened up its form, revealing a mirror-like plate and absorbing Beerus' attack. Three other Bots appeared and opened up as well. The first Bot then fired the attack, now compressed and concentrated at another Bot, and then it bounced to another, and then another.

"What? What is this?" Beerus questioned.

Each rebound increasing the attack's power more and more until it stopped at the first Bot. Mu's eyes started glowing and she pointed her hand at Beerus.

"BLESSED MIRROR!"

The Bot fired a small beam at Beerus, but he dodged and the beam tore through the ground like paper, and then tore through the storm clouds, revealing the night sky once again. Then, a colossal wall of explosions rose up from the torn earth and thundered throughout the entire Soul Society.

With Goku and Madara...

"What the?!" Goku exclaimed from seeing the wall of explosions.

'By the Sage of Six Paths, What the hell was that?' Madara wondered.

With Zoro and Kagura...

"Holy shit! What was that?!" Zoro exclaimed.

"That was Noel. She's in trouble." Kagura said in a weakened tone.

"What?! How the heck do you know, creep?!" Roronoa questioned.

"Because I've seen that attack. It's one of hers. It's an amplification attack called Blessed Mirror." Mutsuki answered.

"That was... Noel?!" Zoro said in disbelief.

"If you still don't believe me, than I'll show you, if take me to her. Please, Zoro." Kagura pleaded.

"..."

With Izayoi and Whis...

Whis looked on in horror at the wall of fire. One of Beerus' attacks deflected like nothing?! That isn't good!

'That attack..! Noel..!' Izayoi thought.

"Oh no! Lord Beerus cannot handle an opponent like this alone! I must hurry!" Whis said.

He was about to take off, but Izayoi stopped him by firing an energy blade in front of his feet.

"No you don't! Your fight is with me!" She stated.

Whis grunted in annoyance. If he wanted to help Beerus, he'll have to get passed her first.

With Ragna...

He stated in awe at the attack that tore through the earth just a moment ago. His eyes were transfixed on where the attack originated from. A being floating in the air.

"Noel..." He choked out.

The Grim Reaper slowly but surely, picked himself back up and grabbed hold of his broken sword, then started limping towards his dear Sister. However...

"Stop!"

Ragna stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Trunks, back on his feet and no ice arrow inside him. Trunks looked in horror at the mangled body behind Bloodedge. Vegeta, now almost limbless and with a giant hole through him.

"FATHER!" Trunks cried.

'Father? Oh shit, that's right. That Space Chimp was freaking out over Jin shooting his son out of the sky.' Ragna remembered.

"You! Did you do this?! Answer me!" Trunks demanded.

"Yeah... I kicked is fuck's ass. Look, kid. I ain't got time to-"

Trunks suddenly went Super Saipan and charged in pure rage.

"Fuck me..." Ragna moaned.

With Luffy, Kyoraku, and the Six Heroes.

"Luffy!"

"Captain Kyoraku!"

Nami and Nanao approached with Jimbei behind her to assist their Captains.

"Nami... Jimbei..." Luffy said, coughing on blood.

The Fishman lifted Luffy's head and Nami grabbed his hands.

"Noel... Is she..?" Luffy struggled to talk.

"She's ok, Luffy. She's more than ok." Nami assured.

That brought a smile to Straw Hat's face. Nanao was helping Shunsui meanwhile.

"Head Captain, are you ok?" She asked worriedly."

"Hey, Nanao... You're actually worried about me? Ain't that something, you really DO find me irresistible..." He joked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN BOTHER!" Nanao shouted as she bonked Shunsui on the head.

Over with the Six Heroes, they were just finally getting back up from their defeat and noticed the destruction upon the Seireitei

"Hakumen, ya feelin' what I'm feelin'?" Jubei asked.

"Yes... The God Slayer has returned." Hakumen answered.

Back with Beerus and Mu.

The Destroyer couldn't believe it. His own attack was used against him so easily?! He turned to Mu and was now more furious than ever. She floated there with the morning sun rising from behind her, giving her a majestic appearance. Dawn marked the beginning, and THIS was the beginning of the end.

"Here I come, Beerus the False God!"

Mu used her Sentry Bots to fired lasers at Beerus, but he dodged them one by one, but barely, as they cut through his divine flesh like knives. He grunted in anger upon seeing his new and first scars. He charged at Mu and tried hitting her with a roundhouse kick, but Mu used her petal blades to form a diamond shaped shield to defend. Beerus just continued to punch and kick at the shield, hoping to break it, but alas, it didn't even crack.

He teleported away and tried to charge up an attack, but Mu stopped that by conjuring yellow Ars Magus circles around the Destroyer. Out of the circles cane energy swords that almost slashed and stabbed at Beerus, but he flew away just in time. As he flew, more swords were summoned in his way, so he tried avoiding them with his reflexes and quick movements. One sword appeared right in front of Beerus' face and he was almost run through, if he hadn't teleported away at the last minute. He reappeared and all the energy swords retracted into the circles of light, with no sign of Mu.

"Show yourself, you little bitch!" Beerus shouted.

"I'm right here." A voice from behind replied.

Beerus turned around and Mu was there floating much higher than him.

"Feel my wrath, Destroyer! WISDOM OF THE DIVINES!"

Suddenly, hundreds upon thousands of blades of light were conjured out of thin air and started raining down on Beerus.

"You think that can stop me?!" Beerus laughed.

He countered by firing a storm of energy bullets at the blade, shooting down one after the other, but some managed to avoid being shot down and they rained down on the God of Destruction. He suffered multiple cuts and slashes from the blades and was now covered in blood.

Mu flew towards Beerus and twirled, slashing his chest with her petal blades like a buzz saw. Beerus recovered and kicked Mu in the gut hard, but Mu expected that and grabbed his leg, then threw Beerus through several stone pillars, causing them all to collapse. She wasn't done yet. Mu summoned four Bots and fired lasers in the direction she threw Beerus. The lasers tearing through buildings and more pillars like nothing as Kusanagi continued to butcher the Destroyer.

Beerus finally reappeared and flew straight through the laser fire, staring down the barrel of the gun as he zoomed towards Mu. He punched the woman in the face and the kneed her gut, making her cough blood. Beerus then grabbed the PFD by the hair and lifted her head up to meet his.

"You think those Pea Shooters could hurt me, girl? You fight like a cheerleader!" Beerus mocked.

"Says the guy pulling my hair!" Mu shot back.

Beerus shut her up by repeatedly punching her in the face like a punching bag. Beerus started laughing with each punch and his hand was stained in blood from Mu's nose, meaning that it was clearly broken.

What the God didn't realize was that Mu's petal blades were surrounding him from every direction and pointing at him.

"Just like a woman to go into battle with long hair." Beerus joked.

"Well, Makoto did say I need a haircut. So in that case!"

Mu extended the blade attached to her arm and cut her hair, escaping from Beerus' grasp. Her long blond hair now short and pretty badass looking. Mu descended a safe distance and ordered her petals to attack now.

"PILLAR OF LIGHT!"

Beerus noticed the blade too late and they homed in on him. They then all struck the God and a huge blast of light rose up in the form of a pillar, impaling and incinerating him in the intense light. Mu looked on from a distance, her blades reappearing and returning to her back.

However, that wasn't enough to stop Beerus. He re-emerged from the light and tackled Mu, locking her in close combat. The two trading punches, kicks and slashes as they went at it like rabid dogs. My smashed her knuckle into Beerus's face and sent him flying, but he recovered and fired a blast of energy at Mu. Thankfully, she deployed her Origins shield just in time to defend. She then started rotating the shield, redirected and concentrating the blast into a beam powerful enough to cut through anything.

As the beam was redirected, it sliced through anything in its path like butter while setting it ablaze. It was also heading in the direction Ragna and Trunks were in.

Speaking of...

Ragna was trying fending off the attacks from the enraged Trunks as best he could, but his exhausted body could only do so much now. He was now completely shirtless, exposing his bruised and cut chest. His pants were torn, but still in tact, (thank god) and his artificial left arm was hanging on by a few wires. He was panting like a dog while Trunks was still going strong.

Bloodedge kept blocking with his broken Bloodscythe, desperately trying to fend off the attack's from Trunks' broadsword, but he can't keep it up forever.

"Damnit, kid! Stop!" Ragna shouted.

Trunks just kept attacking in rage for Vegeta. He was about to slash again, but Ragna noticed the beam tearingvits way towards Trunks, who was completely unaware.

"Hey, get down!" Ragna warned.

He tackled the Saipan boy and saved him from being split in half. The beam cut off a few strands of the Grim Reaper's hair, literally missing him by a hair. They both hit the ground with Ragna on top of Trunks.

"Fuck, that was close!" The Reaper swore.

"What the... Why did you..?" Trunks questioned, finally calming down.

"Hey, I'm not just gonna let some kid get chopped in half, even if he's trying to kill me." Ragna answered.

"I'm only trying to kill you because you killed my fa-"

Trunks just went silent upon seeing Ragna's face. He didn't get a good look when he was attacking him plus he was drunk with anger so he couldn't think straight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ragna asked.

Trunks didn't say anything.

"What? What?! Why are you staring at me like some overpriced brothel doll?!" Ragna asked again, getting a little uncomfortable.

"You're him!" Trunks finally spoke.

Now Ragna was getting confused.

"Huh?" He said.

"You're the man from my dream!" Trunks said.

"WHUUUUUU?!" Ragna panicked, now going homophobe.

"You're the one chosen by Shenron!" The Saiyan boy said.

Ragna jumped of Trunks and backed away. He grabbed Vegeta's severed arm that he dropped a few moments ago and held it up like a bat.

"Stay back! I'm... Armed! Wait, did you say Shenron?!" Ragna questioned.

"You know him?" Trunks questioned back.

"Yeah. It's a long story..." Ragna replied.

Then, they both heard a scream.

"YOW! MY TAIL!"

That caused them both to jump in surprise. Ragna turned to the direction of the scream and remembered.

"Oh crap! Noel!" He exclaimed.

Ragna dropped the arm and picked back up his broken sword, then ran off to aid his friend.

"Hey, wait!" Trunks called out.

Back with the Divine and the Slayer...

Beerus threw a large energy bomb at Mu, but she sliced it in half and backflipped right in front of the God, slashing him with her leg blade. He recovered and flew away some distance to catch his breath. This fight was taking a toll on him. He was covered in cuts, one of his ears were gone and his tail was cut clean off by that laser beam from a few moments ago.

"I have to say, you quite something, Ms. Vermillion." Beerus said honestly.

"And you really don't know when to quit. That's a lot of determination you have, God of Destruction." Mu replied.

She then started glowing blue and her blades were somehow sharpening on their own.

"If I have any chance of defeating you, I now l have to go all out and show no mercy." She stated.

"What?! You've been holding back?!" Beerus exclaimed.

Mu did not respond, and that made Beerus even more angry.

"Alright then, let's see you handle me at MY full strength!" He growled.

Beerus was now emitting a huge purple aura and his power was now spiraling out of control. He yelled in pure rage and caused a shockwave. Mu was almost blown away by the amount of power he generated.

The Destroyer then flew at Noel with incredible speed and got her locked in hand to hand.

"How's that?! Taking me seriously now?!" Beerus hissed.

"Oh please, I know a little girl who hits harder than you!" Mu insulted as she thrusted her palm into Beerus's face.

He recovered and throws roundhouse kicking Mu, but the PFD disappeared with a burst of speed and reappeared behind the God, thrusting her leg blades into Beerus' back. The cat now had two more scars on his back to worry about, but now wasn't the time. He tackled Mu and then uppercut her high into the air, which he then followed her.

The two were now flying high above the ozone layer, nearly entering orbit. They continued hand to hand for quite a bit before 12 broke away.

"Enough!" She yelled as she charged again.

12 landed a punch to Beerus' gut and then uppercut his jaw.

"This has gone on long enough! I'm ending this now!" Mu stated.

"Go on! I'd like to see you try, Noel Vermillion!" Beerus egged her on.

Mu disappeared in a burst of speed, causing Beerus to loose track of her. She then reappeared underneath him and her petal blades started to glow a bright blue.

"Blades forged in the Pits of Destruction, come to me!"

Then, all of her petal started to change form.

"The world is a place of pain, destruction an chaos! Those who seek to destroy lead the charge against those who protect! Those who protect rise up to defeat this who destroy and aim to restore order to the world!"

The blades kept growing bigger and bigger.

"The world... is a cruel place... but, it is also beautiful..."

The blades stopped growing and were now eight enormous blue swords with divine energy coursing through them. Beerus looked down and saw the in horror, the swords that were ready to pierce him.

"Now, let the carnage begin! SWORD OF THE GOD SLAYER!"

My fired the eight massive swords at Beerus and the God screamed in terror as they hit him, creating a continental explosion that can be seen from the ground. Everyone on the ground looked in awe at the enormous blast.

Mu panted in exhaustion from using that last attack. She was still a bit inexperienced in using that Astral Heat, so it takes a lot out of her.

As the smoke cleared, Mu's eyes widened upon seeing Beerus, still standing and with an enormous ball of energy he was holding with his hands.

"W-What the?!" Mu stuttered.

"I've had just about enough of you, woman! Now die, AND TAKE THE SOUL SOCIETY WITH YOU!"

He threw the giant death ball at Mu, aiming to destroy her along with the Society. Mu didn't even move from where she was flying. She couldn't get away, nor did she want to. If she did, this whole world would be destroyed, so she had no choice but to stand her ground. The God Slayer speed her arms out as one would when someone would try and protect someone and yelled.

"COME ON!"

Mu took the death ball head on and used every once of her power to try and stop it from hitting the Soul Society. Everyone on the ground looked on in horror at the death ball that was crashing down upon them.

"Damnit! What the hell do we do?!" Jin yelled.

"That crazy bastard could wipe out the whole Soul Society with that attack!" Nami exclaimed.

"Lord Beerus, what are you doing?!" Goku shouted in shock.

"Well, I guess I owe Jushiro and Old Man Yama that drink once I see them again..." Shunsui joked.

"How can you joke at a time like this, Head Captain?!" Jimbei yelled at the Soul Reaper.

Mu was desperately trying to push back the death ball and stop it from destroying everything, but was to big and powerful for her to handle. Trying to stop herself from getting incinerated was she could even do now. This was it. This was how she was going to go out. A single tear fell from her face as she faced the inevitable.

"Everyone... I'm sorry..."

Beerus was still in the same spot, watching and laughing maniacally at the helpless world.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HUMILIATING ME LIE YOU DID, VERMILLION! MAY THIS BE KNOWN, THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS GOD SLAYERS, ONLY FOOLS WHO THINK THAT THEY'RE SUPERIOR TO THE DIVINES! NO MORTAL COULD STAND UP TO THE MIGHT OF A DESTROYER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wrong, ya nudist Garfield!"

Beerus then felt a sharp pain coming from his back and he coughed up blood, making him loos concentration of his attack. With that one single attack, the death ball disintegrated into nothing, and the Soul Society was safe.

Mu was confused by what had just happened and was wondering what could have made Beerus loose focus. Then, she managed to get a look at her savior and her eyes widened and she gasped in pure shock. Behind Beerus... was none other than the person she looked so desperately to find... Ragna the Boodedge!

He had somehow gotten behind Beerus and slashes him in the back with his broke sword. His whole body had become black as the night and his right eye was black and demonic. Ragna now used Black Flash to zoom down to the ground and catch the falling Mu, right at the last second.

"I think this is the part where you talk all girly and say "Oh, my hero!" Right?" He joked.

Mu didn't dare speak, otherwise, if this was a dream, she would wake up. She merely put her hand gently against his face to feel how real he was.

"Rag... na?" Mu finally spoke.

"You're not dreaming, kiddo. I'm real." Ragna chuckled.

Once she heard that, she instantly, out of nowhere... slapped him across the face. This caused Ragna to drop Mu, but she landed on her leg blades like a cat. (Well a cat with swords for legs)

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?!" Ragna cried, holding a hand against his face.

Mu was now starting at Ragna angrily with tears streaming down her eyes.

"What? What's wrong? What, did I do something to you- Wait, that was a stupid question..." Ragna realized what he said.

"What did you do?! Are you a fucking retarded or autistic?!" Mu screamed.

'Autistic?! Jesus, that's a line even I wouldn't cross!' Ragna mentally exclaimed at what Mu just said.

"Ragna... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mu wailed.

"Whoa!" Ragna went.

"YOU WIPE OUR MEMORIES AND THEN YOU JUST TAKE OFF TO GOD ONLY KNOW'S WHERE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT, A MORON LIKE YOU!" She howled like a banshee.

"Hey, easy there! I can expla-"

" **I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Mu tackled Ragna to the ground, grabbed his hair with her left hand and started smashing his face in with her right fist.

" **YOU'RE SO BEYOND STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUIPD STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUIPD STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUIPD STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"**

"OW! *PUNCH* HEY! *PUNCH* STOP! *PUNCH* NOEL! *PUNCH* YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Ragna managed to say.

"THAT'S THE IDEA!" Mu yelled!

Ragna grabbed her arm, pulled her down as got on top of her.

"JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST, CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" He yelled back.

Mu just stared at him, tears streaming down her face and breathing heavily. Ragna pulled her back up and they both just sat in silence for a minute.

"Ok, Noel. Please, just listen. I can explain everything, but right now isn't the best time for it. When we get out of this, I'll buy us some coffee and we can talk, ok? Ok?" Ragna tried soothing her.

Mu was just panting softly from all her yelling, but she nodded her head yes to answer.

"Ok. Good. Now, you might wanna duck." Ragna urged.

"Huh?"

He grabbed Mu and pulled her down with him to dodged the energy bomb coming their way. It hit a building and erased it completely. Ragna and Mu looked at there attacker and got back up. Beerus has decebced from the ground and was now completely drunk with rage and fury. He howled an earth shattering howl and charged at the two like an animal.

"Ok, let's skin this cat before he makes another one of those death balls!" Ragna said, pointing his sword.

"Be careful, Ragna! This guy's a literal God!" Mu warned her brother.

"There's only one God, and he sure as hell don't look like that!" Ragna said, ready to charge.

"Hold on a minute." Mu urged.

Ragna halted and Mu closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, Ragna's entire form returned to normal. His coat and clothes looked like new, his left arm was fixed and his sword was fully repaired.

"Whoa! I'll never get use to how you do that! How do you do that, anyway?" Ragna asked.

"It's a long and confusing as hell story." Mu answered.

"And we never have time for it!" Ragna replied jokingly.

They stood back to back and prepared for one last stand.

"Let's do this, Noel!"

"Yeah!"

They both charged and started hacking and slashing at Beerus. Ragna's giant sword and Mu's regenerated petal blades danced and cut through the wind like nothing, but even when consumed in rage, Beerus was able to block and dodge the attacks. The two jumped away and fired lasers from her Sentry Bots and they struck the Destroyer God directly, sending him flying backwards.

"Ragna, he's all yours!" Mu signaled.

"On it!" Ragna replied from his end.

As Beerus flew towards the Grim Reaper, Ragna smirked and prepared his mighty blade.

"CARNAGE..."

He slashed Beerus across the back and then again in the same spot, igniting a small blast of darkness that launched the Destroyer into the air.

"SCISSORS!"

Mu then flew up higher than Beerus and axe kicked him into the ground, making a crater in the earth where he crashed. Beerus coughed up blood and limped himself back up, panting heavily.

"Had your fill, or you want some more?" Ragna taunted.

Beerus growled.

"That's enough!" Said a voice approaching from afar.

Ragna turned and saw Whis, heading his way at lightning speed. It would seem that he managed to defeat Izayoi. He struck Ragna in the neck, causing him to loose feeling in his body, and then headed for Mu. The God Slayer managed to avoid the Angel's strike, but Whis was moving so fast that she couldn't keep up.

"I will not allow you to kill Lord Beerus!" He declared.

'I am the fastest being in Universe 7, so there is no way this girl could-"

Whis' thoughts were halted by an elbow in his gut. Mu managed to strike him perfectly.

"Fast or not, Angel. There's no outrunning MY eyes!" The PFD said with glowing eyes.

Whis fell to his knees, holding his gut in pain. Mu then went to Ragna and chopped his neck with her hand.

"Ow! Son of a!" He cried.

"Your welcome." Mu chuckled.

Beerus then came out of nowhere and fired a huge energy bomb at the two, blowing them away. Ragna and Mu both quickly recovered and readied their weapons.

"Bastard doesn't know when to stop." Ragna said.

"Yeah, so what's say we put an end to this?" Mu suggested.

"Yeah. This war's gone on long enough. Let's end this now!" Ragna shouted.

The two charged at the out of control Beerus and Ragna swung Bloodscythe hard and fast, but not enough to stop Beerus from dodging. The cat then fired an energy bomb, but it was countered by one of Mu's petals. She flew up and fired all her petals at the Destroyer, each of them tearing through his flesh. This just made Beerus angrier and he screamed blooding mused while firing energy bullets in all directions. Mu deplored her shield and Ragna got behind it for cover. The shield deflected the bullets easily and once the God stopped, Ragna went up and grabbed his formal attire.

"Finally, this'll hurt." The Grim Reaper whispered darkly.

His sword erupted in a torrent of dark energy. Beerus saw this and tried to break free of Ragna's right grip, but couldn't.

"Know this. There is no Hell, only the Void!" Ragna said in a dark tone.

"DAMN YOOOOOOU!" Beerus screamed.

He tried to punch Ragna, but missed. Ragna then opened his hand and gripped the sword in reverse...

"GETSUGA..."

...and slashed upwards.

" **TENSHOOOOOOOOO!"**

Out erupted a massive explosion of dark energy, consuming everything in a wide area. The explosion was the size of a mountain, and visible to everyone in the Society, especially the original owner of the attack. Mu used her shield to protect herself from being blown away while Beerus was being cooked alive by the energy.

Once the mushroom cloud cleared, all that was left of the area was a crater that could fit a meteor, with Ragna and Beerus in the middle. Bloodedge was panting heavily from using so much power while Beerus was on his knees, completely burned. The Reaper put his sword over his shoulders and just stared at Beerus in pitty.

"Ragna!" Mu called out.

He turned around to see her coming this way. He smiled at her as she approched, until...

*BURST*

A hand tired its way through Ragna's back and stuck out the his chest. Mu gasped in horror from witnessing this and Ragna coughed blood. The hand belonged to Beerus, standing behind him, smiling sadistically.

"I told you, there are no such things as God Slayers..." He growled.

The God of Destruction pulled his hand out and rebel fell on one knee, gasping for air. Mu just stood there in horror with hands covering her mouth and a single tear falling down her face.

"What's wrong, "God Slayer"? Lost the will to fight now that this man is dying?" Beerus laughed.

She didn't reply. She only stood there. Horrified... or so she made him believe.

Her eyes looked down at Ragna, who winked at her. He then quickly grabbed his sword...

"Seed of...

...and swung it lightning fast at Beerus.

"TARTARUS!"

Before the sword made contact with the Destroyer, it quickly transformed into a scythe and the blade's edge was cloaked in blue fire, making it look like a chainsaw. The flame if blade struck Beerus' side and started ripping through him.

"What?! This can't be! I impaled you!" Beerus cried in disbelief.

"I get stabbed, bored and impaled ten times a week, you mother fucker!" Ragna said honestly.

He was using every once of strength he had, but Beerus' hide was so thick that he was barely denying him. The cat grabbed the blade and started trying to push it out of himself. The two gave it their all in terms of strength, but Beerus was overpowering Ragna easily. The blade was almost out, of now for Mu rushing in and helping Ragna.

"You think you can win?! I'm the God of Destruction, Beerus! Humans are ants to me! I'll crush you both!" Beerus roared.

"I don't give a damn! The last God I fought couldn't beat me, and neither will you!" Ragna shouted back.

"This time, you will be the one getting destroyed, Destroyer!" She yelled.

"No! This can't be!" Beerus cried.

"Time to die, you degenerate son of a bitch!" The Grim Reaper declared.

The two pulled on the scythe with all their might and the flaming blade started ripping through the Destroyer's flesh. Blood started spraying all over the place as the hide was being torn and was approaching his insides.

"I'M A GOD!" Were the last words cried by the God of Destruction.

The scythe cleaved into Beerus' body and slashed through his organs and finally, slashed out of his body as the God of Destruction was sliced clean in half. Beerus screamed in agony and his purple blood sprayed out and was flung off the scythe, painting the ground amethyst. The last thing Beerus saw were the glaring gazes of Ragna The Bloodedge and Mu No. 12 as he lost consciousness and his body was drained of life.

This war... was over...

Next time

Ragna, Jin and Noel finally reunite after ten years apart, The issue between the Soul Society and the Saiyans is resolved, Ragna wonders how he ended up with Ichigo's attack and Rukia gives birth to her daughter. Lots of touchy stuff.

Me: My god, another chapter of hats over 5000 words! I don't know how I do it, and I was kind of hoping I could break my record with chapter 9, maybe with the final chapter... Anyway, I hoped you liked the fight, and please ignore that disrespectful part when Noel got mad, please believe me when I say I have nothing against people with dissabilities because I have austim myself. I say more power to them!


	44. Chapter 44: Kagura Fucking Mutsuki

As Beerus' lifeless body laid before them, Ranga and Mu, both exausted, sat on the ground, panting heavily. Mu's armor disappeared and she now dawned a light blue and white robe with Japanese tags attached to it.

"Damn... That wasn't easy..." Ragna panted.

"Honestly, I would rather fight Izanami again." Noel joked.

Ragna laughed a little in response. Then they heard cries of agony from behind. They turned around and saw Whis thrashing around in agony. He screamed again as his body turned dust and was blown away into the wind. All that remained were his clothes and staff, laying on the ground.

"What the hell happened to that guy?" Ragna wondered.

"When a Destroyer is vanquished, the Angel attending him no longer has use, so they are relieved of their services until a new Destroyer is crowned." Noel explained.

"That guy was an Angel? Wow, the Vatican is gonna have A LOT of repainting and explaining to do." Ragna said in surprise.

"Still, I had no idea the process was so painful for them. I feel bad for that man." Noel admitted.

"He'll be fine. If he's anything like Terumi, he'll be back." Bloodedge assured.

Noel then looked at Ragna's new right appendage.

"Ragna, your arm... Is that..?" She asked.

"The Azure Flame Grimoire? Yeah. That weirdo, Amane Nishiki gave it to me. Pretty badass looking, right?" Ragna chuckled.

Noel didn't respond, she just hugged Ragna tightly and burried her face in his shoulder. Ragna was surprised at first, but couldn't help but smile. He hugged his sister and patted her back as Noel started sobbing a little.

"Missed you, Kiddo. Don't cry..." He said softly.

"Ragna! Noel!"

"Brother!"

They both broke the embrace and looked to their right. They both saw Nami, Luffy, Jimbei and Jin rushing towards them.

"Nami!" They both said.

"Wait, you know her?" Noel asked Ragna, surprised that they know each other.

"Met her when I found boat in the woods." Ragna answered.

"Noel! Hey!" Nami called out.

"Nami! I'm so glad you're ok!" Noel said in relief as she got up and hugged her friend.

"I should be saying that about you! You were incredible out there!" The Cat Thief said in amazment.

"You were totally cool out there, Noel! You were like 'a left and a right and a FIGHTFIGHTFIGHT! That guy didn't stand a chance!" Luffy praised.

"Aww, shucks. Thanks, Luffy." Vermillion thanked her friends.

"Yeah. I have to say, Ms. Noel. You were pretty spectacular in that fight." Jimbei complimented."

"Thanks M- AHH! W-who or w-what are you?!" Noel shrieked.

"Oh yeah, you were out cold when he saved you. Noel, this is Jimbei. He's our crew's helmsmen. He may seem scary, but he's really nice, and he saved your life from that Marine Captain." Nami introduced and explained.

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry. Thank you for helping me, Mr. Jimbei." Noel apologized.

"Hahaha. It's alright, kid. I scare a lot of people. When your brother here saw me with you in my arms, he tried to cut me in half." Jimbei laughed.

"Who would attack a guy who looks like a demon, holding an unconscious girl in his arms?" Ragna joked.

"Brother... Noel..." Jin said, still clearly hurt."

"Oh. Are you ok, Jin?" Noel asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. However, there are far more important things to worry about than my well being." Jin replied, a tad bit irritated.

Noel didn't understand, but got a good look at her surroundings.

"Wait, where are we? This doesn't look like that town me, Taokaka and Mr. Jubei were in." She realized.

"This is the Soul Society, Ms. Vermillion."

A figure then appeared beside everyone via Flash Step.

"Ichigo!" Ragna said.

Ichigo approached the group, battered and a little bloody, like he died heroically in WW2.

"Damn, you sure got the crap kicked out of you." Ragna chuckled.

"Yeah, I can say the same about- Wait, why do you look totally fine?!"Kurosaki questioned.

"It's a long and confusing as hell story." Was Ragna's answer.

"Anyway, Noel, this is Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki. He saved my ass the other day." Ragna introduced.

"Hey there. You're Noel? Nice to meet you." Ichigo greeted.

"Hello, Yeah, I'm Second Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, though I'm not really a Lieutenant anymore..." Noel replied.

"Wait, you're a doctor?" Jin questioned.

"Yeah, being a Substitute Soul Reaper is just my OTHER job." Ichigo replied to Kisaragi.

"Soul Reaper?" Noel questioned too.

"Guardians of the dead. And don't worry, we ain't dead." Ragna explained.

"This place we're in, the Soul Society, is our headquarters. Located at the center of the Boundary, connecting to all twelve dimensions." Ichigo spoke.

"Really?! That's amazing!" Noel said in amazement.

Off in the distance, arguing was heard at the top of the crater, grabbing the group's attention.

"It's about fucking time, Moss Head! That took only ten years to get here!" One voice yelled.

"Hey, I knew what I was doing! All we had to do was go towards the death ball in the sky!" Another shouted back.

"You went in the exact opposite direction!"

"I know that!"

"THEN WHY'D YA DO IT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU DID!"

"SHUT UP!"

The two then looked down and noticed that they weren't standing on anything and plummeted to the ground. They landed hard on the stone and groaned in pain.

"Damnit, that hurt." The black one said.

"Kagura?"

Kagura looked up and saw a few familiar faces.

"Noel! And Jin! And... Ragna?!" He exclaimed.

"Told you I knew where I was going, asshole." The green one bitched.

"Hey, Zoro! You're late, ya big dummy!" Luffy happily waved.

"Who are YOU of all people calling dumb, moron?!" Zoro shouted.

Mutsuki ran towards his companions and hugged Noel tightly.

"It's ok now, Noel Babe. Big Daddy's here..." He said like a husband to a wife.

"Big Daddy?" Ragna questioned.

"He started calling himself that." Jin replied.

"Well, he was telling the truth." Zoro said in surprise as he walked up to his crew.

"So, you know this guy, Noel?" The green Pirate asked the girl in blue.

"This is Kagura, he's a friend. Kagura, this is Zoro and the Straw Hat Pirates, they helped me, Tao and Mr. Jubei a while ago." Noel answered and introduced.

"Hi." Luffy and Jimbei greeted.

"Nice to meet yo-"

"Hey there, beautiful." Kagura instantly let Noel go and zoomed to Nami."

"Whoa!" Nami exclaimed.

"I'm Kagura Mutsuki, head of the Mutsuki Family and Knight of the Black Gale. I think we should go out, you single?" Mutsuki spoke seductively.

All he got for an answer was a slap.

"BACK OFF, PERV!" Nami shouted.

"Oww..." He groaned.

"Great... another Sanji..." Zoro grunted.

"Hold on just a damn minute here. Where the hell WERE you when we brought Noel in, Kagura? You should have ran full speed to Squad 4 as soon as you heard." Ragna questioned.

"Kagura was here too, Jin?" Noel asked.

"I didn't see him anywhere." Jin replied.

"Wait, where the hell did you two come from. I didn't see you anywhere back in Dimension 7. So how the hell are you..?" Kagura asked the Reaper and Ice King.

"Dimension 7? You were in another world? Then how did you learn about this place?" Ragna asked another question."

"Something smells fishy here, and I'm not taking about the blue freak over there." Jin spoke.

"FREAK?!" Jimbei growled.

Ichigo walked up to the Black Knight and started explaining.

"Kagura, right? I'm Ichigo, Jin's here because Tsubaki and some others asked the 13 Court Guard Squads to help find Noel, and when we found her she was injured. So we took her to Squad 4 to heal her, then me, Ragna and Luffy all introduced ourselves, then I saw my friends Rukia and Ranji about to have a baby and their doctor wasn't available so I volun-"

The orange haired man stopped and froze solid.

"Dude, you ok?" Ragna asked.

Then, Ichigo went into full panic mode.

"RUKIA! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT HER! SHE'S PROBABLY GIVING BIRTH RIGHT NOW! I GOTTA GO!"

He turned into his Bankai state for the speed and took off like the Road Runner, leaving a dust cloud behind.

"Wow, look at him go!" Luffy said in amazement.

"Whoa! Where's Ichigo going?" A familiar voice said.

Out of the smoke appeared the last Saiyan... Goku. Ragna and Jin's eyes shot open as they felt a familiar presence. It was the same as Vegeta!

"A Saiyan!" Jin exclaimed while drawing Yukianesa.

"Noel, get behind me!" Ragna ordered his sister.

The Straw Hats also got in front of the girl and prepared for combat.

"Wait, your Noel? Sweet! Hi, I'm Goku, me and my friends have been looking everywhere for you! Don't worry you're safe no-"

"Back the hell up, Harambe!" Ragna threatened.

Goku halted.

"Whoa! Easy there! Are you guys her friends of Noel? I'm not gonna fight anyone, don't worry."

"My ass, Donkey Kong! The last two Saiyans I met nearly killed me and-"

"Hey, wait."

The words came from Luffy as everyone turned their gazes to the Rubber Man. Goku also got a look at Straw Hat and recognized him. Both him and Luffy put on big smiles.

"Hey, Luffy!"

"It's Goku!"

They both ran towards each other and fist bumped like old pals... because they are.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Ragna and Jimbei exclaimed.

"Hey, buddy! How the hell are ya?!" Luffy asked

"Pretty good! Oh man, it's great to see you again, pal. What have you been up to?!" Goku replied and asked his old friend back.

"Oh, you know! Robbing the rich and giving to the poor! The usual!" Luffy answered happily.

"Wait, Goku?!" Nami exclaimed.

"Holy crap, it really is him!" Zoro pointed out.

"Hey, Straw Hat! You know this guy?!" Ragna questioned.

"Yeah! This is Goku, he's an old friend of mine!" Luffy introduced.

"What?" Ragna said in disbelief.

"Did I miss something when I was working for Big Mom undercover?" Jimbei asked.

"Funny story. We ended up in Goku's world accidentally, Luffy and Goku fought and we all became friends." Nami explained.

"Big Mom?" Jin wondered.

'Wait a minute... With Ragna and Jin here, and with that orange haired guy's story...' Kagura thought.

He went white as he put two and two together... Oh boy... He's done it this time...

"Hey, Kagura! Didn't see you over there! Great that we found Noel! Now we just find Lord Beerus, Whis, Vegeta, Trunks and Platinum and be on our way back to Univer-"

"GOKU, SHUT UP!" Kagura begged.

As soon as they heard all that, everyone looked at Kagura questioningly.

"Kagura, how does this Saiyan know you?" Jin asked menacingly.

Busted...

"Uh... Ahahaha... Its a long and... not so confusing as hell story..."

Over with Rukia...

"AAH! JESUS CHRIST, THIS LITTLE COCKSUCKER'S KILLING ME!" Rukia screamed.

She was finally giving birth to her daughter and the pain she was feeling was excruciating. Renji was beside her, squeezing her hand while Kon was laying on the floor, traumatized by the direct sight of a baby being born.

Thankfully, Ichigo has finally arrived in the nick of time.

"Rukia! Hang on, I'm here!" Ichigo said worriedly.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Both Rukia and Renji yelled.

"It's a long and confusing as hell story! There were aliens, cats that could blow up planets, Ninja-"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET THIS BABY OUT OF MY CUNT!" Rukia wailed.

Ichigo instantly stopped talking. He grabbed some rubber gloves, a medical mask and got to work. It was now a few minutes in and Rukia pushing with every bit of strength she had in her tiny body.

"That's it, Rukia! Keep pushing, you can do this!" Kurosaki encouraged.

"Ahh! I can't! it hurts! You do it for me!" Kuchiki begged.

"Come on, Rukia! You CAN do this! You're one of the strongest people I know! You took on some of the toughest guys out there and won! This is nothing!" Ichigo said, trying to give her hope.

A single tear came down her face. That was the sweetest thing he had ever said to her.

"Now, come on! One last push! You got this!" He said.

"Get out of there! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WIFE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Renji angrily screamed.

Rukia screamed and pushed hard one last time.

"That's it! You're doing it! Wait, there's something else in there too." Ichigo said in surprise.

"Oh, my god, there's two?!" Rukia panicked.

"No it's..."

And to everyone's surprise... It was Rukia's Zanpakuto?!

"... you're sword?!" He exclaimed.

"I wondered where I put it!" Rukia said.

"HOW DOES THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" Ichigo yelled in confusion.

Back on track, the baby's head was now visible and getting more and more.

"Hey, I see a head! Oh. Oh, god. It's huge. Rukia, how are you doing this?" Renji asked, grossed out.

"Not helping!" Rukia angrily shouted.

Renji kept looking.

"Ok, we got a chest, shoulders and- aww, look at the-the little fingers! A stomach, waist and- it's a girl! Definitely a girl! Ok, legs, feet and..!"

Then, gentle cries were heard throughout the room. Ichigo was now holding the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"She's here." Ichigo happily said.

Rukia started crying tears of joy upon seeing her child, and Renji had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, my god. She's here... She looks kind of like Ikkaku covered in jello." Renji said, a little grossed out.

"Aww, really?" Rukia asked.

Back with...

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!"

"OW! Easy, everyone! I almost went deaf!" Kagura groaned.

"Deaf? Deaf?! After everything we've been through, you're lucky you're not DEAD!" Ragna shouted in anger.

He pinched his forehead like he had a headache.

"So you're saying that the reason that these Saiyans and Beerus came here is because..."

"...Because I asked them to help me find Noel..." Kagura finished.

"Ok, but who shot first and asked questions later?" Ragna questioned.

"...I don't have to answer that."

"IT WAS YOU, DAMNIT!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! Beerus was the one attacked first and Whis didn't help when he refused to tell the Head Captain why we were looking for Noel. This whole thing was just a big misunderstanding!" Kagura explained.

"Even so, your misunderstanding caused a lot of trouble! I almost got killed by a midget with the power of a nuke, half the Rukon district is gone and don't get me started on that Beerus guy!" Ragna scolded.

"Well... You got some explaining to do, too! Like why you wiped our memories of you! You know how hard that was for poor Noel? You made a beautiful woman cry, you monster!" Kagura retorted.

"You're really gonna use THAT?! I swear, I am going to NEUTER you!" Ragna growled.

"Speaking of Lord Beerus, where is he?" Goku wondered.

"Oh, he's dead. I tore him in half." Ragna plainly answered.

"Oh, ok. That's coo- WHAT?!"

Goku shoved Ragna out of the way and saw the divided body of the once God of Destruction. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw his the ground.

"OH, MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM?!" The Saiyan screamed in disbelief.

"Well, I didn't do it alone. I had this blondie here backing me up." Ragna answered, hugging Noel.

"Shut up! I did all the work. You just showed up at the last minute." Noel laughed.

Goku then zoomed up to their faces with a crazy huge smile.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS MUST BE CRAZY STRONG IF YOU COULD BEAT BEERUS! WHEN I FOUGHT HIM, IT TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD TO FIGHT HIM AND I BARELY MADE IT OUT ALIVE! HOW DID YOU DO IT?! DID YOU HAVE A STRATEGY?! WAS IT YOUR WEAPONS?! ARE YOU GUYS GODS TOO?! **YOU GOTTA TELL ME!** "

"Whoa! Easy there, Bobo!" Ragna said, freaked out.

"We've just done this sort of thing before! We're kind of use to it!" Noel answered, a bit frightened.

"YOU GUYS FOGHT GODS?! THAT'S AWESOME! HOW STRONG WERE THEY?! COULD THEY DESTROY PLANETS?! NO, GALAXIES?! CAN WE FIGHT SOMETIME?!" Goku constantly questioned like a fanboy.

"Ragna, he's scaring me!" Noel whimpered.

"Ok, no more Crack/Cocaine for you." Ragna said.

Meanwhile...

"... Huh..? Where am..?"

"Please, don't move."

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to see a bright gold barrier around him, and a woman staring at him from the outside of it.

"Father! Thank goodness, you're ok."

Vegeta slightly turned his head and saw Trunks, sitting beside the woman.

"Trunks..?" Vegeta groaned.

"Hold on, Dad. She's almost done." Trunks said.

"Who is this?" He asked his son.

"This is Orihime, I found her healing Soul Reapers and I asked her to help you." Trunks answered.

"Why... would you help someone who caused all this damage, woman?" Vegeta questioned Orihime's judgment.

"Because you were hurt." She answered.

The Saiyan Prince raised an eyebrow.

"Friend or foe, when I see someone injured, my first thought is to help them." Orihime explained.

"That's a bit reckless, don't you think?" Vegeta pointed out.

"Maybe, but it's just who I am, I guess." Orihime replied.

The barrier then dissipated and Vegeta sat up, rubbing his head with his right arm.

Wait, his RIGHT ARM?! Vegeta looked in shock as he saw high right arm, now back on his body. He touched his chest and felt no giant hole from Ragna's attack.

"How?! How did?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Her powers are amazing, Father! She can actually make limbs grow back and then some!" Trunks explained.

Orihime smiled. Vegeta still couldn't believe it. This woman saved his life from doom, like nothing.

"Thank... Thank you..." He said.

"No problem." Orihimd replied.

Over at Squad 4...

Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were all huddled together, looking over the new born baby girl.

"So, what are you guys gonna name her?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, since you offered to deliver her, while you weren't here, we decided to name her... Ichika." Rukia answered.

Kurosaki's eyes widened.

"R-really?! You're naming her after me?!" He questioned.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with naming her after her Godfather." Renji replied.

Ichigo didn't know what to say, he just smiled and scratched the back of his head. Then, the door opened.

"Excushe me."

The trio of friends turned to see Byskuya, walking with a cast on his arm and his jaw wired shut.

"Brother?!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Captain, what happened to you?!" Renji asked.

"I partied." Byakuya tried to talk with his shut jaw.

"That green Pirate guy, Zoro, got him high on Cocaine and he went nuts. He's also the reason I got pulled away when he said to me, and I quote "Let's go get fucked up." and then broke his jaw while swinging on lights." Ichigo explained.

"Well, Ichigo Kuroshaki. When you shee Rororna Zhoro again, tell him... it was the besht night of my life." Byakuya said.

"Really?!" Kurosaki questioned.

Byakuya then walked up to his sister.

"Ish that her?" He asked.

"Yep. Little Ichika." Rukia happily answered.

"May I hold her?" Byakuya asked nervously.

The female Kuchiki handed the baby over to the new Uncle. Byakuya was in awe at how beautiful she was, and for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

"Hello, little one." He whispered.

The baby giggled a little and cuddled against his chest. This made everyone smile.

"Wow, Byakuya with a smile. That's as rare as a Bigfoot sighting." Ichigo joked.

"Shut up, or I'll run you through." Byakuya replied, still smiling.

Ichigo backed up.

"Hey. Can I come in?" A voice said.

The doctor turned to the door and saw Ragna.

"Hey, how's Noel?" Ichigo asked.

"She's ok. Say, can I talk to you in private?" Ragna asked back.

Ichigo obliged and exited the room. He and Ragna then walked out of Squad 4 and were now alone.

"So, what do you nee-"

Ragna grabbed Ichigo by the kimono and shoved him against the wall.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Ichigo groaned in pain.

"Start talking, Kurosaki! What the hell did you do to me?!" Ragna angrily questioned.

"Huh? What are talking about? What makes you think I did something to you?" Ichigo questioned back.

"Because I don't recall being able to do this!"

Ragna let Ichigo go and cloaked Bloodscythe in dark energy, then slashed it into the sky.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

The giant black slash quickly dissipated and Ragna turned back to Ichigo, Who was now in complete shock.

"How... How did you..?" He couldn't even finish a sentence.

"I take it that you didn't do this intentionally then. I should have known." Ragna sighed.

"My Getsuga... How are you able to use it?" Ichigo questioned.

"I was hoping you could answer that." Ragna replied.

"Maybe Mayuri could help. He's the head of Research and Development, so he should be able to help." Ichigo told Bloodedge.

"I hope so. I sure don't want my hair to end up like yours." Ragna said worriedly.

"Yeah... Wait, HEY!"

Next time

Naruto and Boruto reunite and make amends, then return to the Hidden Leaf.


	45. Chapter 45: Brotherhood Broken

"Hey, Boruto! You ok?"

Naoto ran to Boruto and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. They had just defeated the leader of the Brotherhood of the Nine and rescued the boy from becoming one of them. The Head Priestess, Aisha Uchiha laid bloodied and broken on the floor behind them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Boruto replied.

"What do you say we get out of here? Naruto's gonna be beyond relieved when he sees you." Naoto suggested.

"My... My Dad's here?" Boruto questioned.

"Yeah. We came here together to find you. He's been breathing down my neck the whole time and couldn't even sleep." Kurogane answered.

Boruto was in complete suprise. His dad left his office to save him? However, while their backs were turned, Hibiki saw a giant silhouette behind the teen.

"Naoto, behind you!" He warned.

Naoto was then swatted away by a long tail and crashed into the wall. Aisha was back on her feet and super pissed from what it seems!

"Damn..! You're still here..?" Naoto said in pain.

"Shut up and die, you little Dracula!" Aisha howled as she charged at the Vampire.

She pounced at Naoto and tried tearing him apart with her claws, only to be deflected away by two massive scythes of blood that Naoto held in each hand.

"Whoa! Those are huge!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Stay back, Boruto. This will be big." Hibiki warned.

Aisha tried slamming her tail into the teen, but Naoto blocked with his scythe by crossing them over his head. His hair turned white and his eyes gleamed red.

"Ok, time to finish this! EDGE OF ETERNITY!"

Kurogane then yanked on his scythes and they tore off Aisha's tail, causing her to scream in agony. Naoto then started slashing at Aisha like a tornado of blades, tearing through the Priestess' flesh like butter. He cross slashed, dismembered, stabbed and tore her neck arteries apart with his mighty blades. He then merged the two scythes into one colossal scythe and serrated the blade. Finally, he performed one last slash and struck in between her fox legs, slashing upwards.

Once the slash made contact, a single line was seen going up the middle of her body and it leaked blood. Then, Aisha fell to the ground and split in half. Her insides were revealed and torn in two from the Astral Heat. Blood spilled out of her upon impact and stained the cave ground red. Naoto's weapon vanished and he returned to normal.

"Ok, now she's dead." Naoto said, a little pooped out.

"That... was horrifying." Boruto said, a little freaked out.

"Sorry for the mess. Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Naoto urged.

As they ran through the corridors, the trio worried what had become of Naruto as he stayed behind to fight the cultists.

"You guys think my Dad's ok?" The young Ninja asked

"Knowing your old man, I'm sure he's still kicking ass!" Naoto assured.

"Through here! Hurry!" Hibiki urged.

As they made the last turn, they all froze in an instant. They have just seen the most out of nowhere ting they could see.

There was Naruto, completely nude, snoring, surrounded by numerous naked men and woman, all cuddled around him like bats. Must have been a wild night.

"DAD?!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Holy shit..." Naoto sighed.

"Oh no, not another one." Hibiki said in worry.

Naruto, or rather Kurama opened his eyes and saw the three staring at him.

"Hey kids, how's it hangin'?" He greeted.

"Natuto, um... WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kurogane yelled.

"What? Upset that you missed out? It was one hell of an orgy, I tell ya, kid!" Kurama laughed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA FIGHT THEM, NOT SLEEP WITH THEM." Naoto shouted.

"That's not my old man, Naoto." Boruto broke the news.

Naoto looked at the young Uzumaki with confusion.

"What?" Naoto went.

"That would be my Uncle Kurama, the Nine Tails. He's borrowing my Dad's body." The boy explained.

"Wait, you're that Nine Tails that these guys worship?" Hibiki questioned.

"And proud of it! Only being the Nine Tails can get you THIS!" Kurama laughed.

They all just glared at him like he was an idiot.

"Hehe... Sorry, got ahead of myself. Boruto, come here." Kurama said.

Boruto came closer and the fox in human form pulled the boy into his arms.

"Your father and I are glad your safe. He's been worried sick about you, ya know." Kurama said softly.

"He... He has?" The boy questioned.

"No duh, Baka. You're his son for crying out loud, of course he would care about you." Nine Tails replied.

He let go of Boruto but held onto his shoulder.

"He didn't mean what he did the other night. It's just that he's a little sensitive about his childhood. Naruto desperately wanted to come to Himawari's birthday, but Tsunade dumped that mountain of paper on him as soon as he got his jacket on. He thought that if he sent a Shadow Clone, it could buy him some time to get the papers done and rush home... which I said was a bad idea since he could have just used the clone to do the papers." Kurama explained.

"That would have been smart." Naoto agreed.

"Exactly! Thank you! Anyway, loosing your mother and sister was already hard enough on him. If he's lost you, well..." He stopped talking.

Boruto put a hand on his father's body's shoulder.

"It's alright, Uncle. I understand. Also, you're not wearing pants." Boruto pointed out.

Kurama looked down and blushed.

"This just got awkward. You want your dad?" The fox asked.

"Sure thing." The boy replied.

They switched and Naruto fell backwards to the ground. His face completely black and frozen of emotions.

"Dad?" Boruto called out.

No responses

Naoto walked up and tried to touch him.

"Hey, old man. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Don't touch me." Naruto said.

"Dad, are you ok?" Boruto asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

"Do you want my to help you up?" Hibiki offered.

"No." Naruto declined.

"Dude, what happened?" Kurogane asked.

The Hokage was silent, until he finally spoke in a depressing tone.

"I missed my daughter's birthday, I hit my son for the first time, my house gets burned down, I lost my wife and daughter, I had to deal with Sakura on her period, I ate Orochimaru's cooking and if all that wasn't bad enough, now I've been made love to in the mouth and ass by forty seven different men."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Poor guy." Boruto dissident in pity.

"At least there are some women here too, so that's ok." Naoto tried showing him the bright side.

"That's not the point." Naruto said, finally sitting up.

"I've been trying for ten years to try and convince the whole village that I'm not gay, and if this gets out, my reputation will go to dirt." He plainly explained.

"I'm sure no one's gonna find out." Kurogane assured.

"You don't know that." Naruto argues, standing up.

Then, one cultist appeared with clothes.

"Your Ceremonial Kimono, your grace." He said.

"Where the hell you been, man? It was like eight chapters ago." Naruto asked, putting on the kimono due to Kurama ripping off and destroying his clothes.

The kimono was crimson with orange marks on it, similar to the marks Naruto gets when he enters Chalra mode, as well as nine waving tail marks on the back.

"You're actually putting that on, Dad?" Boruto questioned.

"Well, your uncle ruined all my clothes, so I got no choice. Hey, I actually look pretty good in this!" Naruto said, admiring himself.

"Hey, can we go now? I don't wanna be around these guys any longer!" Naoto urged.

"Yes, let's go! I can't be here anymore! I just wanna go home, bury my wife and daughter and take a hot bath!" Naruto agreed.

The four then left the cave and started to head back to the village. Naoto's journey however, was far from over because he still had to find his way back home, Hibiki informed Naruto about the Noel situation and said that he would assist him as soon as he and Boruto were finished with the funeral.

'Man this was one crazy week. I don't know how things are going to be now with my family, but I promise that I'll be there for you, Boruto. What ever it takes, I'll be there.' Naruto though as he looked at his son and smiled.

He then pulled out a silver bracelet he grabbed from his ruined clothes and looked at it in nostalgia.

"Quite the price for becoming Hokage..."

...

...

...

"Right, Ragna Sensei?"

Next time

Trunks reveals the connection between Ragna and Shenron, Goku and Vegeta are thrown in prison, and Ragna sees Hakumen's real face!


	46. Chapter 46: Shenron's Chosen

"IMPRISONMENT?!" Goku and Vegeta exclaimed at the same time.

"Sorry, boys. After all the trouble you caused, we've gotta detain you until we hear Colonel Mutsuki's testimony." Shunsui said.

"Come on, Head Captain! We were just trying to do the same thing you were! We didn't mean any harm Can't we talk about this!" Goku pleaded.

"Yeah! I want my lawyer!" Vegeta yelled.

"You two idiots signal handedly destroyed the Rukon District AND the Seireitei with your bare hands! The punishment for that is death, so you're lucky you're even still standing here." Soi Fon scolded.

"Shut up, you little Honey Bee!" Vegeta insulted.

Soi Fon's head vein popped.

"HONEY BEE?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She tackled Vegeta and started putting him into a wrestling submission.

"Oh crap! Head Captain, do something!" Goku pleaded.

"Uh, not yet. This is funny." Shunsui laughed.

Meanwhile...

Ragna and Ichigo were both at R&D, trying to figure out how Ragna was able to use the Gestugatensho like he did. Mayuri has performed multiple tests on Ragna and eventually found the answer.

"Oh my, this is interesting!" The scientist said excitedly.

"What'd you find?" Ichigo asked.

"Give it time straight, Doc. Is my hair gonna turn orange? It's gonna turn orange, isn't it? Please tell me my hair isn't gonna turn orange!" Ragna panicked.

"You seem to have absorbed some of Ichigo Kurosaki's Spirit Energy!" Kurotshuchi answered.

Both went wide eyed from the answer.

"What?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ragna the Bloodedge has the ability to feed off of Spirit Energy and gain strength from it. I have a theory that when you came into contact with this man, he unconsciously consumed some of your Spirit Energy and it bonded with him, thus giving him some of your abilities, such as your Getsugatensho." The scientist explained.

"I absorbed his power?" Ragna questioned.

"Yes, are you deaf or something?!" Mayuri snapped.

"The hell you say, freak?! You wanna die or something?!" Ragna snapped back.

"Easy, you two. Ragna, if what Captain Kurotsuchi said is true, how and when could this have happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Hell I know. Maybe when you grabbed the Azure Grimoire back at your house." Bloodedge believed.

"That would make sense." Ichigo agreed.

"Now, if you two are done here, get out! I am trying to-"

*THWACK*

Ragna's fist slammed into Mayuri's nose, breaking it. Kurotsuchi cried in pain and held his bleeding nose.

"Ragna, what the fuck?!" Kurosaki exclaimed.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He lied.

Outside Squad 4, Ragna and Ichigo went their separate ways. The Grim Reaper was off to Squad 4 to get some rest. As he walked, he saw many Soul Reapers working on repairs to the Seireitei after last night. It would be quite a bit before things got back to normal. This had to have been the eighteenth time the Soul Society was destroyed like this!

Ragna turned to the next street and saw Trunks standing in the middle of the road.

"I've been looking for you, Ragna the Bloodedge." He said.

"The hell you want, kid? Shouldn't you be behind bars by now?" Ragna assumed.

"No, I got out of that just by showing them my badge." Trunks corrected.

The teen pulled out a strange badge from his pocket that read 'Time Patrol'.

"Time Patrol? The hell's that?" The Reaper asked.

"We're an organization of warriors who fight against those who disrupt the balance of time in the universe. Only a selected few are able to join." Trunks explained.

"What, like Time Cop?" Ragna joked.

Trunks didn't respond to his joke.

"Don't matter. Anyway, I got no quarrel with you, other than your dad. Sorry about him, but the bastard had it coming." Ragna said coldly.

"He's still alive." Trunks broke the news.

"What?!" The Reaper said in shock.

"Someone named Orihime came and healed him." The Saiyan boy explained.

"That chick's gonna get herself killed one of these days..." Ragna muttered.

"However, that's not the reason I'm here. You remember when I said you were chosen by Shenron?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Ragna replied.

"You see, not long ago, I got a prophecy from the Eternal Dragon saying that the Omniverse was in peril, that someone was trying to erase existence as we know it. That being's name is-"

"Relius Clover..."

Trunks was surprised.

"You know him?" He asked the man in red.

"A real asshole from my world. The guy wants to make a world that he can oversee as its God or something." Ragna answered.

"Yeah, Shenron said that even we would have a hard time defeating him. However, he also said that there's one man who has the power to stop him." Trunks continued.

"Let me guess, me." Ragna guessed.

The boy nodded.

'Of course. Just like in every fantasy movie EVER.' He thought in annoyance.

"Ragna, you said that you know Shenron, right?" Trunks questioned.

"Yeah, when I was floatin' through the Boundary. He said that's his home or something." Ragna replied.

'The Boundary? I always wondered where he is...' Trunks thought.

Ragna then started walking away.

"Unfortunately, I ain't got the time or patience to play Skywalker with you Time Narks." He said as he walked away.

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I'm not a savior, or some chosen one, he'll I ain't even Spyro. I'm just a guy who has better things to do than play Knights of the Round Table." The Reaper spoke coldly.

"What are you talking about?! You're just gonna ignore Shenron?! He chose you because he knows you have the power and the heart to help! How can you just ignore that?! Aren't you your workd's hero?!" Trunks questioned.

"I'm not a hero, kid. I'm the Enemy of All." Ragna said.

The Saiyan flew to The Grim Reaper's front and blocked him.

"Come on! So you're just gonna let Relius destroy everything?!" He asked angrily.

"I didn't say that, kid." Ragna replied.

He walked past the Saiyan boy.

"I'm not gonna dmsave the world.m, I'm just gonna destroy him." He said.

"Destroy him?" Trunks questioned.

"The world can go to hell for all I care. All I want is to makes those bastards, Hazama and Relius five in pain for what they've done. It's not justice, just good old fashion revenge, that's all." Ragna explained in a voice of no emotion.

"That's why you want to stop them? Because of some personal vendetta?" Trunks questioned.

Ragna passed Trunks.

"I'm starting to think Shenron made a mistake... You're just a walking mass of hate and rage." Trunks said in disappointment.

"So what if I am?" Ragna ignored the boy.

"Kagura told me about Noel, I don't know why she would look for black hearted scum like you." The boy spat.

He stopped behind Trunks and stood still. Then, like lightning, the two grabbed their swords and clashed blades, making a pound clanging noise upon impact.

"Not bad, kid." Ragna complimented.

Trunks didn't respond.

"There's another reason beside revenge on why I fight." Bloodedge spoke.

He sheathed his massive blade.

"To protect the ones I care about."

Trunks' eyes widened.

"It's true, I don't care about justice or even the world, but if I can keep them safe, then I'll fight." He admitted as he walked away.

Trunks looked on at the Grim Reaper walking away. He had the exterior of his father, but the heart of Goku. That made the boy smile. Maybe HE himself was reading about Ragna.

As Ragna had almost reach his destination, he thought he saw something in the corner of his eye moving rather fast. He shook it off as just his imagination and continued on. Then, he sensed something coming from above and dodged. The thing he sensed was a sword, one he knew all too well.

"Ookami? Hey, Komamura! You trying to kill me again?!" He shouted.

"It has been a long time, Dark One."

Ragna's eyes bursted wide open. He knew that voice.

A figure dove down from above, aiming at the Reaper, but Ragna moved out of the way in time. The figure crashed into the ground and made a cloud of dust, concealing him.

"Tch! I should have known you were still kickin', masked freak." He grunted.

"The Grinalkin says that ten years had past since Judgment Day, you have not aged a day." Hakumen said.

"I have time traveling through the Boundary for that. I see you finally washed up out of there for real this time instead of just that armor. This is your real body?" Ragna assumed.

The dust cloud cleared and revealed the true Hakumen. Ragna's eyes widened and he gasped in pure shock.

"Would you like to know, Ragna The Bloodedge... Ragna... my brother..."

The two were now completely silent for quite some time, until Ragna's face returned to normal and he spoke.

"Hmph. Saw this coming, but damn, still freaked the hell out of me. Gotta say, you're uglier than I remember, Jin." He insulted.

"Saw this coming? You knew it was me the whole time?" Hakumen questioned.

"Your voice and signature move are pretty dead give aways. That, and the fact that you're obsessed with killing me. Not much I had to do to put it all together." Ragna replied.

"I see. Well, I am sure you know why I am here then." Hakumen assumed.

"Yeah. We didn't exactly finish our last fight, back at the Sight of Gods." Ragna reminded.

The warrior nodded in agreement.

"So, you wanna finish where we started, or what?" The Grim Reaper asked.

"Not here, there are too many Soul Reapers. We will end this tonight, at Sokyoku Hill." The white warrior said.

"Fine by me." Ragna agreed.

Next time

Kokonoe is already stressed out by what happened with Noel, but now when the most heinous criminal in Sector 7 disappears? Oh boy...

Me: Sorry, been having a bit of writer's block coming so close to the end of my first book. Promise these next chapters will be great!


	47. Chapter 47: Anger problems

"FUCKFUCKFUCK! WHY ISN'T ANYTHING GOING RIGHT AROUND HERE?!" Kokonoe screamed in her chair.

It had been a day since she sent Natsu, Nine, Itachi and the rest of Fairy Tail into the Boundary with the Dimensional Transporter to find and warn Kagura about Relius' plans to erase all of existence with Requiem Revolution, and as soon as they left, someone followed them in, so she had to send Tager in to retrieve her too... Oh, and she lost all contact with them too.

The cat girl had been mad before, but now she looked like she was about to go feral.

"Mom! Tager! Red Eye! Natsu! ANYONE! Fucking pick up!" She tried reaching out again.

No response.

"FUCKING, CUNT FLICKING, COCK SUCKING, FUCK! WHY CAN'T I TALK TO ANYONE?!" Kokonoe screamed as she tugged on her hair.

She grabbed her entire Silver-vine Candy box, dumped into a blender with ten pounds of sugar, five chocolate bars, Red Bull and milk and made a drink so sugary, it could destroy someone's liver with one glass... and she chugged it down like a keg. She belched and tossed the jug in the sink. She then sat on her chair and banged her head against her desk.

"Why did I ever think making a Dimensional Transporter was a good idea?" She moaned.

Kokonoe sat back up and took a deep breath. Then she picked up a Push Pop and pulled off the wrapping.

"At least things can't get any worse." She sighed.

"Professor, it's an emergency!" A soldier barged in.

"God damnit, what now?!" Kokonoe yelled.

"It's the Mad Dog! He's gone!" He exclaimed in a panicked.

Kokonoe'd face went completely white and she crushed the Push Pop in her hands. She pounced at the soldier and grabbed his shirt, looking dead into his eyes, if not his very soul.

"For the love of SATAN! Tell me you're pulling my tail!" The scientist growled.

"N-no, Professor! He's not in his cage! There were no signs of a struggle and the door is still sealed shut. He just... disappeared!" The soldier explained.

"You fucking take me there..."

"..."

" **RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"**

"AHH! Y-y-yes, mam!"

The frighten soldier brought Kokonoe to the lowest levels of Sector 7, where their darkest secrets were kept hidden from the world. Kokonoe opened the door to the Mad Dog's cage and found that it was empty.

"See! He just vanished!" The soldier repeated.

"Soldier, do you have any family?" Kokonoe asked.

"No. I'm an orphan, why?" He asked.

Kokonoe pulled out a handgun and shot the soldier in the face. She then brought the body to the incinerator and dumped it in, then returned to her lab.

As she closed the door, the scientist unleashed an unholy screamed and started thrashing about inside her office. Two workers who were walking by heard and started walking backwards, away from the crazy.

Once Kokonoe calmed down, she sat in her chair and took some Ritalin to calm herself down. She then started to type in some commands into her console.

"Looks like I gotta call in another favor." She huffed.

After putting in the last command, the screen went all static. It was like this when she tries to call someone and they don't pick up yet, like the call waiting beep on a phone.

"This is Professor Kokonoe Mercury. Pride Troopers, do you read?" Kokonoe spoke into the mike.

No response.

"I swear to every god in existence... Toppo! Get your fat ass out of that chair and pick up, and I don't wanna hear any crap about saving children! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" She screamed.

"Yes. Yes. I read you, Professor. Good Lord, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The screen finally displayed the man Kokonoe was taking too. It was yellow humanoid with a large white mustache that made him look like a Lorax, yellow eyes, had a rather overweight physique and wore red and black spandex.

"Sorry, big guy. Been a little on edge." Kokonoe apologized.

"It's ok. What's the problem?" Toppo asked.

"I, uh... I sorta... lost the Mad Dog..." Kokonoe admitted.

"That's ok- WHAT?!" Toppo exclaimed.

The cat woman just sat in embarrassment.

"How do you loose a DEMON?!" The alien questioned.

"That's what is like to know. We just found out that he's not in his cell. If he's running loose, then thats bad because my acquaintances aren't present, so can you guys help me find this creep and put him back in his cage?" Kokonoe asked.

Toppo huffed.

"Very well. We owe you after helping us with our training for the Tournament of Power after all." He replied.

"Speaking of... I recall a little birdie telling me that you guys got your spandex wearing asses handed to you in that, especially Jiren." The scientist smirked.

"Well... yes..." Toppo admitted, pretty embarrassed.

"Oh wow. Isn't that guy suppose to be as much of a monster as the Mad Dog? Who's the freak who pummeled him?" Kokonoe asked as she sipped her coffee.

"His name was Goku." Toppo answered.

Kokonoe did a spit take.

"HIM?!" She exclaimed.

"You know Goku?" Toppo questioned.

"It's a long and confusing as hell story, big fella." Kokonoe replied.

"Well, it matters not. Fear not Professor, we're on our-"

An explosion was heard from Toppo's side of the monitor.

"What? Jiren, what is going o-"

The feed died and all that could be seen was static.

"Toppo? Hey, Toppo! What the hell's going on?!" Kokonoe yelled.

Then, the feed came back and she saw something that made her heart stop.

"Damn, these E.T.s have the worst booze!" A voice laughed.

Instead of Toppo, there was an insanely muscular man with long blue hair, a white coat and pants, a goatee and tattoos all over his body sipping an a bottle.

"Hey, Kokonoe. Long time no shit on your rotting carcass." The man greeted.

Kokonoe stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Azrael! How the hell did you-"

"Thank Clover for bustin' me out." Azrael interrupted.

'Relius. Damnit, I should have known!' Kokonoe thought.

"Yeah, he popped up in my head and said if I help him on a little project, he'd bust me out of that refrigerator. I agreed and he used some giant snake called Shenron to teleport me to his HQ." The Mad Dog explained.

'Shenron? The Dragon Balls! That's how he got out!' She thought.

"Only problem is that Mr. Lizard didn't want me to get to my destination yet, so, my guess here, he derailed by sending me onto this ship to play tag with these losers. Pinkie and Fatso were pretty tough, though. I'll give them that." Azrael finished.

"Toppo and Jiren?! What did you do with them?!" Kokonoe shouted.

"I curled them both up into a ball, shoved them into an escape pod and sent em packing." He answered.

Azrael then through the bottle at a corpse on the floor, it breaking upon impact.

"That slug may have derailed me, but I just sent a message to Clover and he gave me his location. It'll take me some time to get there, but it should be an interesting trip. Anyway, see you, Kokonoe." Azrael said as he shut off the feed.

"No! Azrael!" Kokonoe shouted as the feed died.

This isn't good. The Mad Dog's free and he's joining Relius?! What else could go wrong here?!

"Shit! This can't get any worse!" The cat girl cursed.

She walked over to her fridge, opened it, aaaaaand...

...

...

...

"...where... the hell... is my **SANDWICH?!"**

A few minutes later, Kokonoe walked into a meeting hall for Sector 7's higher ups and there was a meeting going on.

"Professor Kokonoe, what are you doing here? We're in the middle of a meeting." One asked.

Kokonoe immediately noticed the drums on his face.

"Bellamy, were you in my office?" She asked.

"Yes, I went to talk to you, but you weren't there. Why?" He asked.

"One more question, you said your family lives in Washington DC, near the White House, right?" She asked again.

"Yes..? What are you getting at?" Bellamy questioned.

Kokonoe then went over to a big shiny red button on the wall that said 'Death to Uncle Sam!'

"Professor, What are you doing?! That button launches all our Nuclear Missiles at America!" A man cried.

"Exactly, this will teach Bellamy..."

She pushed it.

" **NOT TO TOUCH MY FUCKING SANDWICH!"**

Sheesh! Next time

Sajin asks Makoto on a date. However, since this literally his FIRST TIME asking out a girl, he doesn't know what to do, so he asks his friends for guidance. How will this work out?


	48. Chapter 48: First Date

Over at Squad 4, many Soul Reapers and other fighters were getting patched up from the battle with the Saiyans. Some weren't so banged up, while others were in critical condition. One, who was just a bit scraped up, was Makoto. After getting blown away by Vegeta, she dislocated her arm and had to get it fixed. She wore a support around her arm and had bandages wrapped around her head, due to a minor concussion.

The door started to slowly open and revealed Noel and Tsubaki, coming to check up on their furry friend. Noel just had a few bandages and a couple stitches above her eye, while Tsubaki was in a wheel chair, due to a fractured leg.

"Her, Makoto. We thought we'd check up on you." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Aww. Thanks, girlfriend." Makoto replied happily.

"Yeah! I even made some get well soon brownies when you feel hungry!" Noel giggled, holding a plate of censored... something.

"Uh. Nope! No thanks! Not hungry! Not even a little!" Makoto turned down.

"So what's the news on your arm? Is it broken?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nah, just gotta where this thing for a couple weeks." Makoto replied.

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok. Same to you too, Noel." Yayoi said in relief to her friends.

Noel and Makoto both smiled in response.

"Well, you guys found me, I found Ragna, so I guess that means we're all going home, right?" Vermillion assumed.

"Not yet. There are still more of our friends that we have to find." The red haired woman pointed out.

"Yeah. I think Bang and Hibiki are still missing, so we gotta find them before we call it a day." The squirrel added.

"Oh. I'm really sorry, you guys. I was so hung up on finding Ragna that I didn't even think about your safety." Noel apologized.

"It's ok, Noelers. If I were in your shoes, I'd do the same thing you would if it meant finding a friend." Makoto said to cheer her up.

"Speaking of, where is Ragna The Bloodedge?" Tsubaki asked Noel.

"Not sure. I haven't seen him since he went to go se Dr. Kurosaki." The blond replied.

"He's probably trying to get all this inter-dimensional crap through his head. It can be pretty strenuous. Trust me, I know." Makoto giggled a little.

The three girls laughed a bit.

"Anyway, we've gotta go. Get well soon, Makoto." Tsubaki said.

"I'll leave these brownies here Incase you get hungry." Noel said, putting the brownies on the counter.

"Uh... Thanks..." Makoto thank nervously. The girls left the room and shut the door behind them.

Makoto then grabbed the brownies, ran to the bathroom and flushed them in a panic. Knowing Noel, those brownies would have killed her in one bite. She then heard the door knock.

"One second!" Makoto said, thinking it was Noel.

"It's Sajin Komamura." The voice said.

Makoto got back into the bed.

"Come in." She replied.

The door opened and Sajin walked in with flowers in his hand. Due to his huge size, he had to crouch through the doorway.

"I thought that I should come and pay you a visit." Sajin said.

"Thanks, big guy." Makoto replied.

He put the flowers on the counter and pulled up a chair beside the Beastkin.

"How are you feeling, Makoto?" Sajin asked.

"Eh, I've been through worse. Should be kicking ass again in no time." Makoto replied.

That made Sajin smile.

"Good. I apologize for not being able to assist you with your fight." He apologized.

"It's fine. You were evacuating citizens, so you had your hands full. Totally understand." Nanaya said.

Seeing her smile really brought comfort to the old wolf. It was strange. He had never felt this way around anyone else before, even Kaname and the last Head Captain.

"But, if you're feeling that down about it, I have a proposal that could cheer you up."

Sajin's ears perked up.

"How about a date?" She offered.

Then, Sajin's eyes shot open.

"What?" He said like he was born yesterday.

"A daaaate. You Soul Reapers know what a date is, right?" Nanaya asked, giggling a bit.

Komamura was now full on blushing.

"A date? O-of course! I don't see the problem in taking a friend out." Sajin accepted, a little nervous.

"Sweet! I get out of here at 3pm. I'll ask around where I can find some decent clothes and we'll meet... your place, maybe?" Makoto planned.

"S-sure." Komamura agreed.

An hour later...

Sajin returned to his office, panicking.

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!" He mumbled to himself.

He sat down in his desk and grabbed the fur on his head.

"This is the first time I've ever been asked out on a date with a woman and someone like Makoto none the less. What in the world do I do?" He panicked.

"Excuse me, Captain Komamura?" A voice said.

Sajin looked up at the door and walked towards it. He opened it and saw Litchi with her Doctor equipment. She must have been stoping by to check on Sajin's condition after the battle.

"Dr. Ling! I apologize, I have much on my mind." He apologized.

"It's fine, but Makoto asked you out?" She questioned.

"How could you possibly know about that?" Sajin questioned back.

"You were talking to yourself so loudly that I heard you from outside." Litchi replied.

"Ok, yes. I admit it. Makoto asked me out on a date. However, I have never been on a date with someone before, so I don't know what to do. Agh! Curse my appearance, otherwise I would have experience with talking to women!" Sajin panicked.

"Ok. Calm down, Captain. It's going to be ok." Litchi said, trying to calm the frantic Captain.

"What if I say something that offends her?! What if I arrive late?! What if-"

*SMACK*

Litchi swatted her hand across Sajin's face to make him get a hold of himself.

"Thank you, I needed that." He thanked.

"Captain, if you're THIS nervous about going out with Makoto, why don't you ask someone for advice?" Ling suggested.

"Most Soul Teapers I know are losers or perverts! How can they help?!" Komamura replied.

"Ok... Then how about I give you advice?" Litchi offered.

"You... would do that for someone you barely know?" Sajin questioned.

"Makoto is an old friend of mine and you seem like a good man, so I don't see any harm in helping you." Litchi replied.

"Very well. Thank you, Dr. Ling." The Werewolf thanked.

Later that day...

The sun started to set and the day after the battle with the Saiyans was coming to an end. At the Squad 4 Barracks, Makoto was busy putting on a kimono she had bought from a store in the Rukon District earlier that day. It was brown and yellow, her signature colors.

She finally got it on and looked at herself in a mirror.

'Gotta say, not bad!' She thought.

Then, a knock was heard on the door. Makoto went over to it and opened it. She saw a towering figure above her that was wearing a blue kimono with black lining. The figure was Sajin, holding a rose in his hand.

"Sajin? I thought we were gonna meet at your place?" Makoto said in suprise.

"Yes, well... I thought that it would be more formal if I came to pick you up instead." Komamura replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Um, ok then." Makoto said.

 _Litchi Fay Ling's dating tips #1: Pick up the girl yourself. Don't make her come to you, or else you look like an ass! Be a gentlemen!_

"So, shall we be on our way?" Sajin said, holding the rose up.

"Sure." Makoto replied, taking the rose.

Komamura then wrapped his arm around Makoto's like a gentlemen and walked with her to their destination.

Soon, they arrived at a fancy restaurant in the Seireitei called 'The Moon's Grace' and walked into the building.

"Good evening. Reservations for two under Komamura." Sajin said to the tenant.

"Ah, Captain Komamura! Of course! Right this way, please." The tenant lead the way.

They arrived at their table and Sajin pulled the chair out for Nanaya and she sat down. Sajin then went to his chair and sat down, then the waiter arrived and handed them menus.

 _Litchi Fay Ling's dating tips #2: Pull out the girl's chair before you sit down._

"Welcome to The Moon's Grace. I'll be your waiter for the night. Would you like to hear the specials?" The waiter welcomed and asked.

"Sure, whatcha got?" Makoto replied.

"For our entrées, we have fried calamari seasoned with our finest herbs. For our soups, cream of mushroom and clam chowder. For our mains, chicken al la magnific with a side of roasted vegetables."

"Ooh, that chicken sounds good. I'll take that and a glass of white wine." Makoto said.

"Wonderful choice, mam. And for you, Captain?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have the lobster tail and steak dish with red wine, good sir." Komamura replied.

"Ah, a surf n' turf. One of my favorites. On the way, sir." The waiter said as he took the menus and walked away to deliver the order.

Soon, their wine arrived and did a toast to the date. As they sat there, they started talking.

"So, Sajin. How's thing now that you're Captain again?" Makoto asked.

"Well, I haven't fully taken office yet, but so far, it's quite alright." Sajin replied.

He took a sip of his drink.

"But enough about me, I would love to know more about you, Makoto. Tell me about yourself." The Werewolf said.

 _Litchi Fay Ling's dating tips #3: Tell her you want to know more about her to show her you are interested, but don't ask too personal questions._

"Oh ok. Well, when I was in my teens, I attended my world's Military Academy so I could really-"

Makoto stopped to cough a little.

"Are you alright?" Sajin asked.

"I'm ok. Anyway, I joined so-"

She then started coughing harder and more rapidly.

"Makoto? Are you ok?" Sajin asked in concern.

She didn't respond. Makoto kept coughing to the point where she was having trouble breathing. Sajin got out of his seat and went over to the squirrel girl, who was coughing like crazy.

"Makoto! Help! Someone help!" Komamura pleaded to the people in the restaurant.

The waiter then walked in with the meal trays.

"Waiter, there's something wrong with her! Call Squad 4!" The Werewolf pleaded.

"Your dinner, sir." The waiter said.

"Are you blind?! This woman's dying here!" Sajin yelled.

The waiter then opened the tray and what was inside made Sajin's blood freeze. A burning ball of paper that had strange symbols on it. No doubt it was explosive. The waiter then dully said.

"Where the tree leaves dance... one shall find flames..."

The whole restaurant then erupted in an explosion. Fire bursted out of the windows and the foundation of the building was cracked and broken. The inside was worse. Chairs and tables were burnt and blown away, burn marks on the walls and numerous bodies were laying dead around the hall.

Sajin however, was unharmed. He threw up a Kido Barrier around himself at the last minute to protect himself and Makoto, who was having trouble breathing.

He held her close in his arms and looked at her with fear and worry.

'Damnit! What do I do?! I don't know what she swallowed!' Sajin mentally panicked.

"Damn! I'm too late!"

Sajin turned around to see Madara approaching fast.

"Captain Komamura, are you ok?" He asked.

"Madara Uchiha, I need your help! Makoto's been poisoned and I don't know what kind of toxin it was!" Sajin explained in fear.

 _Litchi Fay Ling's dating tips #4: If your date has been poisoned, get help fast! Find someone like a Ninja, who know how to deal with poisons._

Madara got on his knee and looked over Nanaya. He put his hand on her head to feel her temp. She was hot.

"Ceasing of breath, fever, low Chakra levels... I've seen this before." He told the Werewolf.

"You have?!" Sajin questioned.

"A poison from my world. It is called Fox Bite." Uchiha explained.

He removed the top half of Makoto's kimono, then gently pushed his hand against her chest. It felt like a recently inflated tire.

"It causes air to build up the victim's chest, suffocating them. If the air isn't release now, she will die." He continued.

Madara reaches into his pocket and pulled out a small glass rod, then picked up a steak knife and sliced it diagonally, giving it a pointed end. Once that was done, the Ninja jammed the rod precisely into the dead middle of Makoto's chest, right in between her breasts. Air then began to flow out of her chest through the whole and Makoto started breathing again.

"Makoto! Thank goodness!" Komamura said in relief.

"You should take her to Squad 4 and let them treat her properly." Madara urged.

"Of course. Thank you, Madara Uchiha." Sajin thanked.

He then used Flash Step with the Beastkin to travel to Squad 4 as fast as he could.

As the Captain left, Madara stood there, looking around at the damage that the explosion caused... and smiled.

"I hope you're prepared for this... Naruto..."

Over at Squad 4, Sajin sat next to Makoto's bed and held her hand tightly. He had been praying like crazy for her to pull through, and was starting to loose hope because she hadn't woken up yet. Then, he heard her groaning and his ears shot up.

"Makoto! Are you alright?!" He asked in concern.

Nanaya coughed a little before she spoke.

"I've been better." She replied softly.

"I am so sorry. If I had only known that there was s poison in your wine, I would have..."

Makoto rubbed Sajin's furry face with her hand.

"It's ok, big guy. No way you would have known." She kindly spoke.

"It's just... I feel horrible about not being able to do anything when it happened. I just regained my position as a Captain and I could not even do anything to save an innocent woman. I feel so usele-"

Komamura stopped talking when Makoto gently pecked his furry cheek. This made the Werewolf turn red and his tail sprout out of his pants.

"Just shut up already, will ya? You did your best, and I appreciate it." Makoto whispered with a smile.

Sajin eventually smiled back after coming out of the daze.

"Thank you, Makoto Nanaya. You are a true friend." He replied, pecking her forehead in response.

They both smiled and laughed a bit as they sat in the emergency room. Sajin has never felt this way around a woman before. He was always too afraid to talk to a woman due to his appearance, but now, now that he was with someone just like him, all that fear, anxiety and negativity he had deep inside was gone. All was replaced by peace. It was amazing.

Then, the door opened and Shunsui walked. Sajin turned to his superior in confusion.

"Knew I'd find you here." Kyoraku said.

"Head Captain? What is it?" Sajin asked.

Shunsui's usual smile turned to a frown.

"I'm assembling a Captain's Meeting... It regards the attack on The Moon's Grace, caused by what Madara claims, was the Hidden Leaf Village."

Next time

We're turning back the clock to earlier in the night, around dusk, when Ragna and Hakumen meet at Sokyuku Hill to engage in their final battle. After months of constant fights and ambushes in the past, the two finally reach the climax of their rivalry. Who will win in this last clash of light and dark?


	49. Chapter 49: Black and White

Sokyoku Hill: 5:55pm.

Ragna stood atop the Soul Society's great hill, staring down at his eternal enemy, Jin Kisaragi, aka Hakumen. The Hero's white hair and kimono waving in the wind as he stood his ground.

"So, this is where it's all gonna end, huh?" Ragna assumed.

"Indeed." Hakumen replied.

The warrior gripped Ookami on his back.

"Let us put an end to our ever intertwined fate." He said.

"Tch. Bring it on, Jin." Ragna taunted.

He held up his right arm and it began to glow.

"Restriction -666 released, dimensional alteration wave unleashed!"

Hakumen unsheathed Ookami and took a stance.

"I am the the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction!"

Ragna's arm started emitting blue fire from the shoulder ornament and a red dot shone brightly.

"IDEA Engine, online!"

Hakumen readied his blade and took a stance.

"I AM HAKUMEN, THE END HAS COME!"

"BLAZBLUE MK2, ACTIVATE!"

They both erupted in energy and took on new forms. Ragna's body was covered head to toe with black energy and he grew claws, while Hakumen was cloaked with a shining white aura.

"Let's go!"

They both said at once as they charged.

Meanwhile...

"Drive, huh? That's what powers you guys have in your world?" Ichigo said to Jubei as they walked down the street.

"Yeah. It's a manifestation of the user's soul and they differ from one individual from the other." Jubei explained.

"I see. So "Drive" is like a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto, which differ from person to person." Ichigo compared.

"Really? Well, ain't that somethin'! However, there's a major cost to usin' it." Mitsuyoshi added on.

This made Kurosaki more curious.

"In order to function, the Drive needs a steady supply of Seither, the compound that our world is covered with, to operate. If the Drive can't get any, it instead feeds on its wielder's soul whenever they use it." The old cat finished.

Ichigo's eyes widened. The power consumes them?! Scratch Zanpakuto, they're more like those soul eating Bakkoto blades he encountered on a previous adventure.

"Wait, then how are you guys using it here, where there's no Seither?!" He questioned.

Jubei unzipped his coat and showed him the machine strapped to his side.

"A Seither Reserve Tank. Before we went into the Dimensional Transporter to find Noel, we grabbed em, incase we gotta throw down. They have a supply of highly concentrated Seither that powers our Drives so we can fight without riskin' our tails... Fer a short while." The cat explained.

"Ok. However, that doesn't explain how Ragna's been able to use his Drive. He doesn't have that tank." The Soul Reaper pointed out.

"His Drive, Soul Eater can feed off of his opponent's life force instead of his when he hits em, so as long as he keeps poundin' away, he'll be fine." The cat answered.

Ichigo sighed in relief.

"That's good. So, what's your Drive, Jubei?" He asked.

Jubei unsheathed his claws.

"Mine's Shiranui. It's a pretty simple Drive. It increase my speed like someone fuelin' a rocket with cheetah blood." He replied.

"Hehehe. Nice one. Hey, one more thing, about Ragna." Ichigo said.

"Oh? What up, kid?" Jubei said back.

"When I found him, he was beaten up pretty bad. Then I learned that he was from another world, and that he had to leave. Why did he do that?" Kurosaki asked.

"That's what we're tryin' to figure out. Once he gets back, he's got a lot o' explainin' to do." Mitsuyoshi replied.

As they walked, a thundering sound was heard from far away.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ah crap! I know that sound!" Jubei said in worry.

At the hill...

Hakumen thrusted his blade at Ragna, but he blocked with his sword, and then knocked the sword away, then followed up with a kick to Hakumen's gut, sending the warrior back quite a bit. The warrior recovered and charged at light speed, slashing through Ragna like lightning.

"Empty Sky Form: WINTER'S REPOST!"

A crimson streak ripped open across Bloodedge's chest. Hakumen then turned around and used it again, but as soon as he got close to the Grim Reaper, Ragna gave him a lariat to the neck, thanks to predicting Hakumen's moves. The knight fell onto his back on the ground, wheezing a bit from the impact. Ragna then thrusted his foot down at the warrior's head, but he rolled out of the way in time.

The older Jin got back up and slashed to the side fast and hard, but Ragna jumped up to dodge, then transformed his sword into a scythe and slashed downwards at Hakumen, only to miss him by a hair when the white haired warrior stepped back a bit at the last minute.

Ragna's blade returned to normal and he clashed with Hakumen, both sword masters stood their ground, staring dead at each other.

"I admit, your power has truly improved, thanks to inheriting the True Azure. This will not be easy." Hakumen said.

"And you're not as tough as you use to be without your precious monkey suit." Ragna insulted.

They both backed away and Ragna used Black Flash to zoom into the nearby forest.

"Come back here!" Hakumen yelled as he chased after him.

The two ran through the forest, not taking their eyes off each other as they traversed. The two jumped at each other and clashed blades, creating a shockwave that blew multiple trees away. Hakumen grabbed Ragna by the shirt and threw him into a boulder, cracking it on impact. The white one then charged his sword up with energy and then released it with a slash.

"Empty Sky Form: SUMMER'S ADVANCE!"

The blast hit Ragna and vaporized the rock. Hakumen thought that he won, but he was wrong. He looked up and Ragna was in the air with his sword charged up with black energy.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

He unleashed a blast of darkness at Hakumen, only for it to miss its mark when the target moved out of the way.

'That was Ichigo Kurosaki's technique! How was the Dark One able to use it?!' Hakumen wondered.

As Ragna returned to the ground, Hakumen jumped onto a large tree and started running up it, then jumped off the top with his sword high above his head.

"Empty Sky Forbidden Form: HEAVEN FALL!"

A diving slash with incredible power was heading the Reaper's way. Ragna thankfully, blocked with his sword. The force cracked the ground under them and caused a small tremor. Hakumen was giving everything he had in this fight while Ragna wasn't even breaking a sweat. Usually, it was the other way around.

The warrior got back on the ground and was panting a bit.

"Damnit... This isn'possible..." Hakumen panted.

"C'mon, old man. That's really all you got? What happened to all that tough talk about justice and crap?" Ragna taunted.

"Silence, you fiend! LIGHT OF JUDGMENT!"

He started glowing with a white aura and then zoomed at Ragna, ready to take his head off. Ragna blocked in time with his sword and socked the old man in the face, sending him flying.

"Just face it, Hakumen. You can't beat me without that armor of yours, and even if you did, you'd probably still be having a tough time." Ragna said honestly.

The hero recovered and charged at his brother in anger.

"Ragna the Bloodedge!" He howled.

Hakumen thrusted his sword right at Ragna's head and missed. He followed up with a 270 degree spin which missed as well. Ragna delivered an uppercut straight Hakumen's jaw and he fell backwards to the ground.

"You done?" Ragna asked.

The warrior got back up and was panting hard.

'What am I doing? My rage is getting the better of me. I must stay calm if I have a chance of defeating him.' He thought.

Hakumen took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He stood there just breathing and shut eyed, almost petrified.

"Hey, the hell you doing?" Ragna asked.

Hakumen finally opened his eyes, and struck Ragna with his sword, running through his gut.

"Ah shit!" He cursed.

Ragna kicked Hakumen in the chest and made him collapse backwards, causing the sword to slide out of his gut. The warrior didn't fall over this time, instead he landed on his hands and vaulted back onto his feat.

"Ok, looks like you got your second wind, huh? Alright! Things are gonna he interesting now!" Ragna said excitedly.

He charged at Hakumen, reading his fist, but the warrior counted easily by flipping the Reaper. Ragna fell face first into the dirt. He quickly picked himself up and tried kicking, only to have it caught and he was thrown far into a tree, snapping it on contact.

God Slash, Hakumen's Drive was now in effect. This lets him predict his opponent's moves and come up with a counter for them on the fly, at least physical moves, however.

Ragna got back up and held onto his sword for support.

"That's gonna leave a mark." He groaned.

Hakumen Now charged up his sword with energy. Ragna noticed this and did the same.

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

"Empty Sky Form: SUMMER'S ADVANCE!"

They both fired blasts of energy from their swords and they collided, creating an explosion that consumed a large area of the forest. The two then run through the forest and clashing blades as they ran. Ragna extended his sword into a scythe and swiped it at Hakumen, but he dodged it by hopping over it before it slashed it him in half.

They had returned to the cliff of Sokyoku hill and ran up it at full speed. They arrived at the top and Hakumen prepaired his signature slash, while Ragna prepaired to counter with an attack of equal power.

"SEED OF TARTARUS!"

"Empty Sky Form: WINTER'S REPOST!"

The blades met and the shockwave crack the earth beneath them. Ragna knocked Hakumen's Ookami away and jumped back. He switched his weapon back to sword form and charged at the warrior.

The Grim Reaper slashed at the hero with his sword, but it was blocked and dodged with ease. Ragna then used his Blazblue MK2 to summon a flaming greatsword the size of Bloodscythe and grabbed it with his other hands. Ragna, now holding two titanic blades slashed and hacked at Hakumen like a berserker with his blows being blocked by Ookami.

With each strike, Hakumen felt insane sensations coursing through his body, and not good ones.

'Damn! I can't keep this up! Every strike from him is rattling my bones!' He thought.

Ragna then swung both swords at once, but Hakumen was able to see it coming and used God Slash to slice through Ragna with lightning speed, causing blood to spray from the rebel's side.

He dropped his swords and got on one knee. That hurt like a bitch.

"Done, Dark One?" Hakumen taunted.

Ragna god back up and gripped his sword tightly.

"I'm just getting started!" The rebel shouted.

He zoomed at Hakumen and slashed down, but was blocked by Hakumen.

"CARNAGE..."

He the spun a 360 and slashed upwards.

"SCISSORS!"

Hakumen avoided it as well and slashed through Ragna again.

"WINTER'S REPOST!"

He hit the same spot and Ragna cried out in pain. He grabbed his side and almost fell over again.

"Damnit..! Shouldn't you be breaking a hip by now?" Ragna insulted.

Hakumen charged at Ragna again and the Grim Reaper readied his sword. However...

"GETSUGATENSHO!"

A giant blast of black energy was fired right in front of both of them, creating a giant fissure that separated both of them. They bother looked up and saw Ichigo descending down from the sky to break up the fight and Jubei followed from the ground, due to the fact that he couldn't fly.

"Stop, both of you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo, how the hell did you-"

"With the amount of Spiritual Pressure you guys were radiating, anyone could find you, idiot!" Ichigo interrupted.

"Stay our of this, Ichigo Kurosaki! This is our fight!" Hakumen yelled.

"Why the hell should it?! You're from the same world, aren't you guys allies?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Me and this beast? Allies?! Watch your mouth, boy!" The warrior snapped.

"What do you mean "beast"?" Kurosaki questioned.

"Damnit, Jin! Ain't ya ever gonna let this go?!" Jubei hissed.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Wait, you ARE Jin?!" He exclaimed.

"I am, but not the Jin Kisaragi you know, Ichigo Kurosaki." Hakumen answered.

"Ragna, what's he talking about?!" The Soul Reaper questioned.

"Look, it's a long and confusing as hell story that I doubt you got the time for, and I'm a little caught up right now!" Ragna replied.

"Why does everyone keep saying that..?" Ichigo wondered.

"Ragna the Bloodedge is an evil that must be erased, and my sole reason for living! I will purge this demon from existence!" Hakumen stated.

"For goodness sake! This idiot saved the darn world, ya fool! What more proof do ya want that he ain't the Black Beast ya think he is?!" Jubei questioned.

"I don't need your opinion, Grimalkin! You have grown soft and become attached to him. You are blinded by your weakness and can no longer see the dangers that this man is capable of!" Hakumen argued.

"I ain't the blind one here, Jin! Yer the one who's lettin' the Power of Order tell him what to do like a dog!" The cat argued.

Hakumen didn't respond. His sights were set on Ragna with the intent to kill.

"I'll say it one last time, ya fool! He ain't the Destroyer of the World! He's the Protecter of the Azure! Open yer eyes, Jin!" Jubei shouted.

"I AM HAKUMEN!" The warrior declared.

He clashed his sword with Ragna's and sparks flew from the metal. Hakumen's eyes were now a bright white and empty, completely consumed by a mysterious force.

'Damnit! The freak's never acted this erratic before! The gell's wrong with him?!' Ragna wondered.

He then felt something strange coming from the hero. It felt familiar. When he first fought Jin, he also felt this feeling. The fracking of one being controlled.

'Wait. This Jin is the one from the original timeline, when Noel didn't exist. That means the Jin of that time was still under the control of his Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa! Is this Jin under the same influence?!' Ragna thought.

Then, he heard a faint voice coming from the nodatchi.

"Kill that thing! It is evil!"

Jackpot! Right on the money.

Ragna summoned a giant demon hand and grabbed Hakumen with it, then lifted it high into the air with the hero in its grasp.

"DEVOURED BY DARKNESS!"

The hand exploded in a cloud of dark energy and Hakumen plummeted into the ground and cratered the earth on impact, making a dust cloud.

"Master Jubei! I figured it out!" Ragna shouted.

"Huh? Figured in out? What are ya talkin' 'bout, son?" Jubei asked in confusion.

"Remember when you taught me about the Nox Nyctores?" Ragna reminded the old timer.

Then, Jubei's good eye went wide.

"Fuck, yer right! Shit! How could I forget?!" He cursed.

"Hey, someone mind filling me in here?!" Ichigo complained.

Ragna went over to his teacher and friend.

"Ichigo, remember when I told you about Ookami?" He reminded the Soul Reaper.

Kurosaki nodded.

"The Nox Nyctores are weapons that were made during something called the Dark War, to fight the monster that almost destroyed my world, the Black Beast, over a hundred years ago. Their cores were made with pieces of the beast so they became living weapons with wild of their own, and that they'll do anything to protect those who wield them." Ragna explained.

"However, in exchange, the wielded must give somethin' up for their power." Jubei added.

"Seriously?! Well, what did Hakumen give up?!" Ichigo questioned.

"His free will." Ragna answered.

The Substitute Reaper gasped.

"In short, Hakumen's not using the Nox, IT'S using HIM!" Bloodedge simplified.

Ichigo then noticed a blast of energy coming from behind Ragna.

"Look out!" He warned.

Ragna noticed the attack and they all dodged. They looked over in the direction where it came from and they saw Hakumen, standing like a zombie with white energy swirling around him.

"You won't win..! I will win..!" He said as if he were possessed.

The hero then exploded with energy and was consumed by it. Ragna, Ichigo and Jubei stood in shock by what was happening.

"Ragna!" A voice called out.

The Reaper turned around and saw Jin, Noel and Tsubaki approaching.

"The hell are you guys doing here?!" Ragna questioned.

"We saw the commotion coming from up here and we decided to take a look. What's going on?" Noel replied.

She then got a look at the swirling energy and gasped.

"What the hell is that?!" Jin exclaimed.

"It's the masked freak, he's been possessed by his Nox Nyctores." Ragna explained.

"Hakumem?! Impossible, he's dead!" Jin denied.

"What we saw was just his armor with his existence stuffed inside of it, curtsy of Kokonoe. His real body was in the Boundary the whole time." Ragna spoke.

"Ok, but what do you mean he's possessed by his Ookami?" Noel asked.

"It's just when Jin was possessed by the Yukianesa. I don't have time to explain, right now I gotta snap this idiot out of it." Ragna replied.

"What?! Ragna the Bloodedge, you cant be serious! With the state he's in he'll slaughter you!" Tsubaki argued.

"Let us help you!" Noel offered.

"No! This fight is between us, and you guys are too banged up! You'd just get in the way!" Ragna denied.

He was about to charge in until Ichigo stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Ragna, you can't take him on alone! We'll have a better chance of fighting him together." Ichigo pointed out.

Ragna yanked his arm free.

"I said stay out of this! This battle's mine alone, so there's no need to get involved!" He argued.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course we're gonna get involved! We're your friends so our fist instinct is to help out another!" Kurosaki stated as he approached Ragna, but the rebel shoved him aside.

"Who the fuck said we're friends, Kurosaki?! You're just some freak doctor with dead people for friends! I only helped you guys to protect my family! I could care less about this place! This is my fight, STAY OUT OF-"

Ichigo punched Ragna in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Damnit, would stop being a hot tempered prick for two seconds and just open up already! People who care about you want to help you and you won't let them! Do you have any idea how that makes them feel?!" The Soul Reaper shouted.

"Of course I do, but if I let them fight, they'll die. That's why I've gotta do this alone!" The Grim Reaper shouted back.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You care about them, but your just shutting them out!" Ichigo stated.

"SHUT UP! What makes you think you know anything, Kurosaki?!"

"BECAUSE YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!"

Ragna's eyes snapped wide open.

"We're the same! Heart! Soul! Spirit Energy! Even pasts!" Ichigo yelled.

"W-what..?" Ragna stuttered.

"It was when my mother was killed. I was a lot like you once. Thought I was being strong, but I was just causing more harm to those around me!"

*Many years ago*

 _A young Ichigo sat on the edge of a river, looking out at the sunset. Beside him was a body outline made from tape, depicting that someone died there._

" _Ichigo!"_

 _He turned around to see two young girls and a man with a white coat._

" _Dad, Yuzu, Karin. What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked with a forced smile._

 _His voice's tone clearly revealing that he was in mourning._

 _One girl, Yuzu, started crying a bit while Karin was angry._

" _Why are you smiling? We've been worried sick about you!" She angrily said with tears streaming down her face._

 _His dad crouched down to hug his sorrow-filled daughters._

" _Ichigo, I know you're trying to be strong, but it's ok to let family know your pain. That way we can help you overcome it, if not, then we're not even a real family." He spoke softly._

 _This made Ichigo's heart ache. He was just trying to be strong, but all he did was hurt his loved ones. He ran over to his father and hugged him tightly._

*Present*

"I learned something that day, that if you try and go it all alone it just makes you weak!"

Ragna just sat there on the ground with his eyes wide open. They really were the same. They both lost their mothers, they protect their family more than anything and they're badasses. It's like Ragna was looking in a mirror... a mirror with an orange shaded top.

The energy finally died down and Hakumen was seen with energy encasing him like armor. The energy resembled his Susano'o unit, except the glowing black dots on the face, resembling eyes.

"Stand up, Ragna. We've got company." Ichigo said.

Bloodedge turned and saw the creature standing behind him.

"DESTROY HIM! KILL THE BLACK BEAST!" Hakumen roared.

Ragna got back up and readied his sword. Ichigo held his sword with both hands and erupted with black energy.

"BANKAI!"

His clothes transformed and his giant sword was now a black nodatchi with a long chain.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

He put his back to the rebel's, showing that he's got Ragna's back.

"Hmph. I thought my wanted poster was ugly." Ragna chuckled.

"We can joke later." Ichigo said seriously.

"Yeah... What say we kick his ass?" Ragna suggested.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow? Did Ragna just say he wanted to work together.

"Sorry about earlier. Your story sounded like a real soap opera, but I can really relate to it." He apologized.

The Grim Reaper the raised his right arm.

"All I wanted was to protect the ones I care about, that's why I sought this power." He explained.

Power to protect. Sounds familiar. Ichigo smiled.

"That's a good reason. I respect that." He replied.

Hakumen slowly approached the two Reapers like a zombie.

"How do we bring Hakumen back to his senses?" Ichigo asked.

"He's too far gone now, so talking's our of the picture. So only one solution. We gotta destroy the Ookami." Ragna answered.

Kurosaki then readied his sword.

"Alright, I'll back you up the whole way, whether you like it or not." He said.

Ragna didn't argue. Instead, he smiled.

"Thank you... my friend." He said.

Hakumen stopped with his sword pointed at the two.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE, BEAST!" He wailed.

The two Reapers grabbed their swords with both hands and smirked.

"Let's do this, Substitute Soul Reaper!"

"Alright, Grim Reaper!"

The three warriors charged at light speed and met mid way, clashing. The ground cracked and warped from the shockwave and they were there in the thick of it, swords locked in a three way draw. Hakumen jumped back while the Reapers ran after him. They split up and attacked Hakumen from opposite sides.

They hacked and slashed at the possessed hero from the front and back, but thanks to God Slash, Hakumen was able to block and counter each attack that came his way. They jumped back to maintain distance.

"Damn, this guy's good. Is this his Drive?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. It's a serious pain in the ass." Ragna answered irritated.

"So how do we get past it?" Kurosaki wondered.

"Simple. We move too fast for him to counter." Ragna answered.

The Soul Reaper nodded in response and summoned his Hollow Mask. They then used Black Flash and Flash Step to zoom around Hakumen, making it too difficult to defend now.

Ragna slashed at his side while Ichigo hacked at his back. Blood spewed from the wounds and the hero cried in pain. They kept slicing at the warrior with incredible speed, making him more and more immobile with each strike, but he wasn't going to loose like this.

Hakumen activated his Overdrive, Fierce God, to increase his power and speed, allowing him to counter their slashed again. Hakumen grabbed Ragna by the face and threw him at Ichigo. The two crashing onto the ground while Hakumen charged his sword with energy.

"SUMMER'S ADVANCE!"

He let loose a huge blast of light and was heading straight for them. Ichigo stood up and countered with Getsugajüjisho. Both the attacks cancelled each other out just in time. Hakumen took advantage of the counter and suddenly appeared behind the two and was about to take their heads off, but Ragna defended with his sword before the hit. He knocked the hero's blade away and smashed his fist into the face of his brother, launching him backwards.

Hakumen recovered and slashed right through the two in an instant.

"WINTER'S REPOST!"

Blood sprayed from their bodies and Hakumen turned around and slashed again, but Ichigo was ready. He leapt over the slash and sliced the hero's shoulder, spraying blood out of the joint, and Ragna thrusted his fist into his gut, breaking several runs and causing him to cough up blood. The two then readied their swords and thrusted them at Hakumen, about to run him right through.

They were stopped however, by the aura armor around Hakumen's body, protecting him. He then exploded in energy and sent the two Reapers flying. Ragna recovered and transformed his sword into a scythe, then threw it at Hakumen like a boomerang. He dodged it with ease and the scythe returned to Ragna, who immediately summoned a scythe of fire in his other hand, now wielding two.

Ragna charged and with his dual scythes, he clashed with Hakumen's blades, then hanged them down so the blades could hook the sword and rip it out of his grip and making the hero fall forwards. Ragna then followed up with a knee to his chin, breaking a few teeth in the process. He then grabbed Hakumen's hair and slammed his skull into his. The warrior backed up a bit with both hands on the area Ragna head-butted him.

Ragna was now about to attack with both scythes, but Hakumen disappeared and then reappeared behind the red rebel and slashed at him, only to be clocked by the fire scythe. As the hero was distracted, Ichigo appeared behind Hakumen and his sword erupted with black energy. The same for Ragna's Bloodscythe as they were about to attack.

Ragna: "DOUBLE..."

Ichigo: "GETSUGA..."

Hakumen looked on in horror. This was gonna suck...

" **TENSHOOOOOOOO!"**

They blasted Hakumen from both sides and created a huge explosion of black energy. The others were almost blown away from the shockwave, but Jin created an ice barrier to protect everyone.

"Ragna! Ichigo!" Noel cried.

As the explosion died out. Ragna and Ichigo were seen standing beside each other, completely fine and back in their original forms. They turned around and smiled.

"Seriously, kid. You REALLY gotta stop worrying about me so much." He laughed.

He was ok. That brought relief to Noel.

"Ragna! Ichigo! Behind you!" Jubei warned.

Ichigo turned around and felt sharp pain in his pectoral. He looked down, noticing Ookami, lodged into his left peck, running his heart through. Ragna went wide eyed upon this and Ichigo's mouth started leaking blood. His eyes were dead set on the sword that impaled his heart, not even blinking for a second.

"Ragna."

Ragna heard his name said by Ichigo and they both looked at each other. The Substitute Soul Reaper tried to speak, but he couldn't make a sound. He started descending to the ground and Ookami slid out of his chest as he fell backwards. He hit the ground with a hard thud and blood splattered on the ground. The eyes of the Soul Reaper were wide open, loosing all light in them.

"ICHIGO!" Noel cried.

Ragna moves his sight to the one responsible. Hakumen. He swung his sword and the blood on it painted the ground red. The Grim Reaper's eye twitched and he roared an unholy roar. Jin, Noel, Tsubaki and Jubei covered their ears in pain from the roar.

Ragna clashed his blade with Ookami. Both fighters created a gigantic shockwave from the collision and fisdures opened up in the ground beneath them.

"You killed my friend, you bastard!" Ragna cursed.

"Such is the fate of those who protect the beast!" Hakumen said.

They both jumped back quite some distance.

"Come, Ragna the Bloodedge! Let me end your cursed life!" Hakumen shouted as he charged.

Ragna transformed his sword into a scythe and charged while shouting Hakumen's true name.

"JIIIIIIIIIN!"

Jin gasped and went wide eyed upon hearing what Ragna just said. Did he just call Hakumen... Jin?!

The two then slashed each other at a speed invisible to the eye. Ragna's face had a small cut on it while Hakumen was fine... However...

*CRACK*

"This battle... is over."

The Ookami shattered in his hands. The blade broke into thousands of pieces and Hakumen fell to his knees in defeat. Ragna was victorious!

His sword returned to normal and he sheathed it, then ran over to Ichigo as fast as he could.

"Ichigo!" He cried.

"Ragna, behind you!" Noel warned.

Hakumen instantly got back up and man, was he pissed. He clenched his fist and thrusted it towards the Grim Reaper.

"DAMNIT! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" He wailed.

Ragna turned around and clenched his fist too.

"I could say the same about you, ya masked bitch!" He growled.

They both thrusted their fists st each other, however, something blocked both of them from making contact. Both Ragna and Hakumen's eyes widened in surprise at what they were seeing.

The one who blocked the punches was Goku. He was standing right in between the two, holding their fists in his hands.

"Looks like I barely made it." Goku said.

Next time

On the final chapter, Shunsui learns about the threat of Relius Clover from Kagura and forms an army of multiple warriors from multiple worlds to combat him. Will this work out? Or is reality totally screwed?


	50. Chapter 50: The United Army

"Son Goku?!" Hakumen exclaimed.

"The hell are you doin' here?! Didn't the old man lock you up?" Ragna assumed.

"Yeah, but he let us out due to an urgent matter." Goku answered.

Earlier...

"Damnit! Just put it on, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"No way! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this! You put it on!" Goku argued.

"Never!" Vegeta denied.

If you're wondering what they're doing, they're trying to make the other wear a bra. Why? Because they're deciding which of them is going to be the prison bitch.

"C'mon, Vegeta! If Chi-Chi finds out I took one in the ass then she's gonna kill me and my kids won't look at me the same way again! So you put it on!" Goku explained angrily.

"The same with my family, so the answer is no!" Vegeta refused.

"Uh... Gentlemen..?"

The Saiyans stopped and saw Shunsui and Madara, very grossed out.

"Oh. Hi, Head Captain." Goku greeted, a little embarrassed.

"What exactly is going on here?" Madara asked.

"Vegata's trying to make me the prison bitch!" Goku tattletaled.

"I could say the same to you, Kakarot!" Vegeta said too.

"You've only been here a few hours!" The Ninja stated.

"Ok, everyone just settle down. I came down here to tell you boys something." Shunsui said.

"Mutsuki managed to convince you to let us out?" Vegeta guessed.

"Nope. I came here to ask for your cooperation." Kyoraku replied.

The Saiyans were confused now.

"Not long ago, a restaurant in the Seireitei was attacked by a man who Madara here claims is from his world, Dimension 6." The Head Captain explained.

"Universe 6? Why?" Goku asked.

"The people who destroyed my clan have found me. Somehow, they have managed to infiltrate the Soul Society and have attacked innocents to try and get to me." Madara spoke.

"Hold on. You're being hunted, Madara?" Goku questioned.

"Indeed. The Hidden Leaf Village. A village of murderous Ninja who plan to enslave my dimension's earth. I came to the Soul Society to ask for assistance, but now the Leaf seems to have declared war on the Court Guard Squads." The Ninja continued.

"And of what Madara told us, they have a powerful weapon that can wipe us out if we tried to attack head on. So, with what we seen from you two, we would like to ask of your aid." Kyoraku finished.

"Sounds like HIS problem, not ours." Vegeta coldly said.

"Help us and we'll let you go." Shunsui added on.

"Deal!" Goku accepted.

"Wait! You're seriously going to consider this, Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well one: If these guys are threatening the Soul Society, which is connected to all the Universes, then our world's gonna be in trouble too! And two: I want out of here!" Goku replied.

Vegeta hesitated for a minute, but caved.

"Fine!" He said.

"Thank you, gentlemen. I promise you'll be compensated for this." Kyoraku thanked.

"I won't forget your kindness, Son Goku." Madara said happily.

"No problem, Mr. Uchiha! I' not about to let innocent people get killed by some crazy village!" Goku replied with a smile.

Vegeta then went wide eyed upon hearing what Goku called Madara.

'Wait... Uchiha?!' He mentally exclaimed.

As Shunsui and Madara turned around, Vegeta saw the fan crest on Madara's back and gasped. He looked on in horror and hatred at that crest.

"You ok, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

He snapped out of it and replied.

"I'm fine." He said.

Back to the present...

"The Leaf attacked a restaurant in the Seireitei and your friend, Makoto was almost a casualty if not for Madara." Goku explained.

"What?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Oh, my god! Makoto!" Tsubaki and Noel gasped.

"There you all are!" A voice said.

Ragna turned around and saw Shunsui, Kagura, Vegeta, Trunks and multiple Captains with him. Ragna noticed Vegeta and both of them gasped.

"You!" Vegeta spat in anger.

"What the?! How the fuck are you still alive?!" Ragna questioned

Rangiku then appeared with Orihime beside her.

"Excuse us!" She said.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried.

"Oh, right. Orihime... Orihime! Thank god! Hurry, Ichigo needs help!" Ragna pointed out.

"That's why I'm here! Hang in there, Ichigo!" Orihime said as he summoned her healing field around Ichigo.

Goku saw what happened and turned to Hakumen and knocked him out with a single punch. He hit the ground and fell unconscious.

"I'm starting to think that fixing your legs was a bad idea." Goku said angrily.

"Don't hold it against him. He wasn't himself." Ragna explained.

"Ragna!" Noel cried.

She ran up to Ragna and hugged him. Bloodedge smiled and saw Jin approaching his older self with pure disbelief in his eyes.

"This isn't possible..." He gasped.

Tsubaki just stood back. She promised Hakumen that she wouldn't tell anyone about his true identity.

Kyoraku approached with a concerned look on his face.

"We noticed the Spiritual Pressure coming from here. Aside from Ichigo, is everyone else ok?" He asked.

"We're fine. Is Ichigo gonna make it?" Ragna replied and asked.

"Just let Orihime work her magic and he'll be fine." Shunsui answered.

"Head Captain, I'm so sorry for all the trouble we caused. I promise that once we find the last of our friends, we'll be on our way." Noel apologized.

"It's alright, Ms. Vermillion. However, I'm afraid that I'll have to postpone your departure." Shunsui said.

Ragna and Noel put on puzzling faces.

"Besides the Leaf, who the Saiyans here offered to help us fight, they've also informed us about another threat that threatens all of existence." He explained.

"Relius Clover." Ragna said.

Noel, Jin, Jubei and Tsubaki gasped.

"What?!" Noel exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Jin denied.

"It's true, you guys." Kagura said.

He and Vegeta approached the siblings.

"He's still alive, and so is the 11th Nox Nyctores." Mutsuki broke the news.

"What?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Yeah. He used the Dragon Balls to revive it and started tampering with our Universe. Kokonoe informed us about him." Trunks explained.

"What are the Dragon Balls?" Noel asked.

"Wish granting crystals." Ragna answered.

"Yeah. I thought Goku was pulling my chain when he told me, but I was wrong." Kagura said.

"We have no idea what he's plotting to do with this Nox Nyctores thing, but with what he did to our Universe, it can't be good." Vegeta said.

"Alright, but what's this got to do with us?" Ragna questioned.

"Out if anyone here, you people have more experience with Relius than anyone here, So you could help us greatly." Shunsui pointed out.

"Help you?" Ragna questioned.

"Yes. It would seem that we are dealing with inter dimensional beings unlike anything the 13 Court Guard Squads have ever seen before, so we alone will have a hard time combating them." Shunsui spoke.

The Head Captain turned to everyone around him.

"Which is why, with the present threats of both Relius Clover and the Hidden Leaf Village, I would like to make a proposal. A United Army." He spoke.

Everyone looked at the Head Captain with confusion.

"If these threats are as dangerous as I've heard, then perhaps we need to step things up. That's why I want to for an alliance consisting of the Saiyans and the Drive wielders." He explained.

"Say what?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Vegeta complained.

"When it involves the safety of EVERY World of the Living, yes. After what Mr. Mutsuki told me about Relius, and he's a threat to existence itself, so he can't be left alone." Shunsui pointed out.

"Then let Universe 7 handle this! We don't need help from you! All we need is the girl's Power of the Eye to find him. That's why we agreed with Mutsuki to help find her." Vegeta argued, pointed at Noel.

"You want me to help you after all the damage you caused?! I'd rather die than help a monster like you, Vegeta!" Noel spat.

"Say that to my face, you whore!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku grabbed his shoulder to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Easy, Vegeta! I wouldn't piss those two off! They're the ones who killed Beerus!" Goku told his ally.

Vegeta's jaw dropped and he went white.

"W-what?! They killed Beerus?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah! You didn't hear?" Goku said in surprise.

He turned to Ragna and Noel, staring at him dead on. Two humans killed a God of Destruction?! Not possible! He fell backwards in fear and didn't dare speak.

"Ms. Noel, I understand your distrust of the Saiyans, but with your Eye and their power, you all might be the aces we need to fight this threat that Relius Clover represents. Can't you put aside your personal feeling and help for the greater good?" Shunsui said.

Vermillion in and exhaled.

"I guess you're right, Head Captain. Very well." She agreed.

"You're really gonna consider this, kiddo?" Ragna questioned.

"Yes. Relius is dangerous if left unchecked, and these Saiyans were only just trying to protect their home, which means I can't blame them for what they did, so I think I'm going to agree with the Head Captain on this United Army idea." Noel spoke.

She then turned to Ragna and looked into his emerald and ruby eyes.

"Also, I'm following the ideals that you taught. As a human, something Relius despises, to fight until the very end. I'm not going to let him destroy everything we fought so hard to save." She spoke softly.

Ragna smiled and pulled Noel in close, nuggying her hair.

"H-hey! Ragna cut that out!" Noel laughed a bit.

"You're really something else, you know?" Ragna said with a smile.

He let Noel go and she fixed her hair.

"We'll, if this piece of work's gonna join your cause, then I'm in too. I'll join the United Army!" Ragna said.

This made Shunsui smile.

"Besides, I've got some beef with Clover after what happened these last couple of days." Ragna added on.

"What do you mean?" Kyoraku asked.

"Shit. I was so focused on protecting Noel that I forgot the whole reason I came here. I need your help. I think Relius might be going after me." Ragna said.

"Is that so? What makes you say that?" Kyoraku questioned.

He approached the Head Captain and told his story.

"When I first arrived in Ichigo's world, I was attacked. This freak said that he was with the masked freak, Relius and was trying to kill me. Ichigo tried fighting him, but he was overpowered, so I stepped in to help and beat him. Think the bastard's name was... Frieza or some crap like that? I don't remember." Bloodedge explained.

"Frieza's back to life?!" Goku exclaimed.

"No, it can't be! After all this time!" Vegeta grunted.

"You guys know him?" Ragna asked.

"He's the one who destroyed me and Kakarot's home planet. Kakarot bested him multiple times but it would seem he just keeps coming back." Vegeta answered.

"Kakarot? Is that some kind of vegetable?" Noel asked.

"It's my birth name." Goku said.

"Kakarot got the name Goku from his adopted grandfather when he crash landed on earth as a baby, which he was going to destroy if he hadn't gotten amnesia." Vegeta explained.

"Alright, good to know. Anyway, Frieza said that he was with Relius and he cane to kill me. How Clover found me and why he wanted me dead so much I don't know, but then done Seither Beasts cane out of nowhere and chased me all across Ichigo's town." Ragna continued.

"Seither Beasts?! In a world without Seither?! How?!" Jin questioned.

"Seither Reserve Tanks."

Everyone turned to Jubei.

"Kokonoe invented em for people with Drives to use their powers in environments without Seither. Relius must've made the same thing and attached them to the beasts." The cat explained.

"Really? Well, that would explain how you guys can use your powers. Thanks for the explanation, Master." Ragna thanked.

"Wait. Master?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah. That's what you call the guy who teaches you how to fight, King Kong." Ragna sarcastically explained.

"No way! You're his teacher?!" Goku asked Jubei.

"Got that right, monkey boy." Jubei answered.

"Back to the topic. After we came here to the Soul Society to ask the Head Captain for help, and that's when Komamura came out of nowhere with Ookami and tried to kill me." The rebel continued.

"Sajin attacked you?!" Toshiro exclaimed from the other side of the hill.

"Makoto and I took him down and found out he was under a Mind Eater. It's an Ars Magus mind control spell that Hazama put him under." He went on.

"H-Hazama?!" Noel exclaimed.

"Who's Hazama?" Trunks asked.

"Relius' partner in crime. After seeing him and listening to his loud mouth, that proved that Relius was still out there." Ragna finally finished.

He turned his gaze to Kurosaki, who was regaining consciousness.

"Ask Ichigo. He was with me the whole way." The rebel said.

Ichigo then got back up and Orihime hugged him.

"Ichigo! Thank goodness!" She cried into his shoulder.

"Orihime..? Hey, didn't even you were here. Thank you." Ichigo softly thanked.

Ragna approached and got down on his knee.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How's Hakumen?" Ichigo replied.

"Napping, but alive." Ragna answered.

Kurosaki smiled. He and Ragna fist bumped in friendship and they chuckled.

"Take Ichigo to Squad 4 for some rest, Soi Fon." Kyoraku ordered the Squad 2 Captain.

"Yes sir!" She replied.

Soi Fon picked Ichigo up.

"C'mon, you carrot headed loser." Soi Fon insulted.

"Love you too, Soi Fon." Ichigo said sarcastically.

They disappeared and the group went back to the topic at hand.

"I'm in with the United Army idea. Relius Clover put our world through hell and I'm not gonna let that bastard do to anyone else what he did to us." Kagura said.

"He is evil taken form. I'm in too." Jin said.

"I'm in too." Tsubaki said.

"Ya can count the Six Heroes in too, once Hakumen wakes up and we kick his ass, of course." Jibei chuckled.

"Count Universe 7 in too!" Goku agreed.

"What?! Kakarot, I thought we were just going to help with the Leaf problem and then go home!" Vegeta complained.

"I know, but if we don't stop Relius then there won't be a home to go back to, plus Whis is gone so we couldn't go home even if we wanted too." Goku said giggling.

"Yeah! But! I! Fine..." Vegeta reluctantly agreed.

"Good! Now, since the Soul Society is connected to all twelve Dimensions, I say we make it our base of operations." The Head Captain suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Head Captain." Nanao agreed.

"Um... Excuse me, Head Captain?" Noel spoke.

"Yes?" Shunsui replied.

Over at the Thousand Sunny.

Luffy and his crew were getting their ship fixed up for when the Soul Society sends them back to their world. The mast was fixed, hulls repaired and holes in the floor were covered. The ship was looking brand new, but still pretty banged up.

"There we go, good as new." Jimbei said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"It was nice of the Soul Reapers to give us these materials to fix the ship." Nami happily said.

"And the food!" Luffy giggled while holding a mountain of food.

"Only thing I'm not looking forward to is dealing with the waiter and the rest of the crew's botching." Zoro complained.

"Don't worry, Zoro. We can just blame it on Luffy." Nami said.

"Hey!" Luffy said angrily.

Suddenly, the door to the sick bay opened.

*yawn* "Morning, everyone" Said a high pitched voice.

Everyone turned to the sick bay doors and saw a small humanoid reindeer wearing a blue toque and clothes. Everyone were completely surprised by what they saw, but not at what it is, rather WHO it is. It was their Doctor.

"CHOPPER?!" The crew exclaimed.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Nami questioned.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Chopper asked.

"Were you in your office?!" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. I'm your Doctor, where else would I be? The Bowling Room?" Chopper sarcastically said.

Everyone were dumbfounded by Chopper's sudden emergence and now known whereabouts.

"I'm Chopper." He reminded the crew.

"Unbelievable! How did you not hear the fighting?!" Zoro questioned.

"Fighting? There was fighting here?" The reindeer said.

He then got a look at the state of the Sunny.

"Wait, what happened to the ship?" Chopper asked.

Then he got a look at his surroundings. Forests.

"AND WHERE ARE WE?!" He exclaimed.

"We're in another world, Chopper! Cool, right?" Luffy laughed.

"WHAAAAT?!" Chopper shrieked.

The reindeer was freaking out to the point where his eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"OH, MY GOD?! WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD?! CAN'T A GUY GO INTO A MEDICALLY INDUCED COMA FROM TESTING NEW MEDICINES AND NOT GET SENT TO ANOTHER WORLD ANYMORE?!" Chopper screamed in terror.

"Oh, that explains why you didn't hear the fighting." Zoro said.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! THE REST OF THE CREW'S GONNA BE SUPER MAD WHEN WE GET BACK! HOW ARE WE GONNA GET BACK?!" Chopper questioned.

"Don't worry, buddy! The people of this world already said that we can go home, so no need to worry!" Luffy laughed.

"Oh ok." Chopper instantly calmed down.

Then, Ragna and Noel appeared on the ship.

"Sup, guys?" Ragna greeted.

"Oh! Ragna! Noel! Good to see you!" Nami replied.

The rest of the crew waved in greetings at their new friends and the siblings waved back.

"Hey, Zoro. Who are these guys?" Chopper asked.

"That's Ragna and his sister, Noel. We met them while you were out cold." Zoro answered.

"Noel, huh? She sure is pretty." Chopper said blushing.

Nami went over and hugged Noel.

"You guys come to see us off?" The Navigator asked.

"Actually, We came here to ask for your help." Noel replied.

Nami was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

They all pulled out chairs and Ragna started explaining the situation. Relius Clover, Nox Nyctores: Requiem,the Hidden Leaf Village, the United Army, pretty much everything. The Straw Hat Pirates were in total shock.

"Let me get this straight... The old man is making an army of inter dimensional warriors to fight this bastard from your world, who has a weapon that can destroy existence as we know it, and you recommended us to help fight this lunatic?" Zoro summed it up.

"Yep." Ragna replied.

"We're in!" Luffy excitedly agreed.

"HUH?! Luffy!" Nami snapped.

"You can't be that stupid as to get us into a mess this big!" Jimbei shouted.

"Actually, he gets it more than you guys." Ragna said.

"Seriously?" Zoro questioned.

"With Requiem, Relius can manipulate space itself and who know what he'll do with it, so even if you guys went back to your world, you still wouldn't be safe because he's able to send his goons to other worlds. I know because I've seen em." Ragna explained.

"He's right. If we don't find out what Relius is doing and stop him, no one will have a home to go back to." Noel said.

"Oh no, really?" Luffy said sadly.

"I take it back, he's a dumbass." Ragna said disappointedly.

"Still, if what you said is true, then of course the Straw Hat Pirates are in!" Luffy said.

"Oh boy, guess we don't have a choice now." Nami chuckled.

"So much for going home." Zoro huffed.

"Look on the bright side, Zoro. You might get the chance to fight Byakuya again." Jimbei said, trying to cheer Zoro up.

Then, Chopper walked in with tea.

"Hi, you guys. I brought some drinks!" Chopper squeaked.

"Who's the reindeer?" Ragna asked.

"I'M A REINDEER, NOT A RACCO- Oh, you got it right. Sorry." Chopper calmed down.

"Oh, that's Tony T. Chopper, our crew's Doctor. He was on the ship the whole time but he was in a coma from testing bad medicines." Zoro introduced.

"Oh, ok. Hey, little guy. I'm Ragna." Ragna greeted.

"I'm Noel Vermillion." Noel greeted as well.

"Hi there!" Chops replied.

Then, the door bursted open.

"Hey, Good Guy! Lacking Lady! Tao's got news!" Taokaka meowed as she came in.

"Whoa! Jesus, Tao! Next time try knocking!" Ragna jumped.

"Sorry, meow. Anyway, Tao was listening in on Head Captain Person and Purple Eyed Guy talking, and Purple Eyed Guy said that if we help him stop those mean Leaf People, then he'll join the United Something! Great, right?" Yap explained as best she could.

"Seriously? That actually is pretty sweet." Ragna replied surprised.

"Yeah! With someone like Madara, Relius won't know what hit em!" Zoro said.

"Damn straight! Uh oh. Chop, you might wanna run..." Ragna suggested.

"Why?" Chopper asked.

He then looked up at Tao; her mouth drooling out of hunger and her beady red eyes darting at him. Chopper was getting scared from seeing such a face filled with hunger, like a beast on the hunt. Finally, Tao pounced.

" **FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"**

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tao started chasing Chopper around the deck like a cat going after a mouse.

"FOOD! GET BACK HERE, FOOD! TAO WANT FOOD!" Tao yowled.

"AHH! HELP! SOMEBODY STOP THIS LUNATIC!" Chopper pleaded.

Everyone just sat there watching in amusement.

"Um... Should we stop her?" Noel asked.

"Nah. Chopper can handle this." Luffy assured.

"How so- WHOA, MY GOD!" Ragna shrieked.

Chopper transformed into a giant humanoid the size of Jimbei. Tao stopped dead in her tracks and meowed softly.

"I'M NOT FOOD FOR YOU, OK?!"

Chopped grabbed Tao's head and threw her at Ragna's head. Both fell to the ground and they groaned in pain.

"Ow! Why is it always me?!" Bloodedge complained.

Over at the Seireitei, Vegeta was in his temporary apartment, sitting on his bed. His face had a look of both hatred and fear due to the recent events. First he was beaten by a human punk kid, then he finds out that said punk kid and the girl they cane for killed Beerus, and then, when he heard Madara's last name, Uchiha...

'Uchiha... It can't be..!' He mentally freaked out.

*Planet Vegeta. Many years ago*

 _Planet Vegeta, the home of the Saiyan race of warriors, proud and cruel. Few dared challenge these beasts given humanoid form, fewer in their true forms, the Great Apes. At the center of their great city was the royal palace, where their king ruled._

 _Inside the palace's throne room, the mighty King Vegeta was on the floor, groveling in pain. He had been bested, and by someone no one would have expected. Standing over him, was a human, and a child at that. The child, barely even seven years old, had black hair, a fan crest on the back of his shirt and had a kunai in his hand with blood dripping off of it._

 _Little Vegeta Jr. was hiding behind a wall and saw his father bested by the child who looked around his age._

" _Y-you..! You little monster..!" King Vegeta cursed._

" _This is a message from my world, you majesty. Planet Earth is off limits. Got it?" The child said._

" _Y-yes! Ok! Just please, n-no more!" King Vegeta pleaded._

 _Vegeta looked on in horror from his hiding place._

' _Father..? W-what happened? He was beaten, and by a human child no less?' He thought._

 _Such a sight made his anger skyrocket. He emerge from his hiding spot and charged at the boy._

" _How dare you! THAT IS THE KING OF ALL SAIYANS!" He wailed._

 _The boy turned around at the charging Vegeta and his eyes glowed red. Vegeta made eye contact with them and stopped dead in his tracks, petrified._

' _What?! I-I can't move!' He mentally exclaimed._

 _The boy ran at the petrified Saiyan child and kicked him upwards in the jaw, sending him flying into the wall, embedding him into it as well. Then the boy started slowly approaching._

" _No! Stop! Don't do it, he's just a boy! Please, Itachi!" The king pleaded._

" _Don't worry, I won't hurt your son." The boy assured the king._

 _He looked up at the little Saiyan._

" _You're Prince Vegeta, yes?" He questioned._

 _Vegeta nodded, still angry._

" _My name is Itachi Uchiha, a Shinobi from Planet Earth. You're people invaded my world, so I came to yours to have a "chat" with your father." The boy, Itachi explained._

 _He put his kunai away._

" _I won't kill you, but I want to ask a favor of you." Itachi spoke._

 _Vegeta's eyebrow rose._

" _I have a little brother, named Sasuke Uchiha. His still very young, but he's got spirit, just like you. If you ever cross paths in the future, I want you to fight him, with all your might." Itachi said._

" _Why would I do this for some pathetic and disrespectful human twerp?!" Vegeta shouted._

" _Because growth occurs when one is pushed to their limits, not through family heritage." Itachi replied._

*Present*

"Itachi... Damn you..!" Vegeta muttered.

He hadn't forgotten the day Itachi humiliated him and his father. Every day, he had been awaiting the day he would find him again, or even his brother... and crushing them under his boot. However, now that he knows that the Uchiha have been wiped out thanks to Madara's story, he's lost his chance.

"You got lucky when you were killed, Uchiha. However, I will look forward to the day I see you in hell." He muttered angrily.

Back at the Squad 4 barracks...

Ragna was walking through the hallways of the barracks and heading to the room he was staying in. This was a heck of a couple of days for him. The ten year time skip, Destroyers, aliens, Soul Reapers and Pirates. This was enough to make a man go nuts. He needed to soak all this in.

"Think I'll take a shower." He muttered to himself.

As he walked around the corner, he saw Ichigo, patches up and alive.

"Hey. Good to see you're not dead." Ragna said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back. The two started walking and talking as they traversed the barracks.

"Hey, Ragna. Noel said something about you erasing your existence from your world and disappearing. Is that true?" Ichigo asked.

"Man, that chick loves to talk." Ragna chuckled.

Ichigo took his response as a yes.

"Why'd you do it, especially after you saved it?" He asked.

Ragna exhaled and he started to speak.

(Yeah, I'm not going to explain the reason why Ragna erased his existence because it's gonna hurt my brain, and even if I tried to explain it, it would probably make no sense. I know it sounds like I'm being lazy, but if you played Central Fiction, you'd understand. Blazblue's plots have always been long and confusing as hell stories.)

"...and there you have it."Ragna finished.

Ichigo's face was completely dumbfounded and confused.

"I didn't understand anything you just said... at all." He said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ragna laughed.

He stoped dead in his tracks upon seeing Noel in front of his path. Looks like she heard everything.

"Oh crap. Noel, I get that you're probably pissed but-"

He was interrupted when Noel hugged him.

"I said once and I'll say it again. You're an idiot." She softly whispered.

Ragna smiled and petted her head.

"Yeah, I know..." He replied.

At long last, the siblings were together once again...

Far from here...

Two men were staring into a pit of fire from a ledge. One whore purple and a mask, the others wore a full suit. It was Relius and Hazama.

"How's it coming along, Colonel Relius?" Hazama asked.

"Quite well, actually. It's smelting rather quickly, unlike its last model." Relius replied.

"Still... Why remake the 13th Prime Field Device? Why not just make a 14th model?" The green haired man questioned.

"13's genes were all I had when I re-emerged from the Cauldron. Finding a living thing with the correct genomes would prove rather difficult." The Puppet Master answered.

"I guess that makes sense. What about the Mad Dog? I heard Shenron pulled a fast one on us when you made that wish." Hazama said.

"Yes. He received punishment for that trick, and Azrael managed to find a ship. It will take some time for him to get here, but he will arrive when he arrives." Relius replied.

"Guess you're right. Oh, forgot to mention! A little birdie told me that Ragna and his little pals joined up with the Soul Reapers and the Saiyans, and a little band of crooks called the Straw Hat Pirates. They're calling themselves the United Army." The snake gossiped.

"Is that so? Well, it would seem our spy truly is a worth while find." Relius said intrigued.

"This could be our chance to get the thing we need to create Requiem Revolution. Should I inform the rest of the team?" Hazama asked.

"Yes. Tell Frieza and our new Man in White that we are off to Dimension 6, I'll stay here until the Murakumo Unit is ready." Clover replied.

Hazama nodded and left.

As he walked through the hallways, he remembered his encounter with Ragna in the Soul Society. As well as how he disguised himself as Relius and ordered Frieza to attack Bloodedge in Karakura town to see if he had the True Azure with him. Not to mention when they fought in the forest, how when Ragna fire that crossbow bolt of blue fire which Ouroboros ate, gave Hazama all he needed for his secret project.

He stopped in a secluded area and grinned, then started to speak

"Restriction -666 released, dimensional alteration wave unleashed."

He gripped his hands.

"Code SOL. Blazblue MK2, activate!"

He erupted in a spiral of blue fire and transformed. Hazama's once black suit was now a black cloak with a green hue, he grew claws, fangs and a lizard tail. As for his eyes, his left was completely normal, while his right had become a glowing green dot. Let's also not forget that he had grown green snake scales and a snake's tongue.

"Hmhmhmhmhahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ssso thisss isss the true power of the Azure! It'sss amazing! You really hit the jackpot with thisss one, Ragsss ol boy!" Hazama hissed.

He laughed maniacally upon his achievement and surrounded himself in blue fire.

"Get ready, Naruto Uzumaki. Sssoon your preciousss Nine Tailsss you love isss gonna be your undoing!" The snake in human form said.

As Hazama continued to laugh, a mysterious figure in white was spying on the snake from the shadows. He sheathed his katana that he drew and turned around, walking away.

"Tonto serpiente..." He muttered.

" _There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory."_

 _(Sir Francis Drake)_

End Book 1


End file.
